Absolute Zero: The Azure Moon
by James D. Fawkes
Summary: When Byakuya so easily defeats Ichigo, Kisuke decides that they're going to need help to invade Soul Society and rescue Rukia. So, he calls on an old friend. Hiatus pending completion of The Azure Sky.
1. Fragments of Memories

_To all those who loved this world…_

_And knew friendly company therein…_

_This Reunion…_

_Is for you…_

"Kurosaki," the teacher said, glaring at him. Ichigo looked up, doing his best to turn his bored look into one of calmness, "perhaps you would like to share what you know with the class? Namikaze Naruto was the subject, in case you've forgotten."

With an almost inaudible sigh, Ichigo stood up from his seat, "According to the most accurate of records to date, Namikaze Naruto was born on October Tenth in the year 1183 AD. The minute details of his childhood, much like the details of any famous warrior's childhood, are obscure and relatively unknown. All that historians have been able to discern is that he was an orphan and generally disliked by the members of his village."

Ichigo took a breath before continuing, "At the age of fifteen, Namikaze Naruto was considered to be one of the strongest warriors in the military superpower known as Konohagakure no Sato, though many major researchers are still disputing over whether or not any such place ever existed. Generally, though, the Hidden Leaf Village is the accepted birthplace and 'home town', so to speak, of Namikaze.

"At the age of twenty," Ichigo went on, "Namikaze Naruto officially became the leader of his village and was, by default, its strongest warrior. Three years later, Namikaze completed a task that, before then, was considered to be impossible: he united Japan into a single country. He was married to two women, something which wasn't terribly uncommon in that age: a woman named Tenten, whose original surname or clan was never found, and the heiress to an important clan, Hyuga Hinata."

Ichigo inhaled again, "Namikaze would continue to set records throughout his life. He enjoyed a large family, reigned as the first true emperor of Japan, brought peace wherever he could, treated peasants equally, and lived to be one hundred and fifty two years old. Legends even tell of a mysterious power he wielded: the power to freeze the hottest flame and turn the moisture in the air into his weapon. Such claims have been disregarded as myth, despite the rose made of ice that still exists today in the national museum, forever frozen and preserved through some unknown force."

"Very good, Kurosaki," the teacher applauded him softly. Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "but aren't you forgetting something?"

Ichigo sighed, "It's a widely unknown fact that the current generation of the Kurosaki family is directly descended from Namikaze Naruto through their mother's side."

Ichigo sat down amidst the stares of the entire classroom. Even Rukia was staring at him with wide eyes, though her skin had gone deathly pale during some part of his speech.

"Now, class," the teacher stated loudly, "please turn to the page we left off on yesterday. Kurosaki, if you would be so kind, I'd like you to read Act IV for us. Since you seem in such a sharing and talking mood, it seems only fitting."

Sighing, Ichigo flipped open his copy of the book, the word 'Loveless' written across the cover. Finding the appropriate section, he read, "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

Taking a breath, he went on, "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation…and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely."

**The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter One: Fragments of Memories**

**— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

_She looked down at them, the three of them, kneeling faithfully before her, heads bowed in deference. Bright, glowing blue eyes swept over them, taking in their features, memorizing the details of their faces and bodies, and imprinting onto her mind her three most loyal. They did not waver. They did not flinch or twitch. They were perfectly still._

"_You three I have chosen," she told them. "You three, who are my most faithful, who have proven most dedicated to me and mine, shall forever more be beyond your brethren. You shall lead a life different than theirs, a separate life and a separate time, forever set apart from the others. You shall be my knights, and you shall always hold my favor."_

_She turned to one and placed a hand upon his shoulder. She spoke._

"_You shall be my Crimson Knight, Knight of the Crimson Flame, and all things fire shall be your domain. Your flames destroy life just as easily as they grant it. You are power and will and resolve unyielding. So shall it be forever and ever."_

_As her hand left him, the man looked up at her with fire in his dark eyes, fierce and loyal and strong. His mouth was set into a resolute line and he was as she had stated: power, will, and resolve unyielding. She moved on and set her hand once more onto the shoulder of the second man. Again, she spoke._

"_You shall be my White Knight, my Immaculate Knight, Knight of the White Lightning, and all things lightning shall be your domain. Your lightning strikes fast, vicious and unstoppable. You are speed and light and determination unshakeable. So shall it be forever and ever."_

_The second man too lifted his head as she did her hand. His gaze was fierce and his eyes seemed to glow with his resolve. He was lean and strong, as she had said: fast and vicious, with determination unshakeable. Though he was dubbed the White Knight, he dressed in black and had a black blade. She moved on and set her hand down for the last time on the shoulder of the last man. For the last time, she spoke._

"_You shall be my Azure Knight, my Knight of the Azure Sky, and all things water shall be your weapon. All of heaven shall be yours to command. You, who is my most faithful, my most loyal, you, who has proven yourself in my service beyond all the rest, shall be my right hand. You are water, fluid and flexible, and ice, strong, unyielding, sharp as steel. You shall be my sword. So shall it be forever and ever."_

_The third man lifted his head, a head of messy, untidy hair, and met her with intense eyes the same shade of blue as hers. As one, he and his brothers said, "So mote it be," solemnly. She backed away and observed the three men before her once again. _

"_My Knights," she said, "hear me. Perish the thought of the day when you must, but only you may take my throne from me. No other, man, spirit, devil, or otherwise, can seat himself at the head of my realm, but you three. Should the day come where I exert tyranny, strike me down, as I will have betrayed my very heart and wronged my children. Should the day come when a pretender stands over my body, victorious, lay him to rest and take my mantle. This, above all else, is your most solemn duty."_

_As one, all three men spoke, "Yes, my Lady."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open so abruptly that the dream vanished instantly and he was wide awake within the second. What had disturbed him was the feel of a familiar presence, one he had not felt in centuries.

Ichigo brushed a thick vine out of the way, following the strange blonde man in front of him, growling, "What are we doing here?"

The cave they were in was deep and dark and Ichigo had only seen the entrance when Urahara had pointed it out to him. He'd looked over the thing at least _three_ times before the blonde weirdo had pointed it out to him, and those three times he had never seen the large, gaping tunnel. It was eerie and it spooked him out. What kind of power could hide such a large and obvious entrance so well?

The cave itself was much like what Ichigo expected a cave to look like: dark, deep, foreboding, silent, and, above all, huge. The ceiling was almost unnoticeable and the walls were smooth and rippling. Stalactites and stalagmites were all over the place and, the thing that surprised Ichigo most of all, gems and crystals of all kinds, shapes, and sizes were embedded in the rock, creating a beautiful glow on the wall whenever the moon struck just right.

"We're here for back up," Urahara explained plainly. "Despite the fact that you've actually managed to achieve your Shikai, you still don't stand a chance against the people you'll face in Soul Society. There are _thirteen_ Captains, each of which would defeat you with almost no effort whatsoever. Considering that Byakuya is nowhere _near_ the strongest of those, we need someone stronger."

"That still doesn't explain why we're here," Ichigo said, dodging past another of the hanging rock formations.

"Ah, but it does," Kisuke said, that damnable smile on his face. "You see, Soul Society at large, particularly the highest of the authorities, have been keeping a very peculiar secret from the rest of the Seireitei and Rukongai. That secret is less of a secret and more of an amazingly powerful Shinigami."

"And why," Ichigo cursed as he stumbled in the darkness, "would they lock an 'amazingly powerful Shinigami' in a cave in the human world?"

"The first reason is to keep others from finding out about him," Kisuke explained, "the second is that no one would think to look for such a powerful Shinigami in a forest in the human world, and the third is that you can only see the place if you've been shown it or seen it before or know it's there."

There was a glint of metal in the darkness before a tiny knife flew towards Kisuke, sinking through his hat and knocking it off his head. Kisuke seemed unfazed, however, and merely smiled, "That wasn't very nice. I think you killed my hat. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Naruto-kun?"

"Indeed it has," a tall blonde man walked into the moonlight, looking to be about Ichigo's age and height. He had a sword slung over his back and wore a dark shihakusho with a white haori overtop it that was decorated in red flames near the bottom, his spiky blonde hair at least an inch or two longer than Ichigo's. Tying the haori around his waist was a long crimson obi tied in a butterfly knot. The sword, the orange-haired teen noticed, had a black, wooden hilt and three golden studs, a tri-toed dragon's claw holding an amethyst gem attached to the bottom, "Kakashi-sensei."

Kisuke merely continued to smile, snapping his paper fan open, "It's been six hundred sixty-five years, Naruto-kun."

"That is long," the newly identified Naruto said in agreement. "But surely you would not come here, breaking my seal and waking me three days early, simply to catch up. You have something you need me to do. Tell me, what's so scary that even the infamous Copy Ninja needs help?"

Kisuke frowned, "Twelve Captain-class Shinigami and the inability to reach them."

"Only twelve?" Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I thought there were thirteen Captains in the Seireitei."

"Yes, well," Kisuke smirked again, "the other one is your second half."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You mean…?"

"The old man has honored your deal," Urahara answered, nodding. "Hinata-chan entered the Shinigami Academy shortly after I left, or so I hear. Hitsugaya Tôshirô, your other half, is currently Captain of the Tenth Division, while Momo-chan, which is what she's called now, is Lieutenant of the Fifth Division."

"I see," Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Has she — ?"

"No, no Bankai just yet," Urahara shook his head. "Not as far as I'm aware, anyway."

Ichigo might have imagined it, but Naruto looked crestfallen for a moment. He looked disappointed. What was Bankai, Ichigo asked himself. He'd never heard the term before. Urahara had tossed around the term 'Shikai' once or twice, but never had he spoken of this new 'Bankai'.

"I take it, then," Naruto crossed his arms, "that you want me to infiltrate the Gotei Juusantai for your purposes?"

"At first, yes," Urahara replied. "After that, I'd appreciate it if you took over Ichigo's training."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Time out!" Ichigo said, crossing his arms in an 'x' shape. "You expect me to believe that this is the _real_ Namikaze Naruto, the man of legends that supposedly conquered all of Japan shortly before the collapse of imperial power? That he was actually some super powerful Shinigami? And that, after being _dead_ for almost seven hundred years, he still looks like _that_?"

Naruto gave him a funny look, tilted his head, and, suddenly, the air was driven from Ichigo's lungs as spiritual pressure washed over him like a tidal wave. He couldn't help but fall to his knees, his black hakama pressing into the dirt ground. Calmly, the blonde man remarked, "A mere twenty percent while I'm at half strength, that's _ten percent_ of my full power, and you can't even stand up straight. I can see why you needed me, Kisuke. This brat doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Kisuke commented. "His growth rate is astounding. Not nearly as high as yours turned out to be, but it's pretty fast nonetheless."

"So," Naruto turned back to Kisuke and the pressure vanished. Ichigo gasped for breath, "you and I will alternate until it's time to leave? This brat has pretty far to go before I feel safe letting him loose amongst the Lieutenants and Captains."

Kisuke smirked, "Sounds like fun."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The sign saying 'Urahara Shoten' glared brightly into the dark night, acting as a beacon for all those that would gather beneath it. As Ichigo slowed his pace down to a light jog, and finally down to a walk, he looked up, surprised, at the person already waiting there. Chad sat on a box, waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

"Hey," Ichigo breathed as he came closer. Orihime panted as she stopped next to him, smiling brightly at the dark-skinned boy.

"Oh, wow!" she commented. "You're fast, Chad!"

"Yeah," Chad nodded as he stood. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up and walked around. I got the notice around here."

He pointed to a splash of crimson on the street that Ichigo hadn't noticed before. Splattered all over the ground and on parts of the brick fence was a message identical to the one Ichigo had received, oozing in red and looking very much like a man's dying message. The orange-haired teen's eye twitched as he caught the P.S. again.

Tearing his eyes away from the message, Ichigo turned back to Chad and Orihime, "So, where's Ishida? I heard he was coming, too."

"Uryuu will come," Orihime said brightly. "Just wait a little while."

"He won't come," Chad said quietly.

"Chad!" Orihime exclaimed, looking at him as if offended.

"It's not a big deal, Inoue," Chad said. "It'd be better if he didn't come. Ishida is a very complex person. The more complex a person is, the weaker they are. That's just who Ishida is. That's why I think…he's the weakest among us."

"Who did you say wouldn't come?" a familiar voice asked rhetorically. The group spun around to find Uryuu, dressed in a strange white uniform. A bag was slung over his left shoulder. "I thought I told you, I can't forgive myself for losing to those Shinigami, so I had to train. And, since I said that, I won't stop until I've won. For that, I'll go anywhere."

Uryuu turned a smirk to Ichigo, "And I want you, Kurosaki, to see how strong I've become."

"Ishida," Ichigo began, eyes wide. "You…"

"So, you all decided to show up," another voice said from behind them. Once more, the group whirled around to face another person. A blonde stood there, his hair spiky and looking very much like he was one of their peers. Overtop the normal Shihakushô, there was a white coat with burning red flames printed on the bottom hem. A smirk adorned his lips. "A Shinigami, a Quincy, and two whose powers are new and unknown. What a motley crew."

"You!" Uryuu said loudly. "That face! It can't be! The original Quincy!"

Ichigo tossed him an alarmed look. Naruto merely laughed, "That's what they're calling me nowadays? It's a bit over the top, but not entirely untrue."

"But," Ichigo jabbed a finger at him, "I thought you were a Shinigami!"

"I am," Naruto shrugged. "Like I said, what Ishida said isn't entirely untrue…but it's not the entire truth, either. It's true, I taught his ancestors how to manipulate reishi and reiryoku the way they do, but I myself am no longer capable of it. Since losing my real body, I lost my ability to control the energy of the atmosphere and the world the way the Quincy do."

"Oh," Orihime smiled brightly. "I guess that makes this team even! Two of us, two Quincy, and two Shinigami!"

"Orihime, don't you know who this man is?" Uryuu asked incredulously. "He's Namikaze Naruto!"

Chad's visible eye widened, "As in…?"

"Yep!" Urahara chimed in, walking up from behind them. "This man and the one who conquered Japan nearly seven hundred years ago are the same person. And, of the five of you…no, of the six of us, he's definitely the strongest. Hands down."

Before anyone could interrupt or ask anymore questions, Kisuke snapped his fan shut, "Now, come in and I'll explain to you guys how you're getting to Soul Society. You'll have to listen carefully, or else…you might die before you get there."

The place Urahara led them to was very familiar to Ichigo, as he had trained in it to not only achieve Shikai, but to get strong enough to fight the Shinigami in Soul Society as well. Naruto and Ishida seemed unimpressed — Naruto, of course, having already seen it before — and Chad's eyes were covered, but Orihime looked thrilled.

"Awesome! I didn't know there was such a large place underground!" her head swiveled from side to side as she took in her surroundings. "It's like a cool, secret base!"

It hadn't changed much since he'd last seen it the day before, Naruto noted. The damaged sections had been repaired — the parts where he and Ichigo had trained and demolished in the process — and entire segments of floor had been filled back in, but, over all, it hadn't actually changed from its original state.

"Okay, everyone!" Urahara clapped his hands to get their attention. When the group of five looked his way, he snapped his fingers. "We're going to get going."

Four pillars formed from nothing, shaping into a square. A ripple of shock seemed to go through the four teens, but Naruto was unfazed. Kisuke continued, "This is Senkaimon, the gateway to the Soul Society. Listen carefully, and I'll teach you how to get there safely."

Lifting up his cane, he poked Ichigo in the head with its bottom end. Pulling smoothly away from his real body was Ichigo the Shinigami, completely unbothered by the transition. Chad caught the teen's living body by the arms, holding it up as Orihime and Uryuu prodded it experimentally.

"Would you stop poking me?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at them.

"Idiots," Naruto said exasperatedly. "We're about to go to a place where most of you could easily die simply during the transition and you feel it prudent to poke and prod Ichigo's body instead of paying attention to Kisuke? We're doomed."

The three teens looked quickly ashamed and stood straight, turning their attention back onto Urahara. Ichigo silently fumed at them for dropping his body so carelessly, but decided it in his best interests to do what they were as well.

"Now that we've got that out of our systems," the hat-wearing blonde smiled. "This door is usually made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of the Senkaimon, and then having Ketsugoufu cover it all up to make it stick together. Since Soul Society is the world of souls, you have to _be_ a soul to go there. Separating each of you from your bodies would still leave you with a chain of fate, making it difficult for you to move, let alone go to Soul Society. As it is, the only two who can go as they are, are Naruto and Ichigo."

Kisuke held up a finger, "That's why we have Reishikanki, which changes the kishi that makes up living things into reishi, which is the main component in souls. This means that you guys can go to Soul Society in your original forms."

"Okay, got it," Ichigo headed for the gateway. "Let's get going."

Naruto grabbed him by the back of his collar, "Not yet, brat, there's more."

"Yep," Kisuke said brightly. "Now is the important topic! You'll have no trouble going through this door. Reishikanki won't hurt a bit, and, as long as you keep going forward, you'll make it to Soul Society. The only problem you'll face is time. We can only hold this gate open for four minutes. Any longer, and you'll be trapped forever in the Dangai."

"Which means you guys have to be fast," Naruto chimed in. "If you want to make it through, we have to be quick. Slackers will be left behind."

"Right," Kisuke nodded, but he was frowning at Naruto. "In the Dangai, there is a sort of current that can stop souls from moving completely. Even a single foot caught in this current can prove to be damning. The likelihood of making it out of Dangai in time is very slim, should that happen."

"So," Orihime began quietly, "how do we make it out?"

"Just keep moving," a male voice said. A black cat walked up from behind them, its yellow eyes focused on the group as it stopped in front of the gateway. "Only those confident in their success may follow me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded as he stepped forward. "All of us came here of our own choice! None of us is going to back down!"

"You realize," Yoruichi said calmly, "that if you lose, you'll never be able to return?"

"Then we'll just have to win," Ichigo replied firmly. Kisuke and Tessai, his helper, kneeled at either side of the gate. A small smile quirked on Naruto's lips. The kid certainly had spunk, he'd give him that, and now, he had the skill and power to back it up.

"Well said," Yoruichi remarked, colors beginning to swirl inside the square.

"When it's opened, run through," Kisuke said, eyes focused on his hands. A rush of excitement filled Naruto, all the way down to his bones. For the first time in nearly seven hundred years, he'd get to see the woman he'd fallen in love with. His heart jumped at the thought, beating a tattoo against his ribcage.

As the gate flashed white, the group ran forward and vanished into it. As he stood, Kisuke reached out with a hand, touching the white swirl. A shock zapped his fingers, his face falling into a frown. Looking into the doorway, he whispered, "It's all up to you, now, Naruto. Like it always has been."

When they came out the other side, a ghastly sight met their eyes, that of purple ooze and what seemed to be giant bones. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime paused a moment to take in the grotesque structure around them, even as Naruto and Yoruichi moved to continue.

"Move!" Naruto called back to them, annoyance flitting through him and across his face. "Stop looking like idiots and zoning out! The walls will close in on you!"

And indeed, the walls were beginning to constrict around them. Startled, the rest of the group hurried onward running as fast as they could to catch up to the blonde far ahead of them. Behind them, the parts they'd passed through were collapsing. Uryuu was about to turn his head, but Naruto's voice snapped him back to the front, "Don't look back! We can't afford to be distracted now!"

A light, however, caught Uryuu's attention, "What…What is that?"

Yoruichi looked back, "Seimichio! It comes through here every seven days to clean up whatever gets caught! Damn! Why today?"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto yelled over the roar of the beast chasing after them. "If we don't make it out of here, then it'll be a moot point, anyway! Hurry! We're almost there!"

"It's right behind us!" Orihime shouted worriedly.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore quietly as he turned, flinging a hand at the beast. Reiryoku glowed around his palm. "Go! I'll take care of it! Bakudô no Sanjuunana! Tsuriboshi!" (Suspending Star)

A gooey substance shot forward, wrapping around the monstrous construct and slowing it slightly. Turning on his heel, Naruto started running again, shouting, "Go!"

Wasting no more time, the group leapt into the white light.

Moments later, high in the sky in Rukongai's first district, a doorway opened up and five objects shot out, crashing against the ground. A second after that, a man leapt out of it and landed deftly next to the point of impact, his feet clattering lightly against the dirt and dust beneath him.

"You guys are too eager," Naruto sighed as the group stood. He could understand their desire and drive to rescue this Rukia girl, but if they didn't slow down, they'd eventually make a mistake. "If you'd done it right, you wouldn't have landed the way you did."

Ignoring him, Ichigo looked around, "This is Soul Society?"

"This is Rukongai," Yoruichi explained. "It surrounds the Seireitei and is where the most souls live. Seireitei is where the Shinigami dwell."

"But there's no one here," Uryuu said doubtfully. The street was indeed deserted. It reminded Naruto of the days when he'd been hated and scorned, way back when he was barely six or seven years old and the parents warned their children to stay away from him. The faintest feeling of hurt stung his chest, but it didn't stay long.

"Those who enter Soul Society without being guided there by a Shinigami are generally viewed as the source of all troubles," Yoruichi told him. "It's unsurprising that they're hiding from us. Now, before we go rushing into anything, we should probably—"

"Ah!" Ichigo pointed in front of them. "Those don't look any different from the streets we live on! That must be the — what did you call it? — where the Shinigami live!"

He ran towards the paved streets, unheeding of the fact that he might be in danger. Naruto palmed his face exasperatedly as Yoruichi yelled after him, "Idiot! You could get yourself killed!"

Ichigo stopped short, just barely avoiding being crushed as several thick and tall planks of wood fell from the sky, forming a sort of fence and gate and kicking up clouds of dust. As the dirt began to clear, Naruto set Ichigo down in front of the rest of the group, gaining wide eyed looks from several of them.

"Next time," Naruto told him sternly, "I won't save your ungrateful ass."

Really, what was the brat thinking? Naruto wondered. Rushing into enemy territory without a plan of action was foolish at best and suicidal at worst, not to mention all the things that could have gone wrong before he even _got_ there. Was he, Naruto, really like this way back when he had just become a Genin? He could understand Kakashi's exasperation with him now.

"It's been such a long time," a thunderous voice commented. "Someone…trying to enter Seireitei through the Hakudou Gate illegally…Finally, I have something to do."

A large, hulking Shinigami stood in front of the gateway, holding two large axes, though they looked more like chief's knives. "Jidanbou of the West Gate is always on duty! Come on, who's first?"

The group stared, one thought going through their minds, _"He's huge!"_

"Ichigo," Naruto spoke first. This Jidanbou guy was definitely big and strong, but…"Can you handle him?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck, "Probably."

"What?" Yoruichi demanded. "Are you insane? We need to work together! We can't afford to let pride overrule our purpose here!"

"Yoruichi-san is right!" Orihime said. "Kurosaki-kun, let us help you!"

"He can handle this on his own," Naruto said firmly. Did they doubt his abilities that much? He could understand that they were skeptic of what Ichigo had learned, but didn't they hear what Kisuke had said about the distribution of power between their group? "After all…I trained him."

"I see," Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Kurosaki…what did you learn?"

Smirking, Ichigo grasped the hilt of his sword and swung it around, the wrappings coming loose as he brandished it. "Enough."

Uryuu nodded, "Then you can handle it."

A smile threatened to break over Naruto's face. Trust Mitsunari's descendant to have a better grasp on the power gap between Ichigo and the rest of the group, as well as the even larger gap between Naruto himself and Ichigo and his friends, than the others. The Ishida clan had always been on the upper side of intelligence.

Ichigo walked forward, standing in front of Jidanbou. The giant smiled, "So, you are first?"

He swung down, kicking up another cloud of dust and sending gasps of panic and shock throughout the rest of the group. Naruto remained calm. As it was blown away, Ichigo stood, his sword held up defensively against the giant ax. Jidanbou's eyes widened, "How…How did you?"

Then, his face cracked into a smile and he laughed, "It's been so long! So long since someone could block my axe! You're good! I can finally use all of my strength."

His grin stretched farther, "Until now, there have only been two others who could block my first ax. But…no one…has blocked the second!"

Ichigo blocked it again. Jidanbou's grin showed his teeth, "Great! You're still standing! But I'm not finished yet! Jutsu Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Relentlessly, he hacked at Ichigo, bringing his axes down one after the other, "Seven! Uh…Seven! Eight! Ah! Five! Six!"

As Jidanbou huffed and panted, Ichigo turned hard eyes up at the man, "Are you finished yet? Then…It's my turn now!"

"No! I'm not done yet!" hefting both axes up at the same time, Jidanbou cried. "Take this! My final attack! Banzai Jidan Damatsuri!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "I'm going to have to break your axes."

As Jidanbou brought his two axes down, Ichigo lashed out with a single slash, destroying them both and knocking the giant off his feet. Shocked, Orihime asked, "What happened? With a single attack…Kurosaki-kun…defeated that giant man?"

There was a pause as the dust began to settle, then a light hearted chuckle resonated over the street. Jidanbou's chest heaved up and down, jerking with his laughter.

"You are the first," Jidanbou said slowly as he stood back up. He was, surprisingly, smiling. "In the three hundred years I have been gatekeeper, you are the first to have defeated me."

Jidanbou beamed, "Go inside! I, Jidanbou of the West Gate, give you permission to enter!"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, disbelieving. The rest of the group was equally as wide-eyed.

"Yes," Jidanbou nodded. "You defeated me. You have earned the right to enter. Your name…it's Ichigo, correct?"

"Yeah," the teen answered.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo," Jidanbou said solemnly as he reached for the gate's bottom. "I don't know why you want to go inside…the warriors within are all really powerful."

"I know," Ichigo replied seriously, his eyes set forward determinedly.

"I see," Jidanbou said neutrally. His fingers grasped the bottom of the planks. "I'm going to open it now. Don't be astonished. Just rush in."

With a heave and a slight effort, Jidanbou lifted the gate open. The entire group, save Yoruichi and Naruto, gasped at his strength. Naruto's eyes narrowed when Jidanbou didn't immediately react, staring instead at whatever was beyond the gate. Ichigo too looked inside, his expression turning dark.

"Who is this guy?" he asked. A man stood in the streets beyond, an eternal grin stretched over his mouth and his eyes closed shut. His silver hair was short and his skin was pale. Overtop the normal Shinigami Shihakushô, he wore a white haori.

"The Captain of the Third Division," Jidanbou gasped. "Ichimaru Gin…"

"This is not allowed," Ichimaru said in a mocking voice. There was a bright flash, then a deep gash suddenly formed in Jidanbou's left arm and he fell to his knees, bringing the door halfway down. "You're a gatekeeper. Opening the door isn't a part of your duty."

Jidanbou didn't reply, holding the door open with his one hand. Ichimaru tilted his head, "Oh? You can still hold the gate open with just one hand? No wonder you're considered one of the elites."

"I lost," Jidanbou said at last, teeth clenched in pain. "When the gatekeeper loses, it's only natural that he opens the door!"

"I'm afraid you're misguided," Ichimaru said, turning around and walking a short distance away. "When the gatekeeper loses…he dies."

There was another flash, but Ichigo appeared and slashed at the silver haired man. Ichimaru blocked with his wakizashi sized zanpakuto, then pushed Ichigo back. The teen glared, "Who do you think you are, attacking an unarmed man out of nowhere? We won against Jidanbou, fair and square, and you pop up randomly and just start slashing at people! If you're so eager to fight…I'll be your opponent."

"You're an interesting guy," Gin smirked. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Yoruichi yelled. "You don't stand a chance!"

A funny look crossed Gin's face, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it came.

"So," Gin drawled, "you're Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, "You know me?"

"You do exist," Gin murmured as he turned and began to walk away. "In that case, I most certainly can't let you pass."

"Then why are you leaving?" Ichigo tossed back. "Do you intend to throw that little butter knife at me?"

"It's not a knife," Gin said tersely, turning around. He aimed the blade at the teen. "Ikorose, Shinsô." (Shoot him dead, Divine Spear)

The blade lengthened and shot forward so quickly that Ichigo barely had time to bring his large sword up and block it, the thin steel of Shinsô rocketing him back and into Jidanbou. Both were knocked backwards and to the floor, the gate closing behind them. Leaning down behind it as it slowly fell back into place, Gin waved cheerily, "Bye, bye!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime rushed forward. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, standing up with a slight groan. "What was that?"

"Ichimaru's Shikai," Yoruichi told him. "It would be a good idea if you didn't try to fight any of the Captains in the future. In fact, should any of you encounter a Captain once we make it inside, I suggest you run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. Only Naruto can—"

Chad interrupted before Yoruichi could say anything else, "Where _is_ Naruto-san?"

The group looked around, alarmed. But he was nowhere to be found. Naruto was gone.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The Tenth Division Barracks were quiet, Hitsugaya Tôshirô thought as he roamed the street, far too quiet. The wind blew through the buildings softly, eliciting a low, near-silent hiss as it passed. The only other sound that he could hear was the beating of his heart, the clap-clap of his feet on the ground, and his own breathing.

As Juubantai Taichô, Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Tôshirô wasn't really all that paranoid of a person. Few in the Seireitei could match the strength of a Captain, and the only ones who could were other Captains. Tôshirô had made no enemies amongst his comrades, so he really shouldn't be so cautious and on edge.

But he was.

There was something in the air, a feeling of anticipation that made his skin crawl and the icy pressure of his reiatsu very foreign and uncomfortable. Something, or someone, of incredible power was waiting for him, seeking him out, stalking his every move. When whatever it was would strike, he didn't know, and he didn't particularly care to find out.

"Matsumoto!" he called out sternly. "Get your lazy hind end out here, Matsumoto!"

But the buxom blonde didn't appear, and he heard nothing of her at all. There was no return call about how stiff he was and how he needed to relax, no rustling and hurried assurances that she was on her way, there was nothing at all. Something, he realized, was wrong here. Something was very wrong.

"She won't come, you know," a voice said calmly. He whirled around to face a blonde man, his pale hand shooting up to grab Hyôrinmaru's hilt. The man didn't seem concerned at all with his weapon. "None of them will come. I've made sure of that."

"You bastard!" Tôshirô snarled. It seemed impossible. An entire division of Shinigami, some of them powerful in their own right, fell to this single man? "All of them? How could you—!"

"Kill so many people?" the man finished for him. "I didn't. I merely…made sure they were…indisposed for a little while."

Tôshirô didn't relax, "Why are you here?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that," the man answered. A smile stretched the man's lips and a snarl curled on his own. "What do you mean by here? Which of several reasons do you want to know? There are so many, after all."

"All of them," Tôshirô demanded. "Tell me all of them!"

The man smiled, "My primary concern is collecting on a debt owed to me."

"What do you mean?" the white-haired Shinigami asked. If this man was collecting on a debt, how did that involve him and the Tenth Division? He had never seen the blonde figure before in his life. Was he one of the Ryoka? "How does that concern me?"

"Why wouldn't it concern you?" the man retorted. "You were, after all, one of the conditions and objects of the deal. Yamamoto swore it to me."

"How do you know it was me?" Tôshirô asked evenly. And, more importantly, why would Yamamoto keep something like this a secret from him? Surely, this dealt with the security and safety of the Seireitei. The man had taken down an entire division single handedly, after all.

"Momo-chan is another concern of mine," the man continued, ignoring the question. Momo? What did the man have to do with Momo? How did he even _know_ Momo? He and she had grown up together, so anyone that Momo knew Tôshirô should also know. "Really, the two of you go hand in hand. Of course, beyond this deal of mine, I also have to rescue Rukia."

The white haired captain snarled at being ignored, a low growl rumbling deep in his throat. No matter what, the man would go nowhere near Hinamori Momo. This man…he was going to learn that facing a Captain was different than facing a division of seated and unseated Shinigami. His fingers tightened on the blue cloth of his sword, and he let go of his ironclad control.

"I don't care who you are or why you're here!" Tôshirô drew his sword, leaping forward and stabbing at his supposed enemy. The man didn't move at all. "I won't let you touch Momo!"

Before he reached the blonde man, however, his sword stopped short, hovering a few inches away from the man's chest. A thrill of despair shot through the white-haired Shinigami, sending icy dread through his veins. Tôshirô eyes widened with shock, "Hyôrinmaru…why?"

"It's simple," the man replied, walking forward. The sword's steel seemed to melt into his body. "Hyôrinmaru refuses to fight against his true master."

"Impossible…!" Tôshirô spat quietly. "Hyôrinmaru is…!"

"Ours," the man said. "Because you are just as much a part of me as he is."

The man's hand came to rest on Tôshirô's shoulder and, in that instant, information flashed through the Captain's head. Names that he never knew before — Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Namikaze, Hyuga, Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and several more — blazed through his mind. In an instant, it was over, and in a soft voice, he said, "Yes, I…understand now. This is…how it was meant to be."

He turned firm eyes up to the blue of the man, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies…"

In unison, they finished, "I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

There was a flash of light, and, suddenly, Naruto was holding Hyôrinmaru in his hand instead of Tôshirô, "Loveless, Act Five."

**Attention, all Captains! Attention, all Captains! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting!**

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Yamamoto cast a half lidded eye around the room, taking in the visage of all the Shinigami assembled in front of him. Soifon, Captain of the Second division, Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the Third, Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division, Aizen Sousuke, Captain of the Fifth, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, Komamura Sajin, Captain of the Seventh, Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the Eighth Division, Kaname Tousen, Captain of the Ninth, Hitsugaya Tôshirô was missing, Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Division, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the Twelfth. Juushiro was out sick.

"Yare-yare," Gin rubbed the back of his head as the doors closed behind him. "All this for little old me? Is it really that serious that you called everyone back from all over Soul Society?"

Gin looked around, "What's this? It seems the Captains of the Tenth and Thirteenth Divisions aren't here."

"Ukitake-taichô is excused for injury," Tousen replied. "Hitsugaya-taichô has simply not arrived yet."

"He's not healed yet?" Gin's smirk dropped into a frown. "Good luck to him."

"Stop wasting time!" Zaraki growled. "I heard that you went to deal with some intruders outside your jurisdiction and, worse yet, you failed to eliminate them. Why the hell not? Someone with your skills shouldn't find it too difficult to take out four or five Ryoka!"

"He didn't die?" Gin rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Strange. I could have sworn I took care of him."

"Stop playing games!" Mayuri demanded. "There's no way a Captain would be unable to determine whether or not his enemy was eliminated!"

"Are you saying I deliberately let them go?" Gin asked calmly.

"Exactly," Mayuri breathed.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi shouted. "I was talking first, so buzz off! If you really want to die, then go ahead, say something else!"

"Enough!" Yamamoto called. "Stop it, both of you! Zaraki and Kurotsuchi, stand dow—!"

A sudden wave of spiritual pressure washed over the room, Yamamoto's eyes widening as he stopped in mid-sentence. All of the other Captains, save for Zaraki and Shunsui, flinched and their knees buckled, threatening to bring them to the floor. Yamamoto, however, paid them no mind. He was, instead, concentrated on the familiar feel of the reiatsu flooding the room.

"Really, now," a calm voice began. The Captains looked over at Yamamoto's chair, where a blonde man looking to be in his teens leaned up against the side of the back, smiling at them, "must you squabble amongst yourselves?"

Without waiting for a response, he whirled around, baring the back of his haori to them for a moment. The kanji for 'Juu' or 'Ten' was centered inside a diamond shaped rhombus. An instant later, before the white overcoat had even settled down, he vanished and reappeared by the doors, hands folded behind his head.

"After all," he grinned slyly, "aren't there more important things to be worried about?"

"Naru-jii!" Shunsui gasped, eyes wide. Naruto felt a trill of excitement rush through him. Shunsui was still around, then. And if someone of Shunsui's ability was still around, then Juushiro had to be, too.

Kenpachi grinned savagely, reaching for the hilt of his sword, "You're pretty strong! Let's have some—!"

"Zaraki!" Yamamoto barked sternly. "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves! We must— !"

**Alert! Alert! Intruders in the city! All personnel should report to their stations!**

Shrugging off Yamamoto's words and without waiting a second longer, Kenpachi leapt out the doors. They banged shut behind him. Yamamoto sighed, "It can't be helped. Everyone, please return to your defense stations for now."

Slowly, the Captains milled out of the room and left for their posts. Several of them shot the blonde newcomer a look, whether it be one of distrust, interest, or loathing. As the door closed shut, Naruto was the only one who remained, his hands falling back down to his sides as his expression turned mischievous.

Naruto smirked, "That Kenpachi guy is sure an excitable one. He completely _ignored_ the fact that I outclass him and immediately tried to challenge me."

"The Eleventh Division did not gain its reputation for nothing," came the reply.

"I suppose," the blonde conceded neutrally. "I see Shunsui-kun is doing well. A couple hundred more years, and he may just be strong enough to rival _you_. But, my curiosity strikes me. What happened to Juushiro that he missed the meeting? I was under the impression that it was mandatory for all Captains to attend."

"Juushiro…took sick a century or so ago, give or take," was the old man's response. "It is a chronic lung disease that flares up now and then, but is particularly violent when he partakes in strenuous physical activity. We are, as of now, unsure how he came to contract this disease, but…"

There was a pause, "I believe the reason for Juushiro's ill health is related to who he was when he was alive. I have no solid proof, but…I believe that Juushiro went by the name…Kaguya Kimimaro when he was still a human."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kimimaro? Friendly, passionate, righteous Juushiro was Kimimaro in his past life? And yet… somehow, it made sense. The white hair was a common trait between them, and the ages fit (Kimimaro had only lived to be about fifty or sixty, compared to the late seventies most of his friends had managed), it all added up. The disease, though, was the final nail in the coffin.

Starting in a soft, startled tone, he said, "I see. Yes, that would explain it." He frowned. "Well, you're in luck. Back during those years, there was no permanent cure for the disease afflicting him. The symptoms could be treated and the final stages could be delayed for several years — even decades — but no cure. Now, however, I know of a method to cure him. I'll take care of it next time I see him."

Yamamoto nodded, "I'm sure Juushiro will appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," the blonde assured him.

An instant later, the atmosphere of the room changed to a more serious tone. Tension filled the air, so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Yamamoto's eyes cracked open, pinning the blonde with a piercing stare, "It has been that long already?"

"It has," Naruto confirmed. He and Yamamoto had left on excellent terms, but he wasn't sure how the old man would react to some of the things he had done, some of the decisions he had recently made. "Six hundred and sixty-five years. The Nine Tails' taint is completely purified."

He hoped that Yamamoto understood the coded phrase.

"I see," Yamamoto replied neutrally. "Then you have come to collect on our deal? I see you have already collected on part of it."

Naruto breathed an internal sigh of relief.

He looked pointedly at the sword whose hilt was wrapped in blue. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but Hinamori-san is not ready."

"I know," Naruto said. From what Kisuke told him, however, that problem could be corrected rather quickly. All he had to do was get Yoruichi to find him one of those special little dolls. "Tell me, though, how you managed to set up the Bankai trigger on her memories."

Yamamoto frowned for a moment, but said, "You are aware, no doubt, of the device we use to erase the memories of mortals who see us and witness us doing our job. When used, it wipes the memory from their mind and implants one that the person will have the easiest time believing. There is also a second device, one for the opposite purpose. Those with amnesia are usually treated with this particular piece of machinery."

The old man paused for a moment, looking at the blond skeptically, "It is usually used with a set trigger to determine what will cause the memories to resurface. Our espionage units will use both devices in tandem so that the perfect spy can be created. Most Shinigami, however, never use this device, as they have little desire to know their human lives. This device was used on Hinamori Momo-san, with the trigger for her memories being her Bankai."

Yamamoto's eyebrows knitted, "But you already know this, as you are the one who donated _both_ technologies to us Shinigami."

"I know. But there are other ways you could have accomplished this. I simply wanted to know if you used my method," Naruto said. "Anyway, Momo-chan isn't the only reason I'm here. I'm here to help the Ryoka, too, but I must also play my new role as Captain of the Tenth Division."

"The Ryoka?" Yamamoto asked. "What business have you with them?"

"There's something off about this whole situation, Shigekuni," Naruto told him. "From what I understand, the punishment for Kuchiki Rukia doesn't fit the crime. The normal waiting period, for example, is usually thirty-five days, as I understand it. I also find it hard to believe that execution by Sôkyoku, a punishment usually reserved for rogue Captains, is going to be used on someone who merely transferred her powers to a human. I intend to find out why the Central Forty-six ruled as they did."

"I see," Yamamoto said. "I'm afraid I cannot support you, but neither shall I get in your way. The Ryoka themselves, however, I cannot oblige. It is my duty — "

"I know," Naruto interrupted. "But…I have a way to make things work out. Follow me."

In a blur, Naruto disappeared, Yamamoto following shortly after. They reappeared in Yamamoto's office, which was open to the sunlight on the outside, revealing the slow light of the rising sun. Naruto walked up to a table, upon which a giant shogi board was set up, the grid overlaying a gigantic map of Seireitei. He picked up one of the thin, pentagonal pieces, showing it to the old man, "I say we play a giant shogi game. Your pieces are the Shinigami of Seireitei."

Written on the piece he was holding was the name 'Zaraki Kenpachi', underneath which was the number of his division. Naruto continued, "I, on the other hand, will command the Ryoka. When I make a move, I'll move the piece responsible for it. When I defeat a Captain or Lieutenant," — he set Zaraki's piece down and picked up the one labeled 'Hitsugaya Tôshirô' — "I will remove that Captain or Lieutenant's piece from the board. Similarly, when you or one of your Captains makes a move, you move the corresponding piece. Defeated and captured pieces are removed from the board."

"I see," Yamamoto replied, stroking his beard. "And when does the game end?"

Naruto looked up from the board, "On the day of Kuchiki Rukia's execution."

"Very well," Yamamoto reached down and moved Zaraki's piece into the middle of the board, "may the best man win!"

Grinning, Naruto moved the piece labeled 'Kurosaki Ichigo' up next to the piece labeled 'Madarame Ikkaku', "I intend to."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"Turn into sand!" Ganju cried as the ground came closer. "Seppa!"

With a crash, they landed in a large, sand-filled hole in the street. Ichigo surfaced first, gagging and spitting up sand, "Gah! Disgusting! Ugh! Looks like your weird magic saved us."

He brushed the particles off his clothes, holding his sleeve open upside down as sand emptied from it. He was doing similarly with his other sleeve when he felt it, a funny prickling on the edge of his senses.

"Haha!" an excited voice called from behind them. "So lucky! Originally, I thought standing guard was boring, so I wandered off. But here's the prey right in front of me! Lucky! Today is my lucky day!"

The man speaking was shaved bald, pointing the end of his sheathed sword at them, "As for you, you're very unlucky."

He spun around and started dancing, "Lucky! Lu~ucky! Lucky, lucky, lucky! Lucky!

"Ta-da!" he struck a pose. Ganju and Ichigo just stared. "What are you two still doing in there? I did my lucky dance to give you some time to get out of there and run away! Why aren't you doing anything but staring? What ungrateful bastards!"

"Hey," Ganjuu whispered into his companion's ear. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Run away?" Ichigo hissed back, his head whipping around. "This is not the time for your usual stupidity!"

"You're the idiot!" Ganju retorted. "These guys are much stronger than normal Shinigami!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Ikkaku asked, bending down to look at them. He shrugged. "Oh, well. Go ahead and keep arguing. Nothing can change your upcoming demise, anyways."

"But if we keep waiting, someone will come and take our kill," his partner stated.

"Ah, that makes sense," Ikkaku grinned, moving into another pose. "All right, then! I'll give you a limited amount of time to argue! You have until I finish my next dance!"

"I don't care, I'm running! If you want to fight, do it alone!" Ganju leapt out of the hole and started running.

"Tch. How troublesome," Ikkaku muttered. "Yumichika!"

"I'm on it," his partner said, chasing after Ganju. They turned a corner and disappeared.

Shaking his head, Ichigo placed his hands against the edge of the hole and hefted himself upward, bringing a knee up to gain some more leverage.

"I have a question," Ikkaku said as Ichigo climbed out of the pit, "why didn't you run? That guy noticed that we're stronger, so he ran away. I thought that was a pretty smart decision."

"If you really are stronger than me, what would have been the point in running," Ichigo asked as he straightened, "if you would have caught up to me anyway? But…if you're just a weakling…"— Ichigo unsheathed his sword — "I can simply kick your ass and move on anyway. That's what I thought."

"I see," Ikkaku leered, "you're not so dumb, after all."

There was a flash of steel as Ikkaku unsheathed his own sword and slashed down at Ichigo, who dodged to the side. Bringing his blade up, Ichigo slashed at Ikkaku, who hooked his sheath underneath Zangetsu's massive edge and blocked. He retaliated with a horizontal attack; Ichigo set his foot against Ikkaku's sheath and leapt upwards over it.

Lightly, Ichigo landed on the top of the tiles on the wall, pushing off as he did a flip in midair. His sword came down, but Ikkaku leapt backwards deftly. He dodged a second time as the large zanpakuto swept out in a horizontal arc, Ichigo using his momentum to move back into a standing position.

A third strike followed, but Ikkaku couldn't dodge with the wall to his back, so he held his sword up defensively to the side of his right arm. As soon as Zangetsu impacted, he pushed it away with a soft grunt and a grin. Taking advantage of Ichigo's being forced on the defensive, his stabbed forward with his sheath, followed quickly by one from his sword. Ichigo deftly dodged both.

As Ikkaku moved to make his third attack, Ichigo leapt over it and Ikkaku's head, doing a summersault in midair and retaliating. As Ichigo lashed out, Ikkaku did too. They landed opposite one another, backs turned.

"One question," Ikkaku asked as blood dripped onto the stone, "what's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered. Ikkaku smirked.

"Ichigo, huh? That's a nice name," Ikkaku responded. "Men with the word 'ichi' in their names are often powerful and successful." He spun around and brandished his sword, a cut above his eye bleeding sluggishly, "I am the third seat of the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku! Since we both have 'ichi' in our names, let's make this a great fight!"

"Tch," the orange-haired Shinigami muttered, a similar injury oozing crimson on the left side of his forehead. "Whatever."

Ichigo reached up and wiped the blood out of his eye. Ikkaku stared, "I just can't understand. Even though there's a fair amount of distance between us, only a rookie would remove his hand from his sword in a fight like this."

"What does it matter?" Ichigo said defensively. "I got blood in my eyes, so I wiped if off."

"Wounds above the eye don't have to be very deep to bleed a lot," Ikkaku commented. He pulled the cap off the end of his sword, dipping his finger into a sort of beige cream and spreading it on his cut. "Instead of constantly wiping away the blood, you should find a way to stop the bleeding all together."

"You have ointment to stop the bleeding! Cheater!" Ichigo shouted, pointing. "You're only using it on yourself!"

"It's called being intelligent! Intelligent!" Ikkaku shot back. "Hmph! What a weirdo. You act almost completely like an amateur. You certainly don't _look _like a fighter."

Ikkaku rushed forward, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. His first stab came with the sheath, but it was knocked to the side by the large cleaver. The second came from the sword, though it, too, was easily parried, "Your reaction time is top notch!"

Ichigo took advantage of the slight lull afterwards to slash downward. Ikkaku blocked it, grinning, "Your attack are surprisingly strong."

Twice more, he attacked, first with a horizontal slash, then with a swipe of his sheath. A stab followed, but all three missed their target. With a harsh whoop, Zangetsu made its own bid, trying to bisect Ikkaku at the middle, but the bald shinigami leapt backwards unharmed, then rushed forward. They clashed again, the steel of their swords trembling with their might, "As for your agility, I don't mind saying that it's very close to mine."

Ichigo just scowled, and, an instant later, they leapt away from one another. Ikkaku grinned, "Why are you so serious? I'm complimenting you! But…you're too good to just a rookie who likes to fight. Saying that you're using your instincts seems to be praising you too much. Who's your master?"

Ichigo paused, "I have two. Each only taught me for five days, so I don't know if that's long enough for me to call either of them my master…but they did teach me."

"Who were they?" Ikkaku asked again.

"Urahara Kisuke," Ichigo said, "and Namikaze Naruto."

"_Come on!" Ichigo shouted. "Stop messing around! Show me your shikai!"_

"_My shikai?" Naruto asked amusedly. His sword gleamed in the artificial light of the vast basement. "You're nowhere near earning such an honor. Besides…every time I've unleashed my sword…someone has died."_

"_You think I'm going to die that easily?" Ichigo asked dangerously. "Show me your shikai."_

"_Fine," Naruto sighed. He brandished his sword. "Ama ni Jôshôshiro, Sô'unga."_

"I see," Ikkaku said slowly, his eyes wide. "Then…with those two as your teachers…it would be rude of me to kill you too easily."

He slammed the bottom of his sword's hilt with the top of the sheath, crying, "Nobiro, Houzukimaru!"

Instantly, the sword morphed into a spear. Ikkaku grinned triumphantly and brandished it, "You don't have time to be surprised, Ichigo!" — he started forward — "Here I come! Don't miss it!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ichigo called back, dodging around the first two stabs. The third one was knocked to the side, but Ikkaku switched things up and swung with the dull end using his right hand. Ichigo blocked it effortlessly, but still blinked slightly in surprise. He didn't have time to do anything else, as the pole moved again and lashed out with several jabs. Ichigo avoided all of them easily.

"Heh!" Ichigo scoffed confidently. "I know that a spear has a longer range! As if I'd miss that!"

"You're wrong, Ichigo," Ikkaku said seriously. He spun Houzukimaru with ease, then stabbed forward, holding it near the bottom with his right hand. Ichigo ignored him and moved forward past the wood, scrapping his blade against it as he went. Ikkaku's eyes widened excitedly, glimmering with triumph. "Split, Houzukimaru!"

In response, the pole split at two places, swinging around towards Ichigo, blade first. At the last possible second, Ichigo grabbed the pole just beneath the steel, fist clenched tightly as it stopped a few centimeters away from where his arm had just been. Ikkaku, who had started to brag, slowly trailed off, "It's a…tri-sectioned…staff…"

As Ikkaku tried to get over his surprise, Ichigo suddenly jerked the spear-like weapon out of his hands and threw it out of the way. Ikkaku jumped backwards cautiously, eye flickering over to the staff laying behind Ichigo. Ichigo himself spun his sword around and flung it into the air, going through strange hand motions that Ikkaku had only seen Soifon-taichô use.

As the Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from midair, he said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

In a blur, four other copies of Ichigo appeared, each one looking identical. Ikkaku's eyes went wide, and he barely managed to dodge as they all came at him simultaneously. The first attack swept over his head, the second would have taken his feet off, the third would have given him a lobotomy, and the fourth would have taken his arm off. Rolling over the fourth Ichigo's back, he leapt over the final attack, leaving the other copy to get hit. Number four vanished with a poof.

Scrambling in his haste, Ikkaku dove forward and grabbed his Houzukimaru, rolling into a standing position. The four remaining copies turned to look at him in unison, "Namikaze Naruto taught me more than simply how to fight. He also taught me many of his clan's useful and powerful techniques. Underestimating me is dangerous."

"I see," Ikkaku said seriously. "But, I've noticed that those clones can only take one good hit before they go pop, so it's not nearly as useful as you think." He grinned, "Prepare yourself, Ichigo!"

With a sudden burst of speed, he joined their numbers, dodging around a strike from one of the clones. With a sharp jab from the dull end of his pole, the first clone vanished. The second slashed down, but dodged to the side, sending Houzukimaru's blade into its gut. That clone disappeared as well. The third copy swung at him, but he ducked under it and bisected the last clone. It was gone an instant later.

Spinning around, Ikkaku blocked the attack from the final Ichigo, the real one. Grinning, he said, "He may have taught you that technique, but it doesn't seem like you can use it too well! If you could, then you would have beaten me with that skill of yours!"

"I'll admit that this is the first time I've used it in battle," Ichigo replied. He pushed downward with more force and Ikkaku grunted as Houzukimaru's pole began to crack. "But you never get good at it unless you try!"

Backing away from the deadlock, Ikkaku twisted and swung at Ichigo's back. Zangetsu came up and blocked it effortlessly, without Ichigo even turning around. Solemnly, the orange-haired shinigami spoke, "I'm sorry, Ikkaku, but…I can't waste anymore time here."

With a renewed speed, Ichigo knocked Houzukimaru to the side as he spun on his heel into a crouch, sending his sword in an upward diagonal arc. Ikkaku tried to block, but, to his shock, Ichigo's zanpakuto cut straight through Houzukimaru and carved an ominous gash up from his left hip to his right shoulder. Ichigo leapt backwards.

"It's over, Ikkaku," he said firmly.

Growling, Ikkaku flung the severed section away, brandishing the remaining whole like a cornered wolf, "It ain't over yet! I can still hold my weapon!"

"Put it away, Ikkaku," Ichigo said calmly.

"I ain't lettin' go of it!" Ikkaku declared, smirking. "If you want me to drop it, you're gonna have to cut off my hands!"

"Put it away, Ikkaku!" Ichigo repeated. "You've lost! The fight's over!"

"It ain't over!" Ikkaku insisted. "It ain't over till one of us is dead!"

Letting out a battle cry, he rushed forward, his Shihakushô rippling as he went. Ichigo's face twisted into a snarl and, as Ikkaku closed in, he cried, "Too slow!"

He slashed upwards, carving a deep gash in Ikkaku's right arm. The bald man's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, his dark eyebrows shooting upwards. Blood splattered over the tile ground, and Houzukimaru fell to the earth.

With one final curse, Ikkaku collapsed into unconsciousness.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**Chapter one is up! This chapter, continuing with the theme that SUTFH started, is named after a song. Takeharu Ishimoto is behind it, and it's the opening theme (Title Screen Theme, technically) for Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. I thought it fitting that it would also be the opening theme for Crisis Core: The Azure Moon.**

**Soon, I will also have come up with the titles for the next few chapters and have cited their sources as well. Keep an eye out on my profile.**

**Those of you who have just started reading, I suggest you go back and read Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens first. A few things in here won't make sense unless you do. That said, you don't **_**have**_** to read it to get everything going on in here, but you'll be missing out on quite a few plot details if you don't.**

**Also, I skipped Ganju and Kuukaku's initial introduction because the events between the Jidanbou fight and the breaking into the Seireitei didn't change all that much (aside from Ichigo beating Ganju with almost ridiculous ease). Rest assured, I won't be skipping any of the major fights, but the minor characters (Ganju, Hanatarou, etc.) won't appear all that much when unaccompanied by a main character.**

_**Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades…**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_J.D.G.A.F  
James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	2. Mission Start

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,  
The Goddess descends from the sky,  
Wings of light and dark spread afar.  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.  
— LOVELESS, Prologue

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Two: Mission Start  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Darkness, that's all that could truly be seen. It coalesced about the room, consuming all it could reach with its binding but fragile black. To make up for its weakness, it radiated a sense of oppression, as though it was pressing down on its prey. Within its territory, it reigned supreme, unchallenged.

The doors stood no chance against it, not even when opened, and were easily assimilated. The ceiling and floor stood even less of a chance and suffered identical fates as shadows crept up on them and pounced mercilessly. No light intruded at all, no ray of sunshine to beat away the suffocating dark.

The room's occupant, however, neither noticed any of this nor cared. No, she had much more important things to think about than the state of the room. More important things than — dare she even suggest it? — the long, thin, newly repaired pipe that hung limply from her fingers, rings of smoke puffing upwards as the tobacco burned its scent into her numbed nostrils.

Shiroganehiko and his brother were arguing up stairs, just outside her strangely designed house. Their loud voices floated down from above, just barely loud enough to tickle her sense of hearing, but she cared not for it. The door was closed anyway, and it would be too much of a hassle to fling it open and yell at them to shut up.

They often argued, anyway. Despite being — for the most part — identical, the two brothers often found themselves arguing about something or another. Usually it was something trivial or unimportant, such as the giant arms above her house being just the slightest bit off angle, or the Flower Crane Cannon being less than perfectly clean. She usually didn't bother with it.

No, what bothered her wasn't the darkness of the room, the thin rings of smoke that began to cloud the air, the argument raging on above her head, or even worry for Ganju and the group he had gone with. No, what concerned her so deeply was the news she had recently gotten, from the troublesome cat, no less.

_Kuukaku's lip curled slightly in impatience and annoyance, "Ya going to tell me what it is that's bothering you, or just keep pacing all day?"_

_Yoruichi ignored her for a moment, merely continuing its endless feline prowl across the floor and back, the tail twitching restlessly and yellow eyes looking at something in the distance that Kuukaku couldn't see. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Yoruichi turned on her tiny paws and sat herself square on the ground, yellow eyes boring into Kuukaku's, "I'm afraid I have some rather serious news."_

"_Tch," Kuukaku scoffed. "That seems to be a common theme with you, doesn't it? You're always bringin' trouble every time you come to see me. Well, spit it out! What's there for me to worry about?"_

_Yoruichi didn't answer for nearly a whole minute, then said, in the most serious tone Kuukaku had ever heard from her, cat form or not, "Namikaze Naruto has returned to the Soul Society."_

_As Kuukaku's mouth fell open, her newly repaired pipe fell from her limp fingers and clattered to the floor._

Kuukaku stood suddenly, discarding her pipe as she walked to a hidden panel in the wall. It opened for her as if it were a simple door, and she gazed stonily at the object inside. Bolted into the wall was a single metal plate, a swirling leaf emblem carved into the surface that had dulled with age. Beneath it, on a small sort of altar, was a scroll.

"So," Kuukaku frowned, "Urahara…is this what you meant?"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

With a swish, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni appeared inside his sunlit office, walking steadily towards the wide table at the far end, hidden away from the average eye. A frown marred his features as he reached it, dark eyes sweeping over it as he took in the state of affairs, as it were, of his giant shougi game.

In a box to the right of the board, the word "Defeated" written on the side, were three pentagonal pieces. The first had been there since the beginning of the game, and was labeled with the name "Hitsugaya Tôshirô- Captain". The second two, however, were recent additions. One had the name "Madarame Ikkaku", and the other had "Ayasegawa Yumichika".

Still frowning, Yamamoto picked up the piece labeled "Abarai Renji- Lieutenant" and placed it on the path to the Senzaikyu. After all, Yamamoto was no fool. Hotheaded Renji would most certainly head in that direction once word spread of the Ryoka and their accomplishments. It was only a matter of time.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed, Naruto was winning their little showdown. Two pieces were already defeated, which, though not a large number considering the size of his force, showed steady progress for the team Naruto had brought with him to Soul Society. And Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't exactly weak, either.

For good measure, Yamamoto picked up Zaraki Kenpachi's piece and set it firmly on what seemed to be a haphazard path to the Senzaikyu. If he knew Zaraki as well as he thought he did, then the brazen and bloodthirsty Captain would seek out the strongest of the Ryoka — the boy named Kurosaki Ichigo.

It was only a matter of time.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ikkaku's eyes opened slowly, deep, steady breaths filling his lungs as bewildered surprise rushed through him. In a whisper, he asked, "Why…am I…still alive?"

"Oh," Ichigo stood up from his seat at the base of the wall. Houzukimaru fell to the tiles, "you're awake. Good."

Ikkaku's eyes widened, "Ichigo…you're still here? You idiot! You should've left a long time ago!"

"I have my reasons," Ichigo said calmly, stomping on the sheathed sword. It flipped into the air and he grabbed it by the sheath. "And I learned that a zanpakuto returns to its sealed state if the owner is unconscious."

"My Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku cried angrily. "Give it back, you bastard!"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, popping the cap off the hilt. "I was only borrowing the medicine you had stashed inside of it. Unfortunately, between you and the cut above my eye, I wound up using all of it."

"Damn!" Ikkaku swore. "I was wondering how I could survive something like that! I should have died of blood loss otherwise! How dishonorable, to be saved by the enemy! Che!" He turned a glare Ichigo's way. "If I could move right now, I would kill you."

"Tch, so ungrateful," Ichigo scowled. "Oh well, it's not like I did it to get your thanks or anything like that. No…I have a question for you."

Ikkaku scoffed moodily, "I thought it would be something like that. I got no luck at all. What do you want to know? Should I tell you my birthday? My favorite food? The number of times I've had se — ?"

"Where," Ichigo cut in, eyebrow threatening to twitch at what the last one would have been, "is Kuchiki Rukia being held?"

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Ikkaku repeated incredulously. "That girl on death row? Why do you want to know about her?"

"I'm here to rescue her," was the simple reply, a serious and deathly solemn look on Ichigo's face.

Ikkaku's eyes widened slowly, then, without warning, he broke out in uncontrollable peels of laughter. His chest jerked wildly with each cackle, and he struggled to get the words out, "R-Rescue her? To do something like that, there must be at least seven or eight of you! How many of you came?"

"Six and a half people," Ichigo told him. "Six people and a cat."

"A cat?" Ikkaku asked incredulously. "Six people and a cat? And you think you can rescue her like that? Hahaha! There's no way! Are you guys a bunch of idiots?"

There was a splurt of blood and Ikkaku was squirming for a completely different reason, "Shit! I laughed so hard that my wound opened back up! Damn it!"

As the bleeding died back down, Ikkaku tilted his head back to look at the orange-haired teen, "In any case, if you want to find Kuchiki Rukia, then head south from here. There, you'll see the main offices of the Gotei 13, the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions. To the west of those offices, there'll be a white tower, the Shrine of Penitence, Senzaikyu. That's probably where she'll be."

Ichigo eyed him skeptically, "Really?"

"I don't care what you and your group are after or what the hell you do with her. It doesn't really matter to me. If you want to save her, go ahead," Ikkaku offered as explanation. "But, before you go, I have something I want to ask you. Which of you is the strongest?"

"Naruto," Ichigo answered instantly, watching Ikkaku's eyes widen. Why was that so surprising? He'd mentioned the blonde several times before, hadn't he? "But he vanished on us a while back, so, next is me."

"I see," Ikkaku closed his eyes. Naruto was a legend amongst Shinigami, the equivalent of a bed-time story, thought to have vanished without hope of return ages ago. "Then, you'll want to look out for my captain. He ain't interested in weaklings. If what you just said is true, then he _will_ come for you."

"Is he strong?" came the automatic question. A sense of foreboding filled Ichigo. If Ikkaku was a third seat and as strong as he was, then how strong did his captain have to be? But, then again, there were only two seats difference between a captain and a third seat. There's no way the difference could be that great, could it?

"You'll see for yourself," Ikkaku answered cryptically. "That is, if you can survive long enough…to take his measure."

"What's his name?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Zaraki…Kenpachi."

There was a not of finality in Ikkaku's tone, as if he had just sealed Ichigo's fate. It sent a shiver down the teen's spine and a cold block of dread in his stomach.

"I see," Ichigo let out sigh, then started some more hand motions. "See you later, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku looked at him, alarmed, "What—?"

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu," Ichigo said calmly. An instant later, Ikkaku's eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep, snoring softly. Ichigo sighed again, then reached into the folds of his Shihakushô. He pulled out a small earpiece, placed it on his left ear, and turned it on. There was a beep, some static, then calm radio silence.

"This is Black Moon 01, reporting in," Ichigo said into the earpiece. There was a crackle of static, then a familiar voice answered.

"_This is Archer 02,"_ Ishida replied. _"I'm uninjured and currently—"_

"_Princess 03!"_ Orihime's voice called brightly. _"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Juggernaut 04,"_ Chad said calmly. _"Ichigo, where are—?"_

"_That's enough. All of you," _Naruto's voice said sternly. _"Dragon God 00. Black Moon 01, do you have a fix on your target?"_

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo replied. "It's south of my location, past all the main buildings of the Gotei 13. A big white tower, the Senzaikyu."

"_Kurosaki,"_ Ishida's began, _"how reliable is your source of information? Are you sure about this?"_

"I don't think Ikkaku would lie about this, not in his position," Ichigo told him. "If he says that the Senzaikyu is to the southwest of here, then it's probably to the southwest of here. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't trust it on his word alone, but I didn't really give him much choice in the matter."

"_Ichigo is right,"_ the blonde confirmed. _"The Senzaikyu is southwest of his position, and Kuchiki Rukia is being held there. It's made of heavy and dense seki-seki rock, so you can't spend too much time inside it if you want to be at full strength when you escape with her."_

"Wait," Ichigo started suspiciously, "how do you know exactly where I am? And, for that matter, where are _you_?"

"_I'm currently in the Tenth Division Barracks, in the office of the Tenth Division Captain," _Naruto replied easily. There was a pause, then, _"_my_ office. As for how I know your location, well, let's just say that it's something that comes with being as high a level Shinigami as I am. Perhaps you'll learn someday, perhaps not."_

"Tch, well that was helpful," Ichigo muttered in frustration. But it worried him. He had seen first hand just how strong Naruto was at half strength, and he knew that he would be cut to bits within five seconds if he tried to face the blonde at full power. If Naruto was considered Captain level, were the other twelve just as strong? "And since when have you been the Captain of the Tenth Division anyway?"

"_Since yesterday,"_ Naruto answered matter-of-factly. _"Anyway, you need to get a move on, Ichigo. You, too, Ishida, Inoue, Chad. You can't stay in one place for too long, or else you're bound to get sighted and caught. If you can, I'd suggest you find someone who can navigate you along the easiest and quickest route to the Senzaikyu, but I wouldn't hold your breath about it, either. Dragon God 00, over and out."_

As Naruto's voice faded, Ichigo frowned, "Ishida, take care of Inoue. Chad, see if you can find Yoruichi-san, but don't put yourself at risk doing so. From this point on, we should maintain radio silence. You guys know the distress code. Black Moon 01, over and out."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The area was dark, the few rays of bright sunlight seemingly eclipsed by the raging inferno that covered the scorched earth. The dirt ground was suffering significant damage, unable to withstand both of the opposing forces. Dark clouds rumbled in the sky above, blocking out the sun and its life-giving light.

A suffocating spiritual pressure filled the area, accompanied by vicious flames that licked at the air around them, seeking desperately for their next prey. They raged restlessly, crackling their anxiousness for blood. It was all one could do not to be consumed by the overwhelming power that they demonstrated, let alone do more than flee from certain death.

At the center of the blaze stood two figures, each the polar opposite of the other. The first figure was old, a long white beard cascading down his front and his bald head glistening with sweat. His torso rippled with muscle, scars of all kinds crisscrossing all over his firm, fair skin. Beady black eyes stared down his enemy calmly.

The second figure could be no more than a teenager, his spiky blonde hair jumping wildly from his skull and his smooth face clean and clear, save for three whisker-like marks on each cheek. His crystal blue eyes smoldered like the fires burning around him, a large circle of the floor beneath him frozen solid. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, dripping to the floor with all the intensity of a pin falling.

At an unheard signal, they leapt at one another, swords flashing. The elder man struck horizontally with an almost regal ripple of muscle and sinew. The blade of his weapon was consumed by fire, and left a brilliant streak as it cut through the thick, oppressive air around them. The second ducked under it, his sword slicing into the ground as he brought it upwards in an uppercut slash.

The old man leaned back, then spun around with his momentum, bringing his sword around in another slash as his beard trailed behind his chin slightly. The second man blocked it easily, steam hissing as the icy grip of his zanpakuto tried futilely to freeze his opponent's weapon solid. With a loud clang, they separated, staring each other down once more.

Suddenly, the second man held his sword up and cried, "Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru!"

A downward swing sent a dragon of water barreling towards his foe, who brandished his own cutting tool as the beast drew closer. With a downward slash of his own, he called out the name of his attack, "Nadegiri!"

A thin arc of flame sliced the dragon in half, sending the water splashing all over the place. As it began to disperse, the old man brought his zanpakuto up again and swung it downward in a colossal strike, locking blades with is opponent in a shower of mist and sputtering fire. Excited blue eyes stared deep into serious black, glinting with an enthusiasm only those who had been raised as warriors could feel.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, each of them staring deep into their foe's eyes, their souls stripped bare before one another. Shadows danced over their faces, courtesy of the flickering flames that ate the very air they breathed. Then, time sped up again as a grin curled on the blonde's lips.

Once more, they leapt apart to opposite sides, each prepared for the next clash. The blonde swung his sword thrice, a thin arc of blue lashing out with each one. The old man frowned, slicing each arc in half as they came at him, watching out of the corner of his eye as they cut grooves into the area around them.

Suddenly, both flung a hand out and recited the same five words, "Hadô no Rokujuusan: Sôren Sôkatsui!" (Hadô Sixty Three: Twin Lotus, Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Four identical balls of blue fire were launched, two from each man. They collided in the center, exploding in a cloud of black smoke. It dispersed quickly as the blonde leapt through it, sword raised to strike. The old man raised his sword, too, the flames licking the hard metal excitedly, as though eager for battle.

"Taichô!" a voice suddenly called, and the barren field disappeared, replaced with a dark, dank room lit only by the floor beneath their feet as a door opened. As the blonde stopped in his tracks, a busty blonde woman rushed into the room, panting as she leaned up against the door hinge. "Taichô! I sensed Hyôrinmaru's spiritual pressure, and I—!"

She trailed off as she got a good look at the man standing before her, his spiky blonde hair defying gravity as he turned familiar teal eyes her direction, the irises wavering to bright azure every now and then. In his right hand was Hyôrinmaru, and, with a sigh, he turned to Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, the most powerful Shinigami in all of Soul Society, and said, "Terminate Simulation."

With a flicker, the old man disappeared and her attention was drawn back to the mysterious man. He crossed his arms over his chest in a familiar annoyed manner, one that she was quite intimate with, and frowned, "You better have a good reason for interrupting me, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto turned cold eyes to him, "Where's Hitsugaya-taichô?"

"I _am_ Hitsugaya-taichô," he gave her a funny look. "Well, technically, Hitsugaya Tôshirô was me, but that's neither here nor there."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" she demanded, discreetly finger her Zanpakuto.

"It's like this," he sighed, scratching the back of his head in exasperation. "Hitsugaya Tôshirô and I were two pieces of a puzzle, neither complete without the other. But, recent events made it necessary that the two pieces become one again, so I made it happen. It's a vast oversimplification, but that's what happened."

"Then who are you," she asked, not letting go of her sword, "and why are you here? How can you be Captain?"

"Hitsugaya and I are the same person," the man explained, "therefore, I was technically already Captain the moment I came here. As for who I am, I'm called Namikaze Naruto, so don't forget it. I expect you…to…"

He didn't get to say what he expected of her, as she had fainted upon hearing his name. With an exasperated sigh, he hefted her onto his shoulders and made his way out of the room, wondering if every Shinigami who met him was going to go through similar reactions. If they were, he might just change his name. This was far too annoying.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Inside the Tenth Division Barracks, Naruto sat calmly on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed. For anyone else, someone might say they were meditating. For anyone who knew Naruto, they would have scoffed at the notion of _Naruto_ meditating, but that was indeed what he was doing.

The room around him was quiet, filled only with the sound of the blonde's steady breathing. His chest rose and fell in time with each inhalation and exhalation, his lips parted slightly as he took in oxygen. There was a certain stillness about the air, that of calmness and serenity, of a man at peace with the world.

He had not yet seen his beloved Hinata-chan, Momo as she was now called, since he had arrived, but it was only a matter of time. Besides, he had waited a whole seven-hundred years, he could wait a few more days until they found one another. It was inevitable that they would, considering all the confusion Ichigo and his friends were causing.

What concerned Naruto, though, was not how long it had been since he had seen Hinata or that he had not met with her during the day that he had been in Seireitei. No, what concerned him was how close Hinamori Momo was with her captain, the most dangerous man in Soul Society, Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen, Naruto knew, was behind the whole thing, but neither he nor Kisuke had sufficient evidence to prove that the brown-haired, glasses wearing man had anything at all to do with Rukia. That frustrated Naruto, because he knew it would devastate Momo when the truth was finally revealed.

Hinata had always been a very sensitive girl; it was just a part of who she was, and Naruto wouldn't have traded it for the world. As a result, she was very easy to injury (emotionally), even if she was an amazing fighter. Her father, Hyuga Hiashi, however, thought that he could force her to drop her sensitivity so that she could be a better ninja by being harsh with her. Needless to say, his methods, rather unfortunately, had the opposite effect. Hinata's self esteem was crushed.

Then she had met Naruto, had grown to like him, even fallen in love with him, and slowly began to gain more confidence. With such a bright person constantly in her presence, she couldn't help but become a better, brighter person herself, even if she kept a good deal of her sensitivity. The result had been an awe-inspiring ninja with nearly unheard of skills and, as some might have been surprised to find out, a perfect mother.

Therefore, Momo, who, to her core, was quintessentially Hinata, was also a very sensitive and brave girl. Once she had become attached to Aizen, she had become his most devoted subordinate, even if she would still choose her ideals first. When Aizen finally revealed his hand, Momo would be devastated and may even deny that it was even true, all because of this sensitivity. There was only one way to circumvent the catastrophe that was waiting to happen.

He had to get her memories back first.

But how to do that? At the moment, she was unaware that he even existed, let alone that he had been her husband and she one of his two most important people when they were alive. It was inevitable that they would meet each other (Seireitei was only so large), but whether or not he could manipulate the time of that meeting was something that he could not be sure of.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he'd just have to wait for the opportunity to present itse —

A prickling on the edge of his senses snapped Naruto's eyes open, the blue orbs shining fiercely in the office's light. A soft tinkling melody played itself in his ears and, without turning, he knew who it was that stood behind him…or rather, floated, "I never thought that we would meet again…Aura."

"You remember me?" a soft girl's voice asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "But these memories…they don't belong to me, not anymore. I am not the man I was, not the man who stood before you so many eons ago. I'm not even the man you sent to change the world a millennium ago."

"No one can stand unchanged in the face of all you have experienced," the voice told him. "But you are special. You are the same, yet also different. You've changed so much, but so little. You are the man you always were."

"You told me it was my choice," Naruto said accusatorily. "You said that I could choose."

"_A great force," the child goddess explained as she handed him the sword, a sword that was very seldom made and used even less. A katana. "The power it holds can wreak destruction or spread salvation only at the wielder's whim."_

_Blue eyes filled with thin black rings took in the weapon, "A Goddess has chosen me…?"_

"It was never my choice," Naruto said bitterly. "You chose from the beginning. I never had any say. By the time I knew, it was already too late for me to do anything about it."

"Rikudô Sennin was destined to destroy all that he knew for the sake of progress," Aura said. "Namikaze Naruto was destined to save the world from all that sought to destroy it. It was always your choice, you merely chose to follow the path set for you."

"You knew from the beginning that I would," Naruto claimed resentfully. "It's why you offered me that power in the first place, why I was chosen both times to set the world on its path. A revolution each life, only for the bloodshed and the heartbreak to mean nothing a few centuries later."

"Peace is still peace, no matter how long it lasts," Aura insisted. "What you went through, your toil, your tears, the blood you shed, was not meaningless. You saved the world twice, even if your methods were different each time. I chose you because I knew you would become what you are, the greatest of all, the Calamity of the Heavens, Sôten no Naruto. You, my Azure Knight, are the only one I would trust with such."

"Have you planned for me to defeat Aizen, too?" Naruto asked acidly, ignoring the heartfelt tone of her voice. "Have you determined that I must save the world again?"

"You need not concern yourself with Aizen Sousuke," Aura told him. "Should you oppose him, it is of your own free will. You have done all I asked of you, all that I ever needed you to accomplish, and I will not ask more of you. Should you step back, Aizen will be vanquished one way or another. This doesn't have to be your fight."

"Damn it!" Naruto curse, teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly. Tears pooled at the corners. "You say that I can choose whether or not to fight him, but there is no choice! Aizen is…!"

A pair of pale, warm arms wrapped around his ribs, strands of shimmering silver hair infiltrating his view as a girl's head, barely, it seemed, older than fourteen, rested in the hollow of his shoulder. Soft, comforting breath tickled his jaw, her melodic voice whispering in his ear, "That is why I chose you, my beloved Azure Knight. No matter the suffering you endure, your heart remains pure and untainted."

"I hate you," Naruto muttered petulantly, like a brooding and sulking child. "It's not fair…"

"That you care so much proves only that I made the right choice," Aura murmured softly. She pressed a gentle hand up against his chest, right over his heart. "Your heart won't let you abandon this world, these people. So you will fight, and you will win for the sake of those you care for, and for those whom cannot fight. This is who you are, who you will always be, who you always have been."

"It hurts," Naruto sniffled. "They're all gone. Tenten-chan, Neji, Ino, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Sarutobi-jii, Itachi-niisan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Konohamaru-kun, Sasuke…all of them are gone, and they're not coming back."

"There is no power in existence to revive those who are lost," Aura whispered. "All you can do is remember them, and keep them in your heart and memories, and never forget. Those who love you are never really gone, so long as you keep them alive in your memories and in your heart."

She pressed her lips up against the side of his neck and, instantly, his eyelids started to droop and he felt drowsy, "Sleep, my Azure Knight, for tomorrow is a better day."

Without another word, Naruto's eyes drifted shut and he was asleep.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"That was dangerous, you stupid bastard!" Ganju cried stressfully. "You shouldn't go swinging your sword around all of the sudden! What are you, stupid?"

Several Shinigami lay in two separate heaps on the tiled ground, moaning and groaning as they tried and failed to get over the attack Ichigo had delivered to them. Luckily for them, however, Ichigo hadn't bothered to remove the bandages that made up his weapon's makeshift sheath, so none of them had any life threatening injuries. The Shinigami still standing were too stunned to pounce, but they were quickly coming to terms with what they'd seen.

"What're you so upset about?" Ichigo demanded, turning a fiery glare Ganju's way. "I told you to get down, didn't I?"

"You swung too soon after you said it!" Ganju shouted back, nose pressed up against Ichigo's as he too glared. "Your timing was way too fast!"

"No, it's not!" Ichigo shot back. "All you have to do is react faster! Simple as that!"

"Dumb ass!" Ganju cried, his hands clenching into fists. "How can I?"

The sounds of low growling stopped their argument instantly, and the two of them stood straight as the Shinigami around them sent menacing looks their way. Together, they scanned opposite flanks, watching out, with a hair trigger, for the first of their foes to break rank and attack.

"So," Ganju began in a brave tone, the tone of a man with nothing to lose, "what do we do now? The last one worked because you caught them by surprise, but these guys don't seem the kind to retreat just because their enemy's stronger."

"I've got an idea," Ichigo said, "but I want to keep it as a sort of trump card, so if you have any alternatives, I'd be happy to oblige."

If Ganju had any ideas, they weren't voiced, as the group to the rear was suddenly thrown into a sort of mild panic, several of them rustling or getting knocked out of the way as something was pushed through. They were yelling obscenities and angrily demanding the object pay attention where it was going, so it was no surprise when a person fell out of the crowd and at Ichigo's feet.

"Oww," the person whined, "that was mean."

"Ichigo," a devious grin split Ganju's face, "I just thought of an easy way for us to get out of this big mess."

"We must think alike," Ichigo commented flatly, "'cause I did, too."

"Huh?" the person looked up at Ichigo, his hands supporting him. "D-did you just say, 'to get out of this big mess'?"

A realization seemed to cross the person's face, "D-don't tell me…you two…aren't those Ryoka…are you?"

Before he could even get the last two words out, Ichigo and Ganju had hefted him up and held him in front of them like a shield, Zangetsu's blade pressed threateningly against his jugular. Each of them wore devilish grins, and Ganju seemed to have been deemed their spokesperson.

"Hey, bastards!" he called, fingers digging in to the section of the person's Shihakushô that he had grabbed. "Clear a path!"

"If you value your friend's life," Ichigo added menacingly.

"No!" the person cried. "Let me go! Let…me…go…"

The person fell silent, as did Ichigo and Ganju, as the other Shinigami simply stared at them almost incredulously. Ganju, a little weird-ed out, whispered, "What's with this atmosphere?"

"Maybe…they didn't hear us," Ichigo replied. "Want to try again?"

"Why not?" Ganju started lowly, then raised his voice. "Hey, bastards! Clear a path!"

"If you value your friend's life," Ichigo added again, not nearly as menacing as it had been the first time.

There was a pause, then one of the Shinigami spoke, "What the hell do you think you bastards are doing?"

"Well, um…taking a hostage," Ichigo offered flatly.

"Does it look like we're buddies with him?" the Shinigami asked.

Ichigo felt a shiver of realization slip down his spine, turning to the person in his grasp as he asked, "You're not?"

"I'm from the Fourth Division," the person offered, smiling nervously. "Those guys are from the Eleventh Division."

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh," one of the other Shinigami scoffed. "Looks like he really is a Ryoka. I can't stand the thought of being considered the same as them, so I'll explain. Clean out your ears and listen. There are thirteen divisions to the Gotei Juusantai, each of which protects Seireitei. We, the Eleventh Division, have the strongest Captain, and we're the strongest combat division in the whole Seireitei!"

"Well," Ganju said, offering a weak sort of explanation, "these guys do all have really weird haircuts, and this guy's is normal."

"The Fourth Division," the Shinigami went on, "is a division that specializes in relief and supplies. It's the weakest division, a place for pansies who couldn't wield a weapon, Zanpakuto or otherwise, to save their own pathetic lives. That's why we, of the Eleventh Division, hate their guts!"

"Go a head, kill him if you want!" another cried.

"Wait a minute!" Ganju shouted, beginning to panic. "Even if you hate him, he's still a comrade, isn't he?"

"Damn," Ichigo muttered, stabbing Zangetsu into the ground. "Time for Plan B. Ganju, get your ass down!"

Grabbing their hostage, Ganju ducked to the floor, waiting for whatever Ichigo had up his sleeve. Seeing that they were prepared, the orange-haired Shinigami began his technique, closing his eyes.

'_Focus, Ichigo,'_ he told himself. _'Naruto said that you had to focus. So, focus!'_

There, he felt it, an overwhelming power that had always sizzled beneath his conscious. He grasped it with intangible hands and pulled it to the surface, his brown eyes snapping back open as he began, "Ruler! The mask of flesh and bone! All creation, flutter of wings! Ye who bares the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"

He flung his hands out in opposite directions, one pointed at each of the Shinigami groups, "Hadô no Rokujuusan: Sôren Sôkatsui!"

A single ball of blue fire shot forth from each hand, reaching their targets before anyone had a chance to dodge. As soon as the shouts of pain and panic began, Ichigo grinned and pulled Zangetsu out of the ground, then hefted Ganju and their hostage up. Glancing at them, he cried, "Come on, let's go!"

"H-Hey, Ichigo!" Ganju called as he stumbled and moved to catch up. "I thought you didn't _know_ any Kidô!"

"It's something I learned from Naruto!" Ichigo answered over his shoulder. "Now, shut up, and keep moving!"

When the three of them, Ichigo, Ganju, and their hostage, finally slowed to a stop, the two Ryoka grabbed their unwilling companion and stowed away for a break in a storage house. It also doubled as a strategy meeting, to determine how they would go forward from that point.

"So," Ganju sighed as he sat down, "who are you?"

"Yamada Hanatarou," the hostage bowed slightly, smiling a little. "Nice to meet you."

"That's a pretty hard name to remember," Ganju said flatly.

"Eh?" Hanatarou gawked incredulously. "But everyone always says that it's an easy name to remember!"

"Never mind his name," Ichigo said irritably. "Why'd you bring him in the first place?"

"I was caught up in the moment!" Ganju said defensively. "He was next to me, so I just brought him with us!"

"What do you mean, 'next to you'?" Ichigo demanded. "Do you just pick up whatever's lying on the ground?"

"P-please!" Hanatarou interjected. "Stop, both of you! If you raise your voices, they'll find us!"

For a moment, both looked properly chastised, then Ichigo sighed and stood up, "Anyway, all this drama aside, Ikkaku told me where to find her. Trouble is, even if he's tell the truth and Rukia _is_ in that white tower, getting there will be a problem."

"Um, excuse me," Hanatarou began meekly. "When you said 'Rukia', did you mean Kuchiki Rukia-san?"

Ichigo spun around, staring at the depressed-looking Shinigami. Hanatarou allowed a small amount of satisfaction, "I knew it. You _were_ talking about her. Kuchiki Byakuya-taichô's younger sister and now a death row inmate…So then, this white tower must be the Senzaikyu and Shishinrô."

Hanatarou looked down for a moment, as if considering his options. Then, in a weak voice, said, "I…I know of a way…a passage to the Senzaikyu."

Hanatarou, it turned out, did know a way. He led them to a panel in the marble ground and then led them _under_ it to an underground system of tunnels. From there, inside these strange tunnels that were Ichigo thought would be common knowledge, Hanatarou led them on in the direction that was supposed to be towards the Senzaikyu. Even stranger, the tunnels were actually already lit, even if they weren't as bright as the sky outside.

"Wow," Ganju remarked, "I would have never thought of using underground tunnels."

"Yeah," Hanatarou smiled lightly. "These tunnels run through the entirety of the Seireitei, so you can go practically anywhere without getting caught."

"Are these tunnels common knowledge?" Ganju asked. "Don't all the other Shinigami know how to get down here? I mean, all we had to do was lift an ordinary floor tile."

"Yeah, they all know how to get down here," Hanatarou said calmly. "But I don't think they'll look. The only ones who know how to navigate these tunnels are the members of the Fourth Division, those of us who specialize in relief and supply."

"Ah," Ganju had an epiphany. "So, these are supply routes? No wonder the Division specializing in supply is the only one that knows its inner workings."

"Actually," Hanatarou laughed nervously, "it's the Fourth Division's job to clean up down here. We're not exactly the strongest Division, so most of the chores get pushed off onto us."

"Geez," Ganju said, "how miserable is the Fourth Division, to have to do all that work?"

"Oh no," Hanatarou said reassuringly, "it's not actually that bad!"

Without elaborating, Hanatarou made to continue. Ichigo, however, had a burning question that he wanted to ask, so he voiced it, "Hanatarou. Why are you helping us so much? We're the Ryoka, your enemies. Just because we want to go to the Senzaikyu…why are you taking us there without even bothering to ask why?"

"I heard all about you from Rukia-san," Hanatarou replied calmly. "Kurosaki Ichigo-san, please, save Rukia-san! When she was captured, before she was sent to the Shishinrô in the Senzaikyu, she was kept in the Sixth Division's detention cell. I was assigned as janitor there, and, to tell the truth, I was scared at first. After all, she was nobility. But… on the first day, Rukia-san scolded me when I called her Rukia-sama."

Hanatarou smiled, "She asked me to address her normally, and her voice was much softer than I expected it to be. I felt incredibly reassured. After that, I started to get excited at the idea of going to clean her cell everyday. And everyday, she'd tell me about so many different things about the world of the living…and, everyday, it was the majority of it was about one person…"

Hanatarou looked at Ichigo, "She said that, even though she'd only spent two months with him, she could trust him with her life. And she said that she could never hope to repay this person for all the problems she'd wound up causing him. She said that she could never hope to atone."

"Wow," Ganju commented. "She's an unusual Shinigami, too."

"Yeah, she's unusual," Ichigo said quietly. He strode forward quickly, pushing past Hanatarou with a fire burning in his eyes. "That's why I came to save her."

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Ganju called, increasing his pace to keep up.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Hanatarou worriedly, following behind.

"Hell if I know!" Ganju answered. "Hey, Ichigo!"

"_Idiot!" _Ichigo thought as he broke into a jog. _"Those are all _my _lines!"_

"I'm not going to let you die," he said to the open air, "Rukia!"

Eventually, their romp through the tunnel came to an end when Hanatarou popped his head up, looked around, and declared, "It's clear. You can come up. This is the exit nearest the tower."

As Hanatarou hefted himself out of the tunnel and the other two followed, Ganju spat out a deep breath and said, "It feels like it's been forever since I've breathed fresh air!"

"Look," Hanatarou pointed at something in the distance, a white tower, illuminated in the slowly setting sun, "that's the Senzaikyu."

"We really have come pretty close," Ganju remarked, "but, man, that's amazing. It looks like from here on is going to be the hard part."

"The fog's clearing," Ichigo commented. His eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

Slowly, cautiously, they moved forward, their feet clapping lightly against the ground as the fog began to diminish. Their eyes scanned the area around them, watching for the slightest movement out of the ordinary, watching for the slightest sign of an attack. Nothing, however, seemed prepared to leap out at them, which seemed to mean they were in the clear.

All of the sudden, Ichigo stopped, flinging a hand out to halt the other two, a frown marring his face. Ganju blinked, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"There's someone on the stairs," Ichigo commented quietly.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"Scheduled report," Iemura began, eyes covered by sunglasses. His blond hair was in the sunlight that streamed in through the door. "Eleventh Division, Third Seat, Madarame Ikkaku-sama and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika-sama have left the line of battle due to serious injuries inflicted by the Ryoka."

The Lieutenants, all assembled, rustled uncomfortably at his words, clearly disturbed by the news. Several of them seemed nervous at the prospect of such opponents being powerful enough to overwhelm high-ranking officers of the Eleventh Division, especially when the aforementioned division specialized in combat.

One such Lieutenant was Hinamori Momo, who bit her lip. There was, obviously, a level of power to be noticed between even a Third Seat and a Lieutenant, but a foe who could defeat Ikkaku, who, in his own right, was nearly as powerful as a Lieutenant, was someone to be wary of.

"We are currently investigating the injury status of all the Divisions," Iemura continued. "However, our current reports indicate that the entirety of the Eleventh Division has essentially been wiped out." Murmurs began to sweep the room.

"In just the few hours after the break in, they've suffered that many casualties?" Kira Izuru whispered disbelievingly.

"Hmph, pathetic!" the Lieutenant of the Second Division scoffed.

"We have, so far, confirmed three Ryoka," Iemura went on, ignoring the comments, "two of which, we are told, have kidnapped a member of the Fourth Division as a hostage and are heading this way, but, as of several minutes ago, we have been unable to sense their Reiatsu and their movements since then are unknown."

"We need to gather more intelligence," Matsumoto Rangiku commented, silently wondering if the blonde haired man she had seen before was involved. He had claimed that he was now her Taichô, but his appearance had oddly coincided with that of the Ryoka. However, if no one had raised the flag on his presence yet, then she wasn't sure if she actually had anything to worry about. Surely, someone of his power couldn't slip in under Yamamoto-sôtaichô's nose.

"Actually," Iba Tetsuzaemon began, "we lost contact with our own Fourth Seat a while back. We think he got beat, so go and check around block twenty, West quarter."

"The Fourth Seat of the Seventh Division? Isn't that Jiroubou, the 'Kamaitachi'?" Rangiku asked.

"That's right," Iba replied, light reflecting off his black shades.

"Jidanbou's little brother?" Hisagi Shuuhei questioned. "Even _he_ got beat?"

This was getting more and more unsettling. High ranking officers dropping like flies? Rangiku had to wonder just how many Ryoka had come, and, more importantly, just how strong each of them was. It was one thing for one or two to go down, as the element of surprise and the factor of numbers tended to contribute, but for high-ranking officers to start to lose all over the board? Madness.

"What the hell is going on?" Kira asked, brow knit together.

"Geez," Momo muttered, "things seem to be getting so serious! Don't they, Renji?"

But, as she turned to look at him, she discovered that he had disappeared completely.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ganju and Hanatarou's eyes widened as the fog slowly parted to reveal a red-haired man standing at the base of the stairs, a visor pulled down over his eyes. Recognition flitted over Ichigo's face as the man lifted the visor, commenting lightly, "Long time no see, Kurosaki Ichigo. You remember my face?"

"I'd forget it if I could," Ichigo shot back calmly, "but there are some things I have to pay you back for, Abarai Renji."

"I didn't expect that," Renji said. "You even remembered my name. Pretty damn good."

"Thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Who is _he_?" Ganju asked quietly, panic in his tone. "His spiritual pressure is on a totally different level from the guys we fought before!"

"That-That's," Hanatarou stuttered, taking a step back, "Abarai Renji! Lieutenant of the Sixth Division!"

"Lieutenant?" Ganju's expression morphed into one of abject terror.

"I'm honestly surprised," Renji admitted, slowly walking forward. "I thought you'd died from Kuchiki-taichô's attack."

Eyes narrowed, Ichigo started towards him as well. Ganju panicked, "Hey, Ichigo! W-wait a minute!"

"I don't know how you survived," Renji went on, "but I'm impressed. You've got my compliments." He drew his sword. "But this is the end! I told you, I'm going to kill the bastard who took Rukia's powers! As long as you're alive, Rukia's powers won't return!"

Ichigo drew his own sword, facing twisting in anger, "What the hell are you talking about, you damn hypocrite? You brought her back her just to kill her! You're going to let me pass!"

He charged forward, moving to attack even as Renji called back, "Just try it! If you can beat me first!"

They clashed violently, each of them trying to overpower the other and create an opening, but neither would give an inch. As that became clear, the both of them completed their slash and held their swords at their sides. Ichigo started first and Renji followed, jumping slighting and clashing in midair, the force of the blow sending up a cloud of dust as they landed on the silvery tile.

Then, with a sudden strength, Ichigo began to push Renji back, the latter's feet skidding on the ground as he tried to bring himself to a halt. But Ichigo would not be stopped, pushing him and slowly gaining speed until the redhead's back crashed against the rock pillar upon which the Senzaikyu and its surrounding buildings stood. Sparks flew from their blades, the steel screeching in protest.

"Hey, Kurosaki Ichigo," Renji said calmly. "How do you think you're going to save Rukia? Even if you beat me now, there are eleven more Lieutenants and, even farther above them, there are thirteen Captains. Other than beating all of them, there's no way for you to save Rukia. You saying you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can," Ichigo responded. "How many Lieutenants? How many Captains? It doesn't matter! If they get in my way, I'll beat them all, every last one!"

"Where the hell does all this confidence come from?" Renji asked disdainfully. "How the hell can you be so full of yourself? You've got your Shikai now, so what? Are you telling me that all your confidence comes from the fact that you've done that?"

With a burst of strength, Renji threw Ichigo away, sword glowing. Holding it above his head, he ran his hand along its length and called, "Hoeru, Zabimaru!" (Howl, Snake Tail)

Instantly, it transformed into the long, segmented sword Ichigo had seen but once before. Renji swung downwards, his weapon lengthening as the segments shot forward. Ichigo held his own sword up, the flat of the blade protecting him as Zabimaru collided with it, pushing him back. As soon as Ichigo's feet hit the ground, however, he skidded to a halt, Zangetsu shaking as he defended.

After a few seconds of futile push and block, Renji recalled his weapon and it returned to one whole as he said, "Apparently, just 'cause we fought once, you think you know my real power. Let me shatter your delusion. When a Shinigami of Lieutenant rank or higher goes to the world of the living, they have their powers limited to one fifth of their true strength so as not to cause unnecessary influence there. That means my power is five times what it was then. No matter how much stronger you've gotten, you don't even stand a one in a million chance of beating me."

"This is your real power?" Ichigo scoffed, lowering his blade. "If you think you're something, then you've never felt true power before. Once you've faced a legend, once you've faced a god amongst men, once you've faced Namikaze Naruto, then and only _then_ can you talk of power. Until then…"

Ichigo vanished, reappearing next to Renji with his sword pressed up against the back of the redhead's neck, "…you're worthless."

Renji leapt away, scowling, "Shunpô, na? Think that'll make a difference? Don't get cocky just because you know that!"

But inwardly, Renji was unnerved. There was the fact that Ichigo knew Shunpô that concerned him, along with the identity of the person who taught him, then there was the fact that Ichigo had moved with such speed that Renji hadn't been able to follow it, but neither of those concerned Renji as much as what Ichigo had said. Namikaze Naruto was a legend among Shinigami, even those who grew up in Rukongai. He was regarded as the only Shinigami capable of fighting on level with the sôtaichô. If Ichigo could survive a battle with that legend…

He stood no chance in hell.

But he'd be damned if he didn't try, so he leapt up again, summoning his anger to give him strength and determination, "If only you didn't exist, if only she'd never met you at all, none of this would be happening to Rukia!"

As Ichigo dodged to the side, Zabimaru crashed into the ground, demolishing several tiles. The orange-haired teen ran forward, intent on attacking his opponent, but Renji swept Zabimaru to the side, an attempt that Ichigo jumped over top of. Scowling, Renji sent his blade soaring in an upward diagonal slice, crying, "You're not getting away!"

Except that Ichigo _did_ get away, vanishing again with a swoosh of Shunpô as Zabimaru retracted and making a dash towards his enemy. Renji sent his sword out again, yelling, "Don't you get it? It's all your fault! It's your fault Rukia's going to get killed!"

Ichigo didn't dodge this time, blocking it instead with his head lowered. He lifted it partially, sending a glare Renji's way, "Don't you think I know that? I know it's my fault! That's why…I' m going to save her! No matter who gets in my way, no matter what obstacles I face, I'm going to save her!"

Knocking Zabimaru away, Ichigo hefted his sword up high, irises glowing white as his spiritual pressure began to dance around him and reiryoku gathered in his blade, "This is my _resolve_. And nothing will bend it!"

"Bastard!" Renji cried out, moving to attack with his weapon. Before he could, however, Zabimaru shattered in his hand, a jagged shard attached to the hilt all that remained. His eyes widened in shock, his lips parting as his mind tried to register what had just happened. Then, there was a blinding flash of white and, suddenly, Renji's body was on fire as every nerve cell in his torso screamed out in protest. Before he could even muster the effort to yell his pain to the world, he was sent flying into one of the buildings nearby and the air was knocked from his lungs.

Miraculously, Renji was both still alive and still standing, though his legs refused to move and his arm refused to lift. Zabimaru was silent, and the band that bound his hair snapped under the pressure, allowing his flowing red locks to flutter around his head shaggily. Dark eyes lifted as a snarl curled on his lips, glaring at the teen with a shock of spiky orange hair. As he gazed into those hazel orbs, he came to a sudden realization that both twisted his gut and wrenched a laugh from his mouth.

"_Fool," _he scolded silently, _"you were actually stupid enough to fall in love with her?"_

As he fell to his knees, he gasped out one request, a threat hiding the desperate plea, "You better save Rukia, you stupid bastard."

Silent once more, he collapsed forward into unconsciousness. Sighing, Ichigo rummaged in his Shihakushô again and pulled out the earpiece once more. Fitting it to his ear, he pressed the button and said, "Black Moon 01, reporting. I've just defeated Lieutenant Abarai Renji and will proceed on toward the Senzaikyu. Anything I should be aware of, Naruto?"

A weary voice answered him, as though Naruto had just gotten up from a nap, _"Negative, Black Moon. Several Lieutenant level Shinigami are currently moving towards your position, courtesy of that large amount of reiatsu you and Abarai-fukutaichô let off. Go back underground for the time being, wait out the night. Tomorrow, resume your trek to the Senzaikyu. I guarantee that you'll be better off if you do."_

"Fine, fine," Ichigo sighed. "Anything I should expect to be greeting me tomorrow?"

There was a pause, then, _"Yeah. Tomorrow, you better be prepared to face the fight of your life. By tomorrow, Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Division, will have made his way over to you and be somewhere along the path to the Senzaikyu. If you can manage to beat him, then you may be ready to join the ranks of Captain Class Shinigami. You'll learn more if you win."_

"Zaraki Kenpachi, huh?" Ichigo sighed again. "What can I expect?"

"_Zaraki is a bloodthirsty beast,"_ came the answer. _"He's nothing but bloodlust, power, and skill. He has no formal style to speak of and fights solely for the thrill of battle. Despite this and not having either a Shikai or a Bankai, he is regarded as the fiercest of the Captains in the Gotei Juusantai. If you defeat him, Ichigo, I'll teach you something that will make all of the other things look like child's play. If you defeat him, Ichigo, I can almost guarantee that you'll rescue Rukia."_

"I…see," Ichigo said weakly, swallowing. "I…Black Moon 01, over and out."

"_Dragon God 00, over and out,"_ Naruto's voice said solemnly.

Tucking the earpiece back into the folds of his Shihakushô, Ichigo turned to his companions, "We need to go back underground for the night, Hanatarou. They're already on their way here."

The sound of distant footsteps stopped whatever it was Hanatarou might have said as he turned, looking down the path towards the setting sun, "Someone's coming. Looks like three, or maybe even more!"

"Then let's get out of here," Ganju said, "this is no time for us to pick another fight."

"Right," Hanatarou said, nodding as he quickly led them back underground. Mere moments after they had disappeared, four Shinigami appeared on the scene, one of them Kira Izuru.

"A Ryoka?" one of them ventured, looking at the downed man.

Another shook his head, "That's Abarai-fukutaichô!"

Izuru froze, eyes widening and mouth dropping open even as the others rushed to check up on the redhead. His brain was screaming at him that it was impossible, that Renji couldn't have been beaten by a couple of Ryoka. But the evidence stood in front of him, taunting him with the undeniable truth, that Renji had, indeed, been beaten.

"Whoever did this can't be far off," said Izuru's remaining companion. "Should we begin a search?"

"No," Izuru said after a moment. "Our first priority must be the health of Abarai-fukutaichô. Call for a stretcher, quickly. Let's get him back to the barracks, then we'll call for a relief team from the Fourth Division."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

With another swoosh of Shunpô, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, sôtaichô of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions, appeared once more in his office, oil lamps lighting it in the nighttime darkness. His haori fluttered lightly as he came to a stop, then began to walk forward to the shougi board near the back of the room. He had heard the rumors flitting senselessly about the ranks, so now, it was only a matter of checking their truth.

Renji, he had thought, would be the perfect opponent for the child Naruto had trained, that Kurosaki Ichigo. Considering Renji's ties with Kuchiki Rukia, he would be the perfect challenge for the boy, both to test his mettle and his resolve. After all, he had promised not to get in Naruto's way, but he would not be so lenient with those he had brought to Soul Society with him, the Ryoka.

And now, it seemed, Kurosaki Ichigo had overcome the test Yamamoto had set up, even passed it beyond the old man's expectations. It was truly humbling to see just how well Naruto had trained the boy in a mere ten days, but it was also slightly exciting. Just how far would Ichigo come during his time in Soul Society if he was so powerful after only ten days?

Would he…could he actually achieve Bankai?

"Ludicrous" was the first thought that came to mind, but then he had to remember what he'd heard about Naruto. The blonde had actually only had his powers for about a month, then, out of the blue, he attained Bankai. He had by no means mastered it that quickly, but the fact that he'd _achieved_ it was more than enough.

Now, Ichigo seemed to be following in his footsteps. Shikai after two months, then rising up from about a Fifth Seat to a Lieutenant level Shinigami within ten days of that. It was only a matter of time before he managed to get his Bankai, to unlock the farthest reaches of his power and grasp them tightly.

A shiver nearly went down Yamamoto's spine. If Ichigo was getting stronger each time he faced a formidable opponent, then he should keep throwing powerful enemies the boy's way. Even if he was a Ryoka, Yamamoto had to admit to being curious about how far the boy would come. Either he would rise up and defeat them, or he would be defeated and the situation solved itself.

In the end, he knew, there was no way the orange-haired boy would stand a chance against someone on the higher tier. Juushiro, Shunsui, and he himself were far out of Kurosaki's league, so, if it came down to it, they could subdue him. Either way, it would be interesting to see where things went.

Looking down, Yamamoto frowned slightly as he noticed the piece labeled "Abarai Renji – Lieutenant" placed in the "Defeated" box and Ichigo Kurosaki's piece stopped right in front of the pillar upon which the Senzaikyu rested. Reaching down, he picked up the piece labeled "Zaraki Kenpachi — Captain" and placed it on the path to the Shrine of Penitence.

Turning, Yamamoto vanished into the night. After all, he had a meeting to go to.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Once more, the thirteen Captains of the Gotei Juusantai stood in the barracks of the First Division, lined up in front of the sôtaichô like a firing squad. Several Captains were shooting the blonde man amongst their number odd looks, trying not to be too obvious about it. They were, undoubtedly, wondering why he was there and who exactly he was. That would have to be fixed.

"The situation has become critical," Yamamoto started, eyeing each of the Captains in turn. "As a result of recent events, the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions are now short by one Lieutenant. Obviously, we can no longer afford to leave these crucial matters in the hands of lower ranked officers and members. Subsequently, no disciplinary measures will be taken against Ichimaru-taichô for his earlier independent actions."

Ichimaru lifted his head slightly, "Thank you, sôtaichô-sama."

Naruto frowned, casting an unnoticeable glance the silver-haired Captain's way. There was something off about the whole situation, that much was for sure. Aizen was involved, that much he knew, but who else? Ichimaru was the prime suspect, but it seemed far too easy to believe that he was the main perpetrator of the whole mess. Was he really in league with Aizen? Or was it perhaps a matter of coincidence?

"Furthermore," Yamamoto went on, "senior officers, including Lieutenants, shall hereby be allowed to carry their Zanpakuto at all times, with full wartime usage of their powers."

"They're allowed to carry their Zanpakuto at all times?" Tousen asked quietly.

"Full release as in wartime, eh?" Zaraki grinned. "I couldn't be happier."

"Heh!" Kurotsuchi scoffed, turning a look at Ichimaru. "If _someone_ hadn't allowed the Ryoka to escape in the first place, none of these measures would be necessary at all."

Gin looked back at him, "Now, now. What's the use of talking like that?"

"Anyway," Zaraki said lowly, "he's fair game now, just the way I wanted."

"Everyone!" Yamamoto said, bringing attention back onto himself as his eyes locked onto Naruto. "Let us declare all out war on these Ryoka!"

Naruto's face instantly transformed into a state of bewilderment, as though he couldn't believe Yamamoto was suggesting such a thing. It brought a small thrill of satisfaction to the old man that he could catch the blonde off guard like that, but he knew that, in the long run, all he had done was up the ante. It meant that, now, Naruto would probably take a more direct hand in the goings on of the Ryoka.

"Before I dismiss you all," Yamamoto went on, "I find it prudent to introduce the newest and yet oldest member of the Gotei Juusantai. Through a series of events too difficult and unbelievable to explain at this moment, he has replaced Hitsugaya Tôshirô as Captain of the Tenth Division. Please show Namikaze Naruto-sama the same respect you would any other Shinigami of his position."

The ripple of shock that spread throughout the room was tangible, as nearly every single one of the Captains turned to look at the blonde, who simply grinned sheepishly. Soifon was the first to speak, voicing her incredulity, "This man is…?"

"A legend given form…" Tousen murmured, as if trying to grasp the idea of such a figure existing.

"A legend," Sajin muttered, "come to life…?"

"Na, Naru-jii," Shunsui grinned, "you're pretty famous!"

"But," Gin started, "what happened to Hitsugaya-taichô?"

Frowning distastefully, Yamamoto said, "Hitsugaya Tôshirô was merely a part of a greater whole, and the greater whole stands before you. As such, in order to maintain the balance, the two parts became one, and thus, the results."

"That's a bit farfetched, but," Gin looked at Naruto, "I don't think you'd lie about something like this."

Murmurs broke out amongst the Captains, each one discussing a possible theory behind it all, until Yamamoto got fed up and called, "Enough! I will kindly request that you do not pester him with questions. You have been told all you need to know. You are _dismissed_!"

One by one, the Captains filed out of the room. Naruto was the last to leave, shooting him an unreadable look as he went. Then, with a swish of Shunpô, he vanished.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Hinamori Momo woke slowly, the sun shining in her eyes through the translucent door. As memories of the night before flooded her brain, she suddenly shot up, sitting straight as she realized she had fallen asleep, "Oh dear. Sorry, Aizen-taichô! I was so tired, I fell asleep!"

Only a second later did she realize she was alone in Aizen's personal quarters, the haori he had worn the night before draped over her legs. Alarmed, she looked around, but found no evidence of his presence, "Captain?"

The sound of an alarm chiming in the corner alerted her to the time, her eyes widening as she understood that she was very much late. Her mouth widened in panic, "Ten O'clock? Look at how late I am!"

Leaving the alarm to chime all by itself, she tucked her Zanpakuto into her obi and quickly stood up, flinging the door open as she rushed to get to her post. As she turned the corner into the shade, she cursed herself for being so stupid, "Oh, I wish the Captain had woken me up before he left! I don't know how I'm ever going to make it to the meeting on time!"

She crossed the battlefield that Renji had fought on the day before and took the steps two at a time in her rush, panting from the effort. Halfway up, she turned seemingly at random and ran down a narrow passageway that no random stranger could possible know, murmuring to herself, "I'll take the shortcut."

The shortcut led her to the outside of a wall and several buildings. She jumped up the wall first, landing on the tiles, then up the buildings with ease. At one building, she leapt up and landed behind a red railing, kneeling on the wooden floorboards. With a sigh of relief as she attempted to catch her breath, she said, "I actually made it!" and started down the path in front of her.

The sound of liquid dropping stopped her cold and she spun around to see what it was, only for her eyes to widen and a scream to tear itself loose from her lips. What seemed like an instant later, the other Lieutenants appeared at her side, Izuru shouting frantically, "Momo! What is it, Momo? Please, tell me what happened!"

He grabbed her shoulders when she didn't respond, looking past him at something on the wall, "Momo, please!"

Realizing that he'd get nothing from her, he turned around to see what she was staring at, only for his own eyes to go wide. Aizen Sousuke, Captain of the Fifth Division, was pinned to the wall of a building by his own Zanpakuto, a river of blood dribbling down into a puddle on the floor and staining the wood crimson.

"That's!" Izuru denied. "Impossible!"

"He was murdered?" Rangiku asked incredulously.

Momo interrupted them all with a bloodcurdling scream, "AIZEN-TAICHÔ!"

"What's all this racket so early in the morning?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to see the every-grinning Ichimaru Gin standing calmly with his arms folded, observing all of them. "Oh, that. Yes, it certainly is a tragedy."

Momo's eyes suddenly narrowed, her brow knitting together as the warning from the night before replayed itself in her mind.

_The hell butterfly landed calmly on Momo's finger, its wings twitching as it delivered its message. An unfamiliar voice spoke to her, but she felt like she should know who it was._

"_Things are getting far too suspicious around here for my liking," the voice said. "I have nothing concrete yet, but…Please, Momo-chan, be wary of the Third Division and Ichimaru. Especially…if you ever see Aizen-taichô go out walking alone."_

The words echoed in her ears and suddenly the pieces fell together. Tears leaking out of her eyes, a fire began to burn in Momo as she cried, "It was YOU!"

In a flash, she had drawn her sword, bright reiryoku swirling around her as she charged him. Ichimaru didn't move an inch, not even as she came dangerously close to him, as Izuru had already placed himself between them and blocked her sword with his own. Ichimaru just chuckled lightly, even as Momo begged with her old friend, "Izuru, please, stand aside!"

"I can't do that, Momo," Izuru said tersely. "I'm the Lieutenant of the Third Division. No matter what the reason, I cannot allow anyone to raise their sword to Ichimaru-taichô."

Ichimaru started to walk away and Momo tried desperately to chase after him, but Izuru shook his head and blocked her path. She spoke to him, tried to make him see reason, "He's a murderer, Izuru! Let me go!"

"You know that I can't," Izuru said lowly.

"STAND ASIDE!" she cried frantically. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Let it go!" Izuru shouted back.

"Are you deaf?" she called. "I said move!"

"And I said to remember your place!" Izuru responded in kind.

As Ichimaru got farther and farther away, Momo couldn't take it anymore, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

A wave of reiryoku traveled up her sword as it transformed, lashing out at Izuru. It forced the both of them back, Izuru glaring as he growled, "You dare to release your zanpakuto here? How reckless. Have you lost your mind, Momo? You must never confuse public and private matters, Fukutaichô!"

Momo's only response was to release another blast that swerved over Ichimaru's head, halting him, and crashed into another wall. Izuru merely stood straight, speaking solemnly, "Very well, then. You leave me no choice. Since you're now a threat…I must eliminate you. Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

He leapt up as he called the command phrase, moving to attack her from above. At the last second, when it seemed the attack would connect, there was a blur of movement and everything went to fast for him to make any sense of. When the dust cleared, a blonde man stood between them.

He was tall, at least as tall as Izuru, and his black Shihakushô had had the sleeves removed, like Hisagi Shuuhei's. A white haori clung to his upper body overtop the black kimono, tied at his waist by a long, red sash. The sleeves were short and barely went down to his elbow, also clinging close to his skin, while the bottom flared out over his black hakama, decorated with raging flames that seemed frozen in time. In his right hand was grasped the light blue hilt of Hyôrinmaru, unsheathed partially to block Izuru's sword. Beneath his left foot, Tobiume had been pushed into and through the floorboards.

Blue eyes stared straight ahead, narrowed calculatingly, "Back away now, both of you."

"You're…" Momo whispered, "that voice…"

"Kira Izuru is under arrest," the man said firmly. "Hinamori Momo…I will deal with her myself. Matsumoto, take her to my office."

"H-hai, taichô!" Matsumoto said quickly, grabbing Momo by the arm and hurriedly steering her towards the Tenth Division Barracks. Shuuhei and Iba took Izuru by the shoulders and led him away. As soon as they all had left, Ichimaru turned toward the man.

"Thank you, Juubantai Taichô," Ichimaru said smoothly. "Sorry you had to waste your time on one of mine."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then started, "You know, Ichimaru…I believe that, just now, you were about to kill Momo-chan."

The wind blew ominously. Gin's expression didn't change, "Now, what_ever_ could you be talking about?"

"Deny it as much as you like," Naruto said calmly, belying his inner anger, the cold fury that could freeze the hottest flame. "But I will warn you. If you shed a single drop of Momo's blood, I promise you…I _will_ kill you."

A violent burst of icy cold reiatsu followed the words, snapping Gin's crimson eyes open as his eternal grin fell to the bewildered frown of a man trying desperately to breath. His arms shook and his knees buckled, but he still managed to stay upright. Cold blue eyes turned on him, radiating an intense rage that would put Aizen to shame, "And that's a promise…I can guarantee I'll keep."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

For the third time in a little over twenty-four hours, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, sôtaichô and regarded as the strongest of all Shinigami, appeared within his office. Unlike the other times, however, he wasted no moments of contemplation on his purpose or on the things that had begun to happen around him.

Aizen Sousuke was dead.

The timing was too perfect. Mere hours after he had upped the ante of the secret conflict between himself and Naruto, one of his most respected Captains had been murdered within the Seireitei. Despite this, however, Naruto was an honorable man. If he had indeed killed Aizen, then he would have taken credit for it by removing Aizen's piece from the board they had set up.

That was why he had returned to his office as soon as the news came in. If indeed Naruto had killed Aizen or had ordered him killed, then he would have removed the piece from the board. If the piece was placed in the box labeled "Defeated" then Naruto had been the one to do it. If it wasn't…then he had a traitor amongst the Shinigami he had trusted for so long.

So, he wasted no time. The instant his feet touched the floorboards of his office, he strode quickly and purposefully towards the back of the room, where the board sat. As he came upon it, he looked down at the box, eyes searching through it for that one piece. When he could not find it, he turned his gaze instead to the board, searching for it. Then, after a few moments, he found it.

The piece labeled "Aizen Sousuke – Captain" was placed where it had started: in the Fifth Division Barracks. He frowned. Naruto and the Ryoka had not played a part in Aizen's untimely demise, as evidenced by the piece that sat innocently on the shougi board in front of him. This could only mean one thing.

There was a traitor in their midst.

And Naruto was right.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach (and, no, I'm not bringing Dot Hack into the list of Crossovers. Aura's purpose will be revealed in time, but you aren't going to expect it).**

**Chapter two! This chapter, named also for a song in the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack, fits the theme here very well, don't you think? The start of the mission, following the Fragments of Memories revealed in the previous chapter. Are you all ready?**

**I know you're not seeing much of a huge change from canon, but that will come with time. Remember, Naruto is the divergence point. Only his actions will cause the people around him to act and react differently, hence Ichigo's slight knowledge of Kidô and increased skill. The biggest change you'll see should be somewhere around Ichigo achieving Bankai, so wait a few more chapters for that and the rest should follow. Also, I've noticed that the stronger Zanpakuto tend to have **_**two or more**_ **names (Ryûjin Jakka, Kyôka Suigetsu, Katen Kyokotsu, etc.), so that will have some significance later.**

**Oh, and should I include the Bount Arc in this? It'll be slightly annoying, but it'll also be a little exciting. **

**Now, as a sort of informal poll, how many of you think there will be, or would like there to be, a romantic relationship between the Goddess, Aura, and Naruto? This won't have any real effect on whether or not it happens, just on whether or not there will be an alternate ending chapter. (Maybe)**

**As for who Aura is, well…Kubo never directly confirms whether the entity in "God's Realm" is male or female (though it is implied to be male). Therefore, Aura is that entity (in this story) and is taking an indirect role in things. You will, eventually, see the results.**

**Soon, I will also have come up with the titles for the next few chapters and have cited their sources as well. Keep an eye out on my profile.**

_**Is veniet ut sevavit us, Dea Aura… (She has come to save us, Goddess Aura)**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	3. Prelude of Ruin

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface.  
The wandering soul knows no rest.  
— LOVELESS, Act I

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Three: Prelude of Ruin  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Walking. She had been doing that for a while now, and yet seemed to have gotten nowhere. No matter how far her feet took her, she never seemed to reach whatever destination her instincts were leading her to. In fact, she seemed doomed to walk for eternity, searching for something she wasn't even sure of and nearly blind in all the snow.

She wasn't sure how she had gotten where she was. All she knew was that she opened her eyes to the sight of an endless tundra with barren trees that were encased in ice and a burning desire to find something, something that escaped her knowledge and yet was more important than anything else she currently knew.

She also wasn't cold, oddly enough, despite the horrid weather and temperature of her surroundings. Despite the snow on the ground that easily rose halfway up her shins, despite the howling winds and the frigid blizzard, despite the thin cloth of her shihakushô, she was surprisingly comfortable in this place.

"Momo…" a familiar voice whispered on the wind. She looked up, her arms wrapped around her chest as a sort of quasi-reflex to her surroundings, but she saw nothing. Angling her head down as the bangs of her dark hair were whipped around her face, she continued on, passing the voice off as her imagination.

"Momo…" the voice said again, stronger this time. She looked up again, but still didn't see anything. Growing slightly frustrated, she swallowed the anger bubbling up in her throat and started to move once more. Whatever she was looking for, she had to find it, and she had to find it soon. She still had responsibilities to take care of, things to accomplish. She had to get back to the Soul Society.

"Momo!" the voice called, irritation and urgency coloring the tone. Her head jerked up a third time, and her eyes widened as she met the aquatic teal of one of her best friends. He stood there, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, staring at her with agitated irritation and his arms crossed inside his black robes.

"It's about time you listened to me," he said. "You've been walking around, blundering through the snow, for nearly an hour now. I don't even _know_ how many times I called out to you before you finally heard me."

"Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's…complicated," Tôshirô sighed. He settled her with a hard, forlorn stare. "We've been brought here…for me to say goodbye."

Momo's eyes shot open in horror, "What? But…Shiro-chan! What are you talking about, goodbye?"

"I have to return to what I was before, what I was always meant to be," Hitsugaya explained. He looked down, as if he were in awe the next words he was going to say. "And soon, you will, too. We…We're so insignificant…in the grand scheme of things. And yet…the parts we'll play will also be some of the most important."

"I…don't understand," Momo said, taking a slight step back. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Tôshirô looked more serious than Hinamori had ever seen him.

"There is a Captain in the Soul Society," he said solemnly, "who is influencing the decisions of the Central Forty-six. I know what he's after, and I know that he needs to kill Kuchiki Rukia to accomplish it, but I won't tell you who it is. If he finds out you know the truth, then I'm afraid he might kill you."

Momo looked at him fearfully, "But…why?"

"We're here so I can say goodbye, Momo," Tôshirô shook his head, changing the subject.

Tears crept into her eyes, "But…_why_?"

"It's how things must be," he said. "We each have our own destiny, Momo. We each have something that we must do with our lives, and mine has decided to claim it's due. And soon, yours will, too."

Before she knew what was happening, he had engulfed her in a hug, despite being shorter than her. She felt a blush creep up over her face, and was so distracted that she nearly missed her dearest friend's next words.

"We will see each other again, some day," he whispered into her ear. "You may not know it's me, and I may not know it's you, but we will. I promise."

As she closed her eyes and hugged him back, the world around them vanished into a black void, and soon, he followed. Everything faded to black.

In a bed in the Tenth Division barracks, Hinamori Momo stirred in her sleep, face contorted, "Shiro-chan…"

Namikaze Naruto moved his index and middle finger away from her forehead, frowning as he stood straight and asked the air, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

He didn't seem to receive a response, but sighed anyway, "You're right. She deserved the chance to say goodbye. But I can't help worrying this might affect things later on. This whole situation is very precarious, you know."

He blinked for a moment, then his frown deepened, "No, no. I already had my chance to say goodbye to Hikari-chan. Besides, she's Kuchiki Rukia now. She hasn't been Namikaze Hikari for a long time."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Imprints? Oh, like echoes. Not true memories, but not just feelings either. Snippets, then? Little pieces of who they once were, hidden deep within the soul but not completely irretrievable."

He shook his head, "But they're still different people, even if they can remember small, useless tidbits of who they used to be. Arisawa Tatsuki is not and never will be Namikaze Tenten again, just like Kuchiki Rukia can never be Namikaze Hikari. It won't make any difference."

His expression softened, "You're right, I do miss them, but…I came to terms with it a long time ago. Dredging up those memories…it won't do anyone any good."

He turned his gaze back to Momo, "I have to live in the present, the here and now." He reached out and lovingly stroked the soft skin of her cheek. "And I have Hinata-chan to remind me of that."

There was a pause, then he laughed softly, as though struck by a funny idea, "Yes, I certainly have found it, haven't I? This gift you gave me. The Goddess's true treasure."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Jûshiro sat up with a groan, palming his forehead as he hunched over and dimly aware of the bright morning sun. He opened bleary eyes, blinking the sleep out of them as the blanket that had covered him slipped down to his waist. He wore only a long, pristine white kimono, not the normal shihakushô, evidence that he had spent a long time confined to his bed and the tatami mat on the floor.

It was his disease, of course, that had had him stuck in his quarters for so long, not laziness (unlike Shunsui). It seemed to attack him at the most inopportune of times, so much so that his two third seats tended to do more of the paperwork for his division than he did (something that he felt wasn't very fair to them). For whatever reason, though, Kiyone and Sentarou seemed to enjoy it.

His disease hadn't always been so debilitating, however, nor had it always had such a profound effect on his ability to function. He had always been rather weak-willed (the Research and Development Department's way of saying he was a pacifist), but, for the majority of his tenure, he had been a strong, healthy captain. Even still, he was one of the strongest of the lot. He just wasn't as durable as he used to be, so he couldn't do as much work.

Goodness knows, Kiyone and Sentarou tried. They did their best to get the work done and, at the same time, even, take care of him. They signed off on the paperwork, they did their reports, they filed the reports from other shinigami in the Thirteenth Division, but, no matter how much they tried, they just _couldn't_ make up for the lack of a vice-captain.

His heart clenched. Kaien. Shiba Kaien. One of the men he had respected, and adored, the most. He had been a close subordinate, sunny, cheerful, brash, but a good man nonetheless. He had tended to act first and ask questions later, the kind that rushed head on into battle for the sake of what he cared for and believed in, but he had enough power that it didn't matter much.

Shiba Kaien personified all that the Thirteenth Division was. He was strong, loyal, friendly, and he was a very hard worker. He didn't let such things as nobility and manners get in the way of his beliefs, and he didn't let someone suffer when he could do something about it. He was everything Jûshiro wanted in a vice-captain.

Then, he died. And, oh, if only Jûshiro hadn't been sick, maybe he could have done something to help. Maybe he could have saved Kaien, saved Rukia the pain of having to kill the man she idolized and cared so deeply for. Maybe he could have prevented the whole tragedy from happening to begin with, just like—

Just like Hikari.

No matter what, no matter how deeply affected he and his division had been by Kaien's death, the one that had scarred them even more was Hikari's. He had been saddened, of course, when he found out she had died about sixty years after he met her, but then she came to the Seireitei and he just _knew_ he had to have her in his division. It was the least he owed her, as Naruto's granddaughter.

She had risen, quickly, to the rank of Lieutenant. Then, after nearly three and a half centuries of serving with him, she'd requested to be stationed in the World of the Living. She wanted to protect the village she had grown up in, the place that Naruto had raised her in and taught her to love above all else.

He couldn't have denied her.

And then, it happened. He wasn't sure how it happened, or even the exact time it had occurred, but she had fallen. He knew it was a risk to send such a powerful shinigami, even if she was still just a Lieutenant, out in the field, but there was no way he could have denied her. And she died. He had unknowingly sent her to her death.

Naruto had come, opening a direct Senkaimon into the Thirteenth Division, walked solemnly past all who tried to halt him, and taken her things from her quarters. All without speaking a word. He didn't have to. His mere presence had been enough to tell Jûshiro the entire tale, even if the specifics had never been shared.

Her death had merely made the onset of the disease worse, made its effects seem all the more severe and all the more grave. If he was a psychologist, perhaps he would say that he couldn't handle the guilt, so he had unconsciously made the disease worse in order to relieve some of the burden. After all, if it weren't for the disease, he could have helped them.

Then, Kaien died, speared by the end of Rukia's heavenly zanpakuto, the zanpakuto that was so identical to Hikari's that he almost couldn't believe it to be true. The sickness took hold of him, grasping him much stronger than he ever thought it could have, and sent him to his bed day after day. How long, he had wondered time and again, before it claimed his life?

And now, Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, the girl he cherished almost as much as he had Hikari, was up for death row. Something was wrong, he kept thinking, something didn't fit. He knew what her crimes were and he knew the punishments for them. Never, in all the books and tomes he had read, did it declare that any of her crimes were punishable by execution.

There was something off about the whole picture. He had to get to the bottom of it, had to find out what was missing, what piece there was that needed to be put in place. Even if it cost him his life, he had to pursue this difficult path, pursue the justice that he believed in, deep in his heart of hearts.

"Na, Jûshiro!" Ukitake looked up sharply, surprised to see Shunsui leaning against the doorpost with a giant grin on his face and his arms folded. "You'll never guess who's come back!"

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked, staring at his friend strangely. "Someone was missing?"

"Not missing, per say," Shunsui said cryptically, stilling grinning like the cat who at the canary, "just not here for a while. But he's come ba-ack!"

"How is that supposed to help me?" Ukitake demanded, a little bit irritated with his friend. One of times when he was feeling in really good shape and Shunsui had to waste it by playing a game? Not now, not when he had such a strong conviction settling in.

Shunsui opened his mouth, but it was not his voice that spoke, "It's not. Shunsui's trying to be annoying and force me to speak up." There was a soft groan. "And it worked."

Eyes wide, Jûshiro spun around to see Namikaze Naruto in all his blonde glory, arms crossed and leaning against a desk near the corner of the room. A swell of hope filled his chest; Naruto was here, the most fair and just person Ukitake knew, and one of the few who had undoubtedly made the connection between Kuchiki Rukia and Namikaze Hikari.

Jûshiro had known that, even with the Ryoka and Shunsui helping his cause (even if one party was doing so unknowingly), it was likely that he would succeed and die in the attempt or fail outright. Yamamoto was, after all, the strongest Shinigami in the Soul Society. Even Jûshiro and Shunsui combined could not do more than make the old man break a sweat.

But Naruto…Naruto was a _legend_, regarded as the only one who stood a chance against Yamamoto at his best. Not only was he revered as the master of all things ice and water, he was also known for his most famous of feats, the one that even the mortals had born witness to: the sinking of an entire naval fleet, easily four or five times more than enough to dominate Japan, with but a single sweep of his sword.

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Jûshiro whispered, shocked. "You're—!"

"Come with me for a minute, Jûshiro," Naruto interrupted, grabbing the other man's arm to ensure that he had no choice. "I have a promise that I need to fulfill."

"Wha-what promise?" Ukitake asked, following Naruto out the door.

Naruto didn't seem to hear him, murmuring under his breath as he was. Then, without warning, he spun around and forced his glowing palm into Ukitake's chest. The white-haired man's eyes widened, then his mouth followed as the air was driven from his diseased lungs. An unspeakable pain accompanied the blow, and Jûshiro wanted to scream out, but he had nothing in his chest to scream with.

It was agonizing. It felt like a gale, a typhoon of sharp and unforgiving winds, had just ripped through his ribs and out the other side. It was an acute pain, precise and almost methodical, and it was as if his flesh were being torn apart molecule by molecule, then forcefully mashed together again in some strange amalgam of shapes. And yet, it only lasted the barest of instants.

Pitching forward, Jûshiro made a harsh gagging sound and promptly spit up a large glob of blood mixed in with a strange, tar-like black liquid. Within the haze of misery and pain, a comforting hand rested on his hunched back. Moments later, as he took deep, steady breaths, a glass of water was pushed into his hand, "Don't swallow. Gargle it, then spit it out."

Grasping it weakly, Jûshiro did as he was commanded and gargled the water quickly, then spit it out onto the tile. The result was a pinkish liquid meshing with the previous maroon as he gasped for air, the glass torn from his hands. There was a flash of bright color, then the sickly mixture on the floor burst into flames and was destroyed, leaving behind only a black scorch mark.

A few minutes later, after his breathing calmed down and he was able to think and see straight again, Jûshiro stood up and looked at Naruto, who was staring at him expectantly, "What _was_ that?"

"A technique Hinata-chan taught me a while back," Naruto said calmly, helping him back into the room and a seating position on the floor. "It was Kidô-fied, of course, just because, but its function was still the same. It overwrites the diseased portion of your body by taking a sort of 'blueprint' from a healthy specimen. In this case, I used my own lungs as the example. The stuff you spat up was the disease and the blood it had infected. Technically, as long as you have a healthy specimen, you can heal anything, even old age."

"Old age?" Jûshiro asked, noting the surprised look on Shunsui's face. "But…then why wasn't Hinata-san…?"

He stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing that he was treading on grounds that he shouldn't. Naruto frowned, but his voice was flat and deadpan when he answered, "Because she has some parts that I don't."

Both of the other men blinked, then one blushed while the other one broke out into a fit of laughter. Coughing into his hand to avoid more awkwardness, he tried to steer the conversation down a different path, "Yes, well…why have you come here, Naruto-sensei?"

At Naruto's serious look, even Shunsui stopped laughing, "I'm sure the both of you noticed it. Kuchiki Rukia was sentenced to death for her supposed crimes, a punishment that is not very befitting of her actions. Therefore, there must be a further plot behind all of this, and, as far as I can tell, there's one man who's masterminding all of this."

He paused for dramatic effect, "Aizen Sousuke."

"Impossible!" Jûshiro sputtered. "The Aizen I know is…!"

"…a fake," Naruto interrupted sharply. "I _know_ Aizen is the main villain in this twisted little story, but I'm not sure that he doesn't have accomplices of some sort. My first suspect would be Ichimaru Gin."

"Naruto-sensei—what you're speaking of—it's treason!" Jûshiro tried to reason with him.

"Perhaps, Jûshiro," Naruto responded neutrally, "but Aizen doesn't play by anyone's rules other than his own. He managed to fake his own death, and did it to throw people off of his trail, to implicate others and sew discord amongst the ranks of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions. I have little doubt that, somewhere, he's left something or someone to pin the blame for his death on me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, "But Yama-jii knows otherwise."

"Genryuusai-sensei is in on this, too?" Jûshiro asked, shock written all over his face. "Just how many—?"

"No, he's not," Naruto interrupted again. "He's waiting for the traitor to reveal his hand before he takes my side in this thing. I haven't told him it's Aizen, I don't have enough proof, but I intend to force his hand. However, the day of the execution, there's going to be a battle. A large one. The Gotei Juusantai will be split down the middle. I want the two of you to take my side when it happens."

"You want us to kill our comrades?" Shunsui asked, eyes wide.

Naruto shook his head, "No. I want you to fight and distract the stragglers. Stall them until Aizen's hand is forced. I'm going to be going at it with Yama-jii. I won't have the time or the ability to influence the other fights from that point on."

He stuck them with a stare, "You two…you believe that what is happening isn't justice, right?" Both nodded. "Then all I'm asking is that you do what you would have done anyway. I'm just asking you to pick different opponents this time. All right?"

They nodded again, and Naruto let out a sigh, standing, "All right, then. I'll trust you guys to handle it."

He moved to leave, but Jûshiro stopped him, "There's a question I've been wanting to ask since the day we met, Naruto-sensei. May I ask it?"

Naruto shrugged, "Fire away."

"I did some research on the nine humans Genryuusai-sensei spoke of back then," Jûshiro said. "I didn't find much, but I did find a reference to creatures known as the Bijuu and that they were 'sealed' into these nine humans. What does that mean, exactly? What are the Bijuu?"

There was a pause.

"The Central Forty-six's current definition (and by current, I mean most recent, even though it's centuries old) of the Bijuu is that of 'Living Hollows', Vasto Lorde in power but Adjuchas in form and Gillian in size," Naruto explained. "That they're creatures of pure reiryoku that have no natural physical bodies. Thus, using massive amounts of energy, they create a body themselves. This is their theory."

Naruto shrugged, "Anyway, whether this is correct or not, the Bijuu _are_ made of reishi and possess reiryoku. For a developed human body, especially one that isn't naturally spiritually adept, housing one of these creatures is suicide, or tantamount to it. As a result, only a child, a new or unborn _living_ infant in particular, can hold a Tailed Beast safely and for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, separating them will result in the host's death."

"Why such a young child?" Ukitake asked, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Indeed, why seal it away in the first place?"

"They're natural disasters," Naruto said flatly, "forces of nature. When one comes knocking at your door, there's not a single thing you can do to stop it _except_ seal it."

"But what _is_ it?" Ukitake wanted to know. "There's no such thing as a living Hollow! That, in and of itself, is a contradiction!"

There was another pause.

"The Bijuu are creatures of instinct," Naruto explained. "But, you're right, they're not living Hollows. They are massive amalgams of ambient reishi given a distinct personality but decidedly Hollow tendencies, along with an animalistic form. Their power in relation to one another is displayed by the number of tails, rather than their size and intelligence."

"I don't understand," Jûshiro admitted, frustration clear in his tone.

"The truth is that their creation wasn't entirely accidental," Naruto said. "Long ago, the Rikudo Sennin fought the Ten-tailed beast and sealed it into his own body. Taking the beast's body and encasing it in rock, he, according to legend, cast into the sky, where it became the moon. Then, knowing of the creature's power, he set it up so that it would be split into nine different entities when he died, the Bijuu."

He took a breath, "Since he had removed the beast's soul from its body, these Bijuu were creatures composed entirely of reishi and reiryoku, like all souls. They had so much power, however, that they could form a body for themselves of pure energy and whatever ambient elements they could gather. As a result, the only way to truly kill one of the Bijuu is to seal it away and siphon off its energy until nothing is left but the sentience."

"I see," Ukitake rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "then the Kyuubi is…?"

"Weak and powerless," Naruto confirmed, "merely a voice in my head. When I die, so will he, and we will be reincarnated separately."

He stood, then, and started to turn. Instead, he looked at the two of them, seeming to try to figure out what exactly he wanted to say. In the end, he settled for something simple, "I'm counting on the two of you."

Without another word, he spun on his heel and vanished with a small whoosh, like the sound of cloth fluttering in the breeze.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ganjuu woke with a start, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and cutting off the light snore that had joined in a quiet symphony with the rushing water. He reached up with the back of one hand, unfolding his arms as he rubbed his eyelids to rid them of the bleary film that blocked his sight after a good night's rest.

Looking down, his stomach gave a funny jolt as he realized that Hanatarou had fallen asleep on his leg, arms folded under his head. Jerking backwards, he stood, letting the petite shinigami fall to the floor unimpeded, "Hanatarou, you disgusting little toad, what the Hell are you doing, sleeping on me? I'm no pillow!"

From his place leaning against the wall, Ichigo had to hold in a chuckle. While his own reaction to being slept on might have wound up a bit similar to Ganjuu's, it was funny to be on the outside looking in, if only for the look on his companion's face. It was amusing, certainly, but he wouldn't let it distract him from his purpose in Soul Society.

They were here to rescue Rukia, plain and simple, and he wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way. He hadn't forgotten that, not even during the times he had succumbed to sleep. Even in his dreams, he saw her face, soft and gentle, caring but still capable of passionate fire, and, above all, forlorn. He had seen the pain in her eyes, witnessed her willingness to face certain death to buy him a few more moments of life.

If he was honest with himself, perhaps he could say that he loved her. She had done so much for him; sacrificed her powers, her freedom, and now, it seemed, her own life to allow him to save his family. She had changed his world for the better, and he would be damned if he allowed her to die for it.

Perhaps it wasn't love in the conventional teenage sense. There was no sudden passion to kiss her till she couldn't breathe, not overwhelming lust to feel her soft skin flush against his own, no burning desire to sink into her smooth, creamy flesh and feel her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him further inside her. That is to say, those desires were there, but it wasn't the sum of his feelings for her.

She was his companion, his other half, his better half. He was the dark moon, the vast and endless night sky with its overwhelming enormity and its all-consuming loneliness, and she was the soft snow, a gentle caress in the darkness, but also harsh and cold. They seemed unrelated, but they were so delicately and so intricately intertwined that one could not exist without the other.

If he believed in such, maybe he would have thought that she was made just for him (or he for her, considering she was so much older).

But Ichigo knew better. Their meeting, and his consequent falling in love with her, was a one in a million chance, a mere coincidence of the highest order. That coincidence, however, was all he had needed to become attached to this woman, this shinigami, named Kuchiki Rukia. It was all he needed for his life to have meaning again, for him to have a reason amongst all the monotony. It was all he had needed gain the power to defend what he considered precious.

He had heard of other couples, of how they couldn't imagine life without their boyfriend or girlfriend, and had silently snorted when, a few months later, the relationship no longer existed. Kuchiki Rukia was not his whole world, but she was a very significant part of it. And she had been torn away from him against her will.

That, he could not forgive.

Rukia was important to him, but if she decided she did not want what he felt, decided that she did not care for him as deeply as he did her, then that was fine. It was her choice; he wasn't going to force anything on her. But that was the point. It was _her_ choice. If that choice was taken away from her or influenced by outside forces (read: Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji), then he would eliminate everything that prevented her from making that choice free of others' meddling.

He would even wage a war against Heaven; tear down the gods themselves, all so that she could make that choice. If an obstacle was too great, he would overcome it. If an army stood in his way, he would fight to his last against all of them. If the devil himself tried to stop him, he would slay the immortal demon over and over again until time itself stopped.

The only choice she could make that he would not allow was for death. He wouldn't allow her to choose to die, to take the punishment for actions that should be celebrated and praised, or to choose death to save him. Above all, that was unacceptable.

Perhaps he did love Rukia, maybe even more than he cared to admit. Perhaps, just perhaps, she loved him, too. Either way, he would save her. He would rescue her. And maybe, they could find in each other a kindred spirit that no one else possessed.

"Heaven's not enough," he whispered, "if, when I get there, I'm losing you."

"Daaaah!" Ichigo's eyes focused again, locking onto Ganjuu, who had just noticed the drool on his leg. "And what's worse is now my only pair of pants is all slimy with your drool! I've got half a mind to tear your slobbery head off —!"

Ichigo pushed off the wall and walked up behind him, "Give him a break, Ganjuu. He's exhausted. A little bit of drool is no big deal. After all, he _is_ the one who healed you. Didn't you notice?"

Ganjuu looked himself over, "Well, now that you mention it…"

"He was up early this morning, treating your wounds while you were still asleep," Ichigo explained, "even though he had to be dead tired."

"Well, whaddaya know?" Ganjuu grinned at the slumbering shinigami, then turned grim as he looked back at Ichigo. "This mission's only going to keep getting harder, you know. You can bet they're plenty angry they haven't caught us yet."

There was a pause as Ichigo turned toward the water, but Ganjuu wasn't deterred, "Is this something that you're serious about? I hope you're committed to it, heart and soul."

Ichigo could remember, in that instant, the look in Rukia's eyes as she gazed down at him, crystalline tears begging to make tracks down her cheeks. He could remember her begging him not to follow, to spend the remainder of his days in peace and normalcy. And he could remember the ache in his chest as she walked towards certain doom.

At last, he spoke, "She's waiting" — he frowned — "and I didn't come here to tour the sewer system."

Ganjuu smirked.

"Gaah!" Hanatarou shot up suddenly, waving his hands. "Stop it! Please, get away from me! I don't know what you're doing, but you have no right to come on to me like that! Besides, I'm not that kind of guy, so stop IT!"

He finally seemed to remember where he was and turned around, bowing to them slightly, "Good morning."

"Hanatarou," Ganjuu began, "what the hell were you just dreaming about?"

"You…wouldn't want to know," Hanatarou said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Then, without warning, he gave off a big, tired yawn, and seemed to realize that sleep hadn't done much for him. Reaching into his shihakushô, he pulled out a small round pill, yellow in color with a very strange design on it. Ganjuu and Ichigo leaned in to get a good look at it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ganjuu wondered aloud.

"It's a super nutrition tablet," Hanatarou explained, "for reviving and reenergizing members of the Fourth Division when they're exhausted but still have a lot of work to do. Every member of the Division is required to keep a supply of these in case of emergency fatigue."

"That has a picture of a skull on it," Ganjuu pointed out skeptically. "Are you sure someone didn't give you poison instead?"

"You just swallow the pill whole, and then," Hanatarou swallowed it, paused for a moment, then stood up. "There, I'm energized. I guess we'd better get going."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ganjuu demanded. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "You don't look any different!"

"No, no, just look at my face," Hanatarou insisted. "See how full of life and vitality it is?"

"Whatever," Ichigo said irritably, shutting Ganjuu up. "Let's just get going."

They were silent for the journey back up to the surface, lifting the large tile only slightly at first, then hefting it out of the way once the coast was clear. Ganjuu grunted slightly as he pulled himself up onto the tiled floor, "Good, there's nobody around."

Ichigo looked right and left, unnerved by the lack of an enemy presence, "We fought Renji here yesterday. Shouldn't there be a couple guards posted, or something like that?"

"They probably figure that this is the _last_ place we'd come back to," Ganjuu reasoned. He looked around too. "We haven't heard from the others in a while. I wonder if they're all right. That strange guy in the glasses and white cape and that cute girl with the really big eyes. And what about that really tall guy you called Chad?"

"They can take care of themselves," Ichigo insisted, walking forward determinedly. "If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that."

"Guess you're right," Ganjuu said. He took a breath, then let it out in a deep sigh as he looked on at the Senzaikyu. "At last. I thought we'd _never_ get here."

As they started to climb the steps, their pace was slow and meaningful. But, as the distance they traveled increased, so did the sense of excitement, and soon, they were jogging, then running up the stairs. Ichigo led them, easily outstripping the other two as they went with Ganjuu, then Hanatarou, trailing behind just a bit.

As they ascended farther and farther, however, Ganjuu began to lag behind just a little bit more and Hanatarou seemed to catch up with Ichigo more and more, thought the orange-haired teen was still the fastest of the three. Ganjuu swore, "Damn it, just how many steps does this stupid stairway have, anyway?"

"The number of steps doesn't make any difference!" Ichigo called back. "Our destination is the same, and the distance we have to travel is the same, so the number of steps is insignificant!"

Then, after what seemed like ages, they reached flat ground, and Ganjuu promptly bent over to catch his breath, "Finally, we made it to the top."

Hanatarou nodded, a hand pressed against his chest, but Ichigo stood strong, breathing a bit faster but still looking alert and determined, "Guess there's no one guarding up here, either. Idiots, the whole lot of them. Alright, let's go!"

Without warning, he shot off again, running at a pace that wouldn't exhaust him but still moving pretty fast. Hanatarou and Ganjuu made to follow him, but they hadn't taken more than a few steps when an immense spiritual pressure pushed down on them, forcing them to their knees as Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

It was immense, to be sure, and, a mere week and a half before, Ichigo would have been trembling himself. He had faced Naruto, though, and Naruto's reiatsu, even at half strength, put this guy to shame.

_Naruto looked down at him, his sword, Sô'unga, drawn, "This is what you wanted, Ichigo. This is Sô'unga's Shikai. You said you could handle it, didn't you? So stand up!"_

_Ichigo tried to level a glare, but each time he raised his head a few centimeters, it would simply jerk back down under the pressure of Naruto's insane reiatsu. The only reason he was on his knees and not flat on the ground, even, was because of the giant cleaver whose blade was dug into the earth and whose handle he was grasping firmly. _

"_This is pathetic," Naruto spat. "You intend to take on Seireitei with this? Don't even bother. Perhaps I should save them the trouble and kill you myself!" _

"_Don't…look down on me," Ichigo ground out. "Don't you…dare!"_

"_Then stand," Naruto said calmly. "Stand up and face me, Ichigo. Stand up and defend yourself. Or are you so pitiful that you can't even do that?"_

_Grunting, Ichigo forced himself into a more controlled kneel, his legs shaking as he tried to push himself up. No matter how far he got, though, there was a point that he could not seem to surpass, and he just knew that it was a significant part in his training. If he wanted to move on, if he wanted to learn some of the more dazzling and powerful techniques that Naruto would teach him, he had to pass this part first. _

_There was a hand on his shoulder, a familiar comforting one, and suddenly, his body felt much lighter, "Ichigo. Know that, so long as you need help, you may always come to me. My power is your power, so grasp it, and stand!"_

_And he stood. The pressure pushing down on him was still immense, and his knees shook as he fought for his place, but he was standing. Naruto smirked._

"_Good," he said, and the pressure spiked for a moment, sending Ichigo to his knees again, then returned to its previous level. "Now, do it _without_ Zangetsu's help."_

This reiatsu was definitely powerful, but Naruto's surpassed it. Ichigo's eyes flitted around, searching for the owner. Because, even though this power couldn't compare to the blonde shinigami, it was definitely greater than Ichigo's.

"What the hell is this?" Ganjuu gasped. "Some kind of impossibly powerful spiritual pressure?"

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed lowly, turning slightly. "Get yourselves up, and let's go! I don't know who this guy is, but none of us is strong enough to defeat him!"

Groaning with the effort, Hanatarou and Ganjuu started running again, much slower than before. Inwardly, Ichigo cursed again, slowing his pace to match theirs. Neither of them was prepared to face a captain-level shinigami. He, who had been trained specifically for such, might last a couple minutes and could definitely stand the pressure. But they were struggling.

Then, as Ichigo thought might happen, Hanatarou collapsed. Ganjuu paused, grimacing as he tried to keep himself from falling as well, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…can't keep going," Hanatarou said weakly, gasping for air.

"Damn," Ganjuu swore, bending down and hefting the smaller man onto his shoulders. "You're starting to be a pain in the ass, Hanatarou."

Ichigo stopped a moment, "You two alright?"

"Never mind us!" Ganjuu said, starting back up again. "Just keep moving, Ichigo!"

And, once more, they were running for their lives. But, no matter how far they ran, the pressure didn't vanish and they didn't seem to be getting any closer to the Senzaikyu. Then, out of the blue, it seemed, a chill traveled the length of the orange-haired shinigami's spine.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" a gravelly voice asked.

Ichigo spun around, turning to see the visage of a beastly man wearing a captain's garb and an eye-patch, his hair done up in spikes with tiny little bells hanging from them. And…the spiritual pressure they had been feeling…it emanated from him.

"You must be," Ichigo scowled, "Zaraki Kenpachi."

"That's right. On your first guess, too," Kenpachi grinned savagely. "I'm here to fight you to the death."

Ichigo said nothing, staring at the grizzly monster that stood in front of him as he contemplated his options. There was no running. It was like he said to Ikkaku. Running was pointless when the reiatsu seeking you out was your better; you'd just wound up caught. But could he really fight this man? Naruto had said that winning against Kenpachi would assure his ascension to Captain class, if not in so many words. But could he actually win?

No, he thought. This thing that stood in front of him, masquerading as a man, was far more powerful than anything he had encountered, save Naruto. The best he could hope for was to stall him long enough for Ganjuu and Hanatarou to go rescue Rukia. After all, that was his purpose here, and he wouldn't forget that.

Yes…it was his only option…

"What's wrong? Are you deaf or something?" Kenpachi mocked. "I just challenged you to a fight to the death. I assume, since you won't answer me, it's alright if I start."

Ichigo reached up, unleashing his sword. He turned slightly, eyes focused on the man in front of him, but his words directed at his companions, "Ganjuu, you — "

"Whoa," a childish voice said, forcing Ichigo's attention back to the front as a little girl with pink hair appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Just look at all that drool!"

Before Ichigo even knew what was happening, she had leapt onto his own shoulder, her foot pressed against his shihakushô, "You must've scared that little guy pretty bad, Ken-chan!"

Suppressing a grunt, he flung her back towards Kenpachi. She pressed a finger to her lips as she landed, "Uh oh. I think I made him mad."

"Well, what did you expect? That was just stupid," Kenpachi grumbled.

"And stupid is as stupid does, right?" she shot back indignantly.

"You said it, not me," the giant replied nonchalantly.

_A Lieutenant?_ Ichigo wondered, spying the badge on her arm. Naruto had made sure he knew at least the basics of what different uniform additions meant amongst the shinigami of the Seireitei. A haori meant captain, an armband meant lieutenant.

"Damn," he whispered, then raised his voice. "Hey, Ganjuu! Get Hanatarou up and go rescue Rukia. I'll…deal with these two."

Ganjuu was about to protest, but could not help noticing just how white Ichigo's knuckles had become as his free hand clenched into a fist. Scoffing angrily, he hefted Hanatarou over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the Senzaikyu.

Ichigo made sure to stand in front of their escape, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you follow them."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Kenpachi frowned. "Don't make me repeat myself. I've been waiting for you to get your ass here for some time now, just so that I could get a decent fight. I couldn't care less what those friends of yours are doing, nor have I any interest at all in you rescuing that Rukia girl."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked, contemplating something for a moment before he settle for gripping his sword with both hands as he unleashed his own reiatsu. Kenpachi grinned.

"Not bad," he praised. "Even though your stance is too rigid and you have a bunch of gaps in your defense, your reiatsu is something else entirely. Way too much for some of the Lieutenants! I can understand why Ikkaku lost."

Ichigo scowled. It looked like he'd have to…

Kenpachi's grin widened as Ichigo's stance changed, his zanpakuto brandished in front of him as he stood sideways, left elbow nearly on level with his shoulder and his left hand pressed lightly against the center of his chest. He had zero practice with it, but he had seen Naruto use it enough to at least try.

"That's much better! But even so, you're nowhere near my level," Kenpachi looked to be thinking for a moment. "Tell you what, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'll give you an advantage."

Ichigo felt his mouth fall open just a bit as Kenpachi pulled his kosode open, revealing a chiseled chest, "I'll let you have the first strike! I'll stand here and you can cut me anywhere you want."

"Quit playing around with me!" Ichigo demanded angrily. "You think this is some kind of joke? Like I'm cowardly enough to attack someone who hasn't even drawn his sword? Don't you dare mock me!"

"Mock you? Not at all," Kenpachi insisted. "I'm giving you a free shot. Not wanting to attack someone who hasn't drawn his weapon is certainly admirable, but I think you might want to save the chivalry for another time. This is a fight to the death. You could go for my throat, or my gut, or take out my eye, if you want. Or, if you're lucky, you might kill me in one go. Just attack already!"

Scoffing, Ichigo rushed forward sword trailing by his chest as he prepared his attack. Something in his charge must have changed the man's opinion, because when he struck, Kenpachi drew his sword and blocked it, the blade quivering against Zangetsu's size and might. A grin lit up his face, "Now, this is more like it! Your spiritual pressure, it's sharper than it was before! That might have actually killed me!"

He pushed he opponent's blade away, but Ichigo spun Zangetsu around using the momentum and swung it in an uppercut slash. Kenpachi blocked that one as well, his grin stretching farther and farther for every little twitch their weapons made. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, brown irises sharp with determination.

He used his position to knock the jagged zanpakuto out of his way, surprising the man as he moved inside his guard and landed a solid blow against his chest. A thin red line, deep enough to hurt but not a very serious wound, carved itself into tan flesh, marring the chiseled muscles outlined beneath.

The look on Zaraki's face didn't wane, merely grew larger as he hefted his weapon up high and swung down at his enemy. With a scowl, Ichigo vanished, a soft whisper of sound the only evidence of his passing. He reappeared, taking aim at the back of the ripped and torn captain's haori with the characters for "11" splashed across it.

Laughing an insane laugh, Kenpachi spun around, slashing downwards as he did. Ichigo held his sword horizontally, blocking it. His elbows creaked in protest, and he suddenly realized that Kenpachi didn't just look strong, he was a powerhouse. Scoffing, Ichigo moved smoothly to the side, his blade slanting downwards as he stepped inside Kenpachi's guard and landed a diagonal strike across the tall man's chest. A gush of red followed, but the man's grin did nothing but widen.

Ichigo snarled, bringing his zanpakuto around again, "Why won't you just—?"

He stopped, frozen and with his eyes wide, as he noticed it. Chad's reiatsu, which he had been able to feel since they had first entered the Soul Society, vanished without a trace. As far he knew, there was only one way for a person's reiatsu to vanish. As far as he knew, the only time a person's reiatsu vanished…was when they died.

"Impossible," he whispered, "Chad lost?"

Wait, he told himself, sharpening his awareness slightly. It was still there, still flickering, but it was weak and defeated. He let out a soft sigh of relief; Chad was still alive, just beaten. That meant that he could be rescued, and that Ichigo's friends were still surviving in this backwards place.

Stalling wasn't an option anymore, he realized. He couldn't keep hacking at Kenpachi with the intent to slow him down. Not only was that not working, but he also had no more time to be stalling for. If he didn't defeat Kenpachi, rescue Rukia, and find all his friends again, then none of them would make it back. Yoruichi had said as much.

He squared his shoulders. Kenpachi grinned, "So, are you done daydreaming?"

He rushed forward, swinging down, while Ichigo swung left. Their blades met somewhere in the middle, the force of the collision kicking up a slight gust of wind. Kenpachi just continued grinning, ignorant of the two wounds that were sluggishly bleeding all over his clothes and staining his haori red.

"Damn it!" Ichigo snarled, frustrated that Kenpachi was grinning like a loon with those injuries. "Why aren't you taking me seriously? Release your zanpakuto!"

Kenpachi's grin fell and he looked at Ichigo strangely, the latter backing away just a bit as the former's grip slackened, "My zanpakuto ain't got a name. This is its true form, and it doesn't have a sealed one. Never did to begin with."

Ichigo felt a swell of confidence rise in his bones, "That so? That's kind of a relief. That means your zanpakuto can't get any stronger than it already is. In that case—"

Kenpachi interrupted him with a lazy stab, which Ichigo blocked with the flat of his own sword, "In that case, what? You can win? Is that what you thought? Now you're taking me lightly. The reason my zanpakuto don't have a sealed form…is because my reiatsu is so huge that I couldn't seal it, even if I held it in as much as I could. So, when I fight, I make a habit of holding back when I kill."

He was twisting the blade and there was a scraping sound now, as Kenpachi continued, "Do you understand? If I didn't hold back the way I do, I wouldn't have any time to enjoy the fight!"

Punctuating this was a soft crack, followed by a stabbing pain as Ichigo realized that Kenpachi's sword had pushed through his and cut deep into his chest, "You should have known better. Just because you see a chance or two for victory doesn't mean that the fight is already over."

He pulled his sword away, watching as Ichigo's cracked and fell in half, "What a shitty ending."

He turned and began to walk away, ignoring the thud of he opponent's body hitting the ground. Ichigo, gasping desperately for breath, could only curse mentally and claw at the tile as the tall man left. He should have known better. Naruto had taught him that. He had allowed himself to get arrogant when he realized he had an advantage.

But he couldn't die here, not so close to his goal, not with all of his friends counting on him to succeed. And…and he couldn't die, not when Rukia was still on death row, not when she was still in that tower, not when she still didn't know. He couldn't let her die, could not let her be executed for saving him.

So why…?

"Ichigo," a deep voice said solemnly, and, suddenly, Ichigo lay face down on a sideways skyscraper. The familiar spirit of his zanpakuto stood in front of him, staring through tinted glasses. "Do you know why you lost, Ichigo? The mistakes you made?"

"I…was overconfident," Ichigo said shamefully. "I dropped my guard because he told me his zanpakuto didn't have a name."

"And you should not have," Zangetsu said. "Both his zanpakuto and I are unsealed, so what advantage could it possibly have given you?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I should have gone for the killing blow to begin with. I wanted to stall him at first because I wasn't sure I could beat him, or injure him enough to knock him out of the fight, but…"

"You underestimated Kenpachi's love of battle," was the response. "The way he sees it, injury is just a part of having fun. But those were not your only mistakes. Your initial mistake was the most damning, and it was also one of the most subtle."

He walked forward, reaching down and helping Ichigo up, "The first mistake you made, Ichigo, was to try fighting using a style built on speed…when your strength is the raw power you wield."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as Zangetsu continued to explain, "The ittôryu style Naruto uses, and the nitôryu style it is derived from, is a brother form to the Niten'ichi style created by Miyamoto Musashi. It is designed to take advantage of Naruto's strongest asset: his overwhelming speed. You, whose asset is raw power, cannot hope to use it at your current level. Now, Ichigo…"

He flung back his coat to reveal a large cleaver that Ichigo found familiar, "Take hold of me, and I shall prove to you my point."

Zangetsu grabbed the cleaver and threw it off the building. At the same time, Ichigo grasped the identical cleaver standing next to him, the one that he'd seen only out of the corner of his eye. In midair, the other cleaver was snatched up by a white blur, one that settled on the next building over and began to form a coherent shape.

"Howdy, partner," the other form drawled with a malicious grin, its voice higher but still very similar to his own. He was Ichigo's doppelganger, but his colors were almost inverted. His skin was chalk white, as was his hair, and his eyes were a gleaming amber yellow, with black sclera. His shihakushô was white over black, instead of black over white, and the cleaver he held rested on his shoulder. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide, "What the—?"

Before he could formulate more of a response than that, the other struck, leaping forward. Ichigo barely raised his own weapon in time, feet dragging slightly on the building below him from the force of the blow. Then, just as quickly, the other retreated, a menacing and maniacal grin plastered to his lips. Unnerved, Ichigo settled into the stance he had observed from Naruto.

"That's not going to work," Zangetsu warned. "I've already told you; relying on Naruto's combat style will produce nothing good for you. You must find your own, one that fits that blade you hold."

"What's the matter, partner?" the other cooed, swinging the cleaver around by its wrappings. "If you're just going to stand there…you'll die."

It threw the sword at him mid-swing, the white cloth lengthening to accommodate the sudden change. Ichigo knocked it aside, watching as it was retrieved with seeming ease simply by tugging on the hilt wrappings. Immediately, it was being swung again, blurring into a shapeless black mass.

"I don't understand," the other called. "You had this awesome sword at your disposal and _still_ you got beat up. How pathetic."

_Think_, Ichigo told himself. _Think_.

Naruto wielded a normal sized zanpakuto, a little larger than the average katana but not by much. Because it wasn't big or thick or wide, it was best used for a speed-based combat style, which meant a one-handed wield style. Logically, then, a cleaver like Zangetsu, big, thick, _and_ wide, should be wielded with two hands, right? Or at least, if one-handed, then prepared to be grasped with two.

At the same time, though, he wanted to project the smallest target possible, so he still had to stand sideways. His right foot should lead, positioned nearly directly below the hilt of his sword, but he didn't want his knees lock, so they should be slightly bent. Shifting around, he found a comfortable stance, not all that different from Naruto's style. However, he moved his left arm, tucking his elbow in and moving his left hand closer to his sword's hilt, ready to grab it at a moment's notice.

"Very good, Ichigo," Zangetsu praised. And, suddenly, Ichigo realized that his other no longer had a sword. "It still relies on Naruto's style a bit more than I'd like, but the stability it provides fits you a lot better."

The scraggily dressed man pushed a finger against the teen's head, and, before he knew what was going on, he was falling down, down, down, into the darkness. None of his cries reached the surface, nothing he said was heard, and then, everything went black.

Kenpachi paused in his gait, a powerful reiatsu erupting from behind him. His visible eye widened as he watched Ichigo stand, his sword whole once more, "What the _hell_? He was dead! And yet he's standing up?"

And, he noticed, the bleeding in Ichigo's chest had stopped.

Before he knew what was happening, Ichigo had leapt forward and carved a gash from his shoulder nearly down to his hip. He barely managed to block the second slash and was pushed back with each consecutive blow. He couldn't even get an attack of his own off, let alone stop the rain of attacks that came one after the other, and another injury had been added to the list on the opposite shoulder. He even had to stab his blade into the buildings to slow the momentum that sent him careening backwards.

"Sorry, but I've wasted enough time as it is," Ichigo said calmly. "I'm going to have to be quick about this."

Kenpachi chuckled. "You wanna finish it quickly, huh? There's no way I can allow that. Not when we're starting to have so much FUN!"

The final word was punctuated by a blast of reiatsu and a maddening grin. Then, Kenpachi was moving forward again, slicing a cut into Ichigo's cheek as the latter dodged the jagged blade, "I love it!"

Another slash, but it was blocked easily, "How could you come back from the dead?"

There was another attack, but Ichigo moved around it and carved one more line into the giant's body, right along the hip. Kenpachi didn't waiver, "How come you're so much stronger, now?"

He grinned, "So many questions! But those don't matter, not at the moment, anyway. Let's just have fun!"

Ichigo quickly lost track of the number of attacks they'd traded, even more so of the number of failed ones, ones that were either blocked or dodged. But no matter how many times he wounded the bear of a man, he didn't go down, didn't even acknowledge they were there, "Damn it, what's wrong with you! Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Afraid of dying?" Kenpachi repeated, grinning wider. "I can't believe you'd ask such a stupid question! How could someone as strong as you not love battle? You should revel in it, in death and in injury! It's the price of being a warrior, isn't it?"

He leapt forward again, lashing out wildly with his sword, but was blocked once more. Ichigo moved inside his guard, slicing into his right arm and severing the sleeve just below the shoulder. Kenpachi roared out with laughter, even as his checkerboard of wounds dribbled with red blood.

"At last, I've met my equal!" Kenpachi panted. "In fact, you might even be better than me! I can't remember feeling so good ever before! Against _you_" — he reached up, tugging off his eye-patch— "I think I can fight without any restraints at all!"

A twister of vicious yellow reiryoku erupted around his body, sending a shockwave through the buildings around them. As his eyes glowed, Kenpachi held up the black irregular shape, "I had the R and D Department cook up this little monster for me. It consumes huge amounts of reiryoku from the one wearing it. Now that I've taken it off, I'm releasing my full power!"

With a lazy slash, he cut straight through the building next to him, toppling it with ease, "And I'm going to use every bit of it to kill you. Get it?"

Ichigo frowned and closed his eyes, feeling the comforting hand on his shoulder. Zangetsu spoke softly, "Can you hear it, Ichigo? Can you hear his sword's pitiful cries?" He paused. "You hear it, but he cannot. And when two who do not trust each other fight together, the strength they each possess is weakened more than they realize. One who believes only in himself cannot understand this. Ichigo…do you have complete and utter trust in me?"

"It goes without saying," Ichigo said calmly. "I'm putting my very life in your hands, Zangetsu. Lend me your power…lend me the strength to destroy the obstacles in my path."

"Yes," Zangetsu hissed solemnly.

And he did. Welling up from the depths of his soul, Ichigo could feel it, the unimaginable power that now coursed through his very bones. His own aura, azure as the sky above him, lit up around his body and set his form aglow. He felt lighter, stronger, more agile than ever before, and he knew that this was what he needed.

"Even now," Kenpachi grinned, "your reiatsu continues to grow!"

"Of course," Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. "So long as Zangetsu and I are in harmony, my power shall know no limits. I can never lose to the likes of you, to someone who fights all on his own."

"Zangetsu?" Kenpachi queried. "Is that the name of your zanpakuto? And so, you're borrowing power from your sword and fighting with it in harmony? Heh, what nonsense. Zanpakuto are weapons, nothing more. Your approach is weak. That you lack that much confidence in your own abilities…heh!"

With a roar, they threw themselves at one another, souls alight with power. When they clashed, a bright flash lit up the sky and several of the buildings were ground into dust. The tiles beneath their feet cracked, and the air itself was rich and crisp with their combined might. Across the Soul Society, the final blow could be felt, and one blonde man, dressed in a white coat decorated with flames, smiled as he vanished into the wind.

Blood splattered against the ground, but no victor was immediately apparent. Zangetsu had burrowed a deep cut into Zaraki's shoulder, stopping, it seemed, at the bone. Kenpachi's own zanpakuto was embedded between two of Ichigo's ribs, but had not sunk in all the way, its blade jutting out behind the teen's arm.

With a gasp of, "Rukia!" Ichigo fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kenpachi let out something between a growl and a sigh, gazing skyward as blood spewed from his wound. He raised his sword and rested it against his shoulder, "What are you getting all depressed for?" His blade cracked, then split halfway along its length. "You dumbass. You won."

With a gasp of his own, he fell forward, also out like a light.

There was a slight gust of wind as Yachiru appeared next to them, looking down at both the combatants. Then, without warning, she bowed to Ichigo, "Arigatou gozaimasu. Ken-chan had so much fun fighting you, Ichi!"

She stood straight, grinning broadly, "It's really been a long time since I've seen him enjoy himself so much! I really appreciate it!"

Ichigo didn't respond, even as she turned and hefted Kenpachi onto her shoulder with a, "Here we go!"

Then, before she jumped off, she smiled and said, "Try to stay alive, okay?"

As soon as she had disappeared, a cat landed gracefully down in the crater, eyes narrowed at the boy, "You've been cut up pretty bad, Ichigo. But, against someone like Zaraki Kenpachi, you could not have expected any less. Taking him out _was _quite an achievement. You've fought well…and you've endure a great deal."

"Yes, he has," a voice said.

Yoruichi whirled around, catching sight of a tall blonde with sparkling blue eyes, "Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling a promise I made to Ichigo," Naruto said calmly. He grinned. "You wouldn't make me into a liar, now would you, Yoruichi? Besides, what are _you_ planning on doing with him? He already knows Shunpô."

"I was going to teach him Bankai," Yoruichi explained, yellow eyes boring into his.

"Well, what do you know? That's quite the coincidence," Naruto grinned foxily. "I'm planning on teaching Momo Bankai! What do you say we double team this one? You got two of those Bankai dolls?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"Ugh! Finally, all that reiatsu has died down," Shinigami #1 sighed, standing up again. He looked around. "Whoever it was, I wouldn't want to have to face them!"

"Baha ha hah! What the hell is wrong with you!" Shinigami #2 chortled. He was trembling all over. "I can't believe all of your whining! How pathetic!"

"Me!" the first shinigami demanded indignantly. "Look at you! You're so scared, your whole body is still shaking!"

"Am not! It's just cold up here!" he retorted. A drop of strange green liquid hit his forehead. He reached up to touch it. "What the hell? Did a bird get up here or something?"

With a dizzy gasp, he pitched sideways, asleep. The first one panicked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a figure creeping around along the roof, "Oh, so it was you! You're gonna pay for that!"

There was a rustling as someone landed behind him, but before he could turn fully, an elbow slammed into his chin and knocked him out. Hanatarou slid down a rope from the roof, "That was kind of over the top, Ganjuu!"

"_I'm_ over the top?" Ganjuu demanded. "What's with you and your funny green goop, huh?"

"You mean this stuff?" Hanatarou held out a bottle with green liquid in it. "It's a powerful tranquilizer that will knock out those with low reiatsu. All you need is one drop!"

"You kind of scare me sometimes," Ganjuu said, eyeing him strangely, "you know that, kid?"

"Aw, come on," Hanatarou brushed it off. He turned towards the tall white tower. "Anyway, we better hurry!"

Hanatarou rushed over the bridge and kneeled in front of the tower door. Ganjuu hummed thoughtfully as he came up behind the small shinigami, arms crossed, "So, it's a vault style door, eh? Now, the question is, 'how do we get it open?'."

"_I_ can handle that," Hanatarou reassured him, pulling a weirdly shaped block from his shihakushô. "I borrowed this from a spare room in the underground tunnel, last night."

He fidgeted with it, trying to fit it into the lock on the door.

"Whoa," Ganjuu took a step forward. "What happens if they find out you did that? Wouldn't that be _bad_?"

"I think I'd be in big trouble," Hanatarou said calmly. "But…I thought about it last night. Ichigo gets beat up, but just keeps on fighting. All I do is run away. I decided that it isn't really all that honorable of me. _I _want to save Rukia-san too, you know. But I haven't been doing much to help. So, I've decided that, from now on, I'm going to give it my all. Even if it means breaking the rules, and the consequences involved in that."

He tossed Ganjuu a sheepish smile, "Of course, stealing a key hardly compares to the stuff you guys have been doing. But I'm afraid it's about all I'm good for."

"Don't sell yourself short, my friend," Ganjuu said solemnly as the door opened. "You've done enough."

He squatted, trying to peer inside, "I have to say, I've never seen such an effort just to save one person. With all the people involved and everything we've gone through, this Rukia girl must be quite a looker, huh?"

"That's," Hanatarou tried to explain, "not really what this is about."

"C'mon!" Ganjuu grinned, looking around the dark cell. "You can tell me! Heh! Never mind, I'll see for myself! Hey, Rukia, come on out here!"

The moment he saw her, though, his eyes went wide and his face fell. He felt his heart stop. This girl they were looking for, Kuchiki Rukia, was…?

She looked at them, surprised, "Are you…Ichigo's friends? How do you know me?"

"It's me!" Hanatarou said brightly, popping up from behind Ganjuu. "Hanatarou! Rukia-san, you remember me, don't you?"

"Hanatarou!" she said, blinking in shock. "O-of course! But…what are you _doing_ here?"

"I can explain later!" he said, grasping her hands. "But we've got to move, now! Come on, Ganjuu, let's—!"

He stopped short as he caught the look on Ganjuu's face. Hanatarou tried to ease the tension he could feel building, "Ganjuu, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Rukia gasped lightly, "I know that symbol. The trembling current of the fallen skies. You…you're from the Shiba clan."

Hanatarou looked between them, "Do…you two know each other?"

Ganjuu let out a twisted sigh, "Yes, I know her. As if I could ever forget…the face of the shinigami who killed my brother."

Hanatarou couldn't believe it, "You must be mistaken, Ganjuu. Rukia-san would never do that."

"His throat was slit," Ganjuu said. "There was a stab in his chest. All of his injuries were inflicted by a sword. If he was really fighting with a Hollow…how could he have died of sword wounds? Not only that, she confessed! She admitted that she was the one…who _killed_ him."

"He's telling the truth, Hanatarou," Rukia said solemnly. "He wore the same symbol. It must have been your brother. I did…I killed Shiba Kaien."

Ganjuu grabbed her by the front of her robes, growling. She stared at him with dead eyes, "Do what you want. After killing Kaien…after putting Ichigo through everything that's happened to him…I deserve whatever fate you decide for me."

"Agreed!" Ganjuu ground out.

Hanatarou grabbed his arm, "Wait a minute, Ganjuu, please! You said it yourself! Ichigo asked us to do this for him! We can't let him down!"

"I—Don't—Care!" Ganjuu spat.

Wherever else the conversation might have gone, it would remain unknown. For, at that moment, a crippling reiatsu assaulted them. And, walking slowly across the bridge, calm as the azure sky but as unmovable as the mountains, was Kuchiki Byakuya.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**This chapter title, also chosen from the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack, fits well with the tone of this chapter. This is the prelude to the climax of the Soul Society arc, where Aizen's betrayal fits in. **

**Some of you (read: most) were probably a bit confused, so let me explain: "ittôryu" and "nitôryu" mean "one blade style" and "two blade style" respectively. **

**Also, I was considering adding in Memories of Nobody, just because I liked Senna. Tell me what you think of that.**

**The whole Kenpachi fight was very difficult for me, and I'm still not entirely satisfied with how it turned out. It was just…gah! You know?**

**Amendment: The Hachikiri of the previous story has been renamed "Hattou Issen". **

_**Felicius sum ille in amor… (Blessed are those in love)**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	4. For the Reunion

There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the Goddess  
Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds.  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  
Pride is lost,  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.  
—— LOVELESS, Act II

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Four: For the Reunion  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Yamamoto appeared within his office once more, turning his head as he moved to check the board. Zaraki Kenpachi, he had heard, Captain of the Eleventh Division, had been defeated, rather narrowly, by the Kurosaki boy. He had also seen the injured man himself, so he knew it was true. Now, it was more a matter of making his next move.

He had, of course, noticed Kuchiki Byakuya moving towards the Senzaikyu, for whatever reason. So he'd have to move that boy there, and he'd also have to see if he could do something about the other Ryoka. The Quincy and the strange girl — Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime, if he'd read their pieces right — needed to be captured, too.

Of course, he'd have to take Sado Yasutora's piece of the board now, as well. Shunsui had admitted to defeating and capturing the boy, citing that they weren't sure who had killed Aizen and that it could have been one of the Ryoka. Yamamoto wasn't about to correct him on that. If these Ryoka helped to bring the true culprit to light, then he had to make sure they lived.

He was having trouble doubting the five humans, one of whom was the "first" living Shinigami, now that he'd heard what he did. Zaraki Kenpachi was not a foe to take lightly, most certainly not one who could be put down easily. For Kurosaki Ichigo to manage such a thing, despite being severely wounded, was quite a feat.

Now, Kuchiki Byakuya was going to be the obstacle. Yamamoto was sure that, for the moment, Ichigo would be unable to best the Sixth Division captain. Even _he_ would have trouble fighting with such injuries (Yachiru had been very thorough in her report). So, for now, it was a method of stalling the rescue and forcing the traitor's hand.

He had no doubt that the orange-haired shinigami would be up and about in time for the execution. In fact, he was almost positive that he would have something new under his belt, too (Bankai, perhaps? Some incredible skill Naruto would teach him? Who knew for sure?). It would be quite something to see.

He wasn't blind, either. He had very little trouble believing that Naruto and, perhaps, a few other captains might interrupt the execution to save Kuchiki Rukia. He was actually counting on it. If there was a better time for the traitor to try to move (whoever it was), it would be during the execution while all of the captains were distracted with their opponents.

Looking down, he almost smiled as he caught sight of Zaraki's piece tossed haphazardly into the "Defeated" box. Spying the piece labeled "Sado Yasutora", he plucked it off the board and also placed it into the box of defeated pieces. After a moment of searching, he moved Kuchiki Byakuya's piece as well, then, for good measure, set Kurotsuchi Mayuri's piece on a path towards the Quincy and the girl.

Yes. Now, it would get interesting.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

As Ichigo awoke, he came to the calm realization that he had no idea where he was. He could feel bandages wrapped around his chest, stemming the bleeding that would have ended his life if left unchecked. He noted that dully, then looked around, eyes widening as a familiar blonde man waved at him.

"So, you're finally awake?" Ichigo's head spun around as Yoruichi the cat walked up to him, settling down a little ways away from his face.

"To be honest, I thought it would take you a bit longer," Naruto admitted, suddenly serious again. "But, then again, guys like us have always been notoriously hard to keep down."

"So you two saved me?" Ichigo asked quietly. "I have to thank you for that."

"We had help," Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, you can thank your will to live," Yoruichi said calmly. "Without it, those wounds of yours most certainly would have killed you. The only reason you're still alive is because you refused to die."

"Wounds?" Ichigo murmured as the memories came flooding back. "Yeah, I thought he'd killed me."

Then his eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered and he shot up, "Damn it! I have to go rescue Chad!"

Yoruichi let out a very undignified yelp as he made to stand up, alarmed at the sudden spread of red across the white wrapped around his chest. Moving so fast that even Yoruichi only barely caught it, so distracted was the cat, Naruto pushed Ichigo back down by his shoulder, "Idiot. You're in no shape to be doing anything of the sort. You'll be no good to Chad or Rukia or anyone else if you kill yourself trying to get there."

"Ahem. Yes, well," Yoruichi tried to regain its composure. "Chad is fine. Just relax, Ichigo. Orihime and Uryuu are fine, too."

The cat let out a sigh, "Chad was lucky to fight who he did."

"Shunsui," Naruto interrupted, nodding.

Yoruichi glared at him, "As I was saying, he left Chad wounded, but alive. Orihime and Uryuu have avoided confrontation and, so far, haven't gotten a scratch."

Ichigo sighed, relaxing, "That's good."

"Just rest for now, Ichigo," Naruto said to him. "When you're doing better — that is, when your wounds have healed a bit more — we'll get started on making you strong enough to take on an actual captain."

At Ichigo's bewildered look, he explained, "Zaraki might be a beast, and he might be a ferocious warrior, but he isn't what you should use to create an image of what captains are capable of."

"But for now," Yoruichi insisted. "You must rest. Half of your organs _were_ crushed, after all." The cat retrieved a strange mask, a large gash in the hard, bone-like white material. "If it hadn't been for _this thing_, you probably would have been sliced in half. Fortunately for you, it seems to have absorbed much of the impact."

"That thing…" Ichigo asked, "was on me?"

"Kisuke, you idiot," Naruto breathed, unheard by the other two.

"Yes, it was," Yoruichi answered. "I was surprised to find you were still carrying this thing around."

"Are you sure that I was carrying it?" Ichigo posed the question, picking up the mask and studying it.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi had a bad feeling. "How could you have it on you and not know it?"

"Damn it," Naruto swore, standing up and pacing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Kisuke, there had to have been another way! This is…shit!"

"Give it to me," Yoruichi said suddenly, a feeling of foreboding tingling down the cat's spine. Naruto's reaction was _not_ a good thing. "I'll take care of it."

Ichigo blinked, "What? No way. You just said this thing save my life. I'm going to keep it."

"Hand it over!" the cat lost its patience. "End of discussion!"

Chuckling nervously, Ichigo set it down in front of the feline with a quiet, "Yes, sir."

Naruto let out a sigh, facing the wall with his head hung in resignation, "Yoruichi, show him."

Ichigo blinked, "What? Show me what?"

"Yoruichi is the one who carried you here," Naruto told him. "Not me."

"What?" Ichigo looked at the little cat. "But you're so small! How did you carry me all the way here? You must be pretty strong!"

"Lifting things is no problem for me," Yoruichi said nonchalantly, "once I revert to my original form."

"Ah. Right. Original form. I forgot," Ichigo said, as if just remembering. Then he blinked as the words registered. "What do you mean, original form?"

Naruto sighed, "Could you just get on with it, Yoruichi? You're milking it."

"I've never shown you or your friends my original form, have I?" it was said to Ichigo, but Yoruichi seemed to be shooting the smug look at Naruto. "I suppose there's no more reason to keep it hidden from you."

The cat walked out into the center of the room, and Ichigo, filled with a sudden suspense, sat up slowly, "Behold. My true form."

Yoruichi's eyes glowed and smoke started to rise from beneath its paws. Purplish hair sprouted from the scalp and black fur receded into smooth, chocolate skin. Paws grew longer, into fingers and toes, and the long, thin black tail shrunk and shrunk until it disappeared into a shapely bottom.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as, standing before him, was a beautiful, shapely woman, "Y-you're…a girl!"

"Brilliant deduction," Naruto murmured, still turned away from them, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah," she smirked, folding her arms over her impressive assets as the smoke started to disperse. "You're even more shocked than I thought you'd be. Can't say I blame you. I guess people always assume I'm a man because of the voice I use in cat form." She started to walk forward. "No matter how many times I reveal my true form, it's always fun to see the reaction I get. Though, honestly, I thought someone like you would handle it a bit better."

Naruto groaned, palming his face.

"B-but I…I thought you were a cat?" Ichigo sputtered, still trying to come to terms with what stood in front of him.

"Cats don't talk," Yoruichi explained, as if talking to a two year old. "Use your head, Ichigo."

She sat down, "Anyway, let's get back to the business at hand, and I'll show you how I carried you here."

A blush rose up Ichigo's cheeks but she continued, regardless, "First of all, I used this device."

"Gaah!" Ichigo screamed. "Will you please put some clothes on?!"

"Please!" Naruto groaned again.

"Right, right," she said, retrieving some clothes from a drawer somewhere and pulling on a shirt. "It's been so long, I kind of forgot."

She gave him a sly look, "Though, I'm surprised at you. You're more innocent and naïve than you look. Was that the first time you've seen a girl naked?"

"Never mind!" Ichigo said.

She smirked, "What about you, Naruto? What's your excuse? Surely you had to have at least seen your wives naked. I mean, how else would Ichigo be here?"

"Sh-shut up," Naruto growled.

"Geez," Yoruichi sighed, fiddling with her new garments. "I'd forgotten how uncomfortable it is to wear clothes."

Searching for a comfortable subject, Ichigo grabbed the device she'd been holding earlier, "So…you put spirit energy in this and it allows you to fly?"

"That's right," Yoruichi said, a hint of pride in her voice. "There's not another one like it anywhere, not even here in the Soul Society. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, turning it over to look at it. "But I can't help but wonder how you got your paws on something this valuable."

"Kisuke," Naruto coughed.

"You can change forms," Ichigo began, ignoring the interruption. "You can heal wounds. And now this thing. Yoruichi…who are you?"

"Who she is doesn't matter," Naruto butted in. "What matters is that mask, and what it means to you, Ichigo. It's a — "

A sudden blast of reiatsu stopped him from continuing. Ichigo's eyes went wide, "That…spiritual pressure! It's him again!"

"It's coming from the Senzaikyu!" Yoruichi claimed, looking upwards.

Ichigo grabbed his sword, starting towards the exit. Naruto appeared in front of him, "You're in no condition to fight."

Ichigo flung out a glowing hand, watching as Naruto's eyes widened, "Bakudô no Rokujuusan: Sajo Sabaku!" (Path of Binding: Locking Bondage Stripes)

Too surprised to react, Naruto's arms were bound by thick ropes of glowing yellow reiryoku and he was sent off balance, crashing to the floor with a yelp. Jumping over the fallen blonde, Ichigo flung out his arm, the object in his hand forming into a wing, and burst through the door, flying towards his friends.

From the floor, Naruto sighed, "I _probably_ shouldn't have taught him the high-level Bakudô first."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Kuchiki Rukia had never had very many people she could call friends. It might have been that she just forgot how to make them after spending so much time with the rigid Kuchiki clan, or it might have been that she just didn't want to get close to anyone after that. Either way, Kuchiki Rukia had never had more than a handful of friends at one time.

In fact, before she had gotten trapped in a gigai in the World of the Living, she could name only three off the top of her head: Ukitake Jûshiro, Kotetsu Kiyone, and Sentarou. And they weren't exactly close friends, either. They were comrades first, friends second, and shinigami third, which is precisely what the Gotei Juusantai expected of them.

She had killed number four. Shiba Kaien.

Renji had, essentially, dropped off the face of the earth after she had become part of the Kuchiki clan. She didn't see him but for once or twice in passing, and they never spoke to one another. What's more, after capturing her, he had teased her and taunted her, torturing her with the fact that she would be executed.

She wasn't an expert, but somehow, that didn't seem very much like a friend.

The World of the Living had changed her. Anyone who knew her, even in passing, could tell that. The Kuchiki Rukia who had gone to Karakura Town was different than the one who had been taken back from it. The coldness was gone, replaced by muted sadness and a resignation to a bleak fate.

She had made friends there, and now it took her more than one hand to count them. Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentarou, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Kon, Ichigo. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Now she had eight friends, and, perhaps, she had regained something of herself she had lost in between those years at the Academy and her life as a Kuchiki.

But even though she labeled him as a friend, Ichigo would always have a special place in her heart. What that place was, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't have much experience with friendship, and she had even less (read: zero, zip, nadda) experience with the emotion known as 'love'. So what did that make Ichigo? Was she in love with him? Or was he just a really close friend?

She wasn't sure.

What she was sure of, though, was that she cared deeply for him. He had taken a broken girl hiding behind the famous Kuchiki apathy and brought back the spark that had been missing for so long. He had made her remember who she used to be, who she had given up being on Renji's ill-informed advice. And it had felt so good to be that person again.

Perhaps she was in love with Ichigo. Who could say, either way? She certainly couldn't, not without a little more experience.

It didn't matter one way or the other. Her destiny awaited her on the giant hill nearby. She would accept her fate with a quiet dignity, not because she believed what she had done was wrong, but because she knew that she had to atone for all the pain she had caused Kurosaki Ichigo. They could think it was because she wanted to make up for the stain on the Kuchiki clan's honor all they wanted.

Her plans were ruined, of course, when Yamada Hanatarou and Shiba Ganjuu came bursting into her cell, one trying to rescue her and the other to kill her. She didn't care about the latter. She deserved it.

And then, she felt it. They all felt it. Spiritual pressure strong enough to break right through the seki-seki rock around them.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Guh," Ganjuu gasped. "What's with this reiatsu?"

"Oh no," Hanatarou lamented, tone scared and hopeless. "That's the Captain of the Sixth Division: Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Ganjuu muttered, releasing Rukia as he turned around. "So, this is him."

"Y-you know him, Ganjuu?" Hanatarou asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I know him, alright," Ganjuu spat bitterly. "The Kuchiki clan is one of the four noble families of the Soul Society. This guy's the current clan head. Of all the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions, he's probably the most famous of them all. For him to show up right here right now, it's about the _worst_ thing that could have happened to us. We don't stand a chance in _hell_!"

Ganjuu smirked sardonically, "So, maybe we should just get down on our knees and beg for our lives."

"What?!" Hanatarou moved in front of the bulkier man. "We still have a job to do, Ganjuu! We can't just quit! Let's grab Rukia-san and go!"

"You're insane!" Ganjuu shot back. "You see any exits in this hellhole? There's only one way out…and it's over _that_ bridge." His voice rose. "And why should I risk my life for the likes of her?! For the one who killed my brother?!"

He growled, "What is she? She's nothing but a monster!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I understand," Hanatarou said calmly. "I can hardly blame you for feeling that way. You…never had any real reason to want to save Rukia-san to begin with. It would be asking far too much to ask you to stay here and fight…but, when you escape, would you at least take Rukia-san with you? Please?"

He took a shaky breath, "I'll stay. I'll hold him as long as I can."

"What?" Ganjuu ground out, unable to believe his ears. "Now I'm sure you've lost it."

"I'm just saying I understand," Hanatarou reassured. "I don't blame you, Ganjuu. I wouldn't want to risk my life to save an enemy either."

"Stop!" Ganjuu yelled. "The point is, you can't handle this!"

"I know what I'm up against," Hanatarou insisted. "But I've come this far. And it's only because I wanted to help save Rukia-san. So how can I just leave now? Without having done anything?"

He smiled brightly, but it was so fake as to be transparent, "Thank you, Ganjuu. Now wish me luck!"

And he walked out the door.

"Hanatarou!" Rukia pleaded. "Please, no! You can't!"

Ganjuu held an arm out to stop her. She glared, "You _can't_ let him do this!"

"Such a _fool_," Ganjuu muttered. "Without even a zanpakuto! What does he think he's gonna accomplish? Look at him. He's _shaking_. Who does he think he is, acting so tough?"

With a muffled curse, Ganjuu shot off out the door. He let out a roar, charging forward like a rampaging rhino. Hanatarou paused and turned to look, but Ganjuu had already leapt straight over his head and stopped in front of him, preventing him from going anywhere but back into the cell.

"You idiot," Ganjuu grumbled, grabbing Hanatarou by the shoulder. "Sorry, friend."

Before Hanatarou knew what was happening, Ganjuu had already thrown him back to Rukia, where he landed with a soft thump. With a cocky grin, Ganjuu turned back around and stared down the stoic Kuchiki, slamming his fists together, "It's your lucky day, Captain. I'll be the one you have to go through first."

"I felt a weak presence moving towards the Shishinrô, and I thought it was some powerful force suppressing its reiatsu to hide itself," Byakuya said calmly. "But it seems that it was only an overlarge bug."

Rukia ran forward to try and stop them, but Hantarou grabbed her before she could get very far, "I've got to stop this! I can't let the Shiba clan lose another member!"

"No, Rukia-san!" Hanatarou begged, holding her back.

After a moment of struggle, she collapsed onto her knees, completely unable to stand after being inside the Senzaikyu for so long. She was panting, eyes wide as she realized the reason for her exhaustion and, at the same time, that she could do nothing for anyone who stood before her.

Ganjuu rushed forward, letting out a battle cry as he reached into the pouch tied to his waist and hefted up a small red ball, "Let's see how you like my tears of blood!"

And, quite suddenly, Byakuya wasn't standing in front of him anymore, but behind. For all intents and purposes, the only thing that seemed to have changed about him was the position he was standing at. Ganjuu froze, his breath caught in his throat as the rest of him caught up with what happened.

"Be gone," Byakuya said. A thin line carved itself up Ganjuu's arm, spewing blood. "My sword is not for killing insignificant pests such as you."

He fell to his knees, clutching the injured limb as a cry of pain tore itself from his lips. Crimson liquid dribbled smoothly down his arm and onto the wooden tiles of the bridge. There was a quiet clap-clap-clap, and Ganjuu recognized it as Byakuya's gait, walking steadily forward, "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Byakuya stopped and turned slightly, Ganjuu reaching for his weapon as he stood, "Apparently I didn't make myself completely clear. I spared you and told you to _be gone_."

Ganjuu laughed, "Maybe your noble families have cowards who run from a threat like that, but no Shiba man ever would!"

Byakuya turned fully, eyes widening the slightest bit, "I see. You are from the Shiba clan, are you?"

He drew his sword, holding it vertically in front of himself, "Forgive me for taking it easy on you. Now, I'll make sure you don't leave here alive."

Ganjuu looked at him, eyes wide slightly, "What's this? From so far away?"

"Nii-sama, no!" Rukia cried futilely.

"Chire," Byakuya intoned, his sword glowing, "Senbonzakura." (Scatter, One Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

The blade dissolved into pink petals, swirling in a funnel shape around them. Ganjuu stood still, unable to comprehend what was happening but knowing that it couldn't be good.

"RUN AWAY!" Rukia screamed, desperate.

But Ganjuu didn't even have enough time to consider it. There was an eerie chiming sound, then blood splattered from gashes carved into his body by invisible blades. Ganjuu barely had time to register the pain before he collapsed backwards, blissfully unconscious. Hanatarou could only stare, horrified.

Byakuya turned, moving the empty hilt as he prepared to launch the attack at Hanatarou next, but a hand gripped his wrist as if from nowhere. Byakuya turned wide eyes to Ukitake Jûshiro.

"Phew, close one," Jûshiro smiled lightheartedly. "Pretty dangerous. Why don't we leave it at that, Kuchiki-taichô?"

Byakuya obliged wordlessly, sheathing his sword. Ukitake looked past him, waving spiritedly, "Hey, there, Rukia-chan! It's good to see you! Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here, Ukitake-taichô?" Byakuya demanded.

"Well," Ukitake began, "I could ask you the same thing. After all, releasing a zanpakuto in a place like this _is_ a first class offense, even if it's to repel Ryoka. What were you _thinking_?"

"The wartime orders allow the unrestricted use of zanpakuto," Byakuya explained.

"Wartime orders?" Ukitake asked, ashen faced. "Has the Ryoka infiltration really gotten that bad?" For the sake of Naruto's plan, he continued. "Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?"

The final word was punctuated by the presence of a new reiatsu, one very strong and very foreign. Ukitake's eyes went wide, "What spiritual pressure is this? Clearly, it's at the level of a captain, but…I don't recognize it at all."

"This reiatsu," Rukia shivered, a warm feeling filling her as her heart began to speed up anxiously. "Impossible!"

From beneath the bridge, a figure appeared, flying high into the air and floating there for a moment. Rukia looked up, her eyes beginning to water as he descended onto the bridge, "Ichigo…"

Ukitake's eyes went wider, as did Hanatarou's, while Byakuya's narrowed almost angrily. Ichigo noticed none of it as he stood from his crouch, the object wrapped around his arm loosening and shrinking back to normal. Completely ignoring Rukia, and the sudden tug at his heartstrings, he moved over to the more diminutive shinigami, "Are you okay, Hanatarou? I wouldn't have sent you on ahead if I'd have known it was going to be so rough."

"Thanks," Hanatarou said, his voice stronger than it had been mere minutes before, "but it's okay. I'm fine."

Nodding, he steadied himself and walked up to Rukia, "Rukia…I've come to get you out of here."

She didn't say anything, merely looked at him with watery eyes. One of his eyebrows threatened to twitch, "What kind of look is that? I've come here to save you! At least try to _act_ like you're happy!"

"You idiot!" she said, her voice shaky. "I told you not to come after me…I told you I'd never forgive you if you did! Now you're all cut up! And there's worse yet to come!"

Ichigo's expression hardened, "That may be so. Some other time…you can yell at me all you want to about my coming here. After I defeat _him_."

"Ichigo," she whispered.

"What?" he asked. "Don't tell me you think I would give up after I came all this way. Cause I won't. Don't even ask me. I came here to save you, and that's what I'm going to do!"

He turned an eye at her, "Oh, and from now on, all your opinions are rejected. You're coming with me whether you want to or not, damn it!"

"What did you say?" she demanded, fire glowing in her eyes. "What kind of rescuer ignores the person they're rescuing?!"

"Oh yeah?" he shot back. "Well, what kind of person who's being rescued complains about the rescue?! Why don't you just go sit down and tremble in fear and cry out, 'Save me! Save me!' like you're supposed to?!"

"I don't need to be saved!" she shouted back. "And I _do not_ TREMBLE!"

He stuck his tongue at her for a moment, enjoying the look on her face, then dropped it for a more serious expression. She sighed, "You have changed a bit. What's the use? I might as well save my breath since you don't listen to anything I say anyway."

"Well, what do you expect?" he turned back to face his enemy. "All you do is worry about me. Maybe you should worry about yourself for a change."

He grinned, "Don't you worry. I'm not dying today. Fact is, I've gotten a whole lot stronger since the last time you saw me."

Ukitake couldn't believe his eyes. The spiky hair, the odd coloration, the stubborn refusal to go down. It couldn't be.

"Byakuya," he began, "what do you know of this man?"

"I know enough," was the reply. "He has no relation to the man you're thinking about. This one here is nothing but a Ryoka. I'll destroy him, and this will all end. He'll be dead, and this trifling invasion of his will be over."

He walked forward. Across from him, Ichigo followed his lead, "Look at you, taking everything so slow and casual."

He reached up for his sword, "All that time Rukia and I were talking, you could have been attacking, but you just stood there."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Byakuya asked indignantly. "Do you suppose that I would need an opening to come after the likes of you? You should know better than to talk so big, _boy_."

He unleashed another wave of reiatsu, pushing Hanatarou and Rukia to their knees, but Ichigo was unaffected and drew his sword. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Oh? To be so unaffected by this spiritual pressure, you must have improved a great deal indeed. I don't know how you managed to regain shinigami powers, but I can tell you that you should have stayed peacefully in the World of the Living. Instead, you made the mistake of coming here to throw away the life I mercifully spared."

Ichigo scowled, "I'm not going to be throwing it away. I'm going to beat you, and then leave."

"I thought I warned you about talking so big, _boy_," Byakuya said coldly.

He vanished, but Ichigo wasn't fooled and flung his sword over his left shoulder, blocking the thrust aimed at his side. Ichigo grinned, "I saw your every step…Kuchiki Byakuya."

Twisting his sword, Ichigo spun around and swung, flinging the other man backwards, where he landed lightly on his feet. He brandished his cleaver, "Well, what do you think, Byakuya? A little surprised? Your movements are all transparent to me now."

"Don't confuse skill with a little luck, you daft fool," Byakuya retorted.

"Maybe you'd like to find out," Ichigo said, "if it _was_ just luck."

He charged, but Byakuya vanished again just a he was about to strike. Grinning, Ichigo vanished too, reveling in the surprise on the stoic man's face as they both reappeared, swords pressed together in the middle of the bridge.

"You think you're all that," Ichigo taunted, "but you don't know the half of what I'm capable of _now_. We'd die of old age long before you did!"

"Amazing!" Hanatarou whispered. "It…They look like equals!"

Ichigo vanished again, followed shortly by his opponent. When they became visible, they were standing atop one of the guard rails, deadlocked. Rukia could hardly believe her eyes, watching as they clashed again and again with no obvious victor. She had trouble believing just how far Ichigo had come in the short time it had been since she'd seen him.

But, at the same time, what she was before her wasn't enough. There were still levels of power that her brother had access to that Ichigo didn't, and the moment those levels were unleashed, Ichigo would lose…would die. She wished she could do something, but her body refused to move.

They separated once more.

"Very well," Byakuya said solemnly. "Obviously, you have improved even more than I would have thought possible. So you leave me no choice." He held his sword in front of himself. "Before you become too full of yourself, I shall show you the difference between us, the gap in power you could never hope to bridge, not even with a thousand years of training."

"Get out of here, Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

The wind blew ominously, "Chire, Senbon — "

At once, two things happened. A second figure arrived much as Ichigo had, flying up from below the bridge but landing with much more speed and placing a sword threateningly against Byakuya's pulse. At the same time, white cloth wrapped around Senbonzakura, preventing it from scattering to the winds, as a dark-skinned woman landed between Ichigo and the Kuchiki head.

"Naruto-sensei!" Jûshiro gasped, staring at the blonde man.

The large black wing folded against Naruto's left shoulder, but Hyôrinmaru didn't move from Byakuya's neck. At the same time, Yoruichi stood straight, holding the end of the cloth in her hand, "It's been a long time…Byakuya."

"I assure you," Naruto said coldly, "you don't want to be doing that, Kuchiki-san."

"I can understand why such traitorous _vermin_ as Shihôin Yoruichi would be here to stop me," Byakuya said calmly, stressing the word 'vermin'. "But what is _your_ reason, Namikaze-taichô?"

"Because, _boy_," Naruto spoke with the same condescending tone Byakuya had used with Ichigo, "I'd prefer if my last and only heir" — Ukitake gasped — "were in one piece. _Surely_, someone of your position could understand."

Byakuya hid his surprise quickly, "I do. However, even if what you say is true, that boy is a Ryoka and must be exterminated. Surely _you_ understand that."

"Technically, he's not," Naruto's tone was smug. "A Ryoka, that is. I am, after all, the one who brought him here. So, technically, he's _not_ a Ryoka."

"Perhaps you brought him to Soul Society," Byakuya allowed. "But you did not allow him into the Seireitei. I remember that as being done via the Shiba crane cannon. That makes him a Ryoka."

Naruto didn't respond.

"Do you know who they are?" Hanatarou whispered to Rukia.

"Namikaze Naruto," Rukia answered, eyes wide with awe. "A man said to be on level with the Sôtaichô, a man whose mastery of air, ice, and water are legendary."

"A-amazing," Hanatarou breathed in awe, then looked back to the woman. "But who's…?

"Shihôin Yoruichi," Byakuya appeared to have heard his question, closing his eyes solemnly as he jerked his sword from her grasp. Hyôrinmaru dug in slightly, drawing a thin line of blood. "The former commander of the Stealth Force and the former captain of the Second Division."

He fixed her with a piercing gaze, "So what's so important that you would end a hundred years of hiding?"

"Yoruichi, Naruto," Ichigo interrupted. "I realize you guys came to rescue me. But, for the moment, I need the both of you to stand down so I can beat this guy."

"Beat him?" Yoruichi repeated. "You think you can beat Byakuya?"

Naruto sheathed Hyôrinmaru with a sigh, "I could have sworn I warned you about using Zaraki as a model for the captains, Ichigo."

"He's right," Yoruichi confirmed. She vanished, landing a punch into Ichigo's wounded stomach before anyone else could stop her. The orange-haired shinigami dropped like a rock, out cold.

Ukitake frowned, wondering how Naruto had enlisted Shihôin Yoruichi of all people, but discarding the question in favor of the current issue, "It's a drug, isn't it? Forced straight into his bloodstream to knock him unconscious. What exactly are you planning?"

The last question was spoken to the golden-eyed woman, but Naruto had no doubt that it was directed at him.

Yoruichi glanced at Ukitake, but Byakuya blocked her, "Don't waste your time trying to help him. None of you will escape from here."

His eyes narrowed, "Even legends must someday fall."

Yoruichi smirked, "My, just look at you, talking like such a big shot now. And yet, you've never once beaten me in a game of tag, have you?"

The response was cool, "Shall we give it another try?"

And, indeed, a game of tag ensued, each trying to outdo the other. Naruto watched with amusement, eyes following their every move as Yoruichi came out on top and landed on the roof the building adjacent the Senzaikyu. Solemnly, she said, "Three days. In three days, I shall make this boy stronger than you. Until then, consider your fight postponed. Feel free to give chase if you wish, but…Shunshin Yoruichi won't be caught by someone like you."

Without another word, she vanished. With nothing but a wave, Naruto spread his wing and took to the sky, disappearing amongst the bright azure. There was no hope of following, they all knew that. Frowning, Byakuya turned to leave.

"Hey!" Ukitake called. "I thought you were going to capture the Ryoka?"

The response was callous and cold, "I've lost interest."

The moment he turned the corner, Rukia collapsed. Hanatarou fretted over her, begging her to be alright.

Ukitake sighed, considering his options. He entertained the idea, only for a moment, of freeing Rukia himself, then tossed it aside. While it would certainly ease the troubled feeling of his soul, he doubted it would do any good. If Naruto wasn't going to free her just yet, then he must need her to stay imprisoned in order to flush out Aizen. Even though he wasn't sure it was such a good idea, he decided to trust the blonde's decision.

After all, if not Naruto, then who could he trust?

"Kiyone, Sentarou!" he called. "Come on over here!"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Yoruichi panted as she set Ichigo down, wiping the sweat from her brow, "I guess that's what happens if you don't fight for a hundred years. You get so out of shape, a few dozen flash steps tires you out pretty bad. I can't remember ever feeling so weak."

She rolled her shoulders, stopping as she heard the crinkle of paper. Reaching back, she picked up the note and read it, then nearly fell backwards as she caught the doodle of Naruto flashing her the peace sign at the bottom. She sighed, "That idiot. Going off to get Momo? Could have a least warned me, you know."

Sighing again, she sat back, crossed her arms over her knees, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Night had fallen and she had lit the candles around the small room before Ichigo woke up, groaning as his eyelids peeled back. Naruto, she noted dully, hadn't returned yet, and god only knew what was keeping him so long. Retrieving Momo should not take even _nearly_ as long as it seemed to be.

Her eye twitched.

Or perhaps he was simply trying to avoid the Bankai explanation.

"Hey," she said softly as he sat up, "how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" he asked groggily. Then his eyes shot wide and he stood up, growling as he grabbed Yoruichi by her clothes. "Why did you do that? Why was I the only one you brought back?! For that matter, why didn't Naruto help?! I was the only one back there who had even half a chance of surviving and now, because of you two, Ganjuu, Hanatarou, and Rukia will all be killed! Damn you!"

"Don't be so vain," Yoruichi said calmly. "You had absolutely no chance of surviving. None of you could have beaten Byakuya."

She knocked him flat on his ass, "Naruto and I interrupted to prevent you from being killed, but Naruto still has something he has to take care of. _That's_ why he didn't rescue your friends. Beyond that, one person was all I could carry and still escape on my own."

"Then why," he ground out, "why didn't you take Rukia instead of me?"

"I could have," she said. "But out of you and your friends, save Naruto, you are the only one who has a reasonable chance of defeating Byakuya, given the right training. So I brought you back here in order to give you that training."

She folded her arms, "Besides, neither Naruto nor Ukitake-taichô would allow them to come to harm. Ukitake is Rukia's captain and a very decent man. Even though Ganjuu's an intruder and Hanatarou's a traitor, he wouldn't kill someone who tried to save Rukia. For Naruto, it would be contradictory to his reason for coming here. So don't worry about them, Ichigo. Stay here and heal."

She fixed him with sharp eyes, "You're no match for Byakuya right now, but I'm going to give you training. And then you're going to go back and rescue everyone with your own hands."

A few hours later found them down in a very familiar place, one that Ichigo recognized but did not immediately link to Urahara's basement. Despite the similarities, though, there was a different feel about the room. It seemed far more desolate, far more overbearing and overwhelming. But he didn't let it bother him. He needed to get stronger.

"How's the pain?" she asked him.

"It's still there," he said, "but a lot better than before."

"We won't be able to wait for you to heal completely," she told him. "You're just going to have to ignore the pain and do this."

"Fine," he looked around. "This place looks familiar."

"You're the very first outsider allowed in here," she said. "It is pretty impressive, isn't it?"

"Yeah, guess so," he shook it off and drew his sword. "All right, then, let's get started. Time is short, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "Let me start by asking you a question. By now, you must have noticed that your zanpakuto is always in its released form, right?"

"Released form?" he parroted. "That's what Kenpachi said about _his_ zanpakuto. Guess that's why it never transforms, and why it's so different from other people's. You're talking about Shikai, right? That whole command phrase thing where you say your zanpakuto's name?"

"So you really didn't know after all, did you?" she smirked a bit. "Then I assume that you also didn't know that there is a second release, did you?" He looked up at her, eyes wide. "All zanpakuto have this ability, called Bankai. The first, as you seem to know, is Shikai. With the exception of Kenpachi, any shinigami wanting to become a captain must first master both of these releases. Every other captain currently and previously a member of the Gotei Juusantai first had to master Bankai."

Ichigo thought back to when he had first met Naruto, whispering, "So that's what they were talking about…"

She continued, ignoring his unintended interruption, "The power difference varies, depending on fighters' styles and abilities. But, in general, it's accepted that Bankai increases a shinigami's powers by five to ten times."

"That much?" Ichigo asked, stunned. So, in Bankai, Naruto was five to ten times tougher than Shikai? That was _insane_.

Her smirk widened, "Now do you see what I'm talking about? To gain this advantage, it's not uncommon for even a strong fighter to train for ten years to achieve it."

"What are you saying?" he demanded. "I don't have that kind of time!"

"I know, I know," she said, forestalling further arguments. "Don't panic. There is another way. It's going to be dangerous, for you and the one who will be joining you, but I plan to use a completely different method here. You will master Bankai in only three days."

There was a light whoosh, and then two other shinigami stood beside Ichigo. One, he recognized, was Naruto, but the other was a bit shorter and had long dark hair tied, for the most part, into a high bun. And, he noticed with a start, the second shinigami most definitely had something Naruto didn't: breasts.

"A…girl?" he whispered, more to himself than anything.

Naruto grinned, "We're not late, are we?"

"Taichô," the girl looked up at him, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"Why, you and Ichigo are going to do what Yoruichi just said, Momo," the girl's eyes went wide as she caught the name, brown irises darting over to the dark-skinned woman. "You're going to be learning Bankai. And you're going to learn to do it in only three days."

"Yoruichi-sama?" the girl asked. The second part of the statement seemed to set in. "Only three days?! How?!"

Grinning, Yoruichi pulled out two strange-looking dolls as if from nowhere. They were white, thin, and vaguely human shaped with a gold tassel connected to the shoulder and chest. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What's with the weird looking cut out? And the girl, for that matter?"

"It's Tenshintai," she explained, "an important spiritual tool used by the Stealth Force. It's specifically designed to draw out the zanpakuto and manifest its true form. And the girl, Hinamori Momo, is here for the same reason you are. She needs to learn Bankai, so Naruto brought her here to learn it."

"Okay, sure. I'm not all that confident about this, but if Naruto trusts her, then I guess that's fine," he responded. "What I don't get is how this Tenshintai thing is supposed to help with Bankai."

"Shikai requires a dialogue and harmony with the zanpakuto," Naruto cut it. "You also have to visit the 'Inner World' as it's called, and meet the spirit of your zanpakuto there. You've already experienced this. Bankai, on the other hand…"

"Bankai requires the manifestation and submission of that same zanpakuto spirit," Yoruichi took back the explanation. "In other words, instead of entering the world of the zanpakuto, manifesting refers to the summoning of the zanpakuto into our world. Under normal conditions, several years of training are required to do this. But you, Ichigo, fought on even footing with Zaraki Kenpachi" — Momo looked over at him, obviously shocked and a little scared — "which means that you've already reached manifestation, or something close to it."

She smirked a little at Ichigo's expression, "If you stab the Tenshintai with your zanpakuto, it can force it to manifest. However…with this method, the manifestation is limited to three days. During that time, you must defeat your manifested zanpakuto. If you're unable to do that — "

Ichigo stabbed his sword into the doll, cutting her off, "There's no need to go into the details. If you're saying there's no other way for it to be done, then I've got to do it."

There was a flash of dark light and Ichigo's sword disappeared, along with the doll. A moment later, an imposing figure with long, scraggily hair and a ragged black coat appeared behind Ichigo, "It seems that you've recovered quite nicely…Ichigo."

Naruto squeezed Momo's shoulder, whispering into her ear, "Come on, Momo. They're going to need some space."

In a blur, Naruto, Momo, and the second doll all vanished. Although he noticed it out of the corner of his eyes, he was more focused on the man who stood out in the open, his tinted glasses reflecting the artificial light, "Zangetsu."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Naruto sighed, arms crossed, and faked a yawn, "Don't you two know it's _way_ past your bedtime? Ichimaru? Izuru?"

"T-taichô!" Izuru gasped softly, eyes wide.

Naruto frowned, piercing blue orbs focused on the both of them. Day one of the Bankai training had finished, meaning that he could check up on a couple of his suspicions without worrying about Momo. He'd have to go back for day two, of course, and day three after that, but he wasn't busy during the nights in between them. That's why he had returned to the Tenth Division, only to find out that Kira Izuru and Abarai Renji had broken out.

"What you did wasn't very smart," he chastised lightly. "Since Izuru's cell was opened from the outside, it was pretty obvious that he had help escaping. And that led me to you, Ichimaru. This doesn't help your case very much. Not only that, but it was rather careless of you."

"It's funny you should say that," Ichimaru said in the same silky tone. "Accuse me of being careless, that is, when the fact of the matter is that I did that on purpose so that I could draw _you_ out into the open."

"It's almost like you're trying to dig your own grave," Naruto's voice was cold. "It seems to me that you're doing everything you can to pile the evidence against you up. Do you care to know what that evidence points to?"

"Not really," Gin said, shrugging it off. "But I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" the sarcasm was frigid. "Yes, I will tell you. The evidence in this situation, each and every single little piece that I have observed, can lead me to conclude only one thing: you are the one who killed Aizen Sousuke, and _you_ are the one behind the strange happenings in the Soul Society."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Gin insisted. "You're not making much sense."

"Yes, well, that's what the villains always say, isn't it?" Naruto smiled chillingly. "Unfortunately, this isn't a manga, so there is no guaranteed happy ending." He unsheathed Hyôrinmaru, moving into a stance. "Guess I'll just have to make my own."

"My, my. So this is the Megami Tengoku Issen style of Namikaze Naruto? I feel honored," Gin's grin never fell. "But this will never do. If you insist on drawing your sword in a place like this, then I'm afraid you leave me no other choice but to stop you."

Gin drew his own sword as well, but Izuru wasn't quite so sure, "But…Ichimaru-taichô…"

"Better move back, Izuru," Gin warned. "Unless…you feel like dying."

"Don't be stupid, Izuru," Naruto said calmly. "Just moving back won't spare you. If you want to escape the effects of this battle, then you can't be within ten square miles of this place. That's as far as I can guarantee I'll be able to keep my powers reigned in. Any closer, and you might as well be dead already."

He vanished, sword already moving as he reappeared before Gin, who leapt out of the way and frowned as the left sleeve of his shihakushô split down the middle. Naruto had already moved to give chase, cutting a thin slice into the hems of Gin's kosode and drawing a thin red line at its apex.

He wasn't done, however, and used the momentum of his swing to bring his arm back slightly, then make a stab for the man's head. It nearly missed, but still carved a shallow gash in the silver-haired shinigami's right cheek and shortened a few locks of the pale mane. Following the stab was a spinning slash, one that was blocked but still pushed Ichimaru back, sliding across the wood.

The follow-up would have bisected him if he hadn't jumped into the air, but Naruto was moving to reach him almost faster than he could raise his sword to block it. Frowning for the first time since he'd met this blonde man in person, Gin twisted his sword and, shorter as it was, used the advantage of its length to push Naruto back. They landed opposite one another and Gin decided it was time for an offensive.

He made a stab, hoping to strike the legs, but hit only floorboard. His trademark smile lit up his face again as he jerked the blade up, flinging chips of wood at his opponent, then stabbed forward as he called, "An opening!"

But Naruto saw through it and used Hyôrinmaru to steer it off course, moving inside Gin's guard as he did and pushing his back into the man's chest. Grabbing his enemy's left hand, Naruto spun around and pulled it up to his shoulder, jerking the wrist down with an audible but still muffled snap. The elbow was broken.

Ichimaru let out a strangled yelp, twisting the damaged arm out Naruto's grip in a very snake-like manner and leaping as far away as he could. He held the mangled limb gingerly, his mouth twisted back down into a pained frown, "Obviously, those rumors I've heard about you are no exaggeration. It's certainly clear which of us is the better swordsman."

"Behind every rumor is a grain of truth — or so I've heard," Naruto said calmly. "But I'm afraid I'm not merely the better swordsman, Gin. I'm your superior in every way that counts. Right now, I'm afraid your schemes will go no farther."

He leapt backwards and into the air, "Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru!"

The night sky cloud over, covered by a thick black film. Thunder roared in the distance and the temperature dropped dramatically. Flashes of lightning lit up the sea of never-ending darkness, outlining Ichimaru's hopeless fate. Then, from the downward arc of Naruto's blade, came the beast. With a roar, the dragon launched itself at the silver-haired man, intent on swallowing him whole.

Both Gin and Izuru leapt out of the way, the latter later than the former. And because he didn't escape soon enough or as fast as his captain, Izuru was drenched from head to toe in the freezing waters, marveling at the speed and volume the attack possessed. He wasn't distracted enough, however, to miss the fact that the water weighing down his clothes was freezing into ice.

He landed with a scream, unable to move and unable to escape. Gin, however, landed atop one of the buildings, swinging his sword forward as another dragon leapt out at him and tried to consume him. It dispersed, for the most part, on contact with his blade, but still it froze the silvery steel, encasing it in ice.

"It's over," a voice hissed at him, and he looked to the side only to realize that his left arm was not only broken, but frozen as well. A chain bound it to the end of Naruto's sword, trapping him in place. "You've lost."

Once more as a result of Naruto, something strange happened. Gin's eyes opened, "Ikorose, Shinsô."

The blade of his sword extended with blinding speed, but stopped short the moment it came into contact with Naruto's palm. With a frightening smile, the blonde dissolved his Shikai and sheathed his sword, leaving Gin to gape it him, "I see. That's all I wanted to know."

Turning on his heel, he vanished.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Spiritual pressure. Cold, callous, but it was familiar. Renji knew that there was only one man who this reiatsu could belong to. He looked up, and there stood the greatest obstacle in Renji's way. There, atop one of the many tall walls, stood the man who Renji respected and also feared the most: Kuchiki Byakuya.

He gulped, suddenly hyperaware that he could fail. But he was also aware that he would not allow himself to fail. Ichigo and Momo were still training (both of whom had been surprised when he found their little rabbit hole), which meant that he was currently the one who stood the best chance of saving Rukia.

He had certainly been surprised to find Momo down in that dusty hideaway, fighting amongst the many large boulders and the rough earth, but he had been shocked, and then nearly rendered catatonic as he recognized the ones training them: Shihôin Yoruichi…and Namikaze Naruto. Each was famous for a different reason, but the both of them were considered legendary (Naruto was just more so).

Despite it all, though, despite how legendary their trainers were, he was the first to finish. Now, it laid on his shoulders to rescue Rukia, to save the girl he ignored for so long and whose fate he had unwittingly played a part in deciding. He knew that he had to do it, had to succeed so that he could absolve himself of guilt and apologize for his own stupidity.

But first, "Kuchiki-taichô…"

He had to defeat the man who stood before him, "Where are you going, Renji?"

Renji's fist clenched, "I'm going…to save Rukia."

"No," was the simple answer. Short, direct, and to the point. Renji growled.

"I MUST!" he insisted, raising his voice. He glared, fist clutched tightly to his sword, and forced himself to calm. "I assume that…you're refusing to let me pass."

"I don't intend to repeat myself," Byakuya said calmly, moving instantaneously from his spot on the wall to right behind Renji. He spun on his heel, stabbing, and expected to meet no resistance as his sword pierced flesh. He was denied, however, when Renji blocked it, then turned it into his own attack, flinging the captain backwards.

Renji's eyes narrowed, "Senka." (Flash Blossom) "A special Shunpô variant where you spin as you move behind your opponent, destroying both the Soul Chain and Soul Sleep simultaneously. It's your favorite move. I've seen it countless times. It was simple to predict your attack, and now I'm fast enough to counter it, too."

His eyes flashed, "Kuchiki-taichô! You can no longer destroy me with that sword!"

"You talk as if you've already won," Byakuya chastised stoically. "What makes you so confident? Don't tell me that you believe that, with your level of strength, you can break my blade." He held his sword in front of his chest. "Chire, Senbonzakura."

But Renji refused to allow it, and swung his sword, unsealing it at the same time. The segments split, connected by a fibrous material, and stretched, crashing into Byakuya's sword and interrupting the Shikai activation. The redhead glared, slightly satisfied by the widening of his superior's eyes, "I told you. You can't kill me with that sword anymore."

With a jerk, Zabimaru retracted, "Before I was promoted to be your Lieutenant, long before I even joined the Gotei Juusantai, I was obsessed with one thing. There was one man I wanted to surpass, and that man is standing before me right now. It was you, Kuchiki-taichô."

"You released your zanpakuto without calling its name," Byakuya observed. "Does this mean that you…?"

"And I will surpass you," Renji breathed, determination glinting in his gaze. He raised his sword and it glowed bright red. "Kuchiki-taichô."

Then, as the glow grew and enveloped his body, he said the one word that Byakuya had never thought he'd hear from Renji, "BANKAI!"

The reiatsu released kicked up a twister around him, tearing tiles from their spots and cutting gouges into the dirt beneath it. Smoke and dust hid the results from view, shielding them from prying gazes, but Byakuya simply stood there, unaffected by the chaos around him and untouched by the debris that flew hither thither.

When everything finally cleared, Renji stood in the center of what seemed to be a giant serpent as the snake-like creature coiled around him. The base of its tail was formed into a hilt that he grasped and the serpent's head was a skull, followed shortly by a fluffy red mane. Renji himself now wore a rusty maroon baboon pelt over his right arm and shoulders with a skull decorating the left.

"Well, well," Byakuya didn't seem all that impressed. "When did you achieve Bankai?"

"It figures you didn't know," Renji replied scathingly. "You, who have no time, even for your own subordinates. I'll say it once again. I'm going now to save Rukia!"

"I've already given you my answer to that," Byakuya said coldly.

"Very well," Renji's eyes narrowed. "If you won't let me pass…I kill you and step over your corpse!"

"Unlikely," was the response. "With your ability, you'll find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee."

Renji's answer was to swing, sending his serpent forward and crashing into the ground vacated a split second before by the stoic man. The beast dug into the tile and dirt, carving out a path as the friction of its motion tried and failed to halt its advance. Before it had even stopped, Byakuya became visible atop one of the high walls and Renji redirected the attack.

Like before, it was dodged with the quick and seemingly effortless use of Shunpô, leaving the beastly serpent to crash once again and tear down the adjacent tower. When Byakuya landed on another of the towers, Hihio Zabimaru swung sideways, cutting a swath through the many and varied pristine white spires.

Byakuya vanished again, leaping high into the sky and drawing his sword as his foe's weapon chased after him, snapping at his heels. He blocked the bite that would have broken him in half, but was unable to stop the enormous serpent from curving the path back downwards, toward the unforgivable tile and earth.

"I see," he muttered calmly. "As its power matches such, this is truly a Bankai. Nonetheless," — his sword began to glow — "it isn't enough. Chire, Senbonzakura."

The petal-shaped blades did just that, swerving in torrents over the serpentine body and slicing it into many, many pieces. With nothing left to support them, they all fell to the ground and Byakuya landed lightly on his feet, back turned. There was a loud roar, however, one of movement, and the weapon he had thought cut to pieces reformed.

"Senbonzakura," Renji began, "a thousand blades each too small for the eye to see. When they fly, the turn and reflect the sunlight, resembling a thousand flower petals falling. I know it all too well. Unfortunately for you," — one of Zabimaru's joints distended, revealing red spirit energy — "my sword's joints are connected by my reiryoku. Your blades can't cut through them!"

He smirked, "Just now, I disconnected all of the joints and scattered them deliberately in order to counter your thousand blades." Byakuya's eyes widened. "Does that surprise you, taichô? I've already told you…you can't kill me with that sword!"

Punctuating this, the ground beneath Byakuya's feet split and forced him back as one of segments broke upwards. The normally stoic captain landed with a grunt, kneeling with his back turned to Renji. The smirk on the redhead's face grew, "What do you know? I got you down on your knee. And now, I'm going to defeat you. I think it's time…we brought down the curtain on this struggle, Kuchiki Byakuya."

There was a moment of silence.

"You want to bring down the curtain, huh? Very well," Byakuya spoke, a slight bit of anger tinting his normally cold tone as he stood. He spun dramatically. "Then down it's going to come. The blade of my sword will do it."

"Your sword?" Renji retorted indignantly. "The sword that ends this…will be mine!"

He sent forth Zabimaru once more, but Byakuya merely held up a hand and said, "Hadô no Sanjuusan: Sôkatsui."

A flash of blue fire forced Renji to abandon the attack and summon his sword protectively around his body, but the dust and smoke that was kicked up proved too thick to see through. Renji snarled, noting clinically that, when using the spell, his captain had discarded the incantation entirely.

Silhouettes in the smoke caught his attention and he immediately flung Zabimaru out, calling, "I see you! Did you really think you could fool me with such a simple trick?!"

But as it moved, his weapon jerked and collapsed, completely out of his control. Byakuya's tone was back to normal, "You're the foolish one, Renji. I didn't use that Kidô to obscure my movements from you. I did it to interrupt the rhythm of your Bankai. The weakness of Bankai lies in its sheer size and in the overwhelming power it releases. It goes far beyond the abilities of any normal weapon."

Renji suppressed a growl as his taichô continued to lecture him, "It is for that reason that it is said, 'One must train for ten years after learning Bankai in order to control it completely'. You, Renji, are not ready to use your Bankai in battle."

"I don't need your lectures!" Renji growled. Zabimaru slowly began to retreat. "I already knew all that when I came here in the first place! Luckily for me, my zanpakuto is not only big, it's also strong enough to lose some segments and keep on fighting!"

"Bakudô no Rokujuuichi: Rikujôkôrô!" Byakuya said calmly, pointing a finger in Renji's direction. Six wide but thin rods of light slammed into the redhead's midsection, tearing the breath from him and halting his movements. Byakuya reached for his own weapon. "Put down your sword and you may yet live. Unless you still have some hopeless idea about winning."

Renji did nothing, so Byakuya continued, "In case you've forgotten, or if, perhaps, it didn't occur to you, I'll remind you, Renji, that I too have Bankai."

He allowed his sword to drop and it melted into the ground, "Ban…kai…"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Despite it being his own office, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni moved slowly. There was an anxiousness in his bones, settling in quickly and violently. But he needed to be sedate. There were still several different things that he needed to accomplish before he could consider the source of his excitement.

Lieutenant Abarai Renji achieving Bankai was not something he had predicted, nor had he thought that the brash redhead would actually try to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya with it. He had lost, of course, and that was only a matter of course, but the fact that he had awakened the depths of his power was nonetheless remarkable.

He had also heard of Naruto's clash with Ichimaru Gin in the middle of the night, including the fact that Gin came out of it with a broken arm. What surprised him was that Naruto had let it go at that; if he had been serious about attacking the captain of the Third Division, Yamamoto doubted the slithery man would have made it out alive.

Which meant Naruto had been searching for something. But what?

He would find out, he was sure, shortly. With the hour of the execution drawing near, the final preparations were being made for the struggle to come. In the end, it would be he and his rules versus Naruto, the Ryoka, and their personal justice, winner take all. Or, at least, that's how it would appear to the combatants. In truth, it was a matter of drawing out the traitor.

For that reason, he would allow this execution to continue.

Whoever the traitor was, he had covered his tracks very well. For a moment, especially after hearing of his fight with Naruto, Yamamoto had considered that Ichimaru was the traitor. He tossed it aside; Ichimaru would not only be dead if he was the traitor, he would also be a lot stronger. After all, any traitor in the Gotei Juusantai masterminding such a scheme had to believe he was strong enough to take on Yamamoto, or at least strong enough to stall several captains at once.

There were a couple captains that came to mind (Zaraki Kenpachi in particular), but none of them fit with the cleverness this hidden foe was displaying. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he might have even assumed that the mastermind behind the whole plot was Urahara Kisuke. His was one of the few minds capable of such complex plans.

Yamamoto let out a sigh as he turned his gaze towards the shougi board. It was all becoming too messy. He'd be glad when it was over in a few hours.

His eyes widened, if only slightly.

There, on the board, lined up neatly along the Sôkyoku Execution Grounds, were the currently 'live' pieces. Most of them were captains and the Ryoka, but there were also a few Lieutenants and even Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika had been returned to action. There was no doubt that this was how Naruto intended for the fights to go.

Kurosaki Ichigo versus Kuchiki Byakuya  
Shihôin Yoruichi versus Soifon  
Kyoraku Shunsui versus Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
Zaraki Kenpachi versus Komamura Sajin and (placed directly behind Komamura) Tousen Kaname  
Ukitake Jûshiro versus Ichimaru Gin  
Madarame Ikkaku versus Iba Tetsuzaemon  
Ayasegawa Yumichika versus Hisagi Shuuhei

Then, placed far away from the other fights in an old, abandoned sector of the Seireitei (which was undoubtedly where Naruto wanted the fight to occur), were the pieces Namikaze Naruto versus Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni. Very well, Yamamoto decided, if that was where Naruto wanted their fight to be, that was where it would be.

Looking over the rest of the board, Yamamoto realized, with amusement at first and then growing horror, that Aizen's piece (which he had removed himself) had been placed back in the Fifth Division Barracks.

Surely no, he thought. It couldn't be.

But, somewhere deep in his gut, he had a bad feeling that his new suspicions were well founded.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**TOO. MUCH. INSPIRATION. **

**Megami Tengoku Issen (**女神 天国 一閃)** is, roughly, "The Goddess's Heavenly Flash". **

**Anyway, a change in the norm. "For the Reunion" comes from the Advent Children soundtrack. And it is, as this chapter goes, "For the Reunion" (between Ichigo and Rukia, and Naruto and Hinata).**

**Also, I'm sorry that this is still mostly canon. But, I promise you, the next chapter should diverge pretty greatly (or so I hope). I will also say that the actions of Aizen and his subordinates will remain mostly the same, but that the shinigami's and Soul Society's reactions to them will change drastically (or so I intend).**

**Now, about power levels. I'm working on the assumption that Yamamoto and Aizen (and, by proxy, Naruto) are roughly thrice (perhaps even four times) as powerful as the average captain. That means that, logically, Naruto could beat Ichigo's Bankai with Shikai (at least in the beginning). So, no complaints should Naruto do something completely amazing later (like pick apart Nnoitra with just Shikai).**

**I have decided that, as of July 4, 2009, CCTAM will be moved to the Naruto section until three days after Chapter Five is posted. If I have determined, at that time, that it is more popular there, then I may decided to make the move permanent. If you wish to keep it in the Bleach section (and I refuse to put it in the crossover section, which is practically a dead end) simply review until you can't anymore.**

_**Lemon drop…? **_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	5. Heaven's Not Enough

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is the somber morrow,  
No matter where the wind may blow.  
My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess.  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
Nothing shall forestall my return.  
—— LOVELESS, Act III

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Five: Heaven's Not Enough  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

There weren't nearly as many captains in attendance as Yamamoto had expected. He and his Adjutant were there, of course, and so were Soifon and Marechiyo, Kotetsu Isane, though her captain was absent, Kuchiki Byakuya, though his Lieutenant was absent, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao, and Namikaze Naruto (though Matsumoto was also strangely absent). Where, then, were all the other captains?

Komamura Sajin and Tousen Kaname, as well as their Lieutenants, were off fighting Kenpachi, so they were excused. Mayuri, he had just recently heard (and he wondered if Naruto knew), was still recovering from his fight with the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. Aizen was a given, whether he was actually dead or not. But that left Ichimaru Gin and Unohana Retsu, and those two had no excuse for being absent.

In the end, though, it didn't matter. Naruto wasn't omniscient, and neither was he. They could plot and plan and predict, but, when the whole thing actually started, things would take their own course. What was that saying the humans used? Oh, yes. "No plan survives contact with the enemy". While it was certainly true, Yamamoto had no doubt that most of the plan would continue on schedule.

Deciding it was time to begin, Yamamoto took in a deep breath, "Kuchiki Rukia, it is time. Do you have any last words or requests before your execution?"

There was a pause and the silence was thick with tension.

"Yes, just one," she said quietly, her eyes imploring him to listen. And so he did, a great sense of pride filling him as she selflessly asked that the Ryoka be spared.

"Agreed!" he said powerfully. "Your last request will be honored. After your execution, I shall allow the Ryoka to return home to the World of the Living, unharmed."

"How cruel," Isane whispered, just low enough that Rukia wouldn't hear. "Why say that when he has no intention of sparing them?"

"It's actually not cruelty, it's kindness," it took a great deal of Yamamoto's self-control not to arc an eyebrow at Unohana's late arrival. Even as the woman continued, members of the Onmitsukidô walked forward to begin the ceremony. "Her fate is unavoidable, but now, with the sôtaichô's promise, she won't need to worry about her friends. So, she will at least die with some peace of mind."

In other circumstances, Yamamoto might have found the misunderstanding amusing. Unohana and Isane, it seemed, didn't believe he intended to spare the Ryoka. It was ironic, he thought, that, if it were at all proper, he would be rewarding the Ryoka with medals and honors and privileges once the whole ordeal was over.

The Onmitsukidô men stood in formation around the Sôkyoku, their heads hidden by white garb. At once, all together, they began making strange hand signs very slowly, so as to ensure synchronization. They stopped with their hands clasped together in front of them, the middle and index fingers pointing skyward. A blaze of blue reiryoku lit up around the tall halberd.

"Release the Sôkyoku's seal!" Yamamoto called firmly.

There was another burst of blue, then, all at once, the ropes binding the Sôkyoku snapped, swirling around the halberd as they unwound. The moment they reached the end of their tether, they flew outwards and off the hill, crashing into the ground below, where they embedded themselves, straight and rigid.

Naruto fidgeted restlessly, looking around as if he were waiting for something to happen. Byakuya cast him a look of contempt and loathing, as though he wished for nothing less than Naruto's own execution. The blonde ignored him in favor of his frantic whispering, "Come on, come on, come on…!"

Three stones materialized around Rukia's feet as her bindings disintegrated, zipping upwards to hold her in place. Two of them grasped her arms with an invisible force, one for each, and spread them outwards. The third held her ankles close together, slowly pushing her up and towards the beam of wood that connected the two poles of the Sôkyoku stand.

Despite knowing of her fate, however, she was at peace. She was going to die, but she could atone for all she had done. She could atone for killing Shiba Kaien, the man whom she had looked up to since her introduction to the Thirteenth Division. She could atone for the pain she had unwillingly caused Chad, Uryuu, and the others. And…she could atone for the suffering she had caused Ichigo.

Ichigo was her greatest regret. It wasn't meeting him, though, that she regretted. No, never that. With those few simple words of his, spoken in anger and indignation, he had unbound the girl inside her that Rukia had unknowingly chained somewhere along the way. He had freed the girl who grew up in Rukongai, who had laughed with Renji and her makeshift family, who had signed up for the Shinigami Academy.

Ichigo had also done what Kaien had started before. He treated her like she was a normal person, not a noble who deserved to be pampered. And, more importantly, he gave her someone to depend on, an anchor amongst the crazy events that seemed to be attracted to them, someone she'd even go so far as to call a friend.

That's why she could never regret meeting Ichigo. Rather, it was what had come of their meeting. She had altered his fate, twisted it to something strange and unrecognizable. She had taken away something she had no right to take: his normalcy. And, because of her, Ichigo had suffered both at the hands of hollows, and at the pristine porcelain hands of Kuchiki Byakuya. For that, she could never forgive herself.

And so, as her ascent sputtered to a halt, she hoped that she could atone for it all. She hoped that, with her death, Ichigo could stop suffering. That he could have a normal life and live as a normal human. Her only regret was the she could not see him one more time, to say goodbye to him and explain that she cared too much to let him suffer.

She let out a sigh and accepted her fate.

The captains and lieutenants could only watch. Out of the corner of his eye, Shunsui spied the look on Nanao's face, "Come on, Nanao. Don't you go getting all emotional on me, now, or else you know I'm likely to come apart, too."

"Yes, sir," she replied softly. "But you needn't worry. It's not sadness I'm feeling."

There was a moment of silence and pause, then fire erupted around the halberd, engulfing it in an unearthly blazing vortex. Slowly, it lifted off the ground, the brown shaft disappearing behind it. Then, it began to morph, changing its shape steadily and smoothly, orange, yellow and red flickering about wildly.

Suddenly, it expanded, growing larger and larger and shifting here and there. All at once, it became clear what it was. The width-wise expansion was not merely that, but it was a giant bird spreading its wings. One flap, then two, then it raised a scarlet beak to lock its beady red eyes onto its prey. The true form of the Sôkyoku…was that of a phoenix.

"Behold!" Yamamoto called, facing his captains. Even though it didn't show, he was starting to get nervous. How long before the execution was stopped? There wasn't much time left. "The spearhead of the Sôkyoku has taken on its true form in order to render the ultimate punishment! The moment the prisoner's body has been pierced, her sentence will have been carried out!"

Shunsui lowered his hat mournfully. The phoenix lowered its head, beak pointed towards its victim, and moved to attack. Rukia closed her eyes, allowed one tear to tear a path down her cheek, and spoke but two words, "Farewell…Ichigo."

As the bird dove, no one but Yamamoto noticed Naruto's smirk.

There was a collective gasp amongst the captains and lieutenants assembled and it confused Rukia, who frowned. There was no pain, no piercing sensation, not even the cool, calm nothingness she had expected. Instead, she could feel waves of gentle warmth splashing across her bare skin and a delicate heat that licked at her eyelids. Gingerly, she opened her eyes.

Black shihakushô, a sword as long as his body, gentle but hardened brown eyes, smooth, tan skin, and vibrant, spiky orange hair; that is what she saw. And these traits could belong to only one man. There was only one person who looked as he did and was in Soul Society or even close enough to make it in time. And he had just stopped the Sôkyoku effortlessly.

A brown cloak fluttered around him, "Hey."

"Ichigo," she gasped, eyes wide.

Then, as the shock wore off, the impact of his actions hit her and ignited her ire, "Idiot! I said, don't come back!"

He gaped at her, eyes wide and his mouth open, but no coherent sentences following. She glared at him, continuing, "What's it going to take for you to finally realize?! You can't defeat Nii-sama! He'll kill you for sure, this time! I'm not asking you, or anyone, to rescue me! I'm resigned to my fate! GO AWAY!!"

His gaze softened a little, even as she threw him her most hateful glare at him. Beneath it all, he could see the worry, the concern for his apparently bleak fate. Yes, she was the same Rukia that he remembered, the same Rukia he had fallen in love with, and the same Rukia he had waged a war against heaven to rescue.

It struck him just how much he needed her in his life. In the few months they had spent together in the World of the Living, she had quickly become a keystone in his world. Day to day life, even life itself, was not the same without her there. It felt so empty, so false, so…desolate. It was as if the sun itself had been stolen from him.

For her, he would do anything. As a woman, she wasn't particularly extraordinary. Sure, her face seemed carved of porcelain, and her skin seemed as if it were woven from silk. But she was shorter than average, petite in nearly every sense of the word, and god knew she couldn't compete with girls like Orihime when it came to certain…womanly extremities.

On the surface, she had even less value as a person. She was a spitfire and no one and nobody could tame her passionate soul. She was lovey-dovey in the most embarrassing way at the most embarrassing of times and was so argumentative with him that it was frustrating. But, god only knew why, he loved her. A confident woman is a sexy woman, he had heard somewhere (probably his father). And her soft side wasn't always so inconvenient. And their arguments were never very serious, either.

God only knew why he loved her, but he did. And maybe, after the whole mess was over, he could tell her. But he had to go through this bird and escape, first.

Beneath them, almost unaware of what the two were saying to one another, the captains were still trying to understand what they were seeing. Soifon took a step forward, eyes narrowed in disbelief as she will what she saw to be a figment of her imagination, "This can't be! The Sôkyoku has the power of a million zanpakuto! He couldn't have taken it on with just one, could he? Just who _is_ this guy?"

"Nanao," Shunsui said quietly, staring unblinkingly at the sight above them, "do you think this could be the one the other Ryoka was talking about?"

"Yes," Nanao said solemnly. "His appearance matches all the captains' reports we've received."

"I see," he shot a glance over at Naruto. "Guess it figures that, in the end, it was a Ryoka that saved the day." More to himself, he added. "Wonder if Naruto planned it all this way."

Nanao looked at him, confused, "Sir?"

But he didn't answer.

Without warning, the fiery bird reared back and retreated, causing Ichigo to stumble in midair. He spun around, brown eyes focused as beady red ones stared back. He gripped his sword tightly, "Backing out to prepare for a second attack, huh? Go ahead. Bring it on."

"You'll never be able to stop it a second time!" Rukia insisted desperately. "Enough already, Ichigo, you've got to quit! Ichigo, please! You'll be torn to pieces!" He ignored her, leaping forward as the beast moved to attack. "ICHIGO!"

From out of nowhere, a thick cord shot up and wrapped itself twice around the bird's neck, halting it. Ichigo, too, stopped, watching as the thrown end descended back downwards and crashed into the ground. It was attached to a long, thin pole that stood upright in the dirt. A man with long white hair held the other end, which was also attached to a pole. Isane whispered his name, shocked, "Ukitake-taichô?"

Shunsui moved as well, appearing next to the vacant pole and slapping his hand down on its top as he stood, "Hey there, handsome. I was starting to wonder if you planned on showing up."

"It took a while to break the seal," Jûshiro offered as explanation. "But!" he flung the shield he'd been carrying around, slamming it down in between the two poles. "This ought to do it!"

"Stop them!" Soifon glared at her lieutenant. "They'll destroy the Sôkyoku!"

All the captains and their adjutants seemed rooted to their spots, however, as if they were watching a train wreck. No matter how much any of them might have wanted to do something, they couldn't help but stand still and watch. This was, unfortunately for them, all the opportunity that was needed.

As one, Jûshiro and Shunsui unsheathed their swords and slashed them through the two long notches in the shield. There was a bright light, then a golden fire seemed to light up along the rope, traveling at unstoppable speeds towards the bird above. The moment it came in contact with the phoenix, the great firebird exploded, leaving nothing behind.

Ichigo frowned, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I could use the diversion."

He did a back-flip in midair, landing on the wooden stand's horizontal beam. His eyes glowed with an iridescent blue light. Rukia looked up at him, panicking, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, grasping his sword by the white cloth and spinning it like a bolo. "This stand…is about to tumble down."

"That's crazy!" Rukia called, imploring him to listen. "Ichigo, you can't! You'll only end up killing us both! The Sôkyoku is too strong!"

"Don't worry about it," he said, brushing it off. He grabbed his weapon, holing it point down. "Just shut up and watch."

As he sank to his knees, so too did the giant cleaver sink into the wood as if a hot knife through butter. There was a flash of blue, then an explosion of dust and smoke that obscured Ichigo and the stand entirely from view. From within, if one listened hard enough, Ichigo could be heard, "I don't want you to rescue me, you said. Just go home, you said. You know, sometimes you talk too much, Rukia. It's a good thing I don't listen to you. Now this is the second time I've had to tell you this…"

He looked down at her, where she was, held gently under his arm, "I've come here to rescue you…Got it?"

"I won't…" she said shakily, suppressing a sob. She found comfort in his warmth and in the strength that rippled through his arms. "I'm not going to…say 'thank you'." A sob broke loose. "I won't!"

Debris fell around them, chunks of wooden splinters that had been blown to pieces when the horizontal beam had been blown in half. Calmly, fondly, he said, "I didn't expect you to."

Below them, Yamamoto cracked an eye open in interest, repressing the prideful smile that threatened to break free. He wondered…had the boy actually achieved Bankai? Had this child, this Kurosaki Ichigo, come to surpass all of the expectations placed upon him? Had he done what only two others had done before him?

"Ichigo," Rukia began, calming herself. "Let me ask you something. What are we supposed to do now? How can we possibly disappear, with so many eyes watching us?"

"We'll make a run for it," he replied plainly.

She shot him a glare, hissing, "How stupid! We'd never get away! Those are captains!"

"Yeah?" he retorted nonchalantly. "Then we'll just kick their asses first. We're not alone, you know. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Ganju, Hanatarou…They're all here, too. I'm gonna save every single person who helped us and we're all gonna get away!"

"I must admit, your courage is admirable," a voice said easily. Naruto was now standing beside them, smirking. "Looks like you've succeeded, Ichigo. Congratulations. What happened to Momo?"

"Namikaze-sama," Rukia looked at him with wide eyes, "you're in on this, too?"

Sparing Rukia a short glance, Ichigo replied, "She's still training. She shouldn't be much longer, though, but this'll probably be over by then."

"Mm," Naruto nodded. "I see you've rescued Hikari-chan, too. I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

Ichigo and Rukia shared a confused look, so Naruto explained, "I see you're confused. I had a granddaughter, Ichigo, though there were many greats attached to it, that died a little over a century and a half ago. She was a shinigami when she did and her name was Namikaze Hikari. Not too long after that, Rukia here was born in the World of the Living and died shortly thereafter. She was sent straight to Soul Society."

"I don't see the connection," Ichigo said. "It seems like a bunch of coincidence."

"Yes, well," the blonde nodded. "When she was a shinigami, Hikari-chan was good enough to know the name of her zanpakuto. It was Sode no Shirayuki and it was an ice-type, which probably had something to do with me." Rukia gasped. "This is where the connection happens, Ichigo. Why? How? Because the zanpakuto of Kuchiki Rukia is Sode no Shirayuki as well."

Naruto smirked, "Coincidence? No. A person's zanpakuto can change when they're reincarnated, but it doesn't have to. At the same time, no one can possess the zanpakuto of another soul, not even through reincarnation, unless they take it from a dead or dying shinigami, in which case ownership of that zanpakuto is transferred to the thief. Since Rukia-chan did not steal her zanpakuto, that can only mean one thing…"

"I am…" Rukia whispered, shocked. "Namikaze Hikari…?"

An image flashed before her eyes, one of an ornate room in a tall tower. Light streamed in through the windows at the back, pouring over the elderly man who sat on the wooden floor, his hair a stark white and his eyes a sparkling blue. There was a smile on his bearded face, even as he held a wrinkled hand out to her.

As sudden as it came, the image was gone.

"No, Ichigo, it's not like that," Naruto said, amused. Rukia blinked, aware that she had missed something during that moment when she'd spaced out. "You don't have to worry. The soul stays the same, but the form it takes, the genes and genetic code that make up, doesn't. Technically, she isn't related to me anymore."

Ichigo let out a sigh and was about to respond when both he and the blonde jerked around, looking down at the ground. There were loud groans as several of the Onmitsukidô fell to the ground, unconscious. Ichigo frowned, "It's about time, Renji!" The redhead fell to his knees, grinning up at them through a grimace. "I figured you'd show up."

Renji's grin twisted into a smirk, "What choice did I have? I could just rely on _you_ to save her, could I?"

Ichigo smirked back, "All right," — he hefted Rukia up by her obi — "here you go!" Rukia suddenly caught on, squirming as she tried to reason with him. "Ready?" He leaned back, then threw her straight down at his red-haired acquaintance. "Look out below!"

Rukia squealed, colliding headfirst with Renji and sending them both skidding along the ground. It was a testament to Ichigo's strength that the furrow their path left in the earth was much longer than any of the captains would have expected. The moment they stopped, Renji sat up, crying, "You idiot! What if I hadn't caught her?!"

"Take her and go!" Ichigo ordered. "Don't just stand there! Get her to safety! Take her far away from here! That's your duty. Protect her with your life!"

Nodding solemnly, Renji turned and ran. Soifon growled at Marechiyo, "Don't just stand there watching, you idiot! Go! All Lieutenants, after them!"

Isane and her First Division counterpart, Sasakibe Chôjirô, received nods of approval from their captains and, together, the three Lieutenants took off after Renji. They hadn't gotten very far at all before Ichigo appeared in front of them, lifting his sword off his shoulder and stabbing it into the dirt. He stared at them with resolute eyes.

Without warning, all three of the Lieutenants released their zanpakuto. Before they could go any farther, however, Ichigo had already moved, crushing Marechiyo's ball-like zanpakuto with his bare hand and landing a solid blow in his gut. He went down in an instant, groaning over the damage done.

The teen dodged effortlessly around the white-haired Lieutenant's stab, grabbing his wrist and landing a harsh palm-strike against his chin. Before Isane could even react, he landed a similar blow to her stomach and sent her rolling onto the ground, unconscious and out of the fight.

Then, grabbing his zanpakuto, he swung it around and blocked the slash from the Sixth Division captain, "You're moves are all transparent…Kuchiki Byakuya!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Tell me why," Byakuya demanded calmly. "Why don't you just give up? You keep trying to save Rukia again and again."

"You're her brother, aren't you?" Ichigo retorted. "So the question that needs to be asked…is why the hell aren't _you_ trying to save her?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, disdain dripping from his voice, "Such a foolish question. Even if I did have the time to try to explain the principle to you, someone like you would never understand it." Byakuya's eyes opened again, fixing his opponent with a cold stare as Zangetsu pushed against Senbonzakura. "It seems talking serves no purpose."

His grip tightened and reiryoku flared to life, "Prepare to die."

Unleashing his own power, Ichigo twisted their intertwined swords around and pushed them both into the dirt. The pent up energy exploded outwards, kicking up dust and pushing both combatants backwards. Neither man's expression faltered, neither man was perturbed by the other's power or stare.

"There is only one path before me," Byakuya said coldly. "I shall kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo. And then, once again, I will capture Rukia, and this time…I will execute her myself."

"I won't let you do that," Ichigo swore determinedly, flinging the cloak from off his shoulders. It fluttered away in the wind, soon forgotten by both men. "That's the reason why I'm here."

In a blur, both men vanished.

Other situations still needed to be resolved, however, as several people stood still in front of the Sôkyoku's demolished stand. Kotetsu Kiyone stared at the downed form of her sister, a lump bobbing in her throat, "Isane…"

She ran forward, silently begging her sibling to be alright, "Isane!"

"Kiyone!" Sentarou called, moving to follow her. Before he could take more than a few steps, however, a terrible force grabbed him and threw him harshly into the unforgiving ground. Kiyone froze at the sound of his agonized yell, slowly turning to face her comrade's attacker. Staring her down was none other than Nibantai Taichô Soifon.

"Hold it, Soifon!" Ukitake called, moving to intercept her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Do me a favor, Juushiro," Naruto said calmly. "I need you to find Ichimaru. Look in all of the usual places, but don't check out the chambers of the Central Forty-six without backup." He turned to look at Kyoraku. "Look for Kurotsuchi. Find out where he is and in what condition he's in. If he won't be any trouble, then help Juushiro. This — "

There was a loud thud, and everyone turned to look at Yamamoto, who had slammed his cane into the dirt, "No one move!"

"Genryuusai-sensei," Ukitake murmured.

"This crime, freeing a convicted criminal and allowing her to escape, can be solved by capturing the treasonous officer and putting him to death," the old man said, vigor and scorn coloring his tone. "Thus, his fate is sealed. But that is the least of our problems. What you three have done her today is a crime of far greater magnitude! Surely you understand that you actions are unforgivable!"

"Captain," Kiyone whispered. In a louder voice, she continued, "Ukitake-taichô, please run! You're in — !"

Kiyone, stay back!" Ukitake ordered. She stopped, frozen by his command.

"Juushiro, Shunsui, remember your priorities," Naruto said. "I'll take care of this, just get going."

"Well, you heard the man! Time for us to make an exit!" Shunsui said brightly, grabbing Ukitake by his shoulder. He waved to Naruto. "See you, Naru-jii!"

In a blur, the both of them vanished. Kiyone watched on, confused and not a little worried. Soifon scowled, glaring at the sandy-haired girl, "How dare you stand there and do nothing as they get away?!"

She lashed out at her with a kick, aimed for Kiyone's face. Her foot stopped barely an inch away from the girl's cheek, a tanned hand holding Soifon's ankle firmly. Naruto locked eyes with her, his own blue equally as cold, "Now, now. Surely you don't expect a third seat to try and apprehend Lieutenant and Captain-class Shinigami, do you?"

Soifon growled, but before she could do anything more, an orange and black blur raced over the hill and swept her away. They vanished over the edge, falling down, down, down and into the forest below. Naruto frowned, looking at his empty hand, then let it drop back to his side.

Sensing eyes on his back, the blonde turned around to lock gazes with Yamamoto, "well, shall we set about our own battle, Shigekuni?"

Both of them vanished, reappearing so far away form the other battles that they were nearly unnoticeable. The area around them was demolished, the broken tiles revealing the brown dirt underneath them and the buildings so thoroughly destroyed that not even the lowliest of vermin would call them home.

Once more, they fixed each other with a hard stare. Naruto was the firs to speak, "So, what are the rules going to be?"

"I shall leave that to you. After all," the old man's lips curled into the slightest of smiles, "this is your show, isn't it?"

"All right, then," Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then unsheathed both of his swords. "No Bankai, because we want to keep this as contained as possible. No instant death techniques, either. Killing each other would be kind of counterproductive, so nothing lethal. Oh, and no Kidô."

"Agreed," Yamamoto nodded. "But I, too, shall add a rule. Our techniques shall be limited to the natural abilities of our Zanpakuto, save for Shunpô, and the skills of our respective Zanjutsu styles."

Naruto grinned, moving into his stance with Sô'unga jutting out past his right shoulder and perpendicular to his sternum while Hyôrinmaru was brandished in front of him, "Then this truly is a test of our skills."

Yamamoto flung off his haori, then slipped out of his kosode, leaving it to hang around his waist by his belt, revealing a strong, muscular torso and arms covered by a patchwork of slash scars. Then he unsheathed his own sword as his cane unraveled to reveal a Zanpakuto, "May the best man win!"

"I intend to," Naruto responded coolly.

"Banshô Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryûjin Jakka!" Yamamoto called, his sword jumping to life in flames. (Everything in the Universe, Turn to Ashes, Flowing Flame-like Blade)

"Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru!" Naruto responded in kind. "Ama ni Jôshôshiro, Sô'unga!" (Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Ice Ring; Ascend into Heaven, Fang of the Frozen Cloud)

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

They leapt at one another once more, crossing blades as they stared into one another's eyes. Blue reiatsu danced around one, and pink reiatsu danced around the other. Both were equally determined to come out on top, to defeat the one who stood before them, blocking their path.

Byakuya glared, then swung again, releasing with it a burst of reiatsu. Ichigo leapt backwards, landing on an outcropping that had formed from one of their many collisions. The stoic noble spoke, "I see. So it was not a cheap parlor trick the last time we met. You truly have mastered the use of Shunpô."

"Why are you taking it easy on me?" Ichigo asked calmly. "You stand there so coolly, analyzing my powers as if I were applying for your division. Is that really the kind of thing you should be doing? I thought you were going to cut me to ribbons. What happened to that? I don't have a single injury yet."

He grinned mockingly, "Or is this the extent of your power?" His lips twisted into a frown. "Show it to me, your Bankai. You said you were going to kill me and execute Rukia yourself."

"What of it?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"I will defeat you," Ichigo said confidently. "I will crush your power with my own. You say you're going to kill Rukia? Not a chance. Before this is over…I'll make sure you never say anything like that in front of Rukia again. So bring out your Bankai. I'll destroy it with my bare hands!"

"Nothing you say will change my decision," Byakuya replied solemnly. "Neither will it change yours or Rukia's fate. Bankai? Don't be absurd, _boy_." He held his blade vertically, parallel to his chest. "You're a thousand years too young for me to unleash my Bankai on you."

He closed his eyes, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

His sword dissolved into thousands of tiny blades, each one resembling a cherry blossom. They swirled around him in an unseen wind, sweeping towards Ichigo in a seemingly harmless manner. The orange-haired teen would have none of it, however, and lifted his own sword up high, then brought it down. A bright crescent of energy was summoned forth, obliterating the tiny blades effortlessly.

Byakuya had just barely missed being critically injured. As the dust settled and blood dripped from a wound on his arm, his eyes narrowed, "What was that light just now? Is that your zanpakuto's ability, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Ichigo said casually. "It consumes my reiryoku and channels it to the blade, then releases it at the moment of my swing. That's Zangetsu's power. Up until recently, I didn't even know how it worked or why. Urahara and Naruto both told me that they could teach me _nearly_everything about the powers of a Shinigami. And I understand now what they meant. Only Zangetsu can teach me about Zangetsu. This technique…its name is…"

His eyes ventured to the large gash in the earth for a moment, then back to his foe, "Getsuga Tenshô." He stabbed his sword into the ground. "Now, I'll say it one more time, Kuchiki Byakuya. Release…your Bankai!"

"Very well," Byakuya said solemnly. "Since you wish to see my Bankai so badly" — he held his sword up, point down, and dropped it — "etch this deep into your eyes. Don't worry. I won't allow you to regret this. Before you do, you will be ground to dust and disappear before my sight."

His sword melted into the ground and, behind him, two endless rows of swords appeared. He intoned, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." At his words, the swords behind him dissolved into thousands upon thousands of tiny pink blades, each of which bore no passing resemblance to a cherry blossom.

"I see," Ichigo grinned. "Then I suppose it would be rude of me" — he flung his sword around, pointing it at Byakuya, and the white cloth on the end wrapped around his arm — "not to show you the same respect!"

"Watch your words, boy," Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "You make it sound as if you have achieved Bankai."

"I thought it was pretty clear," Ichigo's grin widened. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"What did you say?" Byakuya whispered disbelievingly.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Ichigo said. "You heard me. Or is it just so hard for you to believe? Even if you can't, your eyes…will witness the truth for themselves!"

Blue reiryoku flared to life around him, dancing wildly and cutting gouges into the nearby earth. Byakuya could only watch, frozen, as his power climbed dramatically and impossibly higher, defying every known standard in the Soul Society. It seemed as if that was Kurosaki Ichigo's lot in life, to usurp all the known norms.

Grasping his arm with his left hand, Ichigo called out one single word, "Bankai!"

Zangetsu glowed, then exploded, spawning a storm, a twister of dust and dirt that swirled around and around, with Ichigo as its center. With but a thought, Byakuya formed a shield to defend himself from the worst of it, which dissolved back into tiny pink blades as the tornado became more and more centralized.

Finally, a pulse of reiatsu shredded the storm and flung the dust and dirt outwards. As the winds died down, Byakuya could not stop his eyes from widening.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichiban: Nadegiri!" Yamamoto called, swinging his sword in a horizontal arc. Naruto leapt over it, landing behind the old man and attacking him with Sô'unga. Yamamoto spun around, locking blades with the blond who stood as his opponent.

Leaping backwards, Naruto swung several times, unleashing five arcs of blue light at his foe. Raising his voice above the din of the blaze, he called out the name of his technique, "Nadegiri!"

Lifting his sword, Yamamoto cut through each and every one of the arcs, most of which vaporized upon contact since they were composed of ice and water. As the final arc descended upon him, he slashed through it again, thinking it like all the rest, only to be alarmed when he felt the acute sting of a blade slicing into his flesh.

Looking down, he took note of two new lines that had been carved into his biceps. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the man in front of him, "I see. You knew that I would cut through all of them and you knew that Hyôrinmaru could not pack enough strength in them to extinguish my blade, so you switched for the last one. Not a blade of water and ice, but one of air. Very clever."

Dark purple eyes stared stoically into bright blue, "You have indeed earned your titles. It is no exaggeration to say that you are my equal."

A fire suddenly roared to life in Yamamoto's gaze, "But we have yet to do more than start! Come, let us test our mettle as only we can!"

Leaping towards each other, the clashed once again, steel clanging with every strike and the roaring fire around them growing larger and larger with each passing second. They deadlocked once more, staring not just into each other's eyes, but deep into their souls, where the lust for challenge and battle raged and boiled.

"Ryûjin Jakka!" Naruto laughed loudly. "Hyôrinmaru! Sô'unga! The masters of fire, ice, and wind! All unleashed at the same time! Truly, this is something for the history books! A clash between Titans! Between GODS!"

They leapt back, away from one another, staring each other down. Naruto lifted his sword to the heavens, calling out, "Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru!"

The skies blackened, plunging all of the Seireitei into darkness and revealing the true strength of those who had been carved into legend. The ground, save for the area beneath and immediately surrounding the flaming wall around the two combatants, was consumed by a thick sheet of ice. Thunder rumbled in the distant clouds above.

When he swung his sword, a horde of dragons were released, all screeching as they dove towards their prey. Eyes narrowed, Yamamoto swung his own blade, consumed by flames and calling out for battle, shouting once more the name of his technique, "Ichiban: Nadegiri!"

With an overly loud hiss, his fiery weapon sliced through the dragons in one sweep and they evaporated instantly, sending boiling hot steam into the air. Naruto, however, had vanished, the spot he had been standing in vacant. Spinning around, Yamamoto barely had time to register the next words before he was on the defensive again.

Naruto did an elegant spin, a fine, but still visible trail of air following in Sô'unga's wake, then slashed down, "Gokuryuuha!" (Infernal Dragon Wave)

A veritable wave of wind rushed forth like a tsunami, so many thin and tiny blades of air pressed together so tightly that is almost seemed like a single body. Frowning, Yamamoto grasped his sword with both hand and stabbed it into the ground, calling out, "Jôkaku Enjô!"

A sphere of blazing fire came to life around him, deflecting the attack and splitting it in half. Behind him, several of the buildings stable enough to stand were sliced to ribbons, revealing the true power of the blast that he had just diverted. With a flick of his wrist, the sphere vanished into nothing, leaving his path clear.

"Truly, the power of Sô'unga and Hyôrinmaru are to be admired," Yamamoto said calmly. "Their combined strength seems nearly limitless. To describe them with one word, to compare them to any singular Zanpakuto, would be as a crime against them. They are doubtlessly magnificent."

He lifted Ryûjin Jakka, "You, who stands before me, are my equal! No other can compare to the strength you possess, to the control you have over your powers! Let us show one another the true limits of our powers, of Shinigami without equals!"

Naruto grinned.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Light reflected off the sword's long, slim blade as Ichigo stated its name, "Tensa Zangetsu." (Heavenly Chains Cutting the Moon)

"So then, that's it?" Byakuya whispered incredulously. "_That_little weapon…that's your Bankai? It looks just like an ordinary Zanpakuto." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Now I see. This is no different than the execution. What it comes down to is that you enjoy treading on the things that we hold sacred. What you need…is to be taught a lesson."

Senbonzakura's petals began to dance and swirl, "I plan on showing you what happens to immature brats who insult our honor!"

As one giant mass, Senbonzakura shot forwards towards Ichigo, intent on consuming him. Before they could reach their target, however, the orange-haired teen vanished so completely that Byakuya totally lost sight of him. There was a jingle, as of a chain rattling, and the tip of the long, sleek black blade of Tensa Zangetsu was suddenly pressed up against the noble's throat. The ragged, shin-length coat the hugged Ichigo's torso had not even settled.

"You want to talk about honor?" Ichigo asked coldly as Byakuya drew in a startled breath. "Your so called honor demands that you kill Rukia. It takes a lot of honor to kill your own sister, _doesn't_ it?" He slowly pulled his sword away. "Well, if that's the kind of honor you're talking about, then you can bet your ass I'm going to mess with it!"

He leapt backwards, giving his opponent space, "If your honor demands that you kill Rukia," — he brandished his sword — "then stepping on that honor is the reason I got this power!"

There was a pause.

"Tell me why," Byakuya said, his voice calm. "Why didn't you slit my throat just now, when you had the chance? Foolish. Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory." He cast narrowed eyes at his foe. "What you hold in your hand…it's not Bankai. There could never be a Bankai as small and fragile and pitiful as that. And a lowly Ryoka could never attain Bankai. It's inconceivable."

Senbonzakura once more flared to life, "With this attack, you will regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance. Miracles happen only once per battle. Your luck has run out, _boy_."

Senbonzakura lashed out once, twice, three times, but Ichigo leapt over the first and swerved easily around the following two. The tiny pink blades blocked him, however, when he landed in front of Byakuya and lashed out with his own attack. The brightly colored mass pushed up and out, flinging him backwards. Once more, he vanished.

With barely a sound, he reappeared behind Byakuya, who spun around and launched Senbonzakura again. Ichigo ducked under it, using his hand to propel himself over the noble's head and to his other side. With nothing more than a look, the dark-haired captain sent out a two-pronged attack, but Ichigo vanished again.

When he became visible once more, he was jogging almost leisurely, then turned on his heel. Once again, like a record on repeat, he vanished. Coming back into view, he didn't stay so visible for very long. He disappeared and reappeared so many times and so quickly that it seemed as if an army of Ichigos were circling Byakuya, with no discernible true Ichigo.

"What's the matter?" the orange haired teen's voice called, changing positions at such speed that it was as if all of them were speaking. "Am I moving too slowly for you? Just say so. I can still go a little faster if you want me to."

"Don't get too cocky!" Byakuya said darkly, then made a gesture with his hand. Instantly, the army disappeared as the real Ichigo moved to dodge. Despite the noble's best efforts, however, his attack wasn't fast enough to strike his foe. Focusing his eyes on his enemy, Byakuya directed Senbonzakura into a many pronged attack. He forced Ichigo higher and higher into the air, giving him less and less time to react with each swipe.

"There's nothing I can't capture," the nobleman whispered to himself, as the thousands of tiny blades formed a sort of net above his opponent. As the net split and moved to consume its prey from all sides, a thrill of triumph filled Byakuya. "Nothing!"

There was a moment, then, where he lost sight of his foe and he knew, in that instant, that he'd won. No more than a second later, however, the mass broke apart, shattered by Ichigo's speed and strength as his arm seemed to multiply and sweep the petal-like blades away. Byakuya's eyes went wide.

"If I only get one miracle per battle," Ichigo's voice asked from behind him, "then what would you call this?"

As Ichigo stabbed forward, Byakuya spun around grabbed the blade with his right hand, redirecting the attack and sending it harmlessly through the gap between his arm and hip. Blood splattered as the black steel cut into the skin of the noble's fingers, "I see. By focusing all of the power normally devoted to Bankai into that tiny blade, it grants you extraordinary strength. Its size and intensity allow you to fight at unimaginable speeds. Eve I have to admit that your Bankai's power is impressive."

He tugged, but the sword would not leave Ichigo's hands, "Very well, then. There's nothing left for me to do…but to completely crush the power!"

At some unheard signal, they broke apart, staring each other down with determined gazes. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Watch carefully, Kurosaki Ichigo." The scattered petals of Senbonzakura lifted upwards, swirling around the both of them and eclipsing the sky.

"What you see," Byakuya said as the petals began to form swords, rows of them that encircled both men and locked them in a cage for a fight to the death, "is what happens when I abandon all defense and risk everything to kill my enemy. This is the true form of Senbonzakura. Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

He stepped forward, "Don't worry, though. This funeral procession of a thousand blades will not attack you all at once. I show this only to those special few foes who I have sworn to kill" — one of the swords shot into his outstretched hand — "with my own hands. You are only the second to ever see it."

Ichigo moved into the stance he had seen Naruto take during their training, brandishing his sword in front of him, "I'm flattered. In return…" he tightened his grip on his sword, "I will show you the sword style of the Namikaze family, the one that Naruto uses."

"Here I come," Byakuya said calmly, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

As one, they dashed towards each other, clashing in the middle with a blast of potent reiatsu. Growling, Ichigo broke the deadlock and threw Byakuya back, then leapt backwards himself. He landed, knees bent, then swung upwards, calling out, "Getsuga Tenshô!"

A wave of red-tinged black reiryoku swept outwards, tearing up the earth beneath it as it moved. Scowling, Byakuya sidestepped it using Shunpô, then used Shunpô again to move in closer. Ichigo too moved forward, and they locked swords in the middle of the cage, circling each other with sharpened steel inches from their faces.

They clashed again and again, moving at speeds too fast for the naked eye. Each time one of them launched an attack, the other would block it and the pattern would begin all over again. Byakuya's blood splattered in several places, his wounds still open and bleeding sluggishly, but he was not in any danger of blood-loss.

In fact, despite his wounds, Byakuya still seemed fresh and ready to fight. Ichigo, on the other hand, panted as he stared down his opponent, gasping in air as he realized it was getting harder for him to keep up. It seemed that, with his Senkei activated, Byakuya was moving faster and faster each time.

Without warning and almost too quickly for Ichigo to react, the noble appeared in front of him again, stabbing his sword forward. The teen just barely managed to dodge, a small cut carved into his cheek. The nobleman moved again, once more nearly too quickly for Ichigo to follow, and he had just barely turned around when the Kuchiki clan head appeared behind him so close that he was nearly breathing down the teen's neck, sword poised to stab. The orange-haired Shinigami just barely moved in time to block it.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked. "You seem to be moving much slower than when we started, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Really? Are you so sure?" Ichigo grinned, looking more confident than he felt. "I can still block your sword. When you move it's as if your stationary."

Byakuya didn't respond, merely looking at something out of the corner of his eye. Another sword came down and he grabbed it, swiftly stabbing it through Ichigo's foot. Lifting up his once more free hand, he said, "Hadô no Yon: Byaku — "

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo said, ducking beneath the bolt of white lightning and pressing his free hand up against his opponent's chest. "Hadô no Ichi: Shô!"

Byakuya shot backwards, pushed away with such force as he was. Grunting, Ichigo tore the sword out of his foot, tossed it to the side, then leapt back himself, panting. Standing straight, he moved to attack and take advantage of the opening that had presented itself…only to realize that his legs refused to move and his arms were too heavy to lift.

Byakuya seemed to notice as well, once more standing in front of Ichigo with, "It's over for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." His eyes narrowed. "I gather…you think that I became faster after activating my Senkei. That's not true. All that does is compress Senbonzakura into one blade in order to exponentially increase its killing power. I've not gotten faster."

"So then," Ichigo whispered, "I've gotten…slower?"

"There's nothing for you to be ashamed of," Byakuya said calmly. "You have defeated several powerful and high-ranking Shinigami. You have gone far beyond what anyone thought you were capable of. But you can feel in now, can't you? You're going to die. You're only a human. Though your spirit has not been broken, there's a limit to what you can endure. You have reached that limit."

He held out his hand and another sword was called to it. Lifting it high, he said, "This is the end, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He swung, but, at the last possible second, Ichigo's hand came up and grabbed the blade of Senbonzakura. Byakuya's eyes went wide, "Impossible! Who or what are you?"

"Who am I?" Ichigo asked, his voice higher and with a strange echoing quality to it. He giggled insanely. "I ain't…got a name!"

An upward slash caught the nobleman across the chest, flinging him backwards. Ichigo, possessed by his inner Hollow, leapt upwards, cackling loudly. He cut once more into Byakuya's chest, sending blood splattering across the dirt. To himself, the Hollow said, "Ichigo, you're so pathetic! Your bones are creakin' from your own reiatsu! So I'll show ya…how to use Bankai!!"

With a wild swing, the Hollow unleashed another Getsuga Tenshô. Like before, Byakuya dodged it with the use of Shunpô, but the possessed Ichigo was already upon him again, firing yet another Getsuga. Grunting, the dark-haired captain moved back to dodge it, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. With an insane cackle, the Hollow released a second Getsuga to pin Byakuya in.

There was an explosion of red-tinged black reiryoku, and, when the smoke clear, Byakuya was panting as blood trickled from his multiple wounds. The shards of his Kenseikan, the white hair piece atop his head, fell to the ground, "This twisted reiatsu…that mask…are you…a Hollow?"

"Who cares?" the Hollow asked, grinning maniacally. "It doesn't make any difference to you, since I'm gonna kill — "

He didn't get any farther, startled as his left hand came up and grasped the inner edge of the mask, then started to pull. Grunting, he called, "Let go! You're the one who's interfering!" He seemed to be having some sort of argument with himself. "Don't you get it?! I was just about to kill him! We can win this if you just let me — gaaaaaaaah!"

With one final tug, the mask shattered and came off. Bending forward, Ichigo panted, trying to regain his breath. Taking in one last gasp, he stood straight, "Sorry about that. That was an unwelcome interruption."

"Very well," Byakuya said calmly, deciding not to question it. "I won't ask you what that thing was. But I don't think either of us has the strength to continue for much longer. So let's finish this with one final clash."

"Alright," Ichigo frowned. "But first…let me ask you something. Tell my why…why wouldn't you save Rukia?"

There was a pause.

"If you succeed in defeating me," Byakuya told him, "then I will answer that question."

Brandishing his sword, the noble looked ahead stoically. The thousands of swords around them dissolved and the petals converged on him, reforming into a sword and a pair of what looked to be wings. "Shuukei," he named the technique, "Hakuteiken." (Last sight: White Imperial Sword)

"That's incredible," Ichigo grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have anything fancy like that. All Zangetsu's techniques are made for fast paced combat, so all I can really do…" he gripped his right wrist, an aura of purest black lighting up around him, "is compress all my reiryoku into one final attack."

At an unheard signal, they both dashed forward, sword raised, intent on defeating the other. The collision, the clash of their mighty powers, caused a bright flash and an explosive force so great that it shook the entire hill upon which they stood. When it cleared, they stood, backs facing each other, with no clear victor.

There was a splurt of blood and Ichigo dug his sword in the dirt to maintain his footing, cursing all the while. There was another splash and Byakuya took a few weak steps forward, then looked at the lone petal in his hand. It was clear to him, more so than the origin of the dark clouds in the sky, that he had lost.

"You wanted to know," he said quietly, "why I would allow Rukia to be executed." He paused a moment to gather some strength. "Criminals must be punished. Once their sentence is decided, it must be carried out. That is the law."

"You would honor the law… even over your own sister?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Sympathy towards a relative…what could be more pointless?" Byakuya asked coldly. Ichigo let out something between a sigh and an outraged hiss. "Feelings and emotions have no value compared to the law. Luckily, I've never been burdened by such sentiments. The Kuchiki clan is one of the four great noble houses. We're duty bound to serve as examples for all Shinigami. How can we enforce the laws if we ourselves are not willing to obey them?"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I still can't understand. Even if I had been in your position…I would have fought the law! I would have fought until I couldn't anymore!"

Byakuya let the barest hint of a smile cross his lips, but it was gone a second later, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have broken my blade. You have my word," — he began to walk away — "I will no longer pursue Rukia. This victory…is yours."

He vanished into thin air.

Standing, Ichigo let out an insane, excited laugh. He had done it. He had defeated Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the greatest foes he had ever faced, and saved Rukia. He won. He _won_.

"Ichigo," a soft voice called.

Turning, he saw all his friends dressed in Shinigami attire, "Ishida! Chad! Ganjuu! Inoue! Oh, man! You guys are all right!"

"I wouldn't exactly say we're all right," Ishida said lightly, an almost-chuckle in his tone. "But then again, compared to you, I guess we shouldn't really be complaining."

"Enough of that, though," Ichigo took an unsteady step forward. In an instant, Uryuu was at his side, helping him stand. Still, Ichigo insistently moved forward and took them towards the trees. "We need to go get Rukia and get out of here."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called worriedly, trying gently to keep Ichigo from moving forward, even as he led them to the stairs. "You really should wait and rest up a bit! You don't want to injure yourself further!"

"There's no time for that!" Ichigo told her, taking the steps two at a time. "If we don't get her and get out of here, then they'll just — !"

"_All Gotei Juusantai Captains and Lieutenants and seated officers…and the Ryoka, as well, may I have your attention please," _a disembodied voice called urgently, cutting off the rest of their conversation. _"This is Kotetsu Isane, Lieutenant of the Fourth Division, with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from Unohana-taichô, regarding the traitor in our midst."_

All across Seireitei, several of the captains scowled as the voice continued, _"As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth…"_

Surrounded by a wall of fire, a panting Naruto stood, sweaty but uninjured, and smirked victoriously at his opponent. Yamamoto's face was set into a grim frown, his eyebrows knit together determinedly. He too was uninjured, but a thin sheen of perspiration glistened on his chiseled chest and arms, dripping over the crisscrossing scars.

"Well, Shigekuni," Naruto said pleasantly, with an undertone of conspiratorial menace, "shall we go catch us a rat?"

Yamamoto's frown deepened.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Aizen smiled pleasantly, "What's that?"

"I told you," Renji said angrily, glaring. "I won't leave her! I refuse to let her go."

"Very well, then," Aizen said, still smiling. Gin reached for his hilt, but Aizen stepped forward. "That won't be necessary, Gin." He continued walking, headed towards the redhead in front of him. "You are stubborn, Renji-kun. Since you won't let go of her and stand down as I ordered you to, I have no choice. But I will take your feelings into consideration…and I will let you have your way."

He drew his sword, "She can stay in your arms…the rest of you goes."

Renji jumped backwards, but blood still spurted from the deep gash on his arm. Aizen was still smiling, "My, my. I can see that your defensive skills have improved, Abarai Renji-kun. I'm happy to see that you've continued to progress, but I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult for me to control my power, to step on ants without crushing them. And, as your former superior, I would prefer not to kill you if I don't have to."

"Yeah, right," Renji snarled. "You don't want to kill me? Then what about the Central Forty-six? What about this whole execution scheme? What about faking your death? Do you know how badly you hurt Momo with that stunt?"

"That couldn't be helped," Aizen said lightly. "I'd conditioned Momo-chan so that she couldn't live without me. And the Central Forty-six was in my way."

"Then…we're all just puppets to you?!" Renji asked, outraged. "Is that it?!"

"I suppose that's right," Aizen said, still smiling pleasantly.

"I see," the redhead said, calmer than before. "I don't know who the monster in front of me is, but you're not the Aizen I knew. And I don't know why you want her so badly, but I'll never hand Rukia over to you! Even if it costs me my life!"

"The Aizen you knew," the former captain said, "never even existed. Sorry to break it to you, Renji-kun."

Leaping up into the air, Renji swung downward, calling, "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

The segmented blade stretched down, but Aizen analyzed it clinically and blocked it easily, "Shikai, huh? You're probably not at your best. Even this won't buy you much time."

As he landed, Renji sent his sword forth again, "That's what you think!"

"Petulant as ever," Aizen said, catching the lead segment with his bare hand. There wasn't even a single drop of blood. "Of the three of you, I always thought that you would turn out to be the most troublesome. And I was right."

Lifting the segmented weapon upwards, he tore it to pieces with a single slash of his sword. And, before Renji could even realize what was happening, a gash tore itself open across his chest and shoulder, blood splattering as Aizen looked down at him, still smiling. Renji hadn't even seen him move.

"I was right," Aizen said. "When I first met the three of you, I had a feeling I could use you. That's why I had all of you assigned to my Division the moment you joined the Imperial Court Guard Divisions. Izuru-kun and Momo-chan I made subordinates for myself and Gin. You, however, were different. So I decided to send you, the problem child, away to a different Division. And, as it turns out, my instincts…were correct."

Renji didn't respond, so Aizen continued, "I'll give you one more chance. Put Rukia down and get out of here."

Rukia started to protest, but Renji grabbed her tightly and told her to shut up, "I won't let him have you." He smirked, looking up at the brown-eyed man in front of him. "You thought I'd give her up? Are you that dumb?"

"So be it," Aizen said, frowning for once. "Too bad."

He raised his sword and swung, but before it could touch Renji, an impressive reiatsu pressed down on them and a black blade intercepted it. Ichigo now knelt in front of them, sword raised, "Hey, there. What's the matter? The way you're crouching down…I'd almost think Rukia's too heavy for you to hold, or something. Good thing I came to give you a hand, huh?"

Pushing Aizen's blade away, Ichigo leapt backwards with Renji following his lead. Renji bowed his head shamefully, "Ichigo…I'm sorry you had to come."

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his words. "All you had to do was carry Rukia away and look what happened to you. Either she gained all lot of weight or you're pretty weak because you look really beat up."

"Coming from the guy who looks like he went through a meat grinder, I'll take that as a compliment," Renji shot back.

"Sorry about that, Aizen-sama," Gin said smoothly. "I didn't know if you wanted me to interfere, so I let the Ryoka get by me."

"It's fine," Aizen replied. "When you're cleaning the house, it doesn't make much difference whether there's one piece of dirt or two." The light glinted off his glasses. "That hair, though, the expression on his face…Tell me, Kurosaki-san, is it true? Are you really descended from Namikaze Naruto?"

Ichigo didn't respond, merely set himself steady, shoulders squared. He cast a short look at Renji, who moved away a little bit, whispering his plan, "I've only used this once, so I'm not sure how well it'll work. But it should leave him open for a second or two. You've got to strike at that opening."

Ichigo nodded. Grunting, Renji stabbed the remaining segment of his sword into the ground, calling out, "Higa Zekkou!"

The fragments of Zabimaru lifted off the ground, then converged on Aizen, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt. Dashing forward, Ichigo rushed his foe and swung, intent on cutting Aizen in half. He didn't get very far, however, because Aizen blocked his swing…with nothing more than his finger.

As he tapped the black steel, there was a spurt of blood from Ichigo's stomach. Aizen smiled as Ichigo struggled to stay standing, "Interesting. I thought I'd succeeded in cutting you completely in half. I guess I didn't strike deep enough."

As he let go of the sword, Ichigo fell, unable to stay upright, and then Aizen vanished. Before he could even raise a hand in defense, Renji had received another slashed to his shoulder, this time to the back. He, too, fell forward, defeated. Unperturbed, Aizen continued forward towards Rukia.

Frightened, she couldn't even move when he reached her, "Come on, stand up…Kuchiki Rukia-san."

He picked her up by the collar on her throat, forcing her to her feet. Still, he smiled, "Oh, I see. My reiatsu has caused your body to go limp." He looked back as he heard Ichigo stirring. "Poor thing. Is he actually still conscious?" He sheathed his sword. "Your stamina is amazing, but your spine is connected by a thread. You should lie still. At any rate, you've each served your purpose. Your job is done."

"Our job…is done?" Ichigo gasped out.

"That's correct," Aizen said. "I knew you were coming. I even knew from where. I knew you would arrive in the west Rukon district. That's why I had security increased there. I even had Gin go there to greet you, in case something went wrong. I lowered the gate and placed Third and Ninth Division members behind it. I knew the only way for you to get in was the Shiba cannon, a very flashy entrance that everyone would notice. It helped you Ryoka were able to make it past the captains. The eyes of the Gotei Juusantai were focused solely on you."

His smile stretched a little, "Your actions after you made it in and all the turmoil you caused were actually quite impressive. As a result, there wasn't very much fuss at all over me when I faked my own death. You made it easier for me to make my moves."

"But…the west Rukon district," Ichigo gasped, trying to grasp what he was hearing. "How did you know we'd arrive there?"

"Such an odd question," Aizen mused. "Where else could you have arrived? The west Rukon district is Urahara Kisuke's headquarters, after all. It's the only place he can break through with his Senkaimon. Why do you find that so surprising? You work for him, don't you? Surely the reason you're here in the first place is to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia-san on his orders. I must admit, I find myself amazed that he actually managed to recruit Naruto-kun for this as well."

Ichigo tried to stutter out a response, but couldn't make anything coherent. Aizen let out a soft snort, "Oh, I see. Naruto-kun and Urahara-san didn't tell you anything, did they? Too bad." He began forward, forcing Rukia after him as the collar tugged her along. "Since this is the end anyway, I'll tell you one last thing. Did you know? Shinigami have four basic fighting methods."

Still, he smiled, "I imagine Naruto-kun has probably told you at least some of this, but just in case…There is Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Houhou, and Kidô. But there is a limit in how strong an Shinigami can become in any one of them. No matter which of the techniques he chooses, there will come a point where he will have mastered them. And all his growth will stop there. As a Shinigami, he has reached his limit."

His smile became more of a grin, "However, for some it is possible to get past that wall, and to exceed the limits built in to all four techniques. And to do that, there's only one way. The Shinigami…has to become a Hollow. Either that, or the Hollow can become a Shinigami. No matter which of the two you choose, you must remove the barrier that separates these two opposing existences. That is the key to making the spirit's power even greater."

He continued forward, dragging Rukia behind him, "In theory, the idea seemed plausible, so I studied it in secret. I started testing, focusing mainly on the transformation of Hollows into Shinigami. I came close, creating Hollows that could hide their reiatsu, even one that could destroy Zanpakuto with a touch and fuse with other Shinigami." Here, Rukia gasped. "But, in the end, none of them worked out as I'd hoped. It appeared that the theory was only that, destined never to be a reality."

He stopped, "But, Urahara Kisuke succeeded where I had failed. The mechanism he invented removes the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow, instantly making one into the other. It defied all logic in the Soul Society. It's called, 'Hougyoku' and I knew immediately how dangerous it was. I think Urahara-san felt the same way. He tried to destroy it, but he was unable to find a way to undo his own creation. Instead, he reluctantly resorted to another method. He developed a shield around the Hougyoku and hid it inside a soul, then tried to conceal its location from anyone who would seek to use it."

Aizen was no longer smiling, a reflection, perhaps, of the frustration he had been caused by all he was talking about, and he turned to Rukia, "You realize it, don't you? You realize that's why I want you. You realize now that Urahara hid Hougyoku inside you, don't you?"

Rukia took in a horrified gasp, but Aizen continued anyway, "When I realized you had disappeared in the World of the Living, I knew immediately that Urahara had something to do with it. All Shinigami inside Gigai are traceable by the Soul Society, no matter where they go. This is because of its healing energy. But the Gigai Urahara-san gave you is different, created without reishi. As a result, it was untraceable, and Urahara-san was exiled for creating it. But the inability to trace it isn't the only reason he was exiled; this Gigai would constantly break down and devour the reiryoku of the one using it. The Shinigami's powers would fade, then the Gigai would fail, and, finally, the Shinigami is reduced to a mere human.

"Do you understand?" he asked. "Urahara-san used you, Kuchiki Rukia. He turned you into a human just so he could hide the Hougyoku. Fortunately, before it was too late, you were found in the Human World and arrested. I went immediately to the Central Forty-six and killed — "

Komamura appeared behind Aizen, swinging his sword down, "AIZEN!!"

When the smoke cleared, however, Aizen held Sajin Komamura's blade between his fingers effortlessly, smiling, "It's been a long time since I've seen your face. What's brought about the change of heart, Sajin? Has something happened?"

"Aizen," Sajin growled, "how dare you stand there and smile like that? You betrayed everybody, every _one_of us! You will not be forgiven! Nor will you!" He turned yellow eyes to the sightless face of his former friend. "Tousen Kaname!"

Roaring, Sajin punched Aizen, a giant fist, that of his Zanpakuto, mimicking him from behind. The glasses-wearing captain dodged effortlessly, sweeping Rukia away with him. Sajin growled again, "Kaname! If you've got an explanation, I demand to hear it now!" There was a pause, but no answer. "Nothing? Too bad, Kaname. Bankai!"

Before his Bankai could manifest itself, however, Aizen stood in front of him, "Hadô no Kyuujuu: Kurohitsugi."

A coffin of dark energy formed itself around Sajin, equally dark prongs jutting out from it. An instant later, the prongs shot forth, into the coffin and skewering Komamura. As the black box vanished, several cuts spewed blood from the vulpine man's body and he collapsed forward, unable to stand.

Aizen turned a smug look at the fallen man, "Kyoka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin is flawless. Even if there were a flaw, though, it would be impossible to escape."

Gin walked forward, now pulling Rukia in Aizen's stead, "So, that was number ninety, eh? And unspoken, too, quite the feat. I take it you mastered that one when I wasn't looking."

"Unfortunately, no," Aizen said mildly. "That was only a third of its true potential. Naruto is a far greater master of the technique than I am." He touched his chest absently, as if remembering some past agony. "I can vouch for that myself." He reached out, taking Rukia's collar again. "Now, then."

He turned back to Ichigo upon realizing the orange haired teen was still awake, "Oh, sorry. I haven't finished explaining things, have I?"

"Ichigo!" a voice called. Everyone turned to look as the remainder of the Ryoka appeared, pulling to a halt as Ichigo warned them away. Orihime took a step forward as she caught sight of the girl they were supposed to be rescuing. "Rukia!"

"Oh, no, no, that won't do at all," Gin said calmly. "You shouldn't be moving."

He unleashed his reiatsu, reducing them all to there knees. Aizen returned to his explanation, "Now, Kuchiki Rukia, after I found you in the World of the Living, do you know what the first thing I did was? I went and eliminated the Central Forty-six. I imagine you probably heard that I faked my death and hid my whereabouts. Afterwards, I slaughter the Central Forty-six. Not at all. I killed them as soon as I had found you and used my Zanpakuto on the entire assembly hall. To simplify matters, I made it seem as if they were still alive, holding meetings. In order to do that, Gin, Kaname, and I took turns staying there. Since then, we've been issuing all of their orders."

He dragged her away from the others, towards the demolished stand, "To make sure of your arrest, I had Kuchiki-taichô and Renji-kun take you in. To separate you from the humans, I ordered the return and destruction of your Gigai. To evaporate your soul and take the Hougyoku, I decided the simplest way was the use of the Sôkyoku. The only time we weren't in the assembly hall, was during the captain's meetings. After faking my death, I went back down there and stayed there for the remaining time. Because I knew the Ryoka would try to save you, I knew the execution might fail."

He reached into his Shihakushô, "When a foreign object has been planted in a soul, there are only two methods by which to remove it. You can use an intense thermal disruption to evaporate the soul without damaging the object. Or some other method which breaks the soul's cohesion and allows them to be separated. In the unlikely event the Sôkyoku failed, I needed to find that other method."

He pulled out a small, thin capsule, "Which takes us back to Central Forty-six, for the information I needed could only be found in their exclusive archives. Because he's the one who figured out how to plant a foreign object, I spent countless hours pouring over Urahara-san's work, assuming that he would also have a method of removing the object."

There was a hiss as the capsule was cracked and several grotesque green pillars rose out of the ground. Aizen's hand also turned green and, mercilessly, he plunged it into Rukia's body, pulling out a tiny object. As soon as she had hit the ground, the hole in Rukia's chest vanished, as if it had never been there.

"How fascinating," Aizen commented, his hand returning to normal. "I never expected it to be so small. Ah. And no permanent damage to the soul. What an astounding technique. It's too bad." He picked her up, holding her in the air by the collar on her neck. "I no longer have a use for her. Kill her, Gin."

"Well, if I must," Gin said lightly, unsheathing his sword and poising it to strike. "Ikorose, Shinsô."

The blade shot forward, intent on killing Rukia, but it was stopped before it could strike its intended target.

"I thought we'd gone over this already, Ichimaru," a familiar voice said coolly. Naruto stood in front of Rukia, left arm outstretched and head turned in Gin's direction, Shinsô's tip trying and failing to pierce the skin of his palm. "You didn't have any success last time, either."

Rukia, however, had been taken from where she was held. Kuchiki Byakuya stood a fair distance away from the blonde and brunette captains, Rukia in his arms. Ichimaru's blade retracted, but Aizen only grinned, "It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun. How many years has it been? Seven hundred? Eight hundred?"

He drew his sword, "Regardless, I don't have the time to fight you right now, so I have to make this quick. Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

As Naruto's eyes went wide, the world screeched to a halt, the ground turning black and the sky red. Aizen paused and frowned, but everyone else was frozen in their place, motionless and lifeless. A deep and, to Naruto, familiar smooth voice called out, "Nearly eight hundred years, and only now are you in need of this power."

"Itachi," Naruto breathed as a lean, pale teenager with strange red eyes walked forward from behind him.

"Impossible," Aizen muttered. "I thought this power dead centuries ago."

Offering a small smile to Naruto, the teen identified as Itachi turned towards Aizen, "Know this. The powers of your Zanpakuto are useless before these eyes. No illusion shall deceive them, and no trickery shall go unseen. So mote it be," — he lifted a finger and pressed it to Aizen's forehead — "Aizen Sôsuke."

And, quite suddenly, Aizen was frozen, too. Turning around, Itachi walked back to Naruto, "It took eight hundred years, but finally, there was a challenge you could not overcome. Against all odds, it took you _this_ long to face an illusion master who actually used his illusions against you. Only you" — there was a chuckled and a disbelieving shake of his head — "only you could have this kind of luck."

"Itachi," Naruto started, "I — "

"I haven't much time," Itachi said swiftly. "Be careful. Even without his illusions, Aizen is a formidable foe."

Then, as Itachi vanished, the world returned to normal and both Aizen and Naruto staggered, holding their heads. There were two swooshes, and, out of the blue, Yoruichi and Soifon appeared, the former pressing her palm against Aizen's sword to keep it sheathed and the latter pressing her own blade threateningly against his pulse.

"This is another face I haven't seen for quite some time," Aizen said calmly.

"Don't move, Aizen," Yoruichi began.

"Or I'll take your head off your shoulders!" Soifon finished.

"Yes, I can see that," he replied easily.

"Well, now, what should I do?" Gin asked rhetorically, lifting his hand dramatically. Another caught his wrist and he suddenly found Haineko, Rangiku's sword, pressed up against his throat. Sardonically, he called, "Sorry, Aizen-sama, I got caught."

"This is the end," Yoruichi said. Aizen merely smiled, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't you understand? There's no place left for you to go." Blurs appeared all around them, materializing as the remaining captains and adjutants. "No place for you to escape to."

Aizen chuckled. Yoruichi glared, "And just what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this," Aizen said, "but the time has come."

Alarmed, Yoruichi jumped back, calling, "Soifon, get away from him!"

She and the other's holding the rogue captains in place all barely managed to get away in time as three shafts of yellow light shot down and consumed Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. As they were lifted away, Ukitake stepped forward, "You've joined with the Menos. Why would you do that? Have you become so corrupt?"

"I mean to reach higher," Aizen responded. "You're blinded by self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor Gods." He took off his glasses and slicked back his hair, destroying the delicate frames in his hand. "But soon, that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled. From now on, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, Shinigami. And goodbye, Namikaze Naruto."

As they reached the top, the Gillian class Menos held out their hands for him and he turned to look back at them. Naruto frowned, locking gazes with his cold brown eyes, "You're wrong. There is someone on the throne." His own blue eyes turned icy. "And as her knight, as the Goddess's sword…I will…"

His eyes narrowing, he lifted his hand, pointing a solitary index finger at Aizen, "Kill you."

The crack in the sky closed silently.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**The title "Heaven's Not Enough" comes from a song on the Wolf's Rain Soundtrack. I'm not quite sure who sings it, though I'm confident that it's Steve Conte. Anyway, it was chosen for the significance, for Ichigo's willingness to fight all of heaven itself in order to rescue Rukia, and for the height of Aizen's goals and ambitions. **

**Aizen's speech is just to refresh all of our memories and to add more meat to things. I didn't want to skip from the message all the way to Naruto's interference.**

**Sorry for the late update. The computer went in lockdown for two weeks and then we had to wipe the hard drive, and…Well, it's a good thing I keep my story stuff on a flash drive, huh?**

**Anyway, in honor of Dissidia Final Fantasy being released to America next week, I'm going to post a Mega Mecha crossover one-shot sometime soon. Like Dissidia, all the main heroes and villains will appear from each chosen series, but I've also added in the female leads. The series involved are as follows: Mobile Suit Gundam (the original); Gundam Wing; Eureka seveN; Code Geass; Big O.**

**I am also considering: Evangelion; Gundam SEED; Escaflowne. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Note: I will not use Zoids or Transformers because Zoids have animal shapes and in Transformers, the main characters ARE the robots. **

**Next chapter or perhaps the chapter after will probably be about the movie "Memories of Nobody". Not sure just yet.**

**Naruto's Battle Stats: (Aizen's in parentheses) Yama's in **_**italics**_**  
— Offense: 100 (**100**) — **_**100**_**  
— Defense: 100 (**90**) — **_**100**_**  
— Agility: 100 (**90**) — **_**100**_**  
— Kidô: 100 (**100**) — **_**100**_**  
— Intelligence: 90 (**100**) — **_**100**_**  
— Physical Strength: 90 (**80**) — **_**60**_**  
Naruto's Total: 580 / 600  
Aizen's Total: 560 / 600  
Yamamoto's Total: 560 / 600  
**

_**Behold! Ragnarök!**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_James __D__aniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	6. Tears of the Blue Sky

Naruto entered the room quietly, looking into the darkness for a moment with glowing blue eyes. A second later, he held up his hand and conjured a brilliant ball of blue fire, illuminating the room. Dust and cobwebs glittered in the fluttering light, moved as air was sucked in through the door that had not been opened in centuries.

He walked forward, taking a specific path — one of the only two paths through the room without deadly traps lining them, traps he himself had designed and implemented. His steps were careful and deliberate. As he had made them, he knew better than anyone exactly what the traps littering the floor did to those who crossed them.

Finally he reached the other side and another door. He held up his free hand and traced a specific pattern on the dusty door, the flickering blue flames hovering over his palm providing light with which to see. After the last part of the pattern, there was a click, and any other person would have fallen for this trap and simply opened it. They would have died.

"Knight of Azure, Dragon of the Frozen Sky, Right Hand of Aura," he said in ancient Japanese, "in his name, I command you: open."

There was another click, then the door swung open. Anyone who had not recited that phrase (or at least something similar enough to count) and tried to open the door would have been swallowed by the seal trap and been recycled into energy that would help fuel the wards protecting this building.

Fortunately, that was the last of the traps because they would have had to have been told by him to know the correct phrase. While there was some leeway about the exact wording, 'Knight of Azure' had to be said, no ifs, ands, or buts. And the only people who would even think to use the words 'Knight of Azure' would not be attempting to steal what the building had originally guarded nor would they be there for the purpose of defacing what it guarded now.

He stopped in front of a shrine, produced two sticks of incense from his shihakusho, and lit them both in their holders. He bowed a moment, then looked up at the shrine and smiled.

"Hi, Tenten-chan," he said. "I can't stay long or else everyone will notice. I came to return something to you."

He pulled from his back a long, thin silk bag, pulled the drawstrings loose, and gently moved the cloth back. A beautiful sword, the hilt made of lacquered black wood and a dragon's claw gripping an amethyst gemstone attached to the end, rested inside. Letting out a sigh, he reached up between the sword and his chest and grasped the air there. A chain materialized in his fist, connecting the hilt and his heart. He took a breath, then, with an application powerful reiryoku, snapped it. It dissolved into air the moment he did.

He choked out a sob and a single tear fell from his closed eyes, down his tormented face, and to the dusty old pillow on which he now sat. He took a deep breath, then another, and a third, before opening his eyes again. He lifted the sword, removed it from its bag, then placed it atop the old-looking identical blade resting atop the shrine. They merged, glowed bright purple a moment, then settled down as one sword. It looked pristine and brand new.

"I'll never forget you," he said, "and I'll always love you, but you're gone. I have to let you go. I need to — to be at peace with your death. Thank you, Tenten-chan, for entrusting me with your sword, but I'm no longer the one who should wield it."

He looked down at one of his hands a moment and allowed himself a sad smile, "Besides, I think Sô'unga is jealous of my own abilities with Wind. I haven't used her anywhere near as much as she would have liked."

He looked back up.

"Arisawa Tatsuki," he said determinedly. His tone was that of someone who was making a vow or a solemn promise, "one day, I'll bring her here and she can claim her birthright. That's — " he paused, then smiled wistfully and finished in a whisper — "that's the promise of a lifetime."

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Six: Aozora no Namida  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

A week had passed since Aizen's hand was revealed, one long week of rest and recuperation. During that one week, Ichigo had seen neither hide nor hair of Rukia, and he'd been far too injured to even consider going to look for her. Beyond that, he also figured she would have a lot to consider after everything had been thrust into the open for them all to see.

During that one week, Ichigo had also made a very important decision. During that one week, he had decided that when next he had a moment alone with her, he would tell her how he felt. He had decided that he would express to her the depth of this emotion he carried. It had taken a great deal of his usually boundless courage, but his mind was made up.

Now that he stood in front of her, however, with silence and the setting sun as their only companions, he could not seem to force the words past his lips. Orihime and the others had disappeared when he wasn't paying attention, leaving the two of them alone with none but themselves for company.

"I have to tell you something," Rukia began solemnly, breaking the silence. "It's only right that you be the first to know. I've decided" — she paused — "Ichigo, I've decided to stay here, in the Soul Society."

There was a tense pause as Ichigo just barely managed to stop a sharp intake of breath. He had known that it was a possibility, had known that she might decide to stay in the Soul Society. It was where she belonged, after all, despite the deep, strong, smoldering connection he felt with her. It was her choice. He was going to accept that. He had promised himself that much.

"Well, that's fine," he mustered the straightest smile and most encouraging voice he could, but the stab of hurt made it difficult. Some part of him, some very strong and very prominent part of him, had expected her to abandon the Soul Society for the bonds that tied her to him. Perhaps he had read _Romeo and Juliet _one too many times. "Good for you. It sounds like you've made up your mind." He was keenly aware that he was starting to ramble. "If you want to stay here…that's up to you."

A part of her was disappointed, a part of her wanted to scream out that he only had to ask her and she would abandon all that she knew so that she could stay with him, but she squashed that part ruthlessly. Despite what happened in the graphic novels she read in the World of the Living, there wasn't a happy ending. They lived in two separate worlds and nothing could change that.

She let out a sigh, then smiled a small, sad smile of her own, "Thank you, Ichigo. For everything."

He didn't need a mirror to know that his expression softened along with his voice. He wasn't really thinking about what words to use, because he couldn't seem to get what he truly wanted to say past his lips, so what came out sounded sort of strange, even to him, "Thank you, Rukia. Because of you…the rain has finally stopped."

"Ichigo," she breathed, shocked. Was this a confession? In his own way, was he trying to tell her that he loved her? "I — "

Whatever else she might have said remained unspoken, for, at that moment, two small black butterflies fluttered down to perch themselves on each of the two Shinigami. As Rukia caught the one directed to her on her outstretched finger, Ichigo decided to mimic her and offered his own digit. It landed without a second's hesitation.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo-san,"_ an unfamiliar voice said professionally, the slightest bit of authority tingeing it, _"your presence is requested for a meeting in the Sôtaichô's First Division office. Please arrive promptly."_

As soon as they had delivered their messages, the two butterflies vanished, but neither Ichigo nor Rukia, who had turned to look at each other, noticed. "Did you," Ichigo began, eyes wide, "get a really strange message?"

Rukia nodded, "Report to the sôtaichô's office."

It was absurd, she knew. What could the sôtaichô possibly want with a Ryoka and an unseated Shinigami whose powers were on holiday?

"Where's that?" Ichigo asked. Rukia frowned. She had a feeling that Ichigo had only navigated the Seireitei to find her based on pure luck. "And, more importantly, isn't this sôtaichô guy really high up? He's the top ranking captain in the Soul Society or something like that, isn't he?"

"I can't imagine why Yamamoto-sôtaichô would call for us, but…" she said. Her face settled in to a resigned frown. "Give me a lift. I'll show you the way."

Picking her up and settling her on his back, he took off immediately, following her directions as she pointed the way. It took them a while (during which Ichigo realized how grateful he was that he wasn't taking directions from Yachiru), so, by the time they made it to the door painted with a single horizontal dash, night had already started to fall.

Kneeling, he set her down gently, still reeling too much from the summons to start up a conversation. With but a single moment of hesitation, he pushed the large doors open and stepped inside, Rukia behind him. The moment her heel cleared the doorway, they closed once more with a noisy creak and a solemn bang.

The floor was made of long, polished, golden-bronze wooden panels, which glowed despite the darkening sky. Several lanterns hung from strategic places all over the ceiling, the flickering flames each hidden behind four translucent paper walls. Ichigo and Rukia's shadows danced about the floor, adding to the sense of tradition and formality and mysticism. Where the Eastern wall would normally have been was a waist-high red railing, then open space, revealing the inky blackness of the night above, touched only the faintest bit by the western sunset.

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto called, sitting easily on his high-backed chair, "it is good that you answered my call promptly. We have an important matter to discuss."

Despite the fact that the man in front of him was probably as old as dirt, Ichigo had no doubt that the elderly Shinigami was every bit as powerful as he had heard. There was just something about him, something that spoke of an unimaginable strength, one that could topple mountains.

"Sit, Ichigo," Naruto walked out in front of them, as if he had been behind Ichigo and Rukia the entire time, "I've never been one much for the formalities, but you _are_ in the presence of the two strongest captains in the Seireitei."

Nodding numbly, Ichigo sat, noticing, out of the corner of his eyes, that Rukia did, too. The room was quiet and oppressive, despite that fact that no reiatsu filled the air at all. Breaking the sudden silence, Ichigo ventured his question, "So…what? Why are we here?"

Naruto frowned, but shot a look at the older man. Yamamoto answered, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I must extend my thanks to you, both for myself and on behalf of the Gotei Juusantai, for the help you have rendered us in revealing the traitorous Aizen Sôsuke. I must also commend you for your will, determination, your courage, and your steadfast dedication to justice."

Yamamoto's eyes opened a crack, "You have done us a great service, one that will not be forgotten anytime soon."

Nodding, Yamamoto gave him a brief smile, then turned his attention to Rukia, "Kuchiki Rukia, as the Shinigami currently most knowledgeable about the World of the Living, you shall be stationed in Karakura Town indefinitely. Your job will be the defense of Karakura Town and to report the latest fashion and speech trends. You will be Kurosaki-san's partner in all his endeavors in the human world."

A visible wave of shock seemed to pass through the two youngest Shinigami, sending their mouths to the floor and their eyebrows to the heavens.

"But…Sôtaichô-sama," Rukia protested, "my powers…they haven't returned yet."

"As a result," Yamamoto said, his voice commanding, "you shall be granted a few weeks of reprieve from your duty in order to recover your powers here, in the Soul Society. At which point, you shall return to your station in Karakura Town and assist Kurosaki-san. Because of the nature of this mission, no Shinigami can relieve you of your duties except myself and Naruto."

"Sôtaichô-sama," Rukia gasped, "this is…!"

"An honor," a soft voice said. From behind them (which seemed to be becoming a theme), a woman walked forward and turned to stand next to Naruto. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia could believe their eyes, for standing in front of them was Hinamori Momo. But she had changed so fundamentally that it was almost impossible to reconcile this woman with the girl they had each known only distantly.

She was taller now, though not by much, and had filled out in several areas (one of which was quite glaringly noticeable). Her eyes, once honey brown, were now a delicate lavender, though the black pupils at the center had remained. Her hair was nearly the same, but was instead tied at the nape of her neck by a long, thin red ribbon. All in all, while she most definitely bore a great resemblance to Hinamori Momo, she was obviously very different as well.

"Hinamori-san," Rukia began, staring, "what happened to you?"

The woman smiled and placed a dainty hand to her lips, as if stifling a giggle, "Hinamori Momo grew up. The woman you see is Namikaze Hinata."

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes. And, Ichigo could see, it was the first real smile he had ever known Naruto to wear. For as long as he'd known the blonde, he had seen the harsh taskmaster, the knowledgeable teacher, and the invincible Shinigami. Now, he could see another side, and the one who brought it out could only be…

"Your wife," Ichigo observed, his eyes lighting up in realization. "She's your wife."

Blinking, the blonde grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata reached down and entwined her fingers with his other hand, smiling at him serenely. It struck Ichigo, then, that this woman could very well be the woman who had helped sire the line that ended in Kurosaki Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin.

"Oh my god," Rukia breathed quietly. Ichigo thought that those words summed up the situation pretty nicely.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia," Yamamoto cleared his throat, dragging their attention back to him, "it is quite late. Perhaps you should retire for the evening."

Taking the cue, Ichigo nodded numbly and helped Rukia up. She grasped his proffered hand absently, trying to digest what she had seen as he pulled her up. As soon as she had solid footing, he bowed once to the old man and escorted her out the door, her lips still moving silently and her eyes wide. The doors shut again with a loud and very much audible bang, leaving behind the other three.

"Playing matchmaker, Naruto-kun?" Hinata turned to her husband. He shrugged noncommittally and she smiled in return, snuggling into his shoulder. "I approve. She's good for him."

Naruto chuckled.

"Figured you would," he muttered. "But I can only push them so far. They have to take the last step themselves."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Patience. Konoha wasn't built in a day."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo walked steadily down the hallways of his school, the familiar tile beneath his feet and the same old lights flickering above his head. His bag was slung over his right shoulder, hanging there limply and so light, it seemed, that it was almost as if it wasn't even there. There was a profound increase, he noticed, in his human body's physical fitness.

Several weeks had passed since he and his friends had returned from the Soul Society. Everything, it seemed, had gone back to normal. They had spent one final moment together sussing out answers from Urahara, and then each of them was dropped off at their respective homes. From there, it was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

But something _had_ happened, there was no doubt about that. They had gone to a world they hadn't even known existed, fought foes stronger than they thought possible, and met people they never would have guessed they would meet. They had done all this and come back relatively unharmed (thanks to Orihime). And, most importantly, they had saved Rukia.

Which is why the school seemed so empty without her.

He sighed. It was only a matter of days now, though. She was taking time to recover her powers, then she was assigned full time to Karakura. He found himself particularly excited about that, but he hid it rather well.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo called, charging forward.

Ichigo lifted his arm and shifted to the side a little bit. Keigo slammed into his elbow and fell to the floor, "Hey, Keigo, what's up?"

He turned and walked through the door, Mizuiro falling in step beside him, "How are you, Ichigo?"

"Hey, Mizuiro, how's life treatin' you?" he responded easily.

"Morning, Ichigo!" Orihime called, waving. "How are you?"

"Morning," Ichigo replied, shifting his attention to the girl beside her. "Hey, Tatsuki, how you doing?"

"Hi," she said, "guess you had a pretty busy summer. You were never home when I stopped by."

She turned her focus back on to Orihime as Ichigo sat down, "So, Orihime, did you have a good time with your relatives this summer?"

"Oh, yeah, we did all kinds of things together!" Orihime said cheerfully

"What kind of things?" Tatsuki asked pointedly.

Scowling, Ichigo tuned them out. It wasn't really anything of consequence, they were just talking about their summer and it was rude to eavesdrop.

"Kurosaki-kun," a soft voice called. He turned to look, only to find a familiar face with a familiar pair of sharp blue eyes.

"Rukia," he whispered.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun," she said, smiling cheerfully. She held up a hand in greeting and written on her palm were the words 'Make a scene and I'll kill you'. It was incredibly nostalgic, he thought. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "Something like that. I met this really pretty girl and got into a big fight with her brother."

Rukia blinked, then blushed a bright shade of red.

"Good morning, everyone!" their sensei walked in to the class room. "Take your seats!" She paused, looking around the room. "It seems everyone's here today. That's excellent, great! Now, I want you to all get out your summer assignments! I hope you remembered to bring them in!"

The rest of the day continued on dully. It was, Ichigo thought, just another ordinary day of school with a bunch of ordinary classmates in a not so ordinary town.

School let out at its normal time and Ichigo headed home, Rukia falling in step beside him. They didn't talk and instead let a comfortable silence fill the air between them but she was, Ichigo noticed, smiling. Until, of course, a Hollow interrupted everything. It was a pretty weak, average Hollow, but it took up enough of their time that, when they actually made it back to the Kurosaki residence, night had already fallen.

"Tadaima," Ichigo called out, opening the front door.

"Okaerinasai," Karin and Yuzu called, followed shortly by a, "you're just in time for dinner!"

"You're late!" a voice claimed, and Kurosaki Isshin flew from the stairwell towards his son. His kick connected and sent the both of them flying into the wall, but Ichigo was none the worse for wear and had grabbed his father's foot.

"Finally," Ichigo growled, "payback for this morning!"

"Dinner in this house is at seven o'clock," Isshin said, grinning. "You know that, don't you?"

Yuzu sighed in annoyance.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The night was dark and the moon was black. The wind was silent and all was still. It was the perfect opportunity, the perfect conditions for an infiltration, to sneak about undetected. With everyone rendered blind, it was almost ridiculously easy to creep through the hallways and towards one's target.

It was dangerous, this mission. He had known from the beginning that taking his revenge would be a difficult and possibly fatal thing. But his brother called for it, his blood sang with the need for vengeance. He would take his revenge, and the man who had taken his brother from him would understand his pain.

There was a sudden noise and he froze, muscles tense, as he waited for the white-hot blade that would severe his head from his shoulders, but seconds passed, then minutes, and it never came. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he realized what it was; the rain was pounding down against the roof, raising an awful racket that sounded too much like thundering footsteps for comfort. Relaxing, he continued his journey.

It seemed to take hours for him to find the room he was looking for, but, finally, when he had almost given up any hope of discovering it, he happened upon the thick door. Trying the knob, he felt a thrill of glee as he came to the realization that it was unlocked. Twisting it, he pushed the heavy oak slab open gently. It creaked, but no one stirred.

Making sure to measure and muffle his footsteps, he crept forward through the room, noting absently all of the expensive furniture and lavish adornments. A pang of jealousy struck him, for he would never in his lifetime have even dreamed of such things, but he pushed it aside and set his sights on the lump in the bed in the corner. It rose and fell steadily, asleep and undisturbed.

Reaching into his utility pouch with one hand, the other came up and peeled the blankets back slowly. A young girl lay beneath them, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. A thumping sound filled his ears and adrenaline shot through his veins; it was his heart, he realized dully. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

Lifting his hand, he thrust downward and plunged the steel of his kunai into her chest and through her heart. Blood welled up under his fingers and flowed over his palms, staining the sheets of the bed. A thrill of glee once more consumed him. He could imagine the news that would spread the next day: the Hokage's daughter, murdered in her sleep with no one the wiser.

A loud yell caught his attention and he spun around, wrenching his kunai loose in the process. He could only imagine how he must have looked, red staining his hands and clothes and a bloody kunai in his grasp, standing over the daughter of the most feared ninja in the entirety of the world.

He would never find out. The moment he caught sight of the one who had found him, he knew he wouldn't make it out of the building. Why? Because Namikaze Naruto stood in the doorway, yelling at what had to be the top of his lungs and calling his daughter's name. The killer could tell his most hated enemy was yelling, but he couldn't make out the words, not over the pounding of his pulse in his ears.

"Now you know how it feels," the killer murmured triumphantly. "Now you know—"

But he didn't manage anything else. His head went flying backwards, crashing through the glass window and down to the ground below. His body slumped to the floor, motionless and still.

His death didn't change anything, though. His death didn't bring that little girl back. Cradling his daughter's body, Naruto let out a howl like a wounded dog…and woke up, sitting up sharply in his bed. His breath came out in rasping pants.

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata mumbled sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

Resting his head in his palms, Naruto let out a sob as white hot tears burned a path down his cheeks. Alarmed and now wide awake, Hinata sat up and pulled him into a hug. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

Throwing himself into her arms, Naruto sobbed quietly, his shoulders shaking and his chest heaving. He mumbled into her neck, and Hinata suddenly understood. It was not a nightmare that haunted him, it was a memory, a memory of something that he wanted to forget, but also wanted more than anything to remember.

At twelve years old, their first born daughter had been stolen from them in the dead of night by a vengeful assassin. It was one of the saddest days in the history of Konoha, second only to the death of the Sandaime Hokage. For an entire week, Naruto had been inconsolable and refused to eat or sleep.

Hinata sighed and gently rubbed his back, humming a lullaby. A few minutes later, his sobs subsided and he was back to sleep.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo hunched over, panting, "Damn, that sucked!"

"Told you so," Rukia said sternly. She folded her arms over her chest. "Lucky for you, we have the memory replacement device. Kon."

"What's up?" Kon asked excitedly, trying to jump into her arms. She snatched him in midair and threw him at Ichigo's face. "Why…Nee-san?"

"What's the point of bringing him if he's not with you?" Rukia asked.

"Why do I have to carry him?" Ichigo asked. Cursing, Ichigo threw Kon down and ground him into the street with his foot; Rukia's cell phone beeped insistently. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, which showed a bunch of red dots popping up as if from nowhere.

"What is this?" she asked confusedly.

"What?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Kon's complaints. "Another Hollow?"

Rukia didn't have an opportunity to answer, as a blast of reiatsu pressed down on them in that instant. Immediately, they spun on their heels and took off running in its direction, their shoes pounding loudly against the concrete. "It's near the station!" Rukia said.

"What's up with this reiatsu?" Ichigo demanded, Kon wailing in protest between his fingers.

"I don't know," Rukia admitted. "I've never felt anything like it!"

When they turned the corner, revealing the station, they came face to faceless face with a number of creatures that looked almost like sheets, save for the conical red head. They were milling about aimlessly, floating over the ground like the classical image of a ghost. They had no feet, only long sleeves on an even longer robe.

"What are they?" Ichigo asked, taking a step forward.

"The other people around here can't see them," Rukia observed. "They must be souls."

"But they don't have a chain of fate," Ichigo replied.

"We've got no choice," Rukia said quietly. She pulled a gikongan from her dress and popped it in her mouth. An instant later, Rukia the Shinigami stood in her shihakusho.

"Again?" Ichigo asked, frustrated. He reached for his badge, but Rukia stopped him.

"Use him," she told him, referring to Kon. With a sigh, Ichigo plunged his hand into Kon's mouth and pulled from it a gikongan, rubbing it on his shirt a moment before swallowing it. Like Rukia, Ichigo split in two, one wearing black robes and the other falling on his butt.

"Kon," Ichigo called as he hurried after Rukia, "go hide somewhere!"

When he reached her, she was speaking into her phone, reporting the incident. She stopped only to tell him to perform a Konsou, or at least see if he could, on the white, sheet-like creatures around them. Grumbling, he pulled Zangetsu free and thrust the pommel up against one of the red cone-heads, to no avail.

"No go, Rukia," he called.

"I just lost my connection to Soul Society!" Rukia said, a note of panic in her voice.

There was a sudden gust of wind, swirling the white robes around them, then, at some unseen, unheard signal, the creatures grew red hands and reached out to attack the two of them, sharp claws bared. Cursing, Ichigo rushed towards Rukia, pushing a few of the monsters out of his way, and pressed himself up against her back, sword brandished defensively.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked quietly. Ichigo never had the chance to respond.

A violent twister rose to life, grabbing a few of the monsters and sending them flying. In its center was a girl with dark hair and bright orange eyes, a long, thick red obi tied around her waist and into a bow at her back. It looked similar to Naruto's, but brighter and more vibrant. She spun fluidly, cutting through the white beasts left and right and flipping over them expertly.

She stopped, dragging her sword through the air. A tornado built up beneath her feet, sending her into the air and holding her there as she spun around on her heel. "Yuuyami ni izanae," she called solemnly, "Mirokumaru!'

Ichigo appeared before her, blocking her before she could complete her release. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "These things aren't Hollows!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" she said, leaping over him and pressing him down with her foot. He landed easily, watching as she started to spin again as she once more called out her release command.

"Oi!" he yelled. "You stepped on my face!"

She ignored him and hefted up her sword, which had become a monk's staff, and sent a violent, churning twister streaking through the ranks of the strange creatures, destroying a good number of them. Moments later, both she and the monsters were gone.

"What just happened?" Rukia asked.

"She's gone," Ichigo observed.

"Yes!" a voice screamed. They both turned to see the strange girl, now apparently in a gigai and doing a victory dance. "I got them! Yes, yes, yes! That rocked!"

She paused and caught sight of them, and switched immediately to annoyed. "Oh, it's you."

"You!" Ichigo pointed at her. "When did you get back into your gigai?"

"I wonder," she said sardonically, shrugging.

"What are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"A shinigami, of course," she replied, as though it were as obvious as the sky being blue.

"I know that!" Ichigo said angrily.

"You know, it's rude not to introduce yourself before throwing questions at someone," she said.

"Uh?" Ichigo blinked. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh," the girl said brightly, "at least you're honest! I'm Senna. Bye."

"Hold on a minute!" Ichigo said, stopping her as she turned to leave. "Why did you do something like that?"

"I thought it was obvious," she said tartly.

"Do you know something about those things?" Rukia asked calmly.

Senna suddenly cried out. She rushed over to a shop window, looking at her reflection, "Oh, I knew this was no good!" She posed a couple times, then held up her hair to get a good look at the ribbon that tied it together at the back of her head. "Yellow just doesn't suit me."

"Forget about that," Ichigo said, spinning her around to face him.

"Ichigo, right?" she said, eyes narrowed. Ichigo nodded. She peered over at what turned out to be his body, lying on the ground, unconscious and next to a little green pill. She smirked a little as he noticed, and said, "I've got to get going."

"Oh no, you don't!" Ichigo growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo looked around, but couldn't find Senna anywhere. He called out to her, but she didn't respond, and he frustratingly noted that she had disappeared on him. He wished he could fling Kon to the ground and stomp on him to relieve some tension, but that would be noticed, and he couldn't afford that.

"Ichigo," Ichigo spun to see Naruto and Hinata standing before him, "what are you doing?"

"Naruto," Ichigo said, surprised, "Hinata-san…What are you doing here?"

Hinata, Ichigo realized belatedly, was wearing a captain's haori now. Like with the temperamental taichô of the Second Division, it fit her frame better than most captains' did and was tied at the waist with a bright, pale blue sash. Her hair was tied back at the base of her neck, allowing only her bangs and the long dark locks in front of her ears free.

"We need to talk," Naruto said seriously.

"Ah, actually, I'm kinda busy," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just come with us, Ichigo," Naruto said sternly, turning around.

"Ah—ah…Hai, sensei," Ichigo said solemnly. Turning around a little, he called to Senna. "I'll be right back, just give me a minute!"

Minutes later, Ichigo was sitting around a tea table with Urahara, Naruto, Hinata, and Tessai, who was serving tea. Urahara had a contemplative look on his face. "I see," he said. "So, Kuchiki-san returned to Soul Society? You must have just missed her. So, where do we start?"

"Today at twelve-fifteen AM, a town in the real world appeared in the sky above the Seireitei," Naruto explained calmly. "At the same time, the communications office detected a massive disturbance in the real world's spectral frequencies. And, one minute later, we lost contact with everyone."

Ichigo blinked, "Okay. And that means…?"

Naruto palmed his face in frustration, Hinata resting a hand on his shoulder in consolation. She turned to Ichigo, motioning with her free hand.

"In our universe," she explained, "there's the real world, where we are now, and the Soul Society. In between them, making sure they never touch, is a tunnel-like dimension known as the Dangai. You had to go there to get to Soul Society when you rescued Rukia-chan, didn't you, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo nodded.

"However," Urahara took over, "about three days ago, a new dimension formed within the Dangai. It grew and grew until it finally got so big that it got stuck to both worlds, and, now that it has, it's become a sort of lens, resulting in the real world town appearing in Soul Society's sky. Of course, it resembles a mirage more than anything else."

"We sent the Onmitsukidô into this new dimension, to no avail," Naruto said. "The only other option is to investigate the influx of new spectral frequencies in the real world, which I am in charge of."

"Why you, though?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto smirked, "So I could keep an eye on you."

Ichigo scowled, but swallowed the comment on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he thought about what Naruto had said for a second and frowned.

"It must have been them, then," he said.

Naruto straightened a little, "You saw something?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, and it was obvious from his tone and expression that it had annoyed him, "we were overrun by all these weird white things with red pixie hats."

"Blanks, huh?" Urahara murmured.

"So it's the Valley of Screams," Naruto said solemnly. He noticed Ichigo's nonplussed look and sighed. "Right, another explanation. Blanks are souls that get lost on the reincarnation cycle while traveling through the Dangai and wander aimlessly, lost, until they eventually make their way to a certain area, creating a new dimension called the Valley of Screams. Here, the energy and memories of these souls are separated."

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara added, "what you saw were souls that have been separated from their memories: Blanks. As for their memories, it's said that they merge into one entity and return to the World of the Living. That entity is known as the Shinenju. The Valley's appearance is a naturally occurring phenomenon. We've seen it happen many times. The problem is that this one is connecting the Living World and Soul Society."

"Is that really out of the ordinary?" Ichigo asked.

"You wouldn't call two stars being connected ordinary, would you?" Naruto retorted. "This isn't a natural thing. Someone is doing this on purpose."

"Wait!" Kon leapt to life and hopped onto the table. "That reminds me! There was this weird armored guy amongst those white things. I saw him!"

Urahara leaned forward, "Can you give us a better description of this man?"

Kon faltered, "Ah…um…I think so…eh…"

Urahara, with a flaming-skull glove on, poked Kon in the head and a little green pill popped out the other side. Tessai leaned down a picked it up, whispering to Ichigo, "I'm going to go analyze this."

Naruto watched him go warily, murmuring, "That guy always gives me the creeps."

Hinata stifled a giggle.

"In any case," Urahara continued, "all of the evidence points to something far more sinister than we'd like. What that is, though, I've…got no idea. But — and this is just a hunch — I'd guess whoever these villains are, they're looking for the Shinenju here in the Living World. I can't say for sure what to expect, but…Kusoraki-san, you should keep an eye on the town. I have a feeling our new friends will be back. We'll try and figure out their identities in the meantime."

"Ichigo," Naruto said seriously, "find the Shinenju. This whole thing will go a lot smoother if we force them to come to us."

"Find the Shinenju, he says," Ichigo murmured later, stalking through the night-lit streets, "except I have to find that Senna girl, too."

He marched through the crowd, excusing himself when he ran into someone, and made his way back into the square where he'd first lost her.

"You came back!" a voice cried. Ichigo spun around, looking. "Up here!"

Ichigo looked up and spotted her, leaning against the railing, as she gave a little wave and smiled. Ichigo scowled, "Of course. I still have a couple questions for you."

"Well, then," she said brightly, "let's continue where we left off. Tag, you're it!"

She skipped away, giggling, arms spread wide like an airplane.

"Hey!" Ichigo called. "Wait a minute!"

He chased after her, cursing under his breath. Each time he turned a corner, she was on the other side, and she seemed to vanish every time he took his eyes off her. Letting a frustrated breath out through his nose, he looked around, and was distracted for a moment as a man chugged down a bottle of some amber liquid — probably apple cider. When he turned back to his search, he spotted her again, standing on top of the roof and staring into space. Everyone started to point at her.

Then, she took a step off and onto the string of lights that Ichigo was surprised held her weight. He couldn't help the amazement that shot through him — she walked along the rope as though she had been doing so all her life, calm, arms spread for balance. Scowling, Ichigo rushed down to steps, eyes focused totally on her. Then, as he reached the ground below her, Senna pitched sideways and fell into the crowd. There was a gust of wind and Ichigo let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

The crowd murmured in confusion.

"Where'd she go?"

"Look! Behind that boy!"

Ichigo jerked around to find her standing on a pedestal behind him. She flashed the peace sign as the crowd started to cheer. "Yatta!"

She bent down and offered a hand to Ichigo, who was laughing nervously, "Come on up!"

Ichigo hesitated only a moment, then took her hand and pulled her away, waving goodbye to the crowd, "W-well, see you next time!"

"Itadakimasu!" Senna cried, then dug into her hoagie. Ichigo sat across from her, scowling as he was prone to do. "You should have told me you were going to treat me," she told him after swallowing, "I would have answered all your questions from the start."

"So, do you know anything?" Ichigo asked. "About the Blanks and the Shinenju?"

"Not a thing," she said simply. "So, someone's using these Blank-things to find the Shinen-whatsit."

"Shinenju," Ichigo repeated.

"And you're looking for it, too, right?" Senna asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"So who's this 'someone'?"

"We're trying to figure that out as well," Ichigo said.

Senna blinked. "For what?"

He scowled, "No idea."

"So," she began, "what does this Shinenju look like?"

His eyebrow twitched, "Not a clue."

"You're useless," she said, grinning. "So, in other words, the only thing you can do is wait for these Blank-things to show up again." She smiled. "Oh well. I don't mind lending you a hand."

Ichigo blinked. "You will?"

"Yup," she said, "but, in exchange, I want to ride that!"

She pointed at something behind him and Ichigo turned to look at the Ferris wheel.

"If you let me ride that, I'll help you with anything."

"You sure like high places, don't you?" Ichigo asked as he turned back around, only to find Senna staring at him blankly. "Hey, you all right?"

Senna didn't hear him. Images were flashing past her eyes and words were playing through her ears. She remembered something. A smiling face with bright eyes as he hoisted her onto his shoulders and a beautiful view of a sprawling town and the setting sun.

"This is a monument to the previous —" the man's voice cut out, though she could still feel the rumbling vibrations in her legs as he spoke. She remembered giggling. She couldn't have been more than six years old.

"You sure like high places, don't you, Senna-chan?" the voice asked, filled with laughter and amusement. She giggled again in agreement.

"Tousan," she whispered aloud.

"Hey, Senna," Ichigo asked, "you all right?"

She jerked as though she had been slapped, then stood abruptly and rushed off with nothing more than, "Got to go!"

Ichigo blinked a moment, then took after her, "Hey!"

By the time he caught up with her again, they were standing outside of a cemetery and night had fallen completely. She held her hands close to her chest.

"This is," she said quietly, "this is where it used to be."

"This is a different kind of monument," the voice said in her ears, a ghost of a memory. His bright eyes were dull and sad as he ran callused fingers over the names carved into the stone. "Every name carved here…is someone who died. They're heroes, each and every one of them."

Senna pushed the doors open and stepped inside, wandering absently through the rows of headstones. Ichigo didn't follow and waited for her at the entrance. She stopped with a gasp.

She watched as the man's fingers traced two names in particular, as though he were trying to burn their shapes into his mind. His voice, when he spoke, came out low and forlorn.

"These names belong to my parents, your grandparents," he had told her. "They died when I was really young…all I have of them are pictures. But I want you to remember them. They were —"

Senna made to step forward, as though she could reach the man and walk into the memory, when a clawed red hand grabbed her shoulder and startled her. All around her, Blanks phased into being and glared at her with nonexistent eyes.

"These are…the same as those things from the other day!" she gasped.

A beast of a man slammed into the ground next to her and she leapt away, cartwheeling backwards.

"You're as nimble as I thought," he said, holding two chakram-like weapons.

Senna glowed red a moment, then leapt out of her gigai, hand on her sword, "What do you want with me?"

"I need you to come with me," he said. "Ganryuu-sama calls for you."

"Ganryuu?" Senna repeated viciously. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"There's no need for you to know who he is," the man said. "After all, you're only…"

"Jai," a new voice called. Senna spun to find several other men standing on headstones behind her. "Didn't I tell you not to blurt anything out carelessly?"

"To think he just came out by himself," the woman of the group mused, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Heh," Jai chuckled, "I'll just capture her myself."

Senna leapt forward, sword drawn, but he blocked her easily, "Hmm, that tickles!"

He punched her and knocked her back, and was upon her again so fast that she didn't have the time to recover before he was holding her by the neck with one hand.

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Wait a moment," a voice interrupted. Jai looked around to find Ichigo, hand on the hilt of his sword, "where do you think you're going?"

"When the hell—?"

Before he could react, Ichigo had unsheathed his sword and sliced Jai's arm clean off. Jai fell to the ground, screaming in pain as blood rushed from the stump that was once his arm.

"So," Ichigo said conversationally as Senna came to stand beside him, "what's got you running around in this kind of place?"

"That's none of your business," Senna said.

"Yes, it is," Ichigo said. "I need you to keep your promise."

"I won't forgive you," Jai hissed as he stood. "I won't forgive you!"

"Oh, hey, big man," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "Sorry about the arm."

"Jai, stop," one of the others said, "it's not time yet."

They vanished into black mist.

"Time?" Ichigo repeated, confused. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Behind him, Jai cursed one last time, then he disappeared, too. He spun around. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Senna tried to creep away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo demanded. "I treat you to food, then you get all weird on me and run away!"

"I didn't run away!" Senna retorted angrily. "It's just…Tousan…I remember him showing me something here."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo said.

"It's true!" she said indignantly. "I can still…vaguely recall…Tousan, who had bright eyes and the biggest smile…Kaasan, who made ramen every Friday, but an especially big bowl every October tenth…I still…I still have some memories of when I was alive. That's why I came here." She looked around. "There used to be a memorial here, but…"

She smiled, "I'll help you tomorrow, promise. Bye!"

"Idiot," Ichigo said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I can't just ignore the guys who attacked you a minute ago."

An hour later, Ichigo found himself in his chair as she sat across from him on his bed, her in a gigai and him in his body, "You'll have to wait here until they get the room ready."

She smiled, "Your family seems really nice."

"Yeah?"

"Mm," she nodded. "You know, my dad was really…"

She stopped as another memory overcame her.

"This river runs through all of —"

Again, his voice cut off just as he was about to say something specific about where she had grown up. The river in front of her, though perhaps a bit small by river standards, was wide and calm. Her dad, of course, could jump across it easily with a single leap. He was strong like that.

"Stay away from the waterfall, though, because you never know when you might fall. And your mother would kill me if I brought you home with a huge lump on that thick skull of yours."

"Hey," Ichigo's voice snapped her out of it again. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Senna said, stretching her arms and back.

"So, who were those guys who attacked you? Did they say anything?"

"Mm," Senna looked up at the ceiling, a finger poised at her lips thoughtfully. "They said something about this Gan-person wanting to see me. That's it."

"That's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," she said. "I might have found out more if you hadn't shown up."

"What?" he demanded angrily. She kicked off her shows and rolled over, ignoring him. Before he realized it, she had fallen asleep. Sighing, he picked up his PHS, given to him by that crazy shopkeeper, and dialed the number.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san," Urahara's voice said over the phone, "did you find any clues about the Shinenju?"

"No," Ichigo said, "but I did come in contact with the enemies Kon was talking about."

"Are you all right?" Urahara asked.

"Fine," Ichigo replied. "They ran away pretty quickly."

"Good," Urahara said. "Anyway, we've got the results on the testing we did. After putting Kon's memories into visuals and analyzing them, we've managed to conclude, judging from the design of the armor, that the man seen with the Blanks is a member of a clan that was exiled from Soul Society when they were defeated during one of Soul Society's hegemonic battles. We can conclusively say that they're not out to sell us cookies. That said, we're still not sure what it is they're after."

"Urahara-san," Ichigo said after a moment, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can a Shinigami retain memories of when they were still alive?"

"There's a special device you can use, yes," Urahara said, "but, generally, Shinigami can't remember anything more than faint imprints of when they were alive. Particularly powerful Shinigami, like Naruto and Aizen, or those who gained their powers as a Plus through unorthodox means, like you, might be capable of retaining their full memories, but…for the average Shinigami, no, it's not possible. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ichigo said, "just curious."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo followed Senna and the young Plus attached to her arm nonchalantly, hands in his pockets and scowl on his face. They led him up to a shrine and, together, rushed past the gates. Ichigo was in no hurry to follow; despite their assurances, he knew there wasn't a festival going on anywhere near here.

And then he turned the corner and went past the gates and was proven wrong.

"Tomoya!" a voice called. Ichigo caught up with Senna and watched as a man came running down the shrine steps. The little Plus cried out in return and ran to the man. They caught each other in a tight hug, Father and Son.

"Thank you," the man said, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you so much."

"It wasn't any trouble," Senna said.

"Thank you," the man said. "If it wasn't for you…"

"No, really, I didn't do anything," Senna said humbly.

"Ah," the man said, smiling lightly. "Perhaps you're not aware of it then? The sheer number of souls who have gathered around you…I was able to find this place because of them."

Senna's brow furrowed a little, "Then everyone here is…"

"Mmhm," the little boy nodded. "How weird. Everyone here is drawn by you."

"At any rate, thank you," the man said, bowing. "We can go on our journey now."

"Bye," the little boy waved. A moment later, both had dissolved into sparkling blue dust.

"Ichigo," Senna asked after a few seconds, voice trembling. "Why are all the people around me…What…what am I…really…?"

Ichigo paused a moment, then reached out to her, "Senna…"

At that moment, a Senkaimon opened, spilling white light out across the grounds. Matsumoto, Soifon, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, Hinata, and Naruto all stepped out from within. All had solemn looks on their faces, except for Naruto, who was peering at Senna oddly, his brow furrowed, as if he recognized her from somewhere.

"Ukitake-san," Ichigo started, confused, "what brings you here? Rukia, what's going on?"

Renji stepped forward, "This is a Priority One order from the Central Forty-six. Ichigo, hand that woman over."

Ichigo looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Ichigo," Rukia began, "we've searched the registries of the Gotei Juusantai as well as those of the Onmitsukidô, Kidô Corps., and the Shinigami Academy, but we found no record of the name 'Senna'." — Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide, and it was clear that this was the first time he had heard what Senna's name actually was. He was looking between Rukia and Senna as though he could not believe his ears — "Also, her zanpakuto, Mirokumaru, is supposed to have been lost in the currents of the Dangai along with its Shinigami wielder one hundred years ago. In other words, they can't exist anymore."

Naruto sucked in a sharp gasp and seemed to have stopped breathing.

"What a minute," Senna said, "what are you talking about? Of course I'm a Shinigami!"

"Then when did you come to the Living World?" Renji asked.

"Well," she paused a moment, "I woke up along the banks of a river two days ago. But I clearly remember my name! I often played in that river when I was a kid, and — Why?"

"Can't be," Naruto whispered.

"This is really hard to believe," Ukitake said, "but the unification of memories that you have been searching for the last couple days, the Shinenju, is actually you."

"No," Naruto said, taking a step forward, hesitant, "no, I…It can't be."

"Naruto-sensei?" Ukitake asked concernedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Tousan," Senna said quietly, uncertainly, voice quivering as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "A-and Kaasan?" Hinata held a hand over her mouth, eyes filling up with tears as she took in the girl before her.

"Senna-chan," Naruto said, "I-I thought…but, how?"

She hesitated.

"Say something," Naruto demanded suddenly. "Say something only my Senna-chan would know."

"When I was — when I was seven," she said, "you took me to a ramen stand — I-Ichiraku's, I think — and said, 'Teuchi-jiisan—"

"— give her the Uzumaki Special," Naruto finished.

"Tousan!" Senna flung herself forward and into his arms. He caught her, trembling, unshed tears hovering at the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm scared, Tousan. What's going on?"

"Senna-chan," Naruto whispered into her hair, "after all these years…"

Several figures appeared in the sky, falling towards the earth. From one's back came a series of roped projectiles, rocketing towards the ground and exploding with yellow light on contact. Naruto held Senna tightly and leapt out of the way, eyes focused on the man who had fired at them. All around them, fights broke out amongst the Shinigami and the renegades. Ichigo was having a rematch with Jai.

There was a squelch and Naruto looked down to find a sword embedded in his side. A man with white hair and a scar down the side of his face held the hilt. His arms went limp and he distantly thought that the blow was stronger than he might have thought as he fell to the ground. Senna landed beside him awkwardly, then stood up, snarling as she leapt from her gigai and towards the man who had wounded Naruto.

"I am a Shingami!" she said. "Yuuyami ni izanae, Mirokumaru!"

She was beaten with a single punch and fell limp over his arm. The other Shinigami halted as their opponents leapt away, Ukitake turning to see the white-haired man.

"As I thought!" he said. "That design belongs to the house of Ryoudouji, one of the formerly-influential noble families exiled long ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the white-haired man said. "We are the family of darkness, the Dark Ones."

At a gesture of his hand, the Blanks all leapt forth and exploded violently. Smoke and debris clouded the shrine from sight. The white-haired man smirked smugly and turned away, saying, "Let's go."

An immense reiatsu flared to life, so strong that it rendered most of the Dark Ones immobile and made the white-haired man stumble, clutching at his throat with his free hand. On the ground, Soifon, Rukia, Renji, everyone but Ukitake fell to their knees. Every building still standing collapsed and crumbled to dust under its weight.

"Impossible," Juushiro exclaimed. "He broke right through the limiter!"

There was a flash, bright and yellow and blinding, and Jai was split in half at the waist. There was no blood — a moment later, both halves had frozen over. The white-haired man saw this and had but one glimpse at Naruto's frigid blue eyes, blazing with a cold fury the likes of which could freeze hell, before he yelled out "Retreat!" and vanished in black mist. His fellows followed.

Then came the scream, so loud and angry and agonized, so powerful and heartrendingly pained that Ichigo felt chilled down to his very soul.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Naruto stared down at the portal, solemn and motionless.

"So," he said, "Ichigo has already gone through?"

"Yep," Urahara replied. "And this portal should take you directly to the Valley of Screams."

White light spilled out behind them and Rukia and Renji came from it, rushing over to them.

"There's only an hour left," Renji said solemnly. "They're going to fire the Kido Cannon and destroy the Valley."

Naruto said nothing.

"Namikaze-taichô," Rukia began, "I'm…sorry. I didn't know…"

"Rukia-chan," Naruto said, "do you know…who Senna was when she was alive?" Rukia shook her head. "She was our first child, and the day she came, squirming and screaming, into this world was one of the happiest days of my life. Hinata-chan and I named her Senna because she wouldn't stop crying." (千雫 "Senna" = One thousand Drops)

He paused.

"She was murdered in her sleep at twelve years old."

Everyone was silent; they didn't know how to respond to that. After a moment, Naruto took a step and propped his foot up against the edge of the railing, drawing Hyôrinmaru.

"Matsumoto," he said, "get the others and let's go. I won't lose Senna-chan again."

He leapt off the bridge and into the water, and was instantly plunging through swirling colors, then black, then there was a bright flash and he was in free fall above a large, rocky valley. He landed deftly, paused a moment to take in the sounds as his comrades landed behind him — he could hear Kenpachi's crazed cackle in the distance — then leapt forward.

Riyan, the man with the rocket pack, launched his roped projectiles, but Naruto cut through them and, in the span of a single flash step, backhanded him, sending him careening away violently. Another one of the Dark Ones tried to stop him, but Naruto leapt up, using his face as a stepping stone, and moved on. He saw Ichigo out of the corner of his eye, fighting to reach Senna with nothing but his Shikai.

But Naruto wasn't concerned with that. Ichigo could take care of himself, so there was no point worrying about him. He focused his eyes forward and, with one more flash step, landed upon the edge of the large, tree-like structure. He took another moment to listen, noting with satisfaction that Soifon had defeated her foe and that the others were having little trouble with their own opponents.

"Do you really think you can save the Shinenju?" Ganryuu's voice called smugly, echoing and everywhere. Anger boiled in Naruto's gut.

"She's not the Shinenju!" Naruto shouted, rage etched across every line of his face. "She's Namikaze Senna, _my daughter_! And I _will_ save her!"

He lifted his sword, preparing to swing as reiatsu began to glow around it, "And I'll carve apart this entire valley with a single swing!"

"Is that really such a good idea?" Ganryuu's voice asked. "After all, you'd kill the Shinenju, too, wouldn't you?"

Naruto froze, then let out an inarticulate yell and swung. A bright wave of reiryoku carved a swathe downward and gouged a crater into the Valley. Ganryuu's chuckle echoed.

"Regardless, it's too late," he said. "The Shinenju has already begun to fuse with the Valley of Screams. No one can stop it anymore. It's useless."

Naruto gritted his teeth, watching the Blanks as they began to twist and snake through the surrounding branches and trying to pinpoint Ganryuu's reiatsu, "Haven't you heard? I'm in the business of making miracles."

The Blanks surged and Naruto swung, a powerful gust of air cutting through them. Ganryuu appeared amongst them, his sword brandished as a buffer as his hair whipped around his face. Behind him, several branches were cleaved in half.

"You bastard," Ganryuu cursed, no longer smug.

Naruto took a step forward, "You really have no idea who you're messing with, do you?"

Another step, "See, one of the things that really pisses me off…"

A third step, "…is when bastards like you…"

He vanished, moving so fast that Ganryuu couldn't keep up. Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had grabbed him by the face and they were soaring through the air, his bones protesting and aching as he was forced through branch after ash-gray branch.

"…hurt the people I love!"

They crashed to a halt, Ganryuu on his back as Naruto knelt over him, his hand, still on the white-haired man's face, beginning to glow.

"You," Naruto said coldly, "are in the way."

There was a flash of blue, then, a moment later, Naruto stood and looked around, Ganryuu smoking behind him. He stretched out his senses, searching for the distinct signature that was Senna.

"For a thousand years," Naruto jerked and looked back, surprised, as Ganryuu began to stand, struggling, "my kind has had to endure living in the deepest crevices of the Dangai. Despite our hardships, we were able to survive to this day because we wanted nothing more than to watch the Soul Society collapse to nothingness! And that, our most fervent desire, is about to be realized! I" — several Blanks converged on him and his burns vanished. He flung his cloak aside and four glowing swords formed; with a motion of his hand, they surged forward — "will not allow you to stand in our way!"

There was a flicker, then Naruto stood behind Ganryuu, sword drawn.

"You stupid bastard," he said without turning. "You think that just because you suffered you can destroy everybody else's happiness? You selfish little brat!"

Ganryuu collapsed forward, shivering and his lips blue as frost crept across his chest from the deep slash that had been carved there. He reached out weakly with one arm, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not summon the Blanks to his aid.

"If it really hurts that much," Naruto said, "then I'll just put you out of your misery." He turned. "Enjoy your last few moments."

At that moment, however, there was a crack like thunder and the sky split, dropping great planks and dribbling dark purple slime. Naruto cursed, then turned a moment to address the other Shinigami. He raised his voice as loud as he could, "They've fired the Kido Cannon! Everyone, retreat!"

He moved back towards the giant, tree-like structure, intent on cutting its limbs to find his daughter, when he felt Ichigo's presence moving towards him. Growling, he spun back around flung his hand out. Under normal circumstances, a Shinigami of Naruto's level could use a full-powered level one Kido silently with nothing more than a flick of his finger, but Naruto used his whole arm and hand. The Hado no Ichi: Sho that flung Ichigo backwards did so with enough power to send him back through the portal to the Living World (screaming Senna's name the entire time).

That done, Naruto turned back towards the structure in front of him and, with a swing of his sword, cut the branches, all of them, in half. Sending his senses into overdrive, Naruto searched for Senna's reiatsu and found it a moment later. With a swish of shunpô, he took off, hacking through any obstacle and finding her, located at the center of the tree's trunk, moments later.

"Senna," he said, smiling as he looked at her. She lifted her head and smiled back weakly. He reached in and gently pulled her free. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. Your mother will kill me for getting you into this mess."

She giggled and held on tightly as he picked her up, bridal style. A single flash step took them halfway across the valley and, with one last leap, they too flew through the portal.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

When they reached the other side, surging up through the water, everyone was waiting for them. All of Ichigo's human friends, including Urahara, as well as all of the Shinigami who had accompanied them into the Valley of Screams, stood waiting on the bridge. Ichigo was tied up under a binding spell by Tessai, obviously so that he didn't do something stupid and go back through the portal.

He landed easily and set Senna on her feet, which she took steadily. Naruto turned to all of his comrades, as well as the few friends he had made, and smiled, "Thanks for everything, guys."

Soifon scoffed, a fiery blush lit across her cheeks. Matsumoto smirked and folded her arms under her massive breasts. Ichigo was still struggling under the binding spell (Naruto freed him with a wave of his hand). Rukia, too, blushed and looked down, smiling at the praise. Renji and Ikkaku just grinned. Kenpachi had already left, bored.

"Hey, Senna-chan," Naruto turned to look at her. She was at the railing, staring over it into the portal, "you ready to….?"

He stopped. She turned to him with sad eyes and a sudden wind picked up, sending several of the Shinigami to their knees as it threatened to pitch them off the bridge. Senna turned back to the river and leapt onto the railing, looking ready to jump. He connected the dots. Naruto's heart stopped.

"No," he whispered. Distantly, he heard Urahara explaining what must have happened, that the worlds were too close together and that the Kido Cannon had been fired too late.

"Tousan, I'm scared," Senna said, reaching up and untying her ribbon. She leaned down and pressed it into his hand, then hugged him tightly around the neck. "But this is such a great world. There are so many people living it. And Tousan — Tousan loves this world. This is Tousan's world, and I love it, too."

She let go and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," she said. "I know what I'm doing. I can return both worlds to their original form."

Senna turned away from him, "And if this world is destroyed, then Tousan and Kaasan would disappear too." Her voice shook and her body began to glow. "And I don't want Tousan and Kaasan to disappear! I-I'd rather…!"

"No," Naruto reached for her, "Senna!"

There was a bright flash — and, for the second time, Ichigo heard that anguished, heartrending scream that chilled him to the depths of his soul.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"_Tousan…can you do something for me?"_

Naruto stood in front of the black stone, staring at it as though it might reveal the secret of the meaning of life. His eyes were dull and glazed and his fingers traced the names etched into it robotically, pausing over a few here and there but continuing moments later.

A red ribbon was tied around his left biceps, snug, its tails hanging limply. That ribbon had belonged to Senna and it was, beyond simply a tribute to her and a reminder of what he had lost, the only thing he had left of her.

Except for her last request.

"What do you think?" Kisuke asked from behind him. He had, so far, remained silent in respect for Naruto's mourning. "It's not the original because I have no idea what happened to it, but this is the closest I could come to replicating it." He tipped his hat down and his voice lowered solemnly. "God knows I stared at that thing often enough to memorize all the names."

"It's perfect," Naruto said a few moments later. "It looks just like the original."

"There's two more," Kisuke said. "One's in Soul Society, located in an appropriate spot and pretty easy to get to. Soifon handled the delivery and everything once she heard about how Konoha once honored its fallen. They'll be updating it with every Shinigami who's died in the line of duty or protecting Soul Society or the Living World, including _her_. Right now, though, it's blank."

"And the third?" Naruto asked quietly. _Her name will be the first,_ he thought absently. _It'll be the first name they carve._

"In the cemetery she visited with Ichigo, which we expanded a little bit just for this," Kisuke answered. "There's a special Kido linking this one and that one which will share whatever names are added to one with the other. There's also a barrier around the other one to prevent it from being defaced or attacked or even accidentally destroyed. Even if the other two fall, that one will stand the test of time."

There was a moment of silence, then…

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. He grasped the knife Urahara offered him and, channeling his reiryoku through it, slowly carved a name into the smooth black surface of the stone. He did it with such care that Urahara very nearly had to avert his eyes to stop from shedding a tear or two of his own.

Half an hour later, Naruto set down the knife and brushed away the few remaining grounds of obsidian rock that had been carved away.

"_Tousan…put my name on the memorial."_

Carved onto the stone was the name "Namikaze Senna."

"_And tell Kaasan that I love her."_

A single tear dropped to the dusty dirt floor of Urahara's basement and vanished into the ground.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

**Here you go! A bonus, for your patience and tolerance. This is life in the Seireitei if Naruto had been less wounded by his past and had taken up the Captaincy from the start. Here, Tenten and Hinata are both Shinigami and recall their human lives perfectly. Starts after Kaien's death but just before Rukia is sent to Karakura Town.**

"TAICHO~O!"

"Gak!" Naruto choked out as a blonde blur tackled him, throwing him to the floor. Two humungous mounds of flesh pressed against either side of his face, cutting off his air. He flailed about wildly as his assailant used her hands to press him further into her cleavage, an experience that many men in the Seireitei would have killed for.

Finally, though, he pulled himself free and leapt across the room, eyeing his foe warily as he panted and tried to catch his breath. The moment his Fight or Flight instincts had calmed down, however, his mouth curled into a snarl and the following yell sent papers scattering to the floor as far away as the Thirteenth Division Barracks.

"MATSUMOTO!"

A few minutes later, Matsumoto sighed, a heavy stack of papers in her arms, "Mo~u, Taichô is so mean!"

A vein on Naruto's forehead twitched.

"This is what you get," he said, "FOR BEING DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MORNING!"

"Ah, Naruto-sensei…"

"Eh?" Naruto looked back to his doors, where Ukitake stood with a young female Shinigami by his side. "Juushiro? What brings you here?" He tuned out Matsumoto, who was complaining about the workload as she reluctantly sat and started filling out the reports and other documents.

Juushiro chuckled and pushed the young shinigami forward, "This is Kuchiki Rukia. She just recently achieved her Shikai, and, well, since she's an ice type, like you, I figured…"

Naruto eyed the girl, sizing her up. She blushed under his scrutiny and bowed her head embarrassedly, "Eh, I guess so. I mean, it's not often you find elemental types. We're pretty rare, you know? I suppose I could help her out. Matsumoto is going to be doing today's paperwork, after all."

"Taicho! You're so unfair!" Matsumoto wailed.

"Deal with it!" he shot back. "You've skived off work too often to go drinking with your friends or even just lounging about lazily! This is your punishment!"

Naruto looked back to Rukia and met her gaze, rolling his eyes and grinning. She put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. Ukitake smiled at the byplay and bid them farewell.

"All right," Naruto said, "let's get started, eh?"

He laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder and, an instant later, they were gone. They reappeared deep in Rukongai amongst a nicely kept clearing by a deep lake, Rukia stumbling as she got over just how quickly Naruto had moved. His shunpô, she thought with awe and not a small amount of trepidation, was even faster than her brother's.

"Okay," Naruto said, stretching out a little. "Let's see where you're at. Release your zanpakuto."

"U-uh, sure," Rukia said. She unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Naruto looked over her shikai, nodding appreciatively, "Not bad, not bad. It looks pretty cool, but can it do anything?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she showed him just what her zanpakuto could _do_.

This, as she later found out, was nothing compared to what his could do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto jerked in his seat, eyes wide, "What? Rukia-chan is _what_ now?"

Yamamoto eyed him with a strong gaze, "Kuchiki Rukia is to be apprehended and brought back to the Soul Society, where she will be judged for her crime and her punishment carried out. The Central Forty-six has decided that _you_, Kuchiki-taichô, and Abarai Renji shall be the ones to retrieve her."

That had been two days ago. Naruto sighed as he watched Renji taunt her, sword drawn and hefted against his shoulder. He really didn't like this. There was something entirely wrong about what was happening. Really, two Captain-class shinigami and a Lieutenant to capture a single unseated officer? That was overkill if there ever was.

He looked up a moment as he sensed another person, but relaxed when an ordinary human — a Quincy, but ordinary nonetheless — appeared, threatening Renji. He thought that the kid had stones, but that they'd probably get him killed. And, as he had thought, moments later, the Quincy lay on the ground, defeated.

Then, as Renji was about the kill the Quincy, another boy showed up and interfered. Naruto stirred. This was it, he felt. This was the boy who Rukia had given her powers to (and he had a really big sword, too big for it to be made entirely of Rukia's borrowed power). He watched as Renji unleashed his Shikai and attacked the boy, only to be pushed back and defeated moments later (after an impressive show of spiritual power that was _definitely_ too strong to come from Rukia's borrowed powers).

Then it was over, and Byakuya had broken the boy, Ichigo's, sword effortlessly. He saw a moment later Byakuya's intentions and moved first, tapping Ichigo's chest twice with a technique once practiced by the Hyuga clan. Both Soul Sleep and Soul Chain were cleansed of foreign reiatsu and reiryoku and simultaneously pierced by Naruto's. In two quick moves, Rukia's powers were violently blasted from Ichigo's soul.

He didn't wait for the others after that. He left first and immediately.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**Bonjour. Konnichiwa. Hola. Guten tag. ****Zdravstvujtye. Salveo. Maes senois aneu.**

**After more than a year, I have returned!**

**Anyway, most of the delay was me waiting for Kubo to finish up with the Aizen fight and trying to gather inspiration to write this. I hope it doesn't disappoint. On that note, "Tadaima" means "I'm home/back" and "Okaerinasai" means "welcome home/back." And I was very tempted to write "**この家 に七時 で晩ご飯 を食べます**" ****which means "In this house, dinner is eaten at seven o'clock." But I figured it would be too cruel. I also made some small but significant changes to chapters 1 and 2.**

**And how many of you figured out Senna was Naruto's daughter? Before the confrontation, at least? How many of you figured out that Senna and the girl in Naruto's dream were the same person?**

**Was I the only one who cried when Senna sacrificed herself?**

**Some of you are undoubtedly wondering, "Where's the Ichiruki romance? When are they going to fess up?" It won't be long now, I promise. I can't say when for sure (though I am tossing a few ideas around), but it'll definitely be before Hueco Mundo.**

**If anyone wants to take up the idea of my version of Naruto replacing Toushiro, like in the bonus piece, please ask first. If you do, Naruto must replace Toushiro completely, meaning that he has Hyôrinmaru, too, and that Hinata replaces Momo. This Naruto must also be Yamamoto's equal (perhaps even slightly better). In other words, the same Naruto from this story, just part of the story much sooner.**

**I'll do my best to have Seven up for Christmas.**

_**Gods must be strong…**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_J.D.G.A.F.__  
J__ames __D__aniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	7. Collapse of the Moon

**Big A/N at the bottom. Please read it.**

Ichigo stared dully at the memorial stone, eyes focused entirely upon the name carved at the very bottom. Namikaze Senna. It was strange, he thought, that it had only been a little over two days since she had vanished. It seemed like an eternity ago that he had held her hand as he dragged her along and glared into those bright orange eyes, so full of boundless happiness and excitement. He could still hear her voice.

"Senna," he said quietly, "who were you?"

"I asked Hinata-san," Rukia said from behind him. She had been the one to show him the memorial. "She said that Senna was their firstborn child, and that they named her Senna because she wouldn't stop crying. She was a beautiful little girl, so — so bright and full of energy."

He could feel her sad eyes on the back of his head.

"She said that Namikaze-taichô smiled a lot more after Senna was born," she said. "She was his pride and joy and he cherished her deeply. She was…his princess. At least, that's how Hinata-san explained it." Rukia looked down. "She was murdered when she was twelve. Hinata-san said that Namikaze-taichô never got over it."

For a long moment, Ichigo didn't say anything. There was a red ribbon tied around his left arm and one on Rukia's, too. A number of the Captains, at least the older ones, like Ukitake, Kyoraku, and even Yamamoto, wore one as well. Ichigo thought that it was a very profound symbol of respect for Naruto's loss.

"And Naruto?" he asked. "How's he handling it now?"

There was a pause and Ichigo understood that it was hard for her to say it because she didn't believe it.

"Better," she said, sounding unsure. "At least, better than he did the last time."

Ichigo frowned.

"Which means that he's not holed up in his room refusing to eat or sleep."

Far away, in one of Soul Society's Rukongai districts, there was a flash of light and two beings came into existence. One fluttered lightly to the ground, unconscious and breathing lightly. The other glided slowly downwards and hovered over the first, cupping her face with a soft, white hand. A smile adorned the second's lips and the gaze in her blue eyes was a soft as her hand.

"My beloved Azure Knight," she said, speaking to the air. Her dress flowed around her, wavy and fluttering in a nonexistent wind. Her long silver hair shone and her entire form emitted a soft glow, "do not think I have abandoned you. You have been my most faithful and so I shall reward your faith."

She pressed a finger to the forehead of the girl whose face she had been gently caressing, thinking, for a moment, of her own children. The girl gave a gasp and her cheeks, which had once been deathly pale, turned a healthier pallor. Her breathing was much deeper and sounded far less sickly than it had before.

The second traced her fingers down her face, marveling at how much she looked like him. She smiled sadly and wished that her own children had born more resemblance, but she had not been afforded such luck nor such luxury. Only_ he_ had inherited any part of her, and even then, only her eyes.

"You may awaken, child, when you are ready," she said softly, "but you may remember only when _he_ is ready. Until then, nothing ill shall befall you."

She pulled her hand back and vanished, and it was as if she had never even been there. The girl continued to sleep away on the floor of the otherwise abandoned hut. Beneath closed eyelids, bright orange eyes flitted around as she dreamed. She whispered but one word.

"Tousan…"

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Seven: Collapse of the Moon - Eclipse  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

The classroom looked as it always had; its chairs and desks were in the same place, its students had taken the same seats, and the same teacher stood up at the board. It was the same old boring classroom he had known from the year previous with the same old people and the same old features.

"Listen up, class!" Ichigo looked forward, his chin propped up on his hand, and stared, bored, at the front of the classroom. "We have a new transfer student here today, so I'll introduce him." She turned to the transfer student, a gangly guy with bobbed blonde hair and a toothy, Cheshire grin. "Your name, please."

With that same broad grin, he gestured to the board, where his name was written.

"The 'hei' in lewd, plus the 'ko' in Inono Imoko," he said. "The 'shin' in genuine worker, plus the 'ko' in spicy cod roe…I'm Hirako Shinji." He gave a short bow. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Hey, Hirako-kun," Ochi-sensei said, "it's reversed." She gestured to the board, where the kanji for his name had been reversed, as though in a mirror. "Reversed!"

Hirako grinned, "Pretty good, huh? Doing things in reverse is my specialty!"

"Eh," Ochi-sensei shrugged. "Now, let's find you a seat…"

"Ah, sensei!" Hirako said excitedly. "Put me next to a really cute girl!"

Ichigo tuned them out and glued his eyes to the back of Ishida's head, thinking of the other boy's predicament. He'd assumed that Uryuu would get his powers back immediately, but, so far, Ishida had shown no inclination that he had regained what he'd lost in the Soul Society. Ichigo couldn't imagine it; the idea that he was unable to protect those precious to him was a scary thought and, for him, it would have been unbearable to have lost his powers.

He couldn't imagine how Ishida must feel.

"All right, you'll sit next to him!"

Moments later, there was a metallic screech as the chair next to Ichigo was pulled out and Ichigo looked up, watching, nonplussed, as Hirako plopped down at the desk next to him.

"Looks like we're neighbors," Hirako said, still grinning. "Let's be friends, huh…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh-sure," Ichigo said, feeling Rukia's eyes on him from her seat on his other side. "Pleased to meet you."

As he turned back around, he didn't notice the slight, evil change in Hirako's smile.

"Damn," Ichigo said hours later as his badge wailed. He slapped it and left his body, then pressed it against Kon's forehead and grabbed the pill that came out. He forced it down his body's throat and watched as his once dead eyes came to life. "There. Happy?" He turned back to the window and opened it. "Just don't do anything crazy, all right?"

He leapt out and heard Rukia behind him, telling Kon to "behave yourself!" as she followed him. He was upon the Hollow moments later, a non-descript creature with a mask that was a little strangely shaped, and had killed it with a single slash. Bored, he stood and hefted his sword against his shoulder.

"That was quick," he murmured to the air. Rukia landed behind him. "Guess that's it."

He supposed it shouldn't be such a surprise, though, all things considered. An ordinary Hollow stood no chance against a Captain-class Shinigami like him; hell, they didn't even stand a chance against Rukia, and she was only Lieutenant class. Was it really so shocking that it would be over that quickly?

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out, eyes wide and staring at something behind him.

Ichigo spun around, blocking a slash from a figure that had snuck up behind him. His own eyes went wide as he realized that the person who had attacked him was Hirako Shinji…and he had a zanpakuto. A second later, spiritual pressure burst outwards and was so intense that it nearly blew Rukia back. Ichigo glared, "Bastard!"

He lifted his gaze to Shinji's grinning face, "Hirako! You…have a zanpakuto? What the hell are you?"

Shinji lifted a single finger to his mouth, "Shh…Don't make so much noise, Kurosaki Ichigo. Someone with so much reiatsu shouldn't be so eager to create a commotion. It'll alert the others."

"The others?" Ichigo asked lowly. "Like who?"

At that moment, Rukia's cell phone let out a shrill beep. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and, as she looked at the screen, her eyes went wide.

"Ichigo!" she said, and he could tell simply from the urgency in her tone that it wasn't just one more Hollow. Shinji's grin dropped.

"Do ya really need me to spell it out for you, dumbass?"

Ichigo flung him backwards and stepped away himself, brandishing his sword defensively, "Hirako, you bastard, what the hell are you?"

Shinji looked away and murmured something to himself, then turned back to Ichigo, "See, I told ya! This is what happens when you just carelessly let your reiatsu spill out."

"Answer me!" Ichigo demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jeez," Hirako said, slinging his sword across his shoulder, "what a pain in the ass. Do you really want to know so badly what I am?" he lifted his hand up in front of his face and white particles formed and coalesced between his fingers. "All right, then."

A mask formed, pure white and resembling, to an extent, the mask of a pharaoh. Ichigo, however, recognized it quickly and easily as a Hollow mask. Hirako's grin had returned as he held it, half covering his face. "See? Check it out."

Ichigo froze.

"That's right," Hirako said. "A zanpakuto" — he held up his sword — "and a Hollow mask. You understand, don't ya? I am a Shinigami that has stepped into Hollow territory." Ichigo could not help thinking back to those moments on the execution grounds, where he himself had been overtaken by that strange bleached version of himself and had formed a Hollow mask. "Didn't I say, 'Let's be friends'? I'm a Visored. I'm your kin."

The mask came down and Shinji's grin was now a smirk, like a shark that had cornered his prey, "Come to our side, Ichigo." He spared a short glance to Rukia. "You don't belong with the Shinigami."

There was a moment of tense silence, and, just as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, he felt a massive reiatsu off in the distance. As one, he, Rukia, and Hirako all looked in its direction, noticing a much smaller Hollow reiatsu near the first. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened — they both recognized the second reiatsu, despite the fact that it had grown and changed since last they encountered it.

"Ichigo," Rukia said seriously.

"Ah," he said, nodding once, "Grand Fisher."

He jerked his head in its direction and Rukia nodded, then both of them took off after it. Shinji, who had noticed them move out of the corner of his eye, spun to look at them and yelled, "Hey, Ichigo, where do ya think you're going? I'm not finished talking yet!"

"I'll pass!"

A tick formed on Shinji's brow, "I said I'm not finished yet!"

Ichigo paused a moment and looked over his shoulder, "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! I don't care what kind of organization you and your Visoreds are, I've no intention of joining up with you! I'm a Shinigami. I'm not your friend!"

Hirako didn't respond, so Ichigo turned back around and caught up with Rukia.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo glared at the chalkboard, and to anyone else, it would seem as if he were willing it to burst into flames. Rukia, however, recognized the tension in his hands, which were folded in front of his face, and the distant look in his eyes, so distant that she might have thought he had left his body when she wasn't looking. And even though it was Orihime's job to get concerned and start fretting, Rukia couldn't help but worry.

Unlike Orihime, however, Rukia knew exactly what was bothering Ichigo.

Ichigo, on the other hand, knew nothing of Rukia's concern. He was too focused on Hirako, whose words had pissed him off just as much as they had spooked him. Really, just where did he get off, telling Ichigo, in front of Rukia, no less, that he didn't belong with the Shinigami?

At the same time, there was some truth to his words. Ichigo knew that something was wrong. He could distinctly remember the look on Naruto's face when he saw the mask that had saved Ichigo's life in his fight with Kenpachi, and just how upset he had gotten about it. What did that bode, then, for Ichigo? Something that spooked even Naruto…

It couldn't be any good.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice called, and Ichigo spared a short glance, then decided that he might as well answer when another voice called out, "Ohayo, Ichigo-kun!"

He froze, because Hirako Shinji stood just inside the door, waving and grinning. Ichigo didn't understand. If Hirako's purpose had been to recruit Ichigo, and Ichigo had refused…

"Oh! Good morning, um…" Orihime put a finger to her chin, then smiled brightly. "Hirako-kun!"

"Yes!" Hirako cried, flinging his arms around a surprised Orihime. "You remembered my name! Good mornin', Orihime-chan!"

"Wait just a minute, damn it!" Keigo shouted, pointing at them.

"Jeez, what's with all the noise?" Hirako said, turning to look at Keigo with a frown. "And who the hell are you?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Keigo demanded. "What with you, talking like you're the one who's known these guys for so long? That's me! I'm the one who goes way back with these guys!"

"Already mortally wounded, are we?" Mizuiro said teasingly.

"More like, get your hands off her!" Keigo cried. "She's obviously uncomfortable!"

"Are you stupid?" Hirako asked, laying a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "If ya don't like somethin', you should scream or punch the other guy! Orihime-chan's silence is proof that she's not uncomfortable. Right, Orihime-chan?"

Ichigo tuned them out and turned, staring a hole into his desk, scowl planted firmly in place. Hirako showed up, despite the fact that Ichigo had turned him down the night previous? What was he playing at? Did he really think he could wear him down?

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice pulled him back to earth, and he saw the quick flash of concern on her face. His scowl darkened and he stood abruptly. The others fell silent. He strode calmly over to Orihime and grabbed a fistful of Hirako's shirt, dragging him out of the classroom.

"Come here, Hirako," he said coldly. Rukia followed him and the door slammed shut behind her.

He flung Shinji into a pillar, keeping his grasp firm. Hirako looked up at him and said indignantly, "That hurts! You don't have to get so mad! Orihime-chan's not your girlfriend, right?" He felt Rukia stiffen behind him. Shinji was oblivious. "There's no way a hottie like that would be your girlfriend, right?"

"That's got nothing to do with this!" Ichigo said hotly. "Though you be sure to apologize to Inoue later! You should know better."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "You've no right to talk to me like that."

"Hirako, why the hell are you still coming to school?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't be so stupid," Hirako replied. "It's the duty of a student to go to school, isn't it?"

"The reason you came to this school in the first place was to recruit me into your group, right?" Ichigo said. It was more a statement than a question. "Since that's the case, you have no reason to be here!"

"Why is that?" Hirako asked, suddenly solemn and serious. The grin was gone. "Surely you don't think I've given up just because of what happened yesterday, do ya? I don't back down so easily. I'm gonna follow you around 'til I get a yes. Besides," he added, "it's too late. Visoreds cannot become normal again once the symptoms appear. No matter what you think, you're on our side, now."

There was a pause. Ichigo was silent and Shinji sighed.

"Orihime-chan," he said, "the big guy, glasses guy," — there was another pause and he slid a meaningful sidelong glance at Rukia, then turned his gaze back to Ichigo — "You believe them all to be friends, don't you? Hmph, it won't last. They're only friends for the time being."

"You're wrong," Rukia interrupted quietly. "I — we — all of us — won't give up on Ichigo that easily."

Shinji gave her a quick malicious grin, then refocused, "If you keep on being a Shinigami, at some point, you will lose your sanity and be swallowed up by the Hollow inside you. And when that happens, it's all over. Your power will destroy everything. Your friends and your future will all be devoured and smashed to pieces. Don't tell me you haven't already noticed? The fact that the Hollow inside of you is already so powerful you can't control it. Come with me, Ichigo. I will show you how to maintain your sanity."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo felt it, the overwhelming spiritual pressure, large, but nothing on Naruto. Rukia was probably already there, since he had been having an awkward conversation with Karin when he noticed it. It was steep and oppressive, and were he any weaker, Ichigo had no doubt that he would find it intimidating. But all he could bring himself to feel was a determination to protect his town.

He flew, ignoring the pang that struck him as he imagined for a moment Karin as she watched him soar out the window and towards what she probably thought was certain death. He'd apologize to her later, when he wasn't halfway across town about to face unknown odds and an unknown enemy.

He felt Chad's reiatsu drop and, narrowing his eyes, flickered forward with shunpô. Rukia's flared, then dropped moments later and Ichigo's heart leapt into his throat; he urged his body faster and unsheathed his zanpakuto, and it was only a few seconds later before he came upon them and saw a giant of a man, bulkier and taller than Kenpachi, reaching for Orihime, who stood in front of a wounded Chad and Rukia.

In a flash, he stood between them, sword tip pressing against the giant's palm and halting him easily. The giant paused, then glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime breathed.

"Sorry I'm late, Inoue," Ichigo said solemnly. He heard her apologize. "Don't apologize. I'll defeat these guys…and then it'll be over with."

He slapped his palm against his right arm and declared, "Bankai."

There was a rush of power, then Ichigo stood, black coat, black nôdachi, and leveled steely brown eyes at the two white-clothed, half-masked men and named his zanpakuto's final form, "Tensa Zangetsu."

The wind had not yet died and the two men seemed in no hurry, so Ichigo focused on Orihime a moment and noticed her discomfort, "Inoue…back away."

He couldn't allow her to get caught in the crossfire.

"Did you say 'Bankai'?" the giant asked, scratching his head. "Hey, Ulquiorra! Is he the guy?"

"Yes," the second man said. "Who would have thought that your flailing about could smoke him out so easily? Orange hair, black Bankai…there's no mistaking it. This is our target, Yammy."

"So he saved us the trouble of looking for him!" Yammy said, grinning. He unleashed a punch, crying, "I'm lucky!" but Ichigo blocked it effortlessly and didn't even budge.

Ichigo looked up at him, "Are you the one who did that to Chad's right arm?"

Yammy snorted, "What about it?"

Ichigo moved, really _moved_, and the slash was too fast for Yammy to follow. By the time he realized Ichigo was no longer in his previous spot, his arm was already severed, on the ground as the stump bled furiously. Growling, Yammy went after him, punching with his other arm, but Ichigo dodged around them effortlessly and it was only a few minutes later, huffing and puffing, that he stopped. Ichigo breathed easily and was none the worse for wear.

"Damn you, you brat!"

"You can still stand up?" Ichigo taunted, slinging his sword against his shoulder. "You're just as tough as you look. You're having quite the time there, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to fight him for you?" Ulquiorra asked blandly.

"Shut up!" Yammy growled over his shoulder. He reached for his sword.

"Are you going to use your zanpakuto on a runt like this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I told you to shut up!" Yammy retorted angrily.

Ichigo blinked, suspicion confirmed. They had zanpakuto and broken Hollow masks. Did that make them Visoreds? Or were they something else? Were they in league with Hirako?

"_Switch with me."_ A sudden voice demanded. Ichigo froze. _"I can kick their asses if you switch out with me!"_

_Go away,_ Ichigo thought. _Go away!_

Yammy's foot swung around and landed in his stomach, sending him tumbling over the dirt and grass. Inoue rushed over to him, but Yammy knocked her back and quickly turned his attention towards Ichigo once again. With a single hand, he started beating Ichigo up, and Ichigo found his body refused to move. He knew at once, without even bothering to ask, that his Hollow was the one responsible.

"Heh," Yammy grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. "I don't know what's going on, but he's suddenly stopped moving!"

He could see them, all three of them, lying on the ground, helpless. There was Rukia, breathing, but it looked so shallow and weak that something burned inside of him. Part of it, he recognized, was his own, but, strangely enough…part of it…belonged to _his Hollow_.

"It's over, brat," Yammy said triumphantly, raising his fist. "I'm going to crush you!"

His hand, closed and poised to strike, came down, but when the dust cleared, a red shield had blocked him. A new man, and a woman beside him, stood in front of Ichigo, sword raised.

"Sorry I'm so late, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said.

"What?" Yammy said. "People just keep popping up and getting in the way! Butting in like this means you want me to kill you first, right?"

He attacked again, but the woman flipped him onto his back like he was nothing more than a paperweight. She looked at Urahara, said, "Handle him," and then landed several painful looking blows to Yammy, most of which were to the head. It seemed over in a flash, and Yammy fell down and crashed into the ground. Scoffing, she turned and walked over to Orihime.

"Here," she said, placing a tablet into the girl's mouth. "Take this. Swallow."

Behind her, Yammy stood. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

"You're a sore loser, aren't you?" she asked dangerously.

Yammy opened his mouth, but instead of words, a ball of red energy formed and a beam shot out, spearing the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. Yammy's voice echoed from within, laughing uproariously. "Take that! They were blown to bits! There's no way she could have dodged my Cero at this distance!"

As the cloud cleared, however, the same man from before stood in front of the two girls, sword brandished. Yammy's laugh cut off suddenly. "You! How were you able to do that to my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw it," Urahara said, smiling simply. A large crevice split the ground in front of him. "It would have been dangerous for everyone around me if I had simply repelled it, so I just negated it by hitting it with a similar attack."

"What are you talking about?" Yammy said lowly.

"How about I show it to you again if you don't believe me?" Urahara asked brightly. He swung his sword and a bright red beam shot out, letting off a scream not unlike the whistle of a soaring firework. "Nake, Benihime!"

There was a buzz, and Ulquiorra appeared in front of Yammy, deflecting the blast with a swipe of his hand. Yammy grinned, "Ulquiorra…"

The second man, smaller than the first, backhanded Yammy in the stomach and sent him flying. "You idiot, you're getting in over your head. These two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them. We're leaving."

He touched a point in midair and a crack opened up, shaped distinctly like the jaw of a Hollow, with dull, flat teeth. Inside was nothing but total darkness, swirling with undercurrents of reiatsu and reiryoku.

"Running away?" Yoruichi taunted flatly.

"Such provocation is unlike you," Ulquiorra said. "It's obvious who has the advantage when the two of you are trying to protect that worthless trash while fighting against us simultaneously. I've completed the mission assigned to me. I'm going to report in to Aizen-sama. I'm going to tell him that the Shinigami he had his eyes set on is trash that isn't even worth killing."

The gap closed and both of the white-clothed men were gone.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo sat in his classroom, staring out into space. There were bandages around his head and chest and left arm and he knew he must look a wreck, but he could not help but be more concerned about the fact that Rukia had not yet awoken after the battle. She had been the most grievously injured and, even if they hadn't been life-threatening, they were still serious. Ichigo blamed himself for not being there earlier.

He stood and began cleaning the board, as it was his turn for cleaning duty. Just this once, he was grateful for it. The menial tasks afforded a distraction from his thoughts, things he didn't want to dwell on. Any other day, he would have done this duty with a fiercer scowl, but the one he wore now was more self-loathing than angry.

At that moment, the classroom door burst open. He looked over and felt his eyes widen.

"Uk — R-renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!_ N-Naruto_?"

Naruto put a finger to his lips, "While I'm in this body, Ichigo, it's Uzumaki Toushiro, okay?"

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Orders from above," Renji said. "We're here to prepare for the coming battle with the Arrancar by entering the Living World and joining up with the — well, with you, or so we were told."

"Shigekuni just wants a first response team," Naruto said casually.

Ichigo blinked. "The what?"

Renji arched an eyebrow, "What's up with you? You were fighting without knowing who your enemy was?"

Ichigo still looked nonplussed. Naruto palmed his face, "The guys who tore you up the other day, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down, "A-ah."

There was a pause, then Naruto strode forward and grabbed him by his hair. Instantly, Ichigo was separated from his body, his orange locks held tightly between Naruto's fingers as he was dragged towards the window.

"You're being stupid," Naruto said, "so I'm going to wipe that cowardly look off your face."

Moments later, they were flying (which Naruto was, miraculously, able to do inside his gigai) in a random direction. The wind whipped their hair around and Ichigo, under other circumstances, would have fought back…

But it was Naruto. You just _didn't_ fight back when it came to him.

"Special order," Naruto muttered, not looking at him. "You were wondering, right? How my gigai can fly? I had Kisuke cook this up for me. It's capable of all the things I could do when I was alive because it artificially creates what my people called 'Yang chakra' or physical energy. At the same time, I have full access to my reiryoku, what was called 'Yin chakra'."

A slight smirk crossed his lips, "Of course, even that is a vast oversimplification."

What Naruto didn't explain, that he would never tell Ichigo, was that the body he currently inhabited was his real body. It had rejuvenated to match his soul's form centuries before when he had first left it and only the various seals, crystals, and other minerals in his cave had kept it from aging.

Once more, Naruto marveled at the ingenuity of his time's seal masters.

It was this body, combined with the presence of the Kyubi's Yin chakra, that had allowed Naruto to advance to Shigekuni's level as fast as he had. Being a Shinigami and still technically _alive_ gave him limitless potential, something he recognized about Ichigo as well. This same potential had allowed him to advance to match Shigekuni in the span of a mere six hundred years, whereas other men would have taken (and did take) at least a thousand years to even approach the level of the sôtaichô. Even the vaunted Zero Division had taken at least a thousand years of training to be considered strong enough for the Royal Guard.

Of course, at the same time, the absence of Hyôrinmaru and a Bankai (both he and Sô'unga having agreed never to try it) had stalled his progress quite a bit. Naruto briefly observed his free hand and wondered. Yin and Yang chakra under the control of a Shinigami? He didn't pretend he hadn't lied to Ichigo (and to Juushiro, now that he thought about it). Yin and Yang chakra were related to but completely differing from reiryoku. If he somehow managed to make it work, could he perform the same miracles with which he had, in a different life, created the Bijuu?

Naruto tossed the idea away. Ludicrous. It was impossible. Only Aura could create anything in her imagination indiscriminately.

He suddenly twitched and jerked down, landing smoothly atop a roof. Ichigo's landing wasn't quite so smooth and when he stood, Naruto was pointing towards something on the ground. Ichigo followed his finger and found himself looking at an ordinary Hollow. It didn't look particularly special nor particularly powerful, so Ichigo didn't understand why they were standing there watching it.

A slap on the back of the head sent Ichigo tumbling down to crash behind the pale-looking creature, "Go!"

Scowling, Ichigo reached for his sword, but paused, suddenly overcome by a very real fear: what if his Hollow tried to take control again? It had already proven that it could muster some control over his body; it had frozen his limbs during his fight with Yammy. How did he know that it wouldn't fight him again, try to usurp his body from him? How could he trust himself to remain himself?

The beast in front of him, however, did not pause and punched him, over and over and over, unrelenting. Ichigo could not bring himself to fight back. No matter how bad it hurt, losing control of his Hollow would be worse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded. "This is pathetic! Get up and fight!"

Ichigo cursed and pulled himself up to his knees.

"Don't tell me you can't even defeat a Hollow of this level!" Naruto barked. "This isn't the guy I trained to fight the Soul Society! This is a worm! Spineless! Worthless!"

Ichigo blocked with his sword, but didn't unsheathe it. Naruto continued, "Do you think I don't know about it? Ever since those Arrancar kicked your ass, you haven't changed into a Shinigami at all. What are you afraid of? Sado was beaten. Inoue was beaten. _Rukia _was beaten. And? Is your resolve so easily broken?

"Are you afraid of defeat? Afraid you can't protect your friends?" he demanded. Naruto's voice lowered. "Or…are you afraid of the Hollow that lurks inside you?"

Ichigo froze and looked back at him, astonished.

"If you're afraid of defeat, get stronger," Naruto said. "If you're afraid for your friends, then protect them. If you're afraid of the Hollow inside you…then _crush it_. Even if you're alone against impossible odds, stand tall, Ichigo. That's the man I taught."

Scowling, Ichigo stood, and a wave of spiritual pressure swept out from him as he unsheathed his sword. In a single slash, the Hollow was defeated and vanished into dust. Naruto smirked proudly.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The door opened. Kon looked up and spotted them, Rukia and Ichigo, both standing and looking uninjured. He flung himself at them, screaming, "Nee-san! You're all right!"

With a single foot, Rukia stopped him in midair and stomped him to the floor, grinding her heel into the back of his head. Ichigo closed the door, then turned towards the inside of his room, "Stop messing around. If you're coming in, then hurry up and come in."

Rukia grinned and plopped down on his bed, swinging her feet. Ichigo scowled, but refrained from reprimanding her, "So, tell me about them already. And why are they after me?"

"Hold on a sec!" Renji's voice said.

Ichigo stood at attention, looking about his room frantically, but the redhead was nowhere to be found. "We'll explain all of that to you," the voice continued. There was a cracking sound, then the cover for Ichigo's light fixture popped open, revealing Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto, all hanging upside down. A moment later, they all dropped to the floor…and onto the cover for Ichigo's light. It broke.

"It's been a while…or not," Renji said, raising a hand in greeting.

Ichigo's hands clenched into fists and a tick appeared on his brow, "You guys…what did you do to my light?"

"Don't be so uptight," Matsumoto said cheerily. "Let's all just get along, all right?"

Ichigo began to retort, but stopped when Renji's face turned serious. It was explanation time.

"Arrancar are Hollows who have removed their masks and gained the power of Shinigami," he said solemnly. "Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. However, with the help of the Hôgyoku, Aizen has been making complete Arrancar. You met two of them the other day. You still with us?"

"Yeah, I get it," Ichigo said. He pointed to the sketchbook Rukia had been using as a visual aid. "I'd get it even better if I didn't have to look at those horrible drawings."

A moment later, the sketchbook had slammed into his face.

"At first," Renji went on, ignoring the red, ring-shaped welt on Ichigo's cheek, "Yamamoto-sôtaichô planned on just quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. Namikaze-taichô disagreed and suggested we have an advance team to guard Karakura Town. Yamamoto-sôtaichô agreed when he realized the Arrancar are achieving complete forms quicker than anticipated. Once they came to this world, we couldn't just hang back anymore. Namikaze-taichô volunteered."

"Then who picked you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yamamoto-sôtaichô selected us and Namikaze-taichô agreed," Renji replied. "Ever since they were killed by Aizen, the Central Forty-six chambers have been vacant. Yamamoto-sôtaichô and Namikaze-taichô are working together to make the big decisions. Namikaze-taichô said that the best way to know what moves to make is if you can see your opponent's moves first hand, so he's heading up our advance team."

"And Hinata-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Hinata-taichô," Renji was clearly uncomfortable with addressing her not only as Hinata, but with addressing a Captain by her first name; he realized that it was the only way Renji could really address her, since there was already a 'Namikaze-taichô', "has taken over the Fifth Division. Things are too unstable now for her to come here, so she stayed behind."

"At any rate," Ichigo startled as he realized that Naruto was sitting on his window ledge, "Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Ichigo."

Matsumoto turned around, "Ah, it's Namikaze-taichô, the party pooper who was the only one against coming in through the ceiling!"

"Shut it," Naruto said. He turned back to Ichigo. "Arrancar are born when a Hollow removes its mask, but the result isn't much of a threat. If he really intends to wage war against the Soul Society, then Aizen's objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even more powerful than the Menos."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "I thought that those Menos, those big black things, were as high as Hollows could go."

"No," Naruto said, "or, more accurately, not quite. There are three subdivisions amongst the Menos. The Gillian, the 'big black things,' as you called them, are the lowest, something like foot soldiers. They all look alike. You fought one, according to Urahara, back before Rukia was taken. Although they're big, they're slow and stupid. For a Captain, they're easy to defeat, and most Lieutenants don't have too much trouble with them either.

"Above them are Adjuchas, and this is where the problems start," Naruto said solemnly. "They're far smaller than Gillian and much fewer in number, but they're very smart and several times more powerful. The average Captain would find a challenge in facing an Adjuchas, but they're not too troublesome in and of themselves. It's the third and last class, the Vasto Lorde, that makes things difficult. They're the same size as humans, and their numbers are small. There's only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Their power, however, is greater than a Captain's.

"By turning into Arrancar, a Hollow's powers are strengthened immeasurably. With three Captains commanding them, then it's a fair bet to say, Ichigo, that if Aizen manages to get just ten Vasto Lordes under his control…we don't stand a chance. I doubt even Shigekuni and I can take on ten of them at once."

There was a pause.

"So…" Ichigo said, "this might not be the best time, but…when are you guys leaving?"

"What do you mean?" Renji asked. "We're going to be here until the fight against the Arrancar is over."

"Eh?" Ichigo eyed them all. "Then where are you all going to sleep? And, before you answer, there's no way my house has enough space for all of you."

Matsumoto gave him a look and reached up for the buttons on her shirt, but before she could pop them open, a fist dug into her skull and Naruto was standing over her, "Dumbass. Don't start."

She frowned, then shrugged, "Well, I'll stay at Orihime's. I'll let her know when I get over there."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything.

"What about you, Taichô?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm going to head over to Urahara's. He's got some vintage sake," Naruto said. Ichigo wondered just how well he could enjoy sake in a gigai. He paused, then looked at Renji. "You coming with, Abarai?"

"Eh," Renji looked at him awkwardly a moment. "Sure. There's a couple of things I want to ask Urahara-san."

"We'll head out, too," Ikkaku said. "We'll figure something out. We don't need you taking care of us."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The hall was dark when they returned and only the light from the doorway illuminated it; a thick, skewed shaft of light speared across the floor. Ulquiorra looked up, noting absently that Yammy had knelt behind him, and spoke to the man on the throne, "We have returned, Aizen-sama."

The room suddenly lit up, revealing a throne and a rough gallery of seats. A number of men and women, almost all of which bore a fragment of a bone-white mask about their faces, sat amongst them.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yammy," Aizen said with a cold smile. "Now, let me hear your report, here in front of your twenty brothers and sisters. Show us, Ulquiorra, everything that you saw and sensed in the World of the Living."

"Hai," Ulquiorra reached up and pulled out his left eye from its socket without even wincing, then crushed it and scattered the dust about the room. Everyone breathed it in and watched the events he had seen, eyes closed and reveling, it seemed, in the experience. They were silent.

"I see," Aizen said after a moment. "So that's why you decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed. "Your orders were to kill him if he might become a problem."

"That's stupid!" a voice called. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at the seated figure of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "I'd have killed that sorry punk with my first attack. It doesn't matter what type of logic you use. If the word 'kill' appears in your orders, then it's obvious that you're supposed to just go ahead and kill the person."

"I feel the same," one of Grimmjow's Fraccion said. "He's our enemy either way. There might not be a reason to kill him, but there's no reason to let him live, either."

"By the way, Yammy," Grimmjow grinned, "you got your ass kicked, didn't you? With that arm of yours missing, it's more like you couldn't kill him rather than him not being worth killing."

"Grimmjow," Yammy growled. "You were watching. The ones who beat me up were the guy in sandals and the dark-skinned woman."

"And I'd have killed them in one hit, too!" Grimmjow retorted. Yammy stood and shouted something unintelligible, but a gesture from Ulquiorra quieted him.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began, "do you understand that he isn't a problem for us? Aizen-sama isn't concerned about his current state, but rather his potential. He certainly has some decent potential, yes, but it's very probable that it's so huge and unbalanced that he'll destroy himself if left alone. That's why I didn't kill him."

"And I say that's stupid!" Grimmjow said. "What're you gonna do if he gets strong enough to take us on?"

"If it comes to that," Ulquiorra stated calmly, "I'll kill him myself." Grimmjow started, obviously not expecting that remark. "Now you don't have anything to complain about."

"Very well," Aizen said imperiously. "Ulquiorra, I give you the freedom to deal with it how you see fit."

Ulquiorra to him and bowed, "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

"However," Aizen said, "I ask that none of you make any unnecessary trips into the Living World from now on. I have no doubt that Naruto-kun and Yamamoto-sôtaichô have set up a first response team in Karakura Town. It would be foolhardy to provoke them needlessly."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," the Arrancar chorused. All but Grimmjow.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo froze at the familiar alien reiatsu, then turned to Rukia. She pulled out her PHS and flipped it open, where six little red dots appeared on screen. She counted them out individually, then cursed.

"Are they headed here?" Ichigo asked.

"No," she said. "It looks like they're going after people with reiatsu, but not us."

"And that means?"

"It means that they're going to attack anyone with reiatsu, regardless of their strength," she explained solemnly. She looked disturbed — halfway between anger and revulsion. "They're trying to kill everyone with reiatsu, no matter how little they have."

Ichigo fished out his badge, "Ishida shouldn't have any reiatsu right now, so we don't have to worry about him. What about Chad and Inoue?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichô is close to Inoue," Rukia said. "Sado-kun, though…he's alone, and he's got one headed right for him!"

They were gone a few minutes later and arrived at Chad's just in time to watch him meet a strange looking figure in white with an even bigger mask fragment than Ulquiorra's. The stranger moved and shot his hand forward, intent on killing Chad in a single blow, but Ichigo was too fast and had interrupted it before it could connect.

"You're supposed to decide whether you've lost," Ichigo said, "_after_ the fight."

The stranger scoffed, "Fair enough. I'll just say it again after I kill the two of you!"

He backed away and waited, poised on the balls of his feet. Ichigo unsheathed his sword, "Chad, stay back."

Chad began to protest. "Wait a second, Ichigo! If you're worried about my injury, it's already—"

"Look, just…leave this to me."

There was a moment, then Chad voiced a hesitant affirmative, turned around, and ran. It hurt, he decided, not that Ichigo didn't think him strong enough anymore, but the fact that he _wasn't_ strong enough anymore.

The stranger grinned cockily, "Now, how should I kill you?"

Ichigo didn't move, "Rukia?"

"Yes," her voice said from behind him, "I met with Sado on the way here. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said. "I just told him to leave this to me and stay back."

Rukia sighed, "Stay back, Ichigo."

Ichigo started and looked back at her.

"I'm telling you to stay back and leave him to me," she said. "You're way too tense. People who get like that before a fight end up dying when they shouldn't."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again, but, at that moment, the Arrancar sped forward and shot his hand out again. In a flash, Rukia had drawn her sword and blocked him, skidding back several yards and kicking up a cloud of dust. The friction burned against the heels of her sandals.

"I'm Arrancar Sixteen," the stranger said, "D-Roy."

"I see," she said. "In that case, I'm Kuchiki Ru—"

"Just skip it," D-Roy interrupted. "If I had to listen to everyone I was gonna kill tell me their name, there'd be no end to it."

"I see," Rukia said, eyes narrowed. She leapt back and brandished her sword. "Then you should, at the very least, learn the name of my zanpakuto." She spun it slowly with her hand. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

It transformed, bleaching to pure white and morphing as a long ribbon sprouted and grew from the pummel. It was a beautiful zanpakuto.

"Some no mai," Rukia intoned. In a blur of shunpô, she was behind D-Roy and the ribbon fluttered. "Tsukishiro!"

Ice crept up D-Roy's legs and he leapt up and out, crying, "What the hell is this?" He spun in midair and cackled, free of the frozen ground. "Too bad, shinigami! My true battlefield is the sky! A sword that freezes the ground can't hit an airborne target!"

Rukia smirked, "What a pity."

The frozen circle glowed, then everything in its range, both the ground and sky, froze, including D-Roy. "Sode no Shirayuki doesn't simply freeze the ground. Everything within this circle, both earth and sky, is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain!"

Satisfied, she released her shikai and sheathed her sword. She gave Ichigo a smirk and opened her mouth to gloat. She didn't get the chance.

A moment later, an oppressive reiatsu pressed against the both of them and they froze, eyes wide.

"What's this? D-Roy was killed?" a voice asked. Above them, floating in midair, was a man with spiked blue hair and half a jaw worth of Hollow mask. He wore white robes, just like the rest, but left the jacket open to show off his chiseled torso. "Whatever. I'll just have to kill the both of you, then. It's nice to meet you, Shinigami. I'm Arrancar Six, Grimmjow!"

He floated down to the streets, hands tucked into what would have been the pockets on a pair of jeans were he not wearing hakama. A wild, dangerous look glowed in his vivid blue eyes and an even deadlier grin pulled at his lips.

"Which one?" Grimmjow asked. "I want to know, which one of you is stronger?"

Rukia tore her attention away for the barest of moments, "Ichigo! Get the hell away from here!"

What happened next occurred so fast that even Ichigo would admit to having trouble following it. One second, Grimmjow stood across the street from them, and the next, he had speared Rukia through the stomach — with his bare hand. "I figured you were the weaker one," he said, using his grip on her inside to fling her around and into the asphalt. She didn't get up.

Something burned and twisted inside of Ichigo and a horrible sensation numbed his fingers and toes. His heart felt like it had stopped and despite the fact that it was summer, he could not help the shivering tremors that swept over him. The world had condensed down to that moment — the three of them, two standing, one dying on the ground. Everything froze for a minute, everything except for Ichigo's mind, which was reeling with dread and terror.

Then everything lurched back into motion and the noise finally came back. Someone was screaming, Ichigo thought. With a jolt, he realized that it was him. _He_ was the one screaming.

"RUKIA!"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Naruto waited, eyes narrowed, as the foreign reiatsu sped towards him. A burst of static rang in his ears and before him appeared a tall man with dark hair and a large portion of his head covered in the remains of his Hollow mask. Naruto unsheathed Hyôrinmaru and held it lightly in his right hand.

The Arrancar gave him a quick once over, then looked straight at him and said, "Pleased to meet you."

He blurred and swung out with his sword, but, to Naruto, he was moving in slow motion. He easily blocked the man's strike and effortlessly flung him back, watching for holes in this stranger's stance. He barely repressed a smirk; there were too many to count.

"Mm," the man said, "I am Arrancar Eleven, Shawlong."

"Namikaze Naruto," Naruto said curtly, "Captain of the Tenth Division."

"A Captain?" Shawlong drawled. "My, my, how wonderful. It looks like I hit the jackpot."

"Nope," Naruto said simply. A blast of reiatsu sent Shawlong, as well as the abandoned apartment building nearby, quaking. "This is probably the unluckiest day of your life. If you want to last even five minutes, you should probably start out at full power."

There was a pause, then Shawlong glanced out across the town, "D-Roy's been killed, eh?"

Spiritual pressure clashed around them, and, unfortunately, it appeared that the Shinigami were losing. Frowning, Naruto reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a transmitter, pressing it to his ear with his free hand, "This is Juubantai taichô, Namikaze Naruto, requesting Gentei Kaijo for the advance team."

"Understood," a voice answered. It hesitated and sounded nervous when it continued. "Ah, Namikaze-taichô…does that include the entirety of the advance team?"

Naruto took a moment and sized up Shawlong, then smirked, "No. I don't need it."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end, then the link cut and Naruto put it back into his shihakusho. He rolled his shoulders, "Well, let's see how good of a workout you can give me at twenty percent. Who knows — if you're good enough, I might even show you my Bankai."

Shawlong moved again, but Naruto batted away the strike with bored ease. Again, Shawlong lashed out, and again, Naruto had no difficulty blocking it. Another attack, utilizing an interesting shunpô counterpart — one that Naruto had only seen a couple of times — but it too was turned away with such a lazy swing that Shawlong stumbled in the air a few times. He turned back towards his foe and stopped.

"That it?" Naruto asked. "My turn."

He vanished and moved so fast that Shawlong didn't even see a blur. Then Naruto was in front of him, sword in motion, and there was no way he could block in time. The blade carved straight through his Hierro, but he was already backing away, and the slash that could have bisected him became a long but shallow cut. A bead of sweat poured down Shawlong's cheek; a second slower, and he would have died.

"Well?" Naruto taunted. "Going to show it to me?"

Shawlong's mouth formed into a line. Naruto sighed.

"Soten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru," he said. Shawlong's eyes widened and he lurched backwards.

"Slice," he said, brandishing his sword strangely, "Tijereta!"

There was a flash of yellow, then Shawlong's arms and fingers grew longer, tapered into sharp points. He had a sort of tail that curved around his back like a scorpion; it divided into two prongs near the end. His mask had expanded and covered his arms and chest, as well as the bottom half of his face, in a bone like substance. Though he looked far more sinister than he had before, Naruto was unimpressed.

"Shawlong, tell me," he said, "you said you were Arrancar Eleven. Does that mean you're the eleventh strongest?"

"No," Shawlong said frankly. "Eleven is the order in which I was born. Every Arrancar from me onward is numbered this way…however, Arrancar numbered from one to ten are ordered from strongest to weakest, and they are called the Espada. They have their numbers tattooed on their bodies. They have the authority to command anyone eleven or lower. And our powers…are nothing compared to the Espada."

"I see," Naruto said. He raised his sword with one hand. "Good bye, Shawlong, Arrancar Eleven."

He swung and unleashed a dragon of water that swerved and soared for his foe, letting out a soundless roar. Shawlong, confident in his own success (after all, an Arrancar's Resurrecion was more powerful than a Shinigami's Shikai, right?), flew forward and flung his hands out, intent on carving up the beast. At first, it seemed he had succeeded, but then his fingers had frozen and would not move, then his arms, and, too late to save himself, he found out that a shinigami's shikai was not always weaker than a Resurrecion and could not escape as he was flash-frozen in the sky. A well placed strike later, Shawlong was gone.

"Jeez," Naruto said, sheathing his sword. "You'd think Aizen would come up with something challenging!"

"RUKIA!"

Naruto blinked, looking over in the direction of the scream, then flickered away towards Ichigo's reiatsu and Rukia's wavering presence. The scene he appeared in featured a much stronger figure, tall with a chiseled torso and shocking blue hair and eyes. The number Six was tattooed onto his back. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was saying, hands pressed against her wound to stem the bleeding. He didn't even notice Naruto. "You can't die on me now! You can't die! I still have things I want to say to you! I still have to tell you how much you mean to me! You can't die, Rukia, because I…!"

Ichigo's vision was blurry and his nose felt hot and stuffy. His ears were muffled and deaf. The world was going dark around the edges and the area beneath his eyes burned and smoldered. Something wet splashed against his hands, mingling with the warm blood that flowed overtop of them from Rukia's wounds. Was it raining? He thought distantly. Had it started to rain while he wasn't paying attention?

There it was again, except it was dribbling down his cheeks first and made tracks down his face, two hot tracks that quickly cooled in the night air. He was crying, he realized, for the first time since his mother had died. His heart twanged like the cord of a harp and something inside of him broke.

"…because I love you," he said softly, and even though he sounded so meek and weak and pathetic, he didn't care. All he knew was that the woman he had risked death and Hollowfication for was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rukia's eyes turned towards him, dull and glassy but still icy blue, and her lips formed his name, but no sound came out. Or perhaps he could not hear her over the roaring of his own pulse in his ears.

"Ichigo," a hand on his shoulder stopped everything and he realized that Naruto was with him and his soul sang with relief. Naruto could do anything. "I'll take care of healing Rukia, Ichigo. You think you can handle our friend here?"

Everything quieted, then a burning, towering rage flared to life in Ichigo's stomach, spreading out through his veins like lava. He stood, reiatsu swirling around him, and turned towards the blue haired man, who was still grinning.

"Oh?" he said. "You finally ready? I thought I was going to puke, watching all that mushy stuff for another minute. Come on, release. I don't wanna waste my time killing you as you are now."

Ichigo lifted his sword, pointing it forward. Naruto and Rukia had vanished the moment he had turned his back. He slapped his free hand against his sword arm, glared, and spoke the magic word, "Bankai."

His reiatsu swirled around him and, in a flash, his Bankai had been unleashed. He was moving forward before the dust had even settled, but Grimmjow had already taken to the sky, so Ichigo's first swipe struck empty air. He leapt upwards and swung again, but the blue-haired man grabbed the blade with his bare hand and swung his leg around, slamming it into Ichigo's stomach.

The blow reeled around, blasting the air from his lungs, and sent him spinning, head of heels, towards the ground. He couldn't stop himself and crashed through a traffic light, slamming into the street and demolishing a twelve-foot radius of asphalt and concrete. In the air, Grimmjow did a little dance, like a boxer jumping from foot to foot, then rocketed down, down, down, moving so fast that the air around him shimmered with each new burst of speed.

Dragging himself upwards, Ichigo hefted his sword, which seemed impossibly heavy all of the sudden, and swung to meet Grimmjow's punch. Fist and blade met and the shockwave that resulted sent the dust and debris swirling outwards, even as Grimmjow's leg came around again and smashed into Ichigo's cheek. The force sent him flying again, skidding across the street and dragging a clear line in his wake.

Finally, he crashed into a guardrail and stopped. His entire body protested against him standing, but he forced himself to his feet. The rage boiled again; this man had struck Rukia and very nearly killed her, had intended to kill her, and he was _not_ going to get away with that. He lifted a hand as Grimmjow came at him again and spouted the first spell that came to mind.

"Bakudô no rokujuusan," he spat, "Sajo Sabaku!"

He half expected it to fail, but the chained yellow rope shot out and wound tightly around Grimmjow's arms, throwing him off balance and to the ground. As Grimmjow stood and fought against the spell, flexing his arms and trying to throw it off, Ichigo incanted for another spell, this one a Hadô that Naruto had taught him during their rest and recovery stay in the Soul Society. As always, it was a high-level one, since Ichigo had trouble with the lower-level Kidô.

"Beyond the limit of a thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness," he said quickly, knowing that his hastily cast Bakudô would not hold very long. "The archer in heaven that goes unseen. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignites the embers" — around him, shafts of purple light formed, all pointed at Grimmjow. "Gather without hesitation. Look where I point. Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, paths of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels of immensity, and cannons of gray. From a distance, the bow is drawn and fades in light."

The yellow ropes of energy were cracking and Grimmjow's arms were flexing farther and farther apart. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Hadô no Kyuujuu-ichi," he said solemnly, "Senjû Kôten Taihô!"

The ten shafts of light rushed forward, slamming into Grimmjow and lighting him up in purple fire. The ground around him was vaporized and Ichigo realized at once the stupidity of using such a high-level spell in an urban area — large sections of nearby office buildings were disintegrated along with the spell's target and, had it been the middle of the day, dozens of people would have been injured or killed outright. As it was, the structural damage would render those buildings unusable for the foreseeable future.

"Is that it, Shinigami?" Grimmjow's voice asked. The light faded away and standing in the center of the crater was Grimmjow, his jacket almost completely gone and his skin a little singed, but otherwise unharmed. Ichigo froze, unable to believe his strongest spell had done nothing.

There was a buzz, then Grimmjow was in front of him, fist in motion and crashing painfully against his chin in an uppercut that sent him soaring upwards. Before Ichigo could right himself, Grimmjow appeared in his body's path and slammed him back to the ground with another devastating kick.

He scoffed, "Is this all there is to a Bankai? Don't disappoint me, Shinigami! Is your speed the only thing that Bankai increases? Huh?"

The dust and debris swirled, then was swept aside as a blast of reddish black energy leapt upwards, "Getsuga Tenshô!"

Grimmjow blocked, wincing only the slightest as the attack burned against his arms and chest. He grinned.

"What the hell was that?" he asked gleefully. "Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, Shinigami."

Ichigo felt a triumphant grin stretch across his face, "Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow gave a barking laugh, "Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say that there _is_ a reason to kill you!"

"_What are you smirking about, Ichigo?"_ the voice asked suddenly. Ichigo froze. _"This guy hurt our Queen…are you really going to let him off so lightly?"_

_Not now,_ Ichigo thought.

"_Give me the reins, Ichigo!"_ the voice said. _"I'll show this guy just what it means to mess with us!"_

"Hey, don't space out on me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow said. He reached for his sword. "Now it's my turn!"

There was a flutter, then a tall, dark skinned man, dressed much like the Arrancar, appeared behind him. Grimmjow stopped, grin gone.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow," the man, Tousen, Ichigo realized, said.

Grimmjow scowled, "Why the hell're you here?"

"You really need to ask?" Tousen said rhetorically. "You take it upon yourself to invade the Living World, going against Aizen-sama's direct orders, mobilize five Arrancar and then lose them in battle. Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow."

He walked past the blue-haired Arrancar and touched a point in midair like Ulquiorra before him. A maw of flat teeth opened, revealing the same swirling black vortex of reiryoku. Tousen stepped in and looked over his shoulder, "Let's go. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

Scoffing, Grimmjow turned and stepped into the maw.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Where are you going? Don't jerk me around! You come here, attack us, and just leave on a whim! You've got to be messing with me! Get your ass back here! We're not finished yet!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted back. "Me leaving is the only thing that's saved you, Shinigami! I can tell just by looking at you that that move damages your body. You can only handle a couple more. And, even if you could fire those things off as much as you wanted, you still wouldn't stand a chance against my released form! Don't go forgetting my name! The next time you hear it will be your last, Shinigami!"

The portal closed, as if to punctuate that last sentence, and Ichigo felt the rest of his energy leave him. He fell forward onto his knees, shaking, cursing his own weakness. Not too far away, Naruto crouched atop a building, hands glowing green as he healed the girl lying in front of him. She whispered a name.

"Ichigo…"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**Merry Christmas.**

**Bonjour. Konnichiwa. Hola. Guten tag. ****Zdravstvujtye. Salveo. Maes senois aneu.**

**Hey, if there ****are 1,000 of you who have this story in your favorites and alerts, how come I've only got 480-some reviews for it?**

**For those of you who have read the fanbook "Last Eden," a short, very touching friendship piece about Momo and Shiro made by Honey Canon, that version of Momo (esp. Page 8) is what I imagine Hinata to look like now.**

**Some might wonder why Naruto didn't fight Grimmjow himself. Naruto still had the limiter on, remember?**

**You know, I just realized it as I watched the episodes I used to write this, but that first part, where Hirako introduces himself and says "Doing things in reverse is my specialty"…that was a blatant foreshadowing of his zanpakuto's powers. Damn, but it was clever. I almost didn't catch it.**

**And for those of you who know enough Japanese to recognize speech patterns, Urahara ends most of his sentences, unless he's being very serious and solemn, with 'su' ("…kore-su!" "Ouhisashiburi-su, Isshin-san."). For a native speaker, it's not much of an issue, but for those of us that have Japanese as a second or third language, it's a little difficult to navigate.**

**I know a lot of people expect Naruto to beat Aizen easily, but I'll also remind you that Aizen's powers are not simply the ones that are tangible, like Kido and Kyôka Suigetsu (or even the Hôgyoku). I'll tell you — and this is something of a spoiler, so if you don't want to know, skip it — that in the initial parts of the final battle, Aizen will beat Naruto, just that Naruto won't stay beaten. **

**All right, spoiler over.**

**I've decided that I officially hate Orihime. I know a lot of people think she and Ichigo should be together, but all she does is whine. "Sado-kun!" "Kurosaki-kun!" "Ishida-kun!" "Kuchiki-san!" over and over and she never does much of anything else. Watching the episodes I needed to write this chapter, I, quite frankly, simply got tired of it. My eardrums are still mad at me for listening to her (should have just muted those sections).**

**I know a lot of people also compare Orihime to Hinata, but really, when it comes down to it, Hinata is a lot stronger a character than Orihime. At least Hinata fights back. All Orihime does is sit in the background, heal, and scream "Kurosaki-kun!" all the time. Really, Hinata's closer to Momo (though Hinata made a wiser decision about whom to place her affections in). **

**And another thing. Americans are incapable of making a proper kimono set. Oh sure, they have the kimono, the hakama, even the haori sometimes, but they never include the hiyoku. Never. They might sew some fabric along the collar or the hem to give the **_**illusion**_** of a hiyoku, but none of them actually have it. And it pisses me off.**

**Okay, enough ranting.**

**Challenge time! Recently, I find myself doing this more and more often as ideas come to me in the middle of writing, ideas that simply won't work with this story. So! Today's challenge is this: What if Ichigo had switched with his Hollow when it asked him to, during that fight with Ulquiorra and Yammy? The only other thing I'm going to require: IchiRuki pairing.**

_**Folks need heroes…**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_J.D.G.A.F.__  
J__ames __D__aniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	8. Controlling the Iron Beast

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Eight: Controlling the Iron Beast  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

**Time: Unknown; Before 1000 BC**

He looked out over the Earth, watching as the ground shook and the waters of the oceans surged, crashing over the land and plunging all life beneath the crushing waves. The skies trembled as thunder boomed, lightning split the air, and a torrential rain pounded down. Those not caught in the initial surge of the seas were drowned by the rain that flooded their homes and rose to swallow entire mountains.

He could not help the evil, satisfied smile that curled his lips. Everything was going according to his plan. The symphony of death and agony, the final cries of the dead and dying as crushing water pulled them to the darkness of oblivion, was much sweeter to his ears than he had imagined it would be. He almost felt giddy.

He reached up and touched a point in the air; the sky shimmered, then all the calamities ceased as he inspected the blackish gem held between his forefinger and thumb. In an instant, the rain stopped, the shuddering earth stilled, and the violent seas calmed. He paid it all little attention. He was focused instead on the jewel he now held and seemed as though he were appraising it for flaws and chips.

"Still not ready?" he asked rhetorically. "How long will it take, Hôgyoku? How many souls must I sacrifice? What does it take to sate your hunger?"

He did not wait for an answer nor did it seem he expected one. He placed the gem back into the air, where it stayed, motionless, for a moment, then shimmered and gleamed before it vanished once more. The calamities started up again — the earth split and cracked, the oceans surged over the land, and the skies screamed a cacophony of thunder, lightning, and torrential rainfall.

Centuries later, this event would be called "The Flood" by various religious texts. Bibles would tell of how nearly all the world perished and only a single man, his family, and two of each kind of animal survived a storm of forty days and nights on a massive ark. Whether or not the story is true is insignificant; what matters is that there was a Flood and nearly all life on the planet had been destroyed.

The sword at his waist pulsed, but he ignored it. Yes, it was his sword, but it wasn't _his_ sword, not the one She had given him. He loathed it for that, and yet could not truly hate it — Kyôka Suigetsu was born of his own soul and so was a part of him, but it was not the same, did not have the same feel or power, as the sword he had once held, which had once been capable of tearing the sky asunder.

"Truly, it is aptly named," he mused, watching the world crumble before him. "'Hôgyoku'."

How much longer, he wondered. She would not turn a blind eye to this, to the devastation he was causing, for very long. It was only a matter of time before She sent either Her Azure or Crimson Knight to stop him; the question was whether or not he could be ready when they did come, whether his preparations would be complete when one of his brothers appeared to stay his hand.

"Tsukuyomi!" a voice called. He smiled slyly, evilly, and turned to face the man who had called out to him, making sure to bury his short burst of frustration. He wasn't ready yet. He would need to stall as long as he could, buy time for the Hôgyoku to finish. He would have to press the right buttons to keep the man across from him at bay.

His hair was long and golden, unruly, spiky, even, and he had eyes of the brightest blue. He wore a long, pale blue robe and black hakama that had been bound close to his legs by the plates of silvery armor that protected his shins. Beneath the robe, he wore a kimono, bland, ordinary black. Overtop the blue robe was a chest plate, smooth and flat, and two pauldron on his shoulders, simple but branded with intricate symbols. A thick black ring wrapped around his throat, a sort of collar. Strapped to his waist was a sword with a guard in the shape of an eight-pointed star and an ice-colored hilt. A pair of wings, feathered with soft, matte black down, sprouted from his back and his feet were protected by both black socks and sandals, and a thin plate of armor. The right sleeve of his robe and kimono were entirely gone, intentionally removed.

"Susano'o," he replied coolly, as if he were talking about the weather.

Tsukuyomi, in contrast to the one he addressed as Susano'o, had long brown hair that had been slicked back and milky white eyes with purple sclera. He had no wings and was dressed in white robes. His armor consisted of a similar chest plate, a bracer on his right arm, and a single sheet of interlocked plates that protected his left thigh. He did not have the black ring around his neck. He had removed it himself when he became disillusioned with Her, as it was a marker of Her chosen, of those who knelt before her and were Knighted.

Tsukuyomi's smile curled further upwards, "Here you are, and yet Kagu-tsuchi did not deign to join us? I must confess to my hurt. Does he not want to see me?"

Of course Kagu-tsuchi would not come. Susano'o was Her sword, the one who struck down those who opposed Her. Kagu-tsuchi, on the other hand, prioritized Her. Always, when two of the Knights were gone, it would be Kagu-tsuchi who stayed behind to protect Her. Rarely had all three been sent out, and woe betide the one who had earned such an honor — to have all three of Her Knights against you was a fearsome thing indeed.

Susano'o did not break his gaze, eyes steady and calm, but burning with an inner rage, "What is this, Tsukuyomi?"

Tsukuyomi laughed sinisterly, "Is it not obvious?"

Susano'o tore his eyes away from Tsukuyomi to look at the destruction and havoc raging over the Earth. When he looked back into those unfeeling white eyes, his own contained a sort of soft disbelief.

"What have you done?"

It was whispered and a fair question, but for whatever reason, it awoke a rage inside of Tsukuyomi and he gestured wildly, furious.

"What must be done!" he said. "As I am, I cannot do what must be done, so I have taken another method, another means, and I shall be able to change my circumstances. I shall take Her place! I shall be a GOD!"

"What are you talking about?" Susano'o demanded. There was an edge to it, harsh and hurt and angry. Tsukuyomi remembered for a moment all that they had shared, the camaraderie, the brotherhood, but could not find it enough to sate the fires of his hatred.

"She took it from me!" Tsukuyomi raged. "So I'll take it back, then take Her throne! And not even you will stop me!"

"Tsukuyomi," Susano'o said, his voice lowered dangerously. Tsukuyomi didn't allow him to continue.

"Why?" he demanded angrily. "Why do you follow Her? Why don't you see what she's done to this world, to me, to _us_?"

He reached out and grabbed the gem again, then tore his chest plate off and shoved the glittering black jewel into his heart. It pulsed, then the veins that surrounded it turned ash gray and foul-looking.

"I'll take it back," he said. "And I'll take her throne and create a new world, a better world, on the ashes of this one. These creatures, Hollows, will be at peace with Her Shinigami, and the lives of my creations will not be nearly as pitiful as Hers are."

"You betrayed us!" Susano'o snarled. "You turned your back on us, Brother! What…what have you become, that you could sever those bonds so easily?"

"What have I become?" Tsukuyomi retorted seriously. "What am I? How foolish of you not to have seen, not to understand. I…I am a monument to all Her sins. Do you understand, now? I am only what she has made me into. I am the devil she created."

"You…You're nothing. You betrayed us of your own free will. That's why she took your sword from you. She made you do _nothing_," Susano'o said, voice trembling with emotion.

"Really?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Then tell me…how many have you killed in Her name?"

"That's the way the world is," Susano'o said. "Not everything can be solved with words and promises."

"That's the thinking of a loser! A winner is always thinking about how the world should be, not how it is! How can you not see it? How can you not see the stagnation of Her world? I will make a better world! I will take her crown and start anew! And _I_ shall not make mistakes!"

There was a silence for a moment.

"This person who stands in front of me…I don't know him," Susano'o said sadly. He closed his eyes a moment, and when he opened them, they were strong, resolute, resigned. "Goodbye, Tsukuyomi."

Susano'o vanished and Tsukuyomi had the briefest of moments to realize that it was _Shukuchi_, an umbrella term that applied to a number of high speed, teleportation, and time-space techniques used only by Her and Her chosen, before a hand had plunged into his chest and grabbed the Hôgyoku violently.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The warehouse seemed abandoned when Ichigo walked into it, but the door closed behind him, creaking and screeching as it was lowered, and plunged him into darkness. Too much of a coincidence not to be deliberate.

"Good job findin' this place," Hirako's voice called out as the lights flickered on, "Ichigo."

He tilted his hat, "Looks like you finally decided to join us. I'm impressed ya found us, considering how much you suck at controlling reiatsu. Then again, we pumped out as much reiatsu as we could to make it easier on you." He grinned. "So, Ichigo, you're here because you finally decided to join us, right?"

There was a moment of silence. Hirako's grin widened in triumph; he was sure now, the way Ichigo's head was hung looked resigned.

"As if!" Ichigo said, lifting his head to show off the scowl and 'are you stupid?' look on his face. Hirako faltered, tripping on air. "Me, join you? Keep dreaming! I'm here to use you, nothing more." He smirked. "I'm not joining anyone, but you _will_ teach me how to suppress my inner Hollow."

"Looks like you're really underestimating us," Hirako said. "We're not teaching you anything, dumbass!"

"I'll force you to," Ichigo replied quietly.

"How?"

The smirk was back, "I'll beat it out of you."

"Don't make me laugh," Hirako said, his grin dangerous.

Ichigo's response was not verbal; he reached into his back pocket, grabbed his badge, and thrust it the closest bit of body he could. His human body slumped backwards while Ichigo, decked out in Shinigami garb, leapt forward, drawing his sword simultaneously. Hirako unsheathed his own zanpakuto.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way."

They clashed in midair, steel flashing as they swiped at one another, dodging, blocking — lather, rinse, repeat. Neither gained any ground, but neither lost any either. It was easy to tell that neither of them was truly serious — or, perhaps more accurately, that neither of them was using the full extent of their powers. The others watched unworriedly.

"That Ichigo boy is pretty good to fight on par with Shinji," the one with long blond hair remarked.

"Idiot. Take a closer look," scolded the one with glasses and braided black hair, dressed in a sailor outfit. "Shinji isn't taking him seriously."

"It looks to me like Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with all he's got, either," said the large one, his pink mustache twitching with each word.

The one with the star-shaped afro sighed, "He's definitely scared."

"Scared?" asked the green haired girl. "Of what?"

"His Hollow," the stern-looking, gray haired man said. "That punk's so scared, he's trying to fight without calling his Hollow out. We've been trying to recruit this guy, and this is the level he's at?"

The blonde girl with pigtails and a pink tracksuit sighed, bored, and started forward.

"Where are you going, Hiyori?" asked the green-haired girl.

"Hachi," the girl addressed as 'Hiyori' said, "add another five layers to the barrier."

"Okay," the big one said, nodding.

She stopped a moment, then leapt into the air, one sandal in hand, and said, "Shinji! Tag out!"

She slapped him with her flip-flop, a stinging red imprint appearing on his cheek as he spiraled out of the barrier. She looked back at Hachi and leveled a glare his way, "I told you, add five layers!"

"I didn't have enough time!" Hachi protested defensively.

She turned to Ichigo, smirking, "Well, that's fine. Oi, Ichigo, let me tell you something. You got the wrong idea. See, we're definitely thinking about letting you become one of us. The thing is, it ain't your choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"It means that it's our decision," she replied. "It doesn't matter if you wanna join or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you…or not. That's it. So think about it. You don't have any choice in the matter! If you're powerful, then we'll let you join us. We'll even teach you how to suppress the Hollow. But, if you're weak, then forget it. We'll leave you to become a Hollow and die a pathetic death."

She turned around, "Now, if ya get the picture, turn into a Hollow already! Let's see how powerful you are."

"I refuse," Ichigo said. She stopped.

"You just don't get it," she turned to look at him, the same white stuff that had once appeared on Shinji's face coalescing on hers. "I told you, it ain't your choice!"

She turned all the way back once the mask had fully formed, a smirk on her face, "If you're too scared to turn into a Hollow, I guess I have no choice. I'll draw out that Hollow of yours myself! Even if I have to beat it out of ya!"

Ichigo shifted his weight, tightening his grasp on Zangetsu.

"What're you so afraid of?" Hiyori demanded. "Just because you have a mask doesn't mean you're a Visored. At least turn into a Hollow! Don't be chicken, Ichigo. I ain't as nice as Shinji. If you don't get over your fear and transform…" she grabbed her mask by its eyeholes and moved it into place on her face. In an instant, she had crossed the distance and laid a hand on his chest. "You'll die."

He leapt away, but she came after him, sword drawn. Every time they clashed, the building shook threateningly and Hachi shuddered under the strain. Ichigo quickly found out that she had not been exaggerating; she was beating him down effortlessly, toying with him, and he could not help the feeling that she could kill him at any moment if she got bored with him, or too frustrated. He distanced himself again, blood dribbling from several cuts on his head.

"Enough, already," she said, lifting the mask away. "I keep telling ya, quit being afraid, Ichigo!"

"I'm not afraid," he said stubbornly.

She scoffed.

"Here's a hint. Use your Bankai."

"Not a chance."

"I knew it," she said, smirking. "Whenever you fight someone strong, like me, and use your Bankai" — here, he thought that the only reason she was beating him was because she didn't have to consciously suppress her Hollow or keep her power from drawing it out — "you get scared that you won't be able to hold your Hollow back." She scowled. "Just looking at you pisses me off! You're so terrified, it's pathetic! All right, then!"

She pulled the mask back on, "Fight however you want. You don't have to use Bankai or transform into a Hollow. I'll just get this over with and kill you."

She rushed him and the blow sent him reeling, unable to block the second blow that drew a cut along his left arm. Then she was behind him and he forced himself to focus, to deduce, somehow, how she could put on and take off the mask without losing control to the Hollow. He spun around to face her and blocked, but her strike bit a dangerously large chunk out of his blade and sent him spinning backwards. She was too fast; he'd barely righted himself before she was on top of him again, her sword slicing a cut across his stomach.

She flew past him, too fast, and he had barely righted himself before she was in front of him again. He swung and again her sword bit deep into his blade, cracking it, and he was sent slamming into the wall. His tenuous control shattered and before he could stop it, his Hollow had wrenched control, screaming bloody revenge and triumph. He was thrown to the backseat of his own body as his Hollow rushed forward, forgoing a sword entirely, and clamped its hand down on Hiyori's throat.

They crashed into the opposite wall, the pink-clad blonde girl writhing limply as the life was squeezed from her. Her mask had been broken to nothing but a tiny chunk and as she gasped desperately for air, clawing at his arm, the black began to recede from her eyes as they bulged and flitted upwards towards the inside of her skull. Ichigo could only watch, sick to his stomach, as Hiyori was strangled and effortlessly defeated. It was clear his Hollow intended to kill her.

In the next instant, he had been thrown to the ground, all the other Visored surrounding him with swords drawn, immobile. A single flick of Shinji's sword and the half-formed mask around his face crumbled to dust and his Hollow retreated, tail between his legs. There was a sense of vertigo, then Ichigo was in control of his body once more.

"That's enough," Shinji said. He turned to the girl, who was touching tenderly at her throat and had scrambled as close to the wall, and as far away from Ichigo, as she possibly could. "That good enough, Hiyori?"

She didn't respond and he could see easily just how badly the experience had shaken her.

"Ya get it now, Ichigo?" he asked solemnly. "Suppressing your Hollow isn't as simple as just focusing your mind and body." He paused, then turned around, stuffing a hand in his pocket and resting his sword against his shoulder. "Congratulations, you passed. We'll pound the way to suppress your Hollow clear into the core of your soul."

Everything after that was a blur — being helped up, grudgingly, by one of the others, Hachi looking him over and healing his wounds, distrustful looks from Hiyori, disapproving stares from the others — when everything had slowed down again, Ichigo stood in front of a walker and had been told to exercise on it. He gave Hirako a disbelieving look and got a grin in return, then reached out to touch it. The moment his skin felt metal, he knew its purpose and could not stop the well of indignation and outrage that bubbled in his gut as he grasped one of the handles.

"You want me to use this thing…?" he asked lowly. Were they seriously underestimating him that badly, after the show he'd given them not so long ago? He spun around and heaved it over his shoulder, throwing it with all of his might at the nearest Visored — Shinji. "Yeah, right!"

The walker slammed into Shinji's chin — Ichigo didn't need the agonized yelp or quickly forming bruise to tell him that it had definitely hurt —and spiraled off into some dusty corner. Hiyori spun towards him, a vein pulsing on her forehead, and pointed threateningly at him, "Try that again and you're dead!"

"Quit screwing with me!" Ichigo hollered back. "There's no way I'm going to fool around on that stupid walker just so you can find out what I already know! You think it was clever, telling me to mess with that thing until I couldn't anymore? I only had to touch it once to know exactly what it was for! You wanted to know how long I could go on that thing so you could tell how much reiryoku I have, right? I can tell you right now that I'd have to run on that thing" — he pointed to it where it sat in a corner, surprisingly undamaged — "for a whole week before I had to stop for a break!"

He flung his arm around angrily, "Just teach me to suppress my Hollow already, damn it! I don't have time to play around with you Visored!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji yelled. Ichigo quieted instantly. "You don't have enough time? That's pretty rich, coming from a guy who has no idea how long it'll take for the Hôgyoku to awaken." Ichigo's look of surprise said everything. "That's right. I know everything — the Hôgyoku, the Arrancar, even Aizen Sôsuke. I've known about it for years."

In a blur, Shinji appeared before Ichigo, hand outstretched in front of his face and grin in place, "We'll talk about all that later. I thought it'd be a good idea to let you get used to our way and have your soul blend with ours. But now that I think about it, you can turn into a Shinigami, use your Shikai, and have a Bankai with amazing speed. I guess it'll work better if we just jump right into teaching you how to control your Hollow, like you wanted."

Shinji's hand glowed blue and Ichigo collapsed as the world melted into black. The last thing he heard was, "Don't go regrettin' this, now."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Rukia sat upon the roof of a house, feet dangling over the edge, and watched the warehouse across from her worriedly. She could feel Ichigo's reiatsu inside of it, but had not been able to cross the barrier that had been erected over it, and it was obvious that was the barrier's actual purpose — to keep others out as much as keep its occupants in.

"Ichigo," she whispered, brow furrowed in concern.

It was not simply that she could feel his reiatsu. There were others with him, and his rose and fell, dipped and soared, at random points (and from the similar activity of those with him, she had deduced he was fighting), though it never approached the level it had been at when he rescued her from the Sokyoku.

These must be the Visored, she decided. That's why he was here — he was getting training from the Visored to control his inner Hollow. But why hadn't he told her about it? Why hadn't he said where he would be going and why? That confession, telling her that he loved her, and then he leaves before she can give him a reply? Why?

Why wouldn't he let her stand by him?

"So, this is where he's been hiding," a voice said, startling her. She jumped and turned to look at the blond-haired man sitting next to her — how had he snuck up without her noticing? — one leg dangling over the edge and his arm resting on the other's knee.

"Worried?" Naruto asked without looking at her.

"Y-yeah," she said, turning back to the warehouse. There was an empty pause and another barrier rose up around the first. Moments later, Ichigo's reiatsu began to taint and darken, becoming more like that of a Hollow.

"Do you love him?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"_Because of you…the rain has finally stopped…"_ That strange, half-way confession, the way her heart had fluttered upon hearing it, had haunted her from the moment he had said it. Was he trying to say it? Was he trying to tell her that he loved her? And then he had said it, not more than a day or two ago, and through the haze of pain, the feeling of encroaching death, she had felt her heart flutter again — and she knew what that meant, now.

Rukia blushed and looked down, "I-I do. I just…wish I could help him shoulder his burden, but…"

She wanted to voice her frustration, but the words were caught in her throat — she wasn't quite sure how to explain it, this inarticulate vexation the swelled in her chest. She was being left behind. Ichigo was moving on and she couldn't catch up — she wouldn't be able to be there when he needed it most.

"If you could follow him," Naruto began carefully, "if you could understand and share this burden, the one that brought him here…would you?"

The answer was immediate. She didn't even need to think about it.

"In a heartbeat," she said firmly.

There was a sigh, "I was half afraid you'd say that," then everything went black. Naruto stood and picked up her limp body the way Ichigo had on the execution grounds what seemed like ages ago.

"What have you done to her?" a voice asked, calm, but with an undercurrent of rage. Naruto looked over at Isshin, fully decked out in his shihakusho, and then turned back to face the warehouse.

"The object I just put into her will dissolve the barrier separating shinigami from Hollow," Naruto said in a monotone. "Within the hour, she will begin Hollowfication. Within two, she will become a Visored, as long as she can overcome her inner Hollow — something I have full confidence she can do."

"Something like that…Only Urahara could create such a thing," Isshin said, more to himself than anything. His reiatsu spiked threateningly. "Why did you do this?"

There was a pause and Naruto looked down at the girl he held under his left arm, then up at Isshin, "Love."

Isshin's eyes went wide.

"I never intended to force anything on her, force her to become what she will become," Naruto said. "However, Rukia-chan loves Ichigo and she can't bear the thought of the burden he must hold on his shoulders for being part Hollow. She wants to understand that burden and share it with him."

He thought back to the day he had first told Hinata of the Kyubi, of her determination to bear a part of the burden he had held, and could not help the wistful smile that crept across his face.

"I hate that I've done this to her," Naruto said, "but I understand how she feels. Hinata wished nothing more than to be able to share my burden with me, to shoulder a part of it, but she couldn't fully understand. Her support meant the world to me, but, in the end, she couldn't do anything more than support me. The Kyubi was a burden that only another Jinchuuriki could understand."

He looked back up at the warehouse, where he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu morph and darken further than it had before, "That's why I did this. She loves him and she wants to share his burden, so I've helped her do that. She'll stand by him, and he by her."

"You would go this far…" Isshin whispered.

"Yes," Naruto said stonily. "This is a war. You never know what will happen tomorrow, and if this helps them, if this brings them closer, if this gives her the strength to stand up to Aizen's Espada…"

He could see them, the faces of everyone he'd lost, of all the people who had died in battle — Hikari, gasping her last breath, Hinata, her frail, wrinkled hand going limp in his grasp as unseeing eyes closed, Tenten, dying with a soft sigh, Sasuke, impaled upon his own sword, old and gray and smiling, Jiraiya, bloodied and dying, Yuugao, her body falling apart on the inside, ligaments torn and organs and arteries sliced clean in half, Sarutobi, fighting desperately for the village he loved and dying on Orochimaru's blade, Haku and Zabuza, laying side by side and going together to the afterlife, and a glimpse — the tiniest glimpse, blurry but distinct — of two smiling faces standing over him, a blue-eyed blond and a gray-eyed redhead, impaled upon the Kyubi — claw or tail-tip, it was irrelevant — his parents. All of them were people who had died in his arms or before his eyes.

He, better than most, knew the pain of loss, and he, better than most, knew that you had to make the most of the time you had. That's why he Hollowfied Rukia, so that she and Ichigo could stand side by side, together, and make the most of their time.

"I see…" Isshin said solemnly. He changed the subject. "So, why aren't you the one training Ichigo? I would have thought you more than capable of it, and you definitely know what you're doing, if you can Hollowfy someone."

"Oh, I will train Ichigo," Naruto said. "But I figured I'd let _them_ handle this part. I'm going to need all my strength to deal with Part Two, especially if I have to deal with a Hollowfied Rukia simultaneously."

"What's Part Two?"

Naruto turned his head and gave Isshin a very serious stare, "Complete Hollowfication."

Isshin returned a very confused look, "But I thought he was already doing that."

A head shake, "This is only partial Hollowfication, where his instincts will overwhelm his body. Complete Hollowfication is where his power will also overwhelm his heart."

There was a flare of power, then Ichigo's reiatsu wavered and plunged, purified of its previous darkness, but incredibly weak. A moment later, Rukia's began to taint and darken, as if to replace Ichigo's, but at a much slower pace than his had. Naruto frowned.

"It's time."

He leapt forward, sweeping through the barrier as though it wasn't even there, and burst into the empty warehouse. He looked around, then closed his eyes a moment and searched out Ichigo's reiatsu. He frowned deeper, then looked at the floor, tapping it with his foot after each step. Finally, he found a hollow section and grinned, lifting the trapdoor open effortlessly and descending down the steps — only to find a perfect replica of Urahara's basement. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, alarmed.

"Yo!" he said, lifting a hand in greeting. "Normally, I wouldn't be bothering you guys, but that carrot-toped guy in there is my student and this girl" — he nodded towards the unconscious Rukia — "is about to Hollowfy. And since you've got this nice little thing set up here, I'm going to be making use of your facilities."

"Bastard!" the girl in the pink tracksuit said angrily, standing. "What makes you think you have the right to barge in here like that?"

He ignored her, strolling up to the barrier and pausing.

"Big guy," he said, glancing once at Hachi, "you're the one making the barrier, right?" He received a bewildered look and a nod. "What I'm about to do is going to be really big, so if you guys don't want to be caught up in the crossfire, I'd suggest making this barrier here strong enough to stand up to Ryuujin Jakka."

He was secretly pleased with the looks of alarm and surprise he got as he opened up a hole in the transparent golden wall big enough to fit him and Rukia. He took as step through and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo glared at the figure of his Hollow, eyes burning at the grin that met him, and in a flash they both leapt forward and crossed blades.

"Bastard," Ichigo said lowly, "when did you learn Bankai?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Hollow asked, pressing forward a little more. "I learned it the same time you did!"

The Hollow swiped his sword away and the violent clash of energy pushed Ichigo backwards, eyes closed against the bright flash of black and white. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in Urahara's basement, the intense blue sky littered with clouds — he still didn't know how they did that.

"What the…?"

"Sôten ni zase," a familiar voice said, "Hyôrinmaru."

Ichigo leapt out of the way of the ice dragon that had threatened to swallow him, then turned to face the blonde responsible. The look on Naruto's face was calm and determined.

"Naruto?" Ichigo asked confusedly. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Pathetic," Naruto said. "Is that all the farther you've come?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded. "What's going on, here?"

Naruto frowned, "You've fallen, Ichigo."

A wave of spiritual pressure swept outwards and nearly sent Ichigo to his knees, pressing insistently down on him. Hyôrinmaru gleamed viciously, then was swung and released a trio of dragons, all of which bore down on him. He leapt out of the way, slashing each apart with a Getsuga as they came upon him.

"Stop!" he called. "This isn't the time for us to be fighting each other!"

A fourth one came, hidden behind the third, and caught him off guard. He barely dodged in time, but his left arm was still frozen, encased in a heavy layer of ice. Ichigo landed and fell to his knees, grunting in exertion — the impressive spiritual pressure had not lessened in the slightest.

"Haven't you realized, Ichigo," Naruto began, "just how confused your heart is?"

"What's that?" Ichigo demanded, growling.

"Stand, Ichigo," Naruto said, eyes gleaming coldly. "Or maybe I should save the Arrancar the trouble and kill you myself."

Three more dragons came and Ichigo forced himself to leap away, "Damn it, Naruto! What the hell are you babbling about?"

One of them got through, pressing against his blade as he tried desperately to block it. The force of it threw him violently into a boulder, pushing him against it as freezing water and slushy ice lunged at his sword. When finally the torrent had subsided, Ichigo fell to his knees, panting, his back aching from the stone and rock that had stabbed at it bluntly. Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Those who lack the desire to fight cannot deflect my sword," he said, Hyôrinmaru held lightly in his right hand. Ichigo pulled himself to his feet and Naruto leapt forward, swinging. "It's over."

Ichigo blocked and their blades clashed, except he was no longer in Urahara's basement, but in his inner world once more, and it was his Hollow who stood opposite him. Ichigo blinked, then flung himself away as his Hollow did the same, grinning.

"Don't be so tense, King," the Hollow said. "Let's have some fun!"

"Shut it," Ichigo said darkly. What was that, he thought. Why had Naruto shown up in the middle of his fight like that, and attacked him, no less?

"Quit staring off into space!" the Hollow called, rushing forwards. Ichigo deflected the strike that came, spinning around to face his enemy.

"I wasn't," Ichigo said.

"Bullshit," the Hollow grinned. "You were daydreaming, King!"

"I was not, damn it!" Ichigo insisted. He swung his sword and a crescent of energy leapt from it, black and tinged red. "Getsuga Tenshô!"

The Hollow's eyes narrowed and it split the attack down the middle with a single swipe of its hand. Ichigo looked stunned, and it was only battle-honed reflexes that brought his arm up to block the next blow. The Hollow's grinning face leaned forwards as one pale hand was pressed up against the dull side of the white Zangetsu.

"Getsuga," the Hollow said, "Tenshô."

There was a flash of black and even with the speed of his Bankai, Ichigo wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. A jagged gash had been carved onto his stomach and a significant portion of his coat had been violently torn off. The pain in his chest seared, but Ichigo forced himself to focus. An instant of distraction, that's all it took, and he would be done for.

"Like I said, Ichigo," the Hollow crowed smugly. "You really suck."

A blur, and then it was standing in front of him, one hand grasping the black blade of his sword. Its grip tightened, then Zangetsu began to turn white and disintegrate, like it was being bleached. It was over in a scant few seconds — by the time he realized what was happening, his sword was gone and he was defenseless. "Give it up. You can't be King anymore, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down at his empty hand, "Z-Zangetsu…"

"How many times am I gonna say it, Ichigo? I…am Zangetsu."

The Hollow was in his face in an instant, grabbing him with a hand and flinging him backwards and into one of the countless skyscrapers littering this world. A grin stretched over his pasty white face as he tossed Zangetsu up and caught one of the chain links on his index finger, spinning the white blade as he had when first he and Ichigo had met.

"Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse?" he asked purposefully. "I don't mean kiddy shit like 'One's a person and one's an animal' or 'one has two legs and one has four'. If their form, ability, and power were exactly the same, why is it one becomes the king and controls the battle, and the other becomes the horse and carries the king?"

He stopped spinning his sword and gripped it tightly in his right hand, "INSTINCT!"

He brandished the white Zangetsu, "In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must seek out more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep within us lies the honed instinct to kill, to slaughter! But you don't have that! You lack that pure, base instinct!

"You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic. And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!"

A flash and the sword was thrown, embedding itself in Ichigo's gut with a sickening squelch.

"I'm not going to have it," the Hollow said calmly. "I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him." He walked forward slowly, casually, confident that he'd won. "If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you" — he grasped the hilt of his sword, still stuck in Ichigo's stomach — "and take your crown for myself."

Flashes of his battles, against Byakuya, Kenpachi, Renji, and all the others who had stood against him as his equal, swept past his eyes as his Hollow slowly began to pull its sword free. Something inside of him protested, raged quietly against losing his sword, and his hand moved on its own, grasping the white blade. A surge of black swept down it, tainting it to a deep midnight, and the Hollow was almost too slow — his entire right hand and a small portion of its sleeve had become a perfect replica of Ichigo's.

When Ichigo's vision cleared, he was lying face up on a building, and around him floated other demolished buildings, swimming in a sea of red — a sky the color of blood. He blinked, tilting his head back, and saw the bottom of a shihakusho with a torn captain's haori. An instant later, a jagged sword stabbed down into the space next to his head and he let out a panicked scream, rolling to the side. Kenpachi looked down at him, bored, disappointed, or solemn — it was hard to tell with him.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo whispered. "This again?"

"Kenpachi?" the hulking figure asked. "Who's that? I just came here to kill you!"

The sword came down again and Ichigo blocked it desperately, his arms protesting against the force of the blow. "What the hell are you doing?" He leapt backwards and Kenpachi's sword continued down, slicing into the ground. "Stop it! We finished our fight a long time ago!"

"Finished?" Kenpachi asked. "It'll never be finished." He started walking forward. "A fight isn't like some stupid argument. As long as someone's still breathing, the fight isn't over."

"I don't have any reason to fight you!" Ichigo insisted.

"You want a reason for fighting?" a wide, terrible grin. "Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo? You seek out battle. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you become more powerful in order to fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is that guys like us were born this way!" He threw his arms out in a grandiose gesture. "We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will always lead you to new battles. It's the only way you have, the only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo!"

Then he was back and wrenched the sword from his gut, spinning it until the hilt rested in his hand. He rushed forward, his Hollow too surprised to even try dodging, and stabbed the white-haired, white-skinned lookalike through the chest. The instant it pierced flesh, the white coat tainted and bled into black, starting from the wound and spreading outwards.

"Shit," the Hollow cursed. "Looks like your instincts…and your desire to fight…aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as King, at least for now. But don't you dare forget that either of us could become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull. And Ichigo…you better not die before we meet again!"

There was a bright flash of light and Ichigo had to shut his eyes as an intense wave of vertigo claimed him; when he opened them again, he was lying face down on the barren ground looking at a pair of sandals and a haori with a familiar flame pattern. Surprised, he mustered as much of his strength as he could and slowly crawled to his feet, the mask on his face falling to the ground and disintegrating.

"Naruto," he said quietly, looking up at the blond figure — who, he just realized, had Rukia slung under one arm. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't respond a moment, face solemn and blank, then sighed, "Ichigo…I'm sorry."

Before Ichigo could ask why, Naruto's free hand had come up and plunged through his chest and out the other side. Ichigo's eyes went wide, looking down at the fist-sized hole where his heart should be disbelievingly, then up at Naruto as his eyelids became heavy. His knees fell out from under him and he collapsed to the ground, whispering one word, "Why…?"

Cries of outrage echoed from outside the barrier.

"Don't you dare let it down!" he called back over to them. They shut up instantly and he took a moment to set Rukia down a distance away, then returned to Ichigo. He glanced down, then took a moment to steel himself for what was to come.

"What are you doing, lying there?" he demanded harshly. "Get up, Ichigo! You don't have time to relax!" The Visored started yelling again, but he ignored them. "You can't protect them like that! If you don't get your ass up, they'll all die!"

There was a pulse of reiatsu then — two, actually, one of which was Rukia's and the other, much weaker one belonging to Ichigo. Naruto breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" he shouted. "Are you just going to lie there? Are you just going to let Aizen and his Arrancar waltz over and kill everyone you care for? Stand up, Ichigo! Stand up! If you don't get your ass moving, then everyone you love will die! Everyone, Ichigo! You'll lose them just like you lost your mother!"

Another pulse, stronger, but not strong enough.

"Uryuu! Chad! Orihime!"

Another pulse, still stronger.

"Isshin!"

B-bump — a fourth pulse, two short ones that bore resemblance to a heartbeat.

"Karin!"

B-bump — B-bump — B-bump.

"Yuzu!"

B-bump — B-bump — B-bump —

"Rukia!"

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump. BUMP-BUMP.

Reiatsu exploded outwards, incredible, strong, suffocating, and the majority of the Visored were forced to their knees — only a couple managed to stay standing, Shinji among them. Hachi panicked and quickly did as Naruto had earlier instructed him, reinforcing the barrier to withstand Yamamoto's power.

Naruto quickly unsheathed Hyôrinmaru as Ichigo stood, skin turning a pale, chalk white as his hair lengthened down his back, straighter than Naruto could have imagined. A mask had formed on Ichigo's face — a skull that covered everything, even going over his head and stopping to let his hair fall free. Two horns pointed forwards, bent and wicked-looking, and two thick red lines descended over the skull, whose eye sockets cast Ichigo's eyes into darkness. Were it drawn two dimensionally from the front, the mask would look like the symbol for Aries, god of war. Tufts of red fur encircled Ichigo's wrists, ankles, and flared out along his collar — Naruto quickly realized they would match up with the hem of Ichigo's Bankai coat were it not ruined. Red lines reached out from the perfect Hollow hole that had formed where the injury Naruto had inflicted once rested.

The Hollow's hand twitched and Tensa Zangetsu leapt into its palm — that's all the warning Naruto had before it was on top of him and he was suddenly quite grateful he'd removed the limiter before coming here. Then it vanished with the buzz of static and appeared behind him and he spun to block, the force of the blow pushing them both backwards and digging a long trail in the ground.

A growl issued out from behind the mask and a red ball formed between the tips of the horns, growing larger and larger by the second. Naruto swore and dodged out of the way just in time as the Cero lashed out, an angry red, and pushed against the barrier, straining it. Hachi let out a whine of exertion.

Naruto had barely regained his bearings before it spun and leapt towards him again, swinging. He blocked it, but the strength behind it was jarring and nearly flung Hyôrinmaru from his grasp — his arm was forced up and away, leaving him open for the follow up slash that he couldn't dodge. The Hollow let out a triumphant roar as Naruto distanced himself from it, his entire left arm missing as blood stained the once white sleeve and dripped to the floor in great big globs.

"Damn it," Naruto hissed, holding at the stump. The Hollow took a step forward, walking towards him at a leisurely pace. It knew it had won. Naruto held up his hand, sword still gripped tightly, two fingers and his thumb outstretched. "Swords of bright light, wall of cold steel, blades of blue sky. Divide into nine, cast in white sun. Pierce the impure world, impede the iron beast. Bakudô no Kyuujuu-hachi: Jôdo Hakken!" (Way of Binding Ninety-eight: White Swords of the Pure World)

Nine swords of light formed and attacked from all sides, each piercing a point on the Hollow — one for each ankle, one for each wrist, one through the stomach that jerked him back and pinned him to a boulder, one through each shoulder, and one through each thigh. The guards on each hilt stretched outwards to connect with their brothers', forming a bright white cage. The Hollow let out another roar, this time in rage, as Naruto tenderly felt the stump of his left arm — it had been severed cleanly. He steeled himself.

"A thousand hands, gentle hands, pure hands, reaching into black, cleanse the darkness," he incanted. "The warrior in white who severs the red string. The undying demon, the light that shines forever. Gather in the empty hall, obey my commands. Shafts of light, bodies of red, chains of flesh, masks of bone. With purity, the phoenix ignites into flame. Bakudô no Kyuujuu-roku: Hakusaisei!" (Way of Binding Ninety-six: White Rebirth)

From nothing, bone sprouted out the stump, slowly piecing together as though it were forming from the air itself — humerus, radius, ulna, carpals, metacarpals. After the skeleton had formed, muscles surged outwards from the torn, bleeding flesh and wrapped around the bone, then skin seemed to leak out of the muscles like water from a squeezed sponge to finish forming a perfectly new arm. Naruto clenched and unclenched his fingers, idly blocking and repelling a slowly Hollowfying Rukia, and let a sigh out through his nose — his arm was as good as new.

The Hollow roared again, angry and furious, and with pure strength, began pulling itself free, shattering each sword one at a time. Naruto scowled and stepped into the opening stance of Tengoku Issen, sword brandished.

"You ready, Hyôrinmaru?" he asked calmly. The growl that rumbled through his head was answer enough.

He leapt forward as the Hollow finally broke free, parrying its slash and spinning into its guard. He pressed his hand against its chest, right beneath its Hollow hole, then was flung backwards by a vicious punch to the face, skidding across the ground and sliding to a halt. He straightened slowly, raising Hyôrinmaru in a horizontal block as the Hollow came upon him, swinging down. The moment their blades made contact, there was a bright flash and standing in Naruto's place, wearing the exact same clothes, was a man with long, straight white-silver hair and bright, blue-green eyes.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," the man said in a calm voice. "Pleased to meet you."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

His eyes snapped open and Naruto nearly pitched over in alarm as he discovered himself standing sideways on a skyscraper. He stumbled, heart racing, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was not a splatter against the pavement.

"Ichigo," he mumbled to himself, "you have one _hell_ of an inner world."

Indeed, Ichigo's inner world seemed a monument to Murphy's Law — it was _sideways_. Naruto thanked whoever was listening that gravity had also been affected, or else he may have been a flesh-colored puddle on the asphalt below. He let out a breath again, less of an 'I'm not dead' sigh than a 'Let's get started' sigh, and looked out over the tall glass-and-steel blue buildings, his senses searching for Ichigo's distinct reiatsu.

He found it not a moment later and leapt off the side of his building, using flash step to swing himself down next to Ichigo's prone form. He landed lightly, frowning at the rumble of thunder that echoed in the clouds to his right, and looked down at the unmoving lump that was the owner of the bass-ackwards world he now stood in.

"Oi, Ichigo," he said, nudging the orange-haired teen with his foot. "Wake up."

"Protect," Ichigo said quietly, his brown eyes blank and staring off into nothingness. "I…I will…protect…"

"Oi, Ichigo," he said louder, nudging harder than before. "Wake up, idiot. You can't do much protecting if you're lying there."

"He will not wake," a smooth, young tenor voice said. Naruto spun around to the face of what looked to be a teenage Zangetsu (who he had seen during Ichigo's Bankai training). "Not until I let him."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked dangerously, hand reaching for the sword that wasn't there and meeting only air.

"What does he call his Bankai?" the teenager asked calmly. "I am Tensa Zangetsu. And you don't belong here, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but, at that moment, his shihakusho tore and a long line of red drew itself along his chest. He reflexively clutched at the wound, flinching; Tensa Zangetsu raised one thin eyebrow.

"I see," he said stoically. "So, you're not really here. You're still tied to your own body — anything that happens outside this world will affect you in here."

He walked forward, "Your time, therefore, is limited, so I'll make this quick. Why did you kill Ichigo, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Complete Hollowfication," Naruto said. Blood began dripping down his forehead and into his right eye. He reached up and wiped it away, grimacing as he looked down at his fingertips, painted red. "Ichigo's strong — incredibly strong — but he's not ready to face even an Adjuchas level Arrancar, let alone the Vasto Lorde. I've met four of those, and, at the time, three of them thought me too weak to be worth bothering with — even though I was Captain-class, if just barely — and one nearly killed me."

Naruto grunted as another cut drew itself along his ribs, "Aizen's not stupid. I don't know how, but he'll find a way to separate the Gotei Juusantai to make it easier on himself, and when he does, I'm going to be looking after Ichigo — Shigekuni, Juushiro, Shunsui, and the others can handle themselves. Eventually, Ichigo will face one of those Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar, and he'd be cut down effortlessly — in which case he'd undergo complete Hollowfication anyway. I figured it'd be easier if it happened in a controlled environment."

"I see," Tensa Zangetsu closed his eyes. "And how did you know he would undergo complete Hollowfication and not just die?"

Naruto grinned, "Ichigo's descended from me. There's no way he'd have an inner Hollow and _not_ get high-speed regeneration to go along with it."

Tensa Zangetsu smiled, just a little. A moment later, he stood in front of Naruto, fingers pressed against his forehead. His eyes were scarily intense.

"To stop the rampage," Tensa Zangetsu said, "and awaken Ichigo, you need only damage the mask."

He gave a push and everything around Naruto melted into black as he fell backwards. An intense wave of vertigo crashed into his stomach, then he was standing, arms raised and sword held high, back in the Visoreds' basement, the Hollow's mask glaring at him with empty, soulless eye-sockets from a few inches away. He snarled and flung the beast away with a flick of his finger and an unspoken Hadô no Ichi: Shô.

"Rikujôkôrô!" he spat, palm out. Six thin shafts of light slammed into the Hollow's body, pinning its arms to its waist. "Sajo Sabaku!" Thick chains of yellow reiryoku wound around its body, pulling its arms further against its sides. It roared in anger, throwing its head back and opening its jaw wide.

Naruto spun around, swinging his arm, "Hainawa!" and a rope of energy lashed out like a whip to catch a now-nearly-Hollowfied Rukia, wrapping around her arms and sending her reeling away, literally swept off her feet. With her taken care of for the moment, Naruto turned back to the Hollowfied Ichigo, who was slowly breaking the Rikujôkôrô that kept him in place. In a single flash step, he crossed the distance that separated them, sword already in motion, and cleaved off one of the beast's horns.

There was a flash of bright light, then the figure slumping in the two binding spells was Ichigo — the hole in his chest filled instantly, as though it had never even been there. Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers. The two yellow spells dissipated into thin air and Ichigo's limp body thumped to the ground. Naruto nudged him with his toe.

"Cut it out," Ichigo's voice said tiredly.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Like shit," came the answer. Naruto chuckled.

"You ready to try out those new powers of yours?"

Ichigo shifted his head, looking at Naruto with one brown eye, "On who?"

There was a distinctly inhuman screech and Naruto moved to the side easily, grabbing the arm of a Hollowfied Rukia and using her momentum to throw her out of the way. Ichigo watched as the barely recognizable figure soared over his head and crashed a distance away, kicking up dust. Naruto nodded in its direction, "That."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Is that Rukia?"

"Not right now, no," Naruto said nonchalantly. "But it will be in…" he looked over at the Visoreds, one of which grimaced and held up ten fingers, "about ten minutes."

"That's not the point!" Ichigo said angrily, dragging himself to his feet shakily. He glared. "I mean, why is Rukia here? Why is she a Hollow right now? What did you do to her? Damn it, Naruto, she shouldn't — !"

"She chose this path, Ichigo," Naruto said with a dangerous seriousness. "She chose to follow you, to stand by you. Don't you dare step on that."

Ichigo scowled and looked away, brow knit and eyes downcast, and he seemed filled with self-loathing. Naruto could tell he was thinking, _"I'm the reason she's like that."_ It was an expression he knew well; he had seen it in the mirror often enough to recognize it instantly. Hinata always got sad when he wore it.

Ichigo looked up, "Why?"

There was a note of desperation in his voice, pleading for there to be a reason behind the madness that he saw before him. Naruto knew it just as well as the look; he had asked that question every time someone died for him, and he had sounded far more broken, far more helpless than Ichigo did. He hoped the day never came when Ichigo sounded like his echo.

"Because she loves you," Naruto said. "And that's all the reason she needed."

Ichigo blushed a brilliant red — like a strawberry — and his mouth flapped wordlessly. In other circumstances, it would have been funny to see him so flustered.

Another howl broke them out of their conversation and they both turned to face the girl, Naruto grabbing Hyôrinmaru and Ichigo picking up Tensa Zangetsu, "Right, you can talk to her about it later, Ichigo. Right now, pull on that mask of yours and see what it lets you do."

Ichigo reached up, tearing his hand down his face. In an instant, his mask had formed, the same as it had been previous but minus the horns, "**Got it.**"

**— o.0.O.O.0.o —**

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**Bonjour. Konnichiwa. Hola. Guten tag. ****Zdravstvujtye. Salveo. Maes senois aneu.**

**I don't like how the last scene of this went. I mean, it went pretty much how I envisioned it, but it feels incomplete. ****Yes, Hakusaisei is the technique Naruto used to cure Juushiro. It's a binding spell because it binds new flesh in place of the old. Next chapter, Diamond Dust Rebellion.**

**There's a lot of subtle stuff going on in this chapter. First of all, despite still having his real body, Naruto has not gotten much stronger than he was after absorbing Toushiro. Unlike Ichigo, Naruto is plenty strong already, so he doesn't have to push himself to reach that limitless potential the way Ichigo is. His power will remain mostly the same throughout the entire story. It's not so much that he has hit limits so much as he has no need to push past them.**

**Second, we see the true devastation of Ichigo's full-blown Hollow powers. We never really had a good idea of what he was capable of in that form, just that it was ridiculously easy for him to defeat Ulquiorra, whom a lot of people believe is**** actually stronger than Starrk. That said, he could push Naruto into a corner in that form, but that's mostly because Naruto was trying not to kill him. Under the same conditions, Yamamoto would have had just as much difficulty. If, however, either of the two were to face him with the intent of killing him, Ichigo would, nonetheless, have died.**

**I will remind you, also, that just because one character says something doesn't mean he's right. As a general rule, the only one you can trust to be telling the truth every time while also being absolutely correct is Hyôrinmaru. Except Aura, none of the other characters, not Aizen, not Yamamoto, not Naruto or Shinji or Urahara, has as much **_**true**_** knowledge. In regards to Naruto's past and power, Hyôrinmaru and Aura are the only ones who know **_**everything**_**. I'm not like some authors (whose stories I generally exit moments after I start reading) who have what's called a "writer's convenience" explain everything right away and with an impossible level of accuracy (my characters have to go through a whole lot of pain and suffering before the most significant stuff is revealed). Kyubi and Aizen especially will say some very significant things that are outright lies. I don't want to lose you guys because you think, "Oh, this is bullshit. Just an excuse to give so-and-so more power."**

**Lastly, I will remind you all that EVERYONE has a weakness. NONE of the characters is truly invincible. Naruto himself seems particularly strong, I know, but he lacks knowledge on several important things (for example, though we never really see it, he doesn't know how to perform a proper Konsou; he also gets lost around the Seireitei, which is why he showed up after Ichigo and Rukia at the beginning of chapter six; there are also memories that will cause trouble for him later) and even he can't whoop Barragan's ass and come out unscathed. Hakusaisei is NOT unbeatable.**

_**I am the Cerberus which guards enlightenment.**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_J.D.G.A.F.__  
J__ames __D__aniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


	9. The Face of Lost Pride

The slash was fast and came down with a force that nearly tore a grunt through his lips, but he still blocked it easily; his arm didn't even quiver. A low growl rumbled out from behind the mask whose soulless empty eye sockets stared him down, then he was flung backwards by an invisible force.

Naruto landed, skidding backwards with one hand thrown out.

"Not bad," he said, "not bad. You're getting better. But you can't rely on those powers all the time, Ichigo!"

He vanished and appeared behind his student, sword in motion, and Ichigo spun around and blocked, grunting. Naruto gave a flick of his finger, "Shô!" and Ichigo went soaring backwards, but he righted himself easily and was upon his opponent again in a matter of seconds.

Hyôrinmaru and Tensa Zangetsu collided loudly, scraping against each other and letting off the screech of grinding steel. Naruto twisted, ducking fluidly under Ichigo's black blade, and carved a gash on his abdomen that gave a quick spurt of red blood. Ichigo let out a hiss beneath his mask, then, a moment later, the injury bubbled and sealed over as if it had never been there. Chisoku Saisei — High Speed Regeneration.

Naruto spun around and clashed with Ichigo again, allowing himself to be impressed — his student (Young Grasshopper! he thought with a mental snicker) was picking up Itten Issen surprisingly quickly. Every time he swung, it was better, more refined, truer to the spirit of the style, and the style itself seemed well suited to Ichigo — which made sense, since his Bankai compressed all of his power to increase his speed and power exponentially.

Itten Issen and Niten Issen (Single Heaven's Flash and Twin Heavens' Flash), unlike most styles, were not at all flashy. While there was certainly a measure of "style" to them, both were designed to be fast and effective, not flowery and fancy. It was a style that worked well for both Naruto and Ichigo, since both of them had been thrust into battle young and forced to learn from experience rather than a formal teacher (Jiraiya may have been an amazing Shinobi, but he knew next to nothing about using a sword).

Naruto pushed Ichigo's sword away and moved past his guard, throwing his back into Ichigo's chest, then his elbow into Ichigo's stomach. One of the things that made Itten Issen such a versatile fighting style was that it also utilized opportunist grappling and Hakuda. It did have style, yes, but there was an element of unpredictability to it that made it perfect for fast fighters. And that was the thing, wasn't it? So long ago, before those ill-fated Chunin Exams, unpredictability was Naruto's trademark.

Ichigo stumbled backwards, growling at the injury. He lifted his hand and cocked it back as if to swing, but, at that moment, his mask disintegrated into thin air and he was so surprised by it that he couldn't compensate the extra strength and was sent flying backwards by the next attack, skidding across the ground.

"Time!" Naruto called.

"Eleven minutes twenty-three seconds!" Kensei answered, scowling.

"All right, Ichigo," Naruto said as Ichigo began to stand back up. "That was good. Take a break. Rukia!" she squeaked, jumping a little at the sudden summons. "You're up!"

"H-hai!" she replied, standing straight up so fast that it looked like she had simply teleported. She was standing across from him a moment later, fidgeting nervously. Naruto looked back to Kensei, then nodded. Simultaneously, Kensei started the stopwatch and Rukia pulled on her mask.

It was a nondescript thing, really rather ordinary looking, with navy-blue markings above and below the left eye that vaguely resembled a snowflake or perhaps the sun peeking out from behind a cloud. Other than that, it didn't really look all that different from the mask of the average, run-of-the-mill Hollow.

"Begin!"

**Crisis Core: The Azure Moon  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**Chapter Nine: The Face of Lost Pride  
— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

"This is a tactical nightmare," Naruto muttered to the air, looking up at the sky. Shining blue shone back down at him, littered here and there with puffy white clouds. Naruto was only concerned with one cloud in particular, one that was very conspicuously out of place and moving far faster than any natural cloud had the right to.

An overcast day would have been better, he could not help thinking. On a day where the sun was mostly blocked and the sky was covered with a film of stoic gray clouds, it would have been far easier to hide the procession marching through the sky, disguised as a cloud. But here, out in the open, a single cloud amongst a smattering of others stood out as much as a Gillian in Soul Society, _especially moving so damn fast._

"Aura," he mumbled exasperatedly, "I'll never understand why you have so many artifacts sitting in plain sight. This is practically _begging_ for someone to come along and steal it."

Perhaps that _was_ the purpose. After all, what better way to draw out those who would steal and misuse such powerful items than to put them on display? Still, he couldn't help thinking that it was incredibly risky. What happened if someone actually _did_ manage to steal it?

The Royal Seal, capable of manipulating time and space, in the hands of someone like Aizen? That was _not_ a pleasant thought.

"Guess that's what I'm for, huh? I just wish the whole 'send in the strongest to deter would-be thieves' thing actually worked."

The reason it didn't, he decided, was because there were too many idiots out there who thought they were hot stuff. All his foes were either incredibly stupid or Aizen-level genius. Why couldn't there be a middle ground? Why couldn't he have enemies who were smart enough not to pick a fight, but too dumb to go around him? Fighting all these six-part-plan villains and muscle-my-way-through bad guys was just so…_troublesome_.

Good god, Naruto thought with an internal moan, I'm channeling _Shikamaru_!

"Taichô!" a voice said suddenly. Naruto didn't even need turn around; he recognized the reiatsu instantly.

"Matsumoto?"

"All lookouts are reporting that things are normal," she said seriously. She could be serious enough in the middle of an important mission, but, he lamented, she never dealt with paperwork with the same level of professionalism. Instead, she left it all to him.

She turned ice blue eyes up at the cloud. "The closer you get, the more impressive it looks, huh?"

Naruto snorted, "There's too much fanfare and tradition in this whole thing. If Central Forty-six weren't such a bunch of stuck up bastards, this could have been over with in a couple of minutes." He folded his arms. "Having a parade and all that just to move the Seal is just asking for someone to try and steal it."

"Not you too, Captain," Matsumoto said. "They'll get mad if they hear you say that."

"Hmph," was Naruto's reply. "Anyway, you need to —" He suddenly looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide — "What the — ?"

A moment later, a ray of swirling red and blue energy slammed into the cloud above them, and the answering shouts of pain and panic let them know that it wasn't just passing through. Naruto reached for his sword and paused a moment to look at his Lieutenant, "Matsumoto!"

"Hai!" she said with a nod. He leapt away without waiting for a further response, flash-stepping into the cloud as a ball of flames attacked and consumed several of the footmen and priests who were part of the Royal Seal's procession. Hyôrinmaru came free with the slightest of tugs and he slashed across, his blade extinguishing the flames as it met the resistance of another sword.

The woman across from him was decked out in red and white — white sweater, white hems on the stocking-things on her legs and the skin-tight red arm-warmers on her frail-looking arms, pale white skin, and a white mask fragment in her hair, which was red. There were crimson markings around her aqua-blue eyes, and a red skirt beneath her sweater. He knew immediately that she was an Arrancar.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Ice began creeping up her sword, which looked as though it bad been forged from bone, and her eyes widened — and he allowed only the fleeting though that she was pretty, all else aside — then she flung herself backwards, flipping acrobatically.

He followed after her, "Wait!"

She laughed, like the tinkling of tiny bells, and leapt onto the flaming remains of the traditional wooden construct housing the Seal — he'd never bothered to learn its proper term — and he after her, but she was gone. He frowned; he'd lost her in the flames, which she'd used to cover her escape. That was sloppy, he chastised himself.

He frowned deeper, and turned to look into the hole in the roof. There was something there, something masking its presence so well that he couldn't identify it for sure. Then it unleashed its power and its reiatsu pressed down on him, and he recognized it — but the memory was not his. It belonged to Toushiro, and the thrill of surprise, followed by a memory of a handsome, black-haired boy, left him too stunned to dodge the blade that stabbed into his stomach.

But the wound was a wake-up call, and he leapt backwards and out of the way. A figure walked towards him, wearing a white mask with six eye-holes, and more memories rose unbidden. Naruto's irises flickered back and forth between bright, glowing blue and stunning sea-foam teal, and the distraction of the wound and the memories trying to rise up inside of him made his sword work sloppy as the figure assaulted him with a blade that was too familiar for comfort.

Each attack was swift, but wild and, though coordinated, lacking in any style. He was self-trained and had learned through experience rather than a formal teacher. Naruto, however, was not faring much better. His body kept switching between Itten Issen and the standard Shino Academy kendo, and frustration welled up inside of him with each strike.

"Enough!" he hissed, and crossed swords with the man in front of him. The figure twisted his head.

"This brings back memories," he said amusedly, looking at Naruto through the holes in the mask. "You've grown, haven't you, Toushiro? You're not a little boy anymore."

"Damn it," Naruto grunted. His eyes settled for teal, then he pushed their swords away and reached for the mask with his free hand. "Show me your face!"

He missed and managed only to grab and pull off the cloak as the figure leapt away and into the sky. There was a moment's pause as he heard Matsumoto call for him, but he didn't respond. He squashed the memories down; he would think on them later. Right now, he had a decision to make. He looked down into the wooden box, and thought of the memories he _had_ seen.

Kusaka.

Naruto had no connection to him, but he had once been Toushiro's best friend, and Toushiro was now a part of Naruto. That part, the part that was Toushiro, insisted that this was a matter of honor. Their fight had been interrupted all those years ago and no clear winner, at least as far as Toushiro was concerned, had been decided. It was only honorable to finish it.

Naruto acknowledged that and would have committed himself to that fight for that reason alone in different circumstances, but there was something else that bothered him, and it was that something else that made the decision.

"Taichô!" Matsumoto called.

Naruto looked back at her — _Sorry, Matsumoto_ — then turned around and leapt into the sky.

Because of his mistake, because of his actions, another Shinigami had bonded to Hyôrinmaru, and because of that, had had his fate irrevocably altered. It was Naruto's fault. He had to take responsibility for that.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Ichigo scowled, lifting a hand and pressing it forward. He was stopped by the barrier he had figured was there, which lit up with rainbow lights when he touched it, and felt the annoyance surge through him.

"Damn it," he pulled his right hand back and scratched his head, annoyed. "They better not be messing around so close to my home."

He unsheathed Zangetsu and made three cuts, two vertical and one horizontal, in the rough shape of a doorway on the barrier. The section he had cut fell away, and it seemed to take the dark, serene forest with it, revealing a devastated battlefield suffused in bleak white light. Ichigo felt his feet carry him inside, past the makeshift door.

Bodies lay haphazardly across the grass, all clearly dead, and swords stood, discarded, in the maroon blood-soaked soil. Flags joined the swords, their shafts cracked or outright broken, flying ripped and tattered white sheets in the soft breeze. The remains of several wooden objects, shattered beyond recognition, sat desolately with jagged ends. Several small fires sent black smoke rising into the air as they slowly petered out.

"What the hell," Ichigo whispered to the air, "happened here?"

As if in response to his question, several men clothed in black appeared around him in a circle. Each wore a shihakusho that was bound tightly around their forearms and shins and strips of cloth around their mouths, noses, and heads, leaving only their eyes open. They looked like the stereotypical ninja.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo took a good look at them. "You guys are…Onmitsukidô."

There was a moment of tense silence, as if they were all measuring him up, then each man reached for his sword, gripping the hilt tightly. Ichigo was surprised; didn't they recognize him? At the risk of sounding arrogant, he thought that most of Soul Society knew who he was after the whole invasion thing.

"Hold on a second," he said, lifting his hands unthreateningly — the universal symbol of surrender. "I'm Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was no response, not even a flicker of recognition. They all moved closer, clearly ready to pounce the moment they felt sure of victory. Ichigo's hands fell in disbelief, partly at the lack of response and partly at their stupidity; he had beaten Byakuya — did they really think they could take on a Captain Class Shinigami?

"Halt!" a voice called out, and instantly, they all stopped. To his right, the dense group of black-clad ninja separated, forming two distinct lines. Walking through them was a petite woman wearing a Captain's haori and a long yellow sash, her face a stoic mask of professionalism and seriousness. The bronze rings tied to the end of her twin braids bobbed up and down and collided with her clothes with every hit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she asked, a hint of danger in her tone, "what are you doing here?"

Ichigo blinked, "Wait a minute, you're…"

She stopped in front of him.

"Nibantai Taichô and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidô, Soifon," she cast her eyes over to the hole he'd made. "I believe I put a barrier up here."

It was not a question nor did it require an answer.

"So," he began, drawing her attention back to him, "what happened here?"

She paused a moment, looking back at the destruction and devastation around them. He could hear her let out a breath through her nose.

"Normally," she began slowly, turning back to face him, "there'd be no reason to tell a Substitute Shinigami, but…"

She explained, then, about the event that had taken place earlier in the morning, about the Royal Seal that had been stolen, about the Tenth Division (and her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink every time she mentioned the Tenth Division's Captain, though she never used his name) being assigned to guard it, about Naruto vanishing. She spared no detail and told it to him like she was delivering a report.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, "What?"

One of the men charged forward, leaning down to whisper something in Soifon's ear as she twisted sideways to listen. She nodded, then turned back to Ichigo, "If you find anything, let me know right away."

She flashed through a set of hand seals — Ichigo had only enough time to figure that the Onmitsukidô must use them for Kido instead of the normal incantations to maintain silence — and finished before he could do more than lift his hand and say, "Wait — "

The world around him shattered like glass and he was left standing in the desolate forest, like before. His hand fell and he let out a short, exasperated sigh. The information he'd just been told bounced around his head like a super-ball. The Royal Seal, the Tenth Division, thieves of fire and lightning — could he never catch a break? This was supposed to be his week off from training with Naruto and the Visoreds.

"Kurosaki?" a voice asked.

Ichigo turned around, "Ishida? What are you doing here?"

"I've been aware there was a barrier erected here since yesterday," Uryuu said. He was dressed in his standard white Quincy garb with a blue belt hanging loosely on his hips. "What happened here?"

"Right," Ichigo began, trying to order everything in his head so he could explain, "well…"

He stopped, because, at that moment, it began to snow. Ichigo looked up and Uryuu held out a hand to catch a snowflake. From the overcast sky, small white petals were drifting down, melting as they hit the grass or trees or the soft brown earth. It was nearing the end of summer, just barely breaking into autumn (not even the end of September!), and yet…

"It's snowing?"

"No," Uryuu said. "He's just been hiding his reiatsu."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, blinking inquisitively. "Reiatsu?"

An unsteady breath answered him and he turned to see Naruto stumbling out of the brush, one arm wrapped around his stomach and a tattered brown cloak in the other hand. His eyes flickered between teal green and sky blue for a moment as he looked at them, then his knees gave out and he collapsed forward, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Ichigo was by his side in an instant. "Hey, Naruto!"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The doors creaked loudly and closed with a soft bang, but no one paid them any mind. They were all focused, instead, upon the two standing at the front of the dimly lit room — one was an old man with a long white beard and bald head, and the other was a petite woman with serious grey eyes, dark hair, and the character for 'Two' stitched onto the back of her haori.

"I see," the old man, Yamamoto, said slowly.

"Yes," Soifon said. "We have thoroughly searched the area, but found no trace of the Royal Seal. We believe the attackers made off with it. And, based on the reports about the target we have the pursuit units following, there is evidence that the man in charge of defense, Juubantai Taichô Namikaze Naruto" — her cheeks flared pink for a moment, but her voice and expression did not change — "deliberately and personally moved to erase his own reiatsu from the scene."

"Please wait!" Matsumoto stood from her place opposite Yamamoto. "You can't be suggesting that Namikaze-taichô abandoned his duty!"

She may have been wary of him in the beginning, but he and Hitsugaya Toushiro were a lot alike, especially in how they treated her. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, perhaps she was placing a lot of trust in a man she'd only really known for about a month or two, but she liked to think that Naruto, like Toushiro, would never do what they were now saying he had done — at least, not without a very good reason.

"Then why did he take such action?" Soifon countered. "It is entirely possible that Namikaze-taichô" — again, the slightest of pinks colored her cheeks a moment — "left in pursuit of the attackers, but given his actions, it seems unlikely. Beyond that, his recent behavior is clearly against the law."

She looked for a moment as though admitting that had left a bad taste in her mouth. Matsumoto was not quite sure why — perhaps she had come to like him during their random sparring sessions? She knew that her captain and Soifon had taken to practicing Hakuda together, so maybe Soifon had bonded with him over that?

"But," Matsumoto began.

"Enough!" Yamamoto interrupted firmly. "I am hereby placing the entire Tenth Division under house arrest. Depending upon the outcome of this catastrophe, the entire division may be abolished outright."

"Abolished?" Matsumoto asked incredulously. "You're going to disband the entire Tenth Division? Our soldiers committed no crimes. As Lieutenant, I accept full responsibility!"

"Bite your tongue, Matsumoto!" Yamamoto said, cracking his eyes open for the first time. "Do you really believe a Lieutenant ranks high enough to take the blame for this? Know your place!" Thoroughly cowed, she kneeled back down. "Our top priorities are twofold: the search for and retrieval of the Royal Seal, and the capture of the person most related to the incident" — what next came out of his mouth was said out of duty; the law dictated it, and so he must obey, even if he didn't want to — "Juubantai Taichô, Namikaze Naruto. This is a special emergency order."

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed.

She was escorted, after that, back to the Tenth Division barracks, and heard as she left the voice of Namikaze Hinata, "You know, sôtaichô-sama, just as well as I do that Naruto-kun would never steal one of the Royal artifacts…"

Matsumoto stood with her men as members of the First Division milled in behind her. Sasakibe-fukutaichô stood in front of them and took a step forward.

"For the time being," he said, "the Tenth Division will be placed under house arrest." Whispers broke out amongst the others. "Furthermore, until such time as Namikaze Naruto-taichô is captured, or the recent incident is resolved, you are to remain confined to your barracks and your Zanpakuto will be confiscated."

"Why?" one voice demanded.

"That's—!"

"Are we suspects, too?" one of them stepped forward and was stopped only by Matusmoto's arm. "You're telling us to just sit around until you figure things out? No way!" Cheers of agreement answered him. "That's fascist! Give us a chance to prove our innocence!"

"The subject is not up for debate!" Sasakibe answered, his pencil-thin mustache twitching.

"Lieutenant!" voices pleaded of Matsumoto quietly. She closed her eyes in resignation and pulled her zanpakuto from her sash, offering it up silently. There were cries of dismay from behind her as a member of the First Division walked up and took it from her silently. The talking behind her fell down after that and her fellow Tenth Division members resigned themselves as well.

Frustrated, she stalked off and flung herself against the wall a little harder than necessary, folding her arms underneath her chest. It was unfair, she told herself. The entire division was being punished unnecessarily. Did Yamamoto really think they were all involved in the theft of the Royal Seal? They hadn't even known they would be guarding it until the day it was moved; Naruto had run around frantically trying to plan the defenses on such short notice.

"Hey, Matsumoto," she looked up to see Renji and Rukia walking over to her. She raised a hand half-heartedly in greeting. Renji looked around, frowning at the line of men and women surrendering their zanpakuto, then turned back to her. "What's going on? All we heard was something about some artifact being stolen and that you guys getting put on house arrest."

Rukia nodded, and both looked at her with expectant eyes.

Matsumoto sighed, "The Tenth Division was guarding the Royal Seal, under direct orders from Yamamoto-sôtaichô — we were even there without the limiters on. The procession responsible for moving it was attacked and, during the confusion, the Seal was stolen." She closed her eyes. "Namikaze-taichô vanished when the attackers left, and there's been no word of him since then. After that, Yamamoto-sôtaichô put the Tenth under house arrest and is confiscating our zanpakuto." She sighed again. "That's how it is…"

"But they don't even know anything yet!" Rukia protested. "This is…"

Matsumoto gave them a weary mirthless smile, "It just means that the Royal Seal is that important."

"I'm sure Namikaze-taichô will return soon," Renji said, straight-faced. She saw through it in an instant, that false confidence, but was grateful for the attempt at reassurance.

"I guess," she said with another sigh. "Sheesh, why does everyone disappear without saying a word to me?"

Renji and Rukia both started.

"Namikaze-taichô's not like Ichimaru!" Renji said heatedly.

"Renji," Rukia whispered sympathetically.

"We're about to lock down the barracks," one of the First Division Shinigami said to Rukia and Renji. "Matsumoto-fukutaichô, please return to your own room. Abarai-fukutaichô, it's time."

"Ah," Renji nodded. "Let's go, Rukia."

They started to walk away. Matsumoto reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait," she said quietly, staring at him seriously. "There's one thing I want you to look into. The man that Namikaze-taichô went after…I think he must be connected to Hitsugaya-taichô somehow — he called Namikaze-taichô 'Toushiro'! — and if Hitsugaya-taichô is a part of Namikaze-taichô now, then…The Captain wouldn't have left for anything else."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"_Toushiro…we'll always be friends, right?"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and changed quickly from teal green to bright blue; darkness greeted him, not the darkness of death or blindness, but the gentle darkness of a carefully secluded room — perhaps even during the night. The ceiling, cast in shadows above him, looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He sat up, grunting at the flare of pain in his abdomen — _It hasn't healed yet? _— and took a look around the room. There was a desk next to the bed, which he was currently occupying, with a clock and some random utensils, blue curtains on the window next to him, a closet, the door, a simple dresser with a number of drawers, a television, stereo, a guitar — _Wait a minute…This is…_

The door opened, casting yellow light — artificial, from a light bulb — across the floor, and Naruto squinted as his eyes adjusted. A tall teenager with a slim build and wild orange hair walked in, greeting him with a simple, "Yo."

Naruto pressed a hand to his face and let out a relieved breath, "Ichigo. What—"

"We're at my house," Ichigo explained. "I found you collapsed and exhausted, and I couldn't just leave you there, so, here we are."

"I see," Naruto said. "Thanks, Ichigo. Sorry for the trouble."

He made to get up, bracing himself for the white-hot stab of pain that would strike him the moment he did, but stopped at Ichigo's next words.

"The Onmitsukidô were looking for you."

Naruto didn't look at Ichigo. "Ah," he said blandly. He had figured they would be. By now, Yamamoto would be marshaling his troops to apprehend him.

_Shigekuni should know that he'd have to level the entire might of the Gotei Juusantai at me to bring me in. Or come himself._ Naruto allowed himself a small smile, quick and gone as fast as it came. _I don't think Karakura would survive if he and I fought over it._

"Ah?' That's all you have to say?" Ichigo demanded, leaning forward, his face set in a scowl and his brow knit. "I appreciate all you've done for me, Naruto, but what're you hiding?" There was a moment of silence. Naruto didn't speak at all, staring at the wall opposite him as though it held the secret of the meaning of life. "Say something! Don't just sit there like you're guilty!"

Naruto stole a quick glance at Ichigo with narrowed eyes, then looked back to the wall, his fingers curling up in the sheets beneath him, "It's none of your business."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and his hand curled into a fist as he swore lowly, teeth grinding together. With a grunt, he schooled his expression back into the scowl he was famous for and scoffed, "Che. Whatever."

Naruto let out a breath through his nose, closing his eyes, then looked at the wall again — he didn't want to meet Ichigo's eyes, not when he wasn't sure whether his own would be blue or green — and said, "I'll get it back."

Ichigo blinked and looked at him, "Eh?"

"What they stole was a very special treasure, the Royal Seal," Naruto explained quietly. "It's not something a Substitute Shinigami, my student or not, needs to be concerned with."

Ichigo's fingers twitched as though he would very much like to strangle the man sitting across from him, "Why you — ! Stop acting so high and mighty, damn it!"

The pain flared again and Naruto flinched, pressing a hand against his wound and feeling fresh blood soak over his fingers, and grimaced. Ichigo stood, moving to help him, already making offers of bandages and antiseptics — even offering to get his dad's word about treating stab wounds.

"It's nothing," Naruto told him stubbornly, trying to brush it off. His injury gave a very painful throb, as if to say, no, it wasn't nothing. And — _damn it, why hasn't it healed yet?_ "Sorry, but I need to sleep for a while, Ichigo."

He lied back down and turned towards the window, away from Ichigo, who sighed and seemed to give up.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "I'll call Inoue tomorrow morning, so, until then, keep quiet."

He left after that, closing the door behind him, and Naruto fell into a short, troubled sleep. He woke just before dawn, breathing quick, shallow breaths and his forehead plastered with cold sweat as another memory faded and his eyes slowly shifted back to blue. His wound gave another throb, no more healed than it had been a few hours prior, and he could not help wondering if, perhaps, Hyôrinmaru was preventing it from healing as punishment for his mistake.

He pulled himself to his feet slowly, shucking off his haori and folding it neatly before he placed it on Ichigo's desk. He slipped Hyôrinmaru into his sash at his waist, which felt extremely uncomfortable, and slid Kusaka's cloak over his shoulders, securing it with a hasty knot. He leapt out Ichigo's window, landing deftly and flinching when his wound throbbed as he stood, then turned to look back at the Kurosaki Clinic and did something he didn't do often — he bowed.

He turned and left, walking instead of using shunpô, which would have caught attention, and had barely made it a block away before he found Ichigo standing across from him, arms folded.

"You didn't have to sneak out," Ichigo said, brow furrowed. "If you had to leave, you could've at least let me know. Why are you acting so damn guilty all of the sudden?"

There was a moment of silence where they stared at each other.

"Thanks for the help, Ichigo," Naruto said. He started forward again, making to go around Ichigo. "Now, don't follow me."

"Why are you trying to go alone?" Ichigo asked. Naruto stopped cold. "What're you so preoccupied with?"

"What are you getting at, Ichigo?"

"This Kusaka guy," Naruto felt his eyes go wide, "he's important, right? Who is he? The person who attacked you and stole the Royal Seal, was it this Kusaka guy?"

Naruto bowed his head a moment.

"It's the name of someone who died a long time ago," he said, "whose fate was horribly altered by a stupid mistake. A mistake he was killed for."

Naruto started forward again, altering his path the slightest to walk around Ichigo.

"He was killed?" came the question. "By who?"

Naruto did not stop. A part of him wanted to tell Ichigo what had happened, the person who had been killed, murdered, for the mistake he had made centuries before, but he could not. This wasn't Ichigo's battle. It was his mistake, so he was the one who had to rectify it.

Ichigo's hand found his shoulder, trying to stop him, "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he spun around, freeing Hyôrinmaru with the same motion and swiping at Ichigo, who leapt back with a scowl on his face and his brow furrowed in sudden anger. Hyôrinmaru gleamed in the dull light of morning twilight.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't interfere, Ichigo!" Naruto replied, his voice lined with a hint of danger. "This doesn't involve you!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said angrily. "I'm supposed to let some half-dead guy wander off all by himself? Like hell!"

Naruto gingerly pressed his free hand against the bloody wound staining his shihakusho, again wondering why it had not started to heal. Ichigo scowled, then stood straight and lifted two fingers on his right hand, brandishing them.

"You have two choices," he told Naruto calmly. "You either contact the Onmitsukidô or come back to my house."

Naruto said nothing, his ice blue eyes cold and his lips pulled tight into a thin line. Then he jerked and looked up at the sky as a ball of fire barreled down at them, swirling and twirling like a fluttering piece of paper. It crashed into the street between them and they both leapt back, Ichigo pulling Zangetsu free.

"Who's there?" he demanded, looking around. Standing in the sky were two figures, almost identical but for a few minor differences and the color of their wardrobes — one wore white and red, the other white and blue. They were both studying Ichigo with narrowed eyes, red and blue.

"Hand over Hitsugaya Toushiro," the blue one said. Ichigo looked at her incredulously, then back at Naruto, whose eyes were narrowed as well and whose entire body was pulled taut like a spring, waiting for battle and ready to move at a moment's notice.

"If you choose to interfere," the red one said, pulling a bone-like sword free from the back of her mask fragment, "you will be eliminated!"

Her sword became engulfed in flames, a single mass of flickering red and orange and yellow.

"Naruto," Ichigo said, "what the hell is going on?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed farther until he was almost squinting, then he leapt forward and slashed at Ichigo, who blocked it with minimal effort — they were sent skidding back from the force of the blow, which would have easily shattered the average Third Seat's sword.

"Please," Naruto whispered. "Don't interfere."

Ichigo's strength left him as the surprise froze his muscles. Naruto had _never_ said "please" to him before, had never even asked Ichigo for anything that could be construed as selfish. To have the man who had trained him, who seemed invincible and unwaveringly strong, ask him so sincerely — it was jarring and very difficult to wrap his head around.

The second slash was more for show, that Ichigo could tell instantly. It was far slower than it could have been, even considering Naruto's state. Ichigo blocked it just as easily as the first, but let it throw him backwards. He watched as the red woman appeared above him and sent a fireball careening his way, but did nothing to stop it. A shock of lightning hit him a moment later, but it did not hurt — it was a tingle across his skin, barely there. The yard around him, however, was not so lucky. It had already suffered a crater from both his body and the fireball slamming into it; the lightning danced across the ground, found the exposed wires beneath his back, and leapt along the path of least resistance, popping several streetlights as it went.

Ichigo marshaled himself, tightening his grip on Zangetsu, and prepared to push himself to his feet. He did not get the chance.

"Hakufuku," he heard Naruto whisper. There was a brief flash of light — like when Hirako had knocked him out — then everything went black.

"Wake up, Ichigo," a voice said later — it could have been hours, it could have been only a few short minutes. With a frown, Ichigo realized that the technique Naruto had used had put him to sleep. "Oi, Ichigo! Wake up!"

He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, propped on his right hand — he felt Zangetsu's cloth hilt brush against his knuckles. His back ached in several different places, and it was no mystery why. That sort of thing tended to happen when you took a nap on a pile of rocks.

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice said, touched by a hint of concern. "What happened?"

Ichigo looked around — there was no sign of either those two Arrancar or Naruto, but the sky was still just beginning to lighten. That meant they couldn't have been gone long, but even just a few minutes was enough time for someone like Naruto to travel halfway across Japan.

"Damn," he sighed, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair. "How long was I out for? Where'd Naruto run off to?"

Renji blinked, "You saw Namikaze-taichô? When? Where?"

Ichigo cast a glance at them and saw the serious expressions on both their faces. Frowning, he stood and gestured for them to follow — Rukia fell into step beside him on his right and Renji slightly behind him on his left. He led them back to his house, blushing every time Rukia's fingers brushed his (and so did she, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes), then back up to his room. He got back into his body first, then reached over to his desk and pulled Naruto's haori off, letting it gravity unfold it .

It shimmered as it opened, revealing the red silk inner lining and giving the flames at the bottom the illusion of motion. It was, Ichigo noted with absentminded surprise, a size or two too small to fit him — it was almost funny to realize that Naruto was actually smaller than him because he seemed so much larger than life.

"That haori," Rukia murmured almost sadly. "It's definitely Namikaze-taichô's."

Renji growled, spinning Ichigo around and grabbing him by the shirt. "Ichigo," he demanded, "why didn't you stop him?"

Ichigo scowled and pushed Renji's hands away, "I tried, but he left anyway. He chased after these two weird chicks who kept calling him 'Hitsugaya Toushiro' — " Renji and Rukia both gave a start at this — "I think they were Arrancar, but I couldn't really tell. They never got that close."

"And what did Namikaze-taichô say?" Rukia asked a little anxiously. Ichigo gave her a nonplussed look. "Didn't he say anything?"

Ichigo frowned, "Just that he'd get the Royal Seal back. And there was something else…" — he thought for a moment, eyes glazing as he searched his memory — "right! Who's Kusaka? Naruto said it's the name of a guy that got killed because of a mistake, or something like that. And then he…"

Naruto's sudden burst of anger came to the forefront of his mind again, anger that he was sure now had been half-fake. Naruto could have a temper, to be sure, but he didn't just attack someone like that, not allies, at least.

"Renji," Rukia's voice pulled Ichigo back to the present, "can you go back to Soul Society and check who this Kusaka is? There's a chance that he could be connected to the attacker that Matsumoto-fukutaichô was talking about."

"Sure," Renji said, "but why me?"

"I'll definitely be prohibited from contacting Matsumoto-fukutaichô," she explained. She took Naruto's haori from Ichigo and handed it to Renji. "And…"

There was no question what she wanted him to do with it: show it to Namikaze Hinata and Matsumoto. "Talk about a dirty job," Renji muttered.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"I've searched through the last fifty years of the registry," Nanao said, books strewn about the sturdy mahogany desk in front of her. Shunsui sat across from her, their little corner lit only by the flickering orange light of a small oil lantern, "but there is no record of a soldier named Kusaka."

"So," Shunsui began, "did you go back and search through the Shino Academy?"

"Yes," Nanao nodded. "There was no such name when I looked there, either. However, the names recorded in the registry when Hitsugaya-taichô graduated is one person short. The student of interest is a native of North Rukongai."

"I see," Shunsui said. "Is there any record of a Kusaka in that district's name list?"

They needed to get down to the bottom of what was happening. Matsumoto had shown the most visible distress at the fact that Naruto was wounded (as evidenced by the blood stain on the front of his haori), but Shunsui had been disturbed by it, too. By Renji's account, Ichigo had said that Naruto was still injured when he had run off the second time and it hadn't healed much if at all during the time he'd spent in Ichigo's bed. That was a disturbing piece of information. Naruto might not have been as formidable as Yamamoto was about injuries (unlike Yama-jii, Naruto couldn't walk off a gash in his belly unless it was part of some greater plan), but he made up for it by healing incredibly fast. That he hadn't healed at all nearly a day after being wounded was disconcerting.

"There is," Nanao grabbed an open book from one of the stacks and set it down in front of him. She pointed to the picture on the open page. "This is him. Kusaka Soujiro."

Shunsui took the book for a closer look, frowning down at the dark-haired young man in the picture, "So this is Kusaka." He blinked, then reread the section. "Eh? He's dead?"

"He isn't in the registry," Nanao offered. "Perhaps someone simply forgot to write his name in?"

Somehow, Shunsui didn't think so.

"That wouldn't make much sense, would it?" he closed the book and set it down. "Especially if he's dead."

"But this means that the one thread linking the attacker to Kusaka Soujiro is gone," she said.

Shunsui folded his arms and hummed deep in his throat, the cogs of his mind turning. There was so much mystery going on with this whole thing — it was nearly as convoluted as Aizen's scheme with Rukia's execution. But the fact that Kusaka hadn't been in the registry…

"As long as the disappearance of one's reiatsu remains unconfirmed, you can't mark it as a death," he let out a long breath. "Well, he's dead, but…"

"But what?" Nanao asked. He didn't elaborate. Something was very wrong and he didn't want her caught up in it.

"I'm going for a walk," he said suddenly, standing. "Nanao-chan, see if you can find out how he died."

He left, ignoring the outraged call of "Taichô!" that followed him.

After exiting the library, he did exactly as he had claimed and left for a walk. He noticed immediately, before he'd gone even three steps, the presence and footsteps of someone following him. They were dainty and clicked, which meant that whoever it was wore high-heels — he decided to test his pursuer and stopped at a T-shaped intersection, then suddenly tore off to the left. Whoever it was didn't follow.

At that moment, however, it began to snow and someone appeared on the path in front of him. His hand was at his sword in an instant as the stranger turned to face him, cloaked in tattered brown cloth and wearing a white mask with six eye holes.

"All right," he said, using his usual brand of lax seriousness, "who are you?"

There was no answer. He grinned.

"Your silence only makes me want to know more," he called out teasingly.

"Kyoraku Shunsui," the stranger said calmly. "A superficial appearance juxtaposed with an uncannily shrewd mind." Shunsui's grin transformed halfway into a smirk as his eyes narrowed, gleaming dangerously. "A man whose mind's eye is so sharp that none can compare. So you're the one who sniffed me out first."

The grin-smirk dropped.

"While I appreciate your compliments, I'd much rather hear you talk about who you are," he said.

"There is no need," the stranger said, drawing his sword. "You are about to be cut down by Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Shunsui had only a short moment to wonder why the stranger had not said 'Namikaze Naruto' before the swipe of the stranger's sword sent a torrent of water his way, water that quickly froze and skewered his floral haori. It was a power than everyone in Soul Society would recognize because the man who was _supposed_ to be wielding it was very famous.

"That zanpakuto!" Shunsui began, but he didn't have time to go farther, as the stranger rushed him — but Shunsui wasn't one of the strongest of the Gotei Juusantai's captains for nothing. In the same motion that he dodged his attacker, he unsheathed his own sword and cut the mask away. "I'll have you show me your face!"

And he recognized it.

"You're — !"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The journey had taken a lot out of him. That first day, he had stopped for a rest at an abandoned warehouse and propped himself up against a concrete pillar, and while he'd been napping, another memory assaulted him — and enhanced his dislike for the Central Forty-six (really, what business did pampered civilians have ordering around a military organization? Even in the living world, human leaders often delegated the finer details of warfare to the generals and commanders and captains who knew what they were doing. Central Forty-six made far too many military decisions for his liking).

Later on in the day, he'd had to stop again when his wound started to ache too badly to keep going, and he'd wound up falling asleep beside the river. He'd had a dream again, and dreamt about his horrible mistake — Kusaka finding Hyôrinmaru at the same time Toushiro did. He'd been awoken abruptly by the sound of a train screaming by and continued walking after that, heading onwards and farther away from downtown Karakura. He didn't reach the shrine that was his destination until nightfall.

When he slept again, it was thankfully dreamless. It was not, however, undisturbed. He was awoken in the middle of the night by dozens of approaching spiritual pressures and the shuffling of straw sandals. He grabbed Hyôrinmaru and used his sword to help himself stand as he silently cursed their horrible timing. He'd not had a peaceful night's sleep since the whole thing began and he'd really been enjoying it.

He peered out into the moonlit night and scowled — the grounds outside were teeming with shinigami. He imagined there must have been an entire division preparing to try to capture him out there, never mind the fact that they would fail. He was a Captain. Even wounded, they didn't stand a chance against him.

"Namikaze-taichô!" a voice called out. Naruto sighed and picked them out — amongst the mass of spiritual pressures scrambling around, there were Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru. "This is a special emergency order! Please return to Seireitei!"

There was a moment of silence as Naruto gingerly put Hyôrinmaru back in his belt, careful not to stretch his injury too much, then he pushed the doors open and stepped outside, leveling his bright blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness, out at Hisagi.

"I will not," he said calmly. In a flash, he'd unsheathed his sword and appeared in front of them — his slash prevented Hisagi from drawing, but Kira had and was using his sword to keep Hyôrinmaru in check. Naruto found himself panting, not from exhaustion but from the pain that had flared up in his gut when he'd used Shunpô.

"Please, stop," Kira begged quietly. "They'll consider this rebellion."

"Back off, you two," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Don't interfere!"

"Namikaze-taichô," Hisagi said calmly, "you're under arrest."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Then you're dead."

He kicked Hisagi's left leg out from under him, grabbing the other's sleeveless shihakusho with his free hand and pulling him in for a head-butt that sent Hisagi stumbling backwards clutching his bleeding nose. With a flourish of skill, he spun Kira's sword out of his hands and slashed at Hisagi, who barely had enough time to unsheathe his sword. The strength of the blow, however, sent Shuuhei as well as several of the nearer Shinigami flying back.

Hisagi recovered and flung himself into the air, landing on the Torii at the top of the shrine's steps and holding out his hands, "Bakudô no Rokujuu-ni: Hyapporankan!" (Path of Binding Sixty-two: One hundred Stepped Rails)

A beam of light formed in his hands as Kira and the others charged Naruto, then he threw it while Naruto was busy blocking and the single beam became a hundred and struck like needles at the ground as Naruto spun and used shunpô to dodge. They seemed to home in on him and a flare of the pain in his gut slowed him enough for one to slam into and through his thigh. He stumbled and collapsed atop the wooden box meant for offerings, grimacing and panting as he slowly pulled the rod free and threw it away.

He counted his stars that it was a Bakudô, which wasn't meant to do harm, simply impede. If it had been one of the similar Hadô, he might have wound up much worse off. The wound on his stomach began to bleed again as Kira came up to him, looking down calmly.

"Please don't move," he said.

"Sôten ni zase," Naruto said, slowly pulling himself to his feet and lifting his sword with his right hand. The sky darkened and black-gray clouds blocked out the moon, plunging them all into blindness. "Hyôrinmaru!"

The spiritual pressure that leapt outwards from his body sent nearly all of the shinigami flying backwards again and only Kira and Hisagi managed to stay in their spots. The sky above them roared with a sudden thunderstorm and the density of the reiatsu swirling around them sent both to their knees, trying to breathe through struggling lungs.

"Disappear."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The men and women standing before Yamamoto had decreased again. First, they had lost Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen to defection, then Naruto when the Royal Seal went missing. Now, they were missing Shunsui, who was currently in critical but stable condition in the Fourth Division. All of the remaining Captains were serious, even Kenpachi.

"Namikaze Naruto is suspected to have defected," Yamamoto said. Something deep in his heart refused to believe it, but the evidence said otherwise. He had only one path, now. "The previous special emergency order is hereby changed."

"This is merely my opinion, but isn't this rather hasty?" Unohana interrupted.

"If Namikaze-taichô had intended to kill Kyoraku-taichô, Yamamoto-sôtaichô, I find it difficult to believe he would have failed," Hinata chimed in. Yamamoto thought she had a very significant point, but he couldn't acknowledge it. Not with the seriousness of the situation. "And I find it rather difficult to believe that Naruto-kun could be in two separate dimensions at roughly the same time."

Another good point. The encounter between Hisagi and Kira and Naruto, as well as the attack on Kyoraku, had both happened nearly simultaneously. There was no way Naruto could have done both. Those clones of his could certainly make some pretty good distance on their own, to be sure, but Yamamoto was well aware that it was impossible for one to cross over to Soul Society or stay behind in the living world without going poof. Still…

"I will not permit any objection!" he declared in a voice to brooked no argument. "The search for the Royal Seal is to continue, but Namikaze-taichô's capture is now our top priority. And if he shows any signs of resistance" — only his countless years of experience prevented a noticeable pause to his words here — "execute him!"

Several signs of unease swept around the captains before him. It was clear that Komamura, Ukitake, and Kuchiki Byakuya thought it a bad idea — it was also clear that they all believed themselves incapable of doing it, less for personal reasons and more because they didn't have the necessary strength. And that was perfectly natural. Naruto was stronger than all of them, and they had all probably figured out his ploy — only Yamamoto himself was strong enough to take on Naruto, so none of them were actually expected to succeed.

With Soifon and Hinata, it seemed more a matter of an unwillingness to do as he had just ordered. Hinata looked away; clearly, she was incapable of attacking her husband and that was understandable. It would have been beyond cruel for him to expect her to attack the man she had pledged herself to for eternity. Soifon's hands clenched into fists for the briefest of moments, and Yamamoto could see that she was attached to him in some way. He couldn't be sure what all was involved, but he had heard that she sparred with Naruto when Hinata was busy with getting the Fifth Division back in order. Perhaps they had bonded.

Mayuri and Kenpachi were the only ones who seemed to like the idea — Kenpachi probably wanted a fight and Mayuri probably wanted a new test subject (Captain-class at that). Unohana…well, it was Unohana. She abhorred fighting, even though she was probably one of the oldest and strongest of the current guard.

He looked them all over again. Yes, he imagined they all understood. His heart wasn't in this one.

"Dismissed!"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

Rukia bursting through his door woke Ichigo the next morning and in his sudden jump from being asleep to being wide awake, he managed to tangle himself in his sheets and fall onto the floor next to his bed. She didn't seem to notice; she was staring so intently at the phone in her hand that it was a miracle she hadn't run into anything on her way to him.

"Ichigo," she said urgently, "it's from Renji! New orders have been issued to the Divisions. He said there's an order to execute Namikaze-taichô!"

_That_ caught his attention.

"An execution order?" he demanded, frantically struggling to untangle himself. He stood straight and threw his sheets to the floor when he finally managed to get free. "What the hell?"

"Looks like there was no time for deliberation and no chance of a pardon," she said softly.

Ichigo sat back on his bed. It all seemed so surreal. Naruto? An order of execution for _Naruto_, one of the strongest guys in the whole damn place? Who did they think was going to be able to carry that out? They'd have to get that Aizen guy back before they even considered it.

"Rukia, there's more," Renji's voice came from her phone. "We know who that Kusaka guy is!"

She spared a quick glance at Ichigo, who gave her a nod, then turned her phone onto speaker and held it out so they could both hear.

"Kusaka Soujiro," Renji's echoing voice said. "He's a former classmate of Hitsugaya Toushiro. He died right before graduating from the Shino Academy."

"Hold on a second," Ichigo said. "Everyone keeps talking about this Toushiro guy, but I've never heard of him before the other day. Does he have something to do with that name Naruto was using to go to school with us?"

"Not exactly," Rukia said. At Ichigo's look, she launched into the explanation Ukitake had given her about the relationship between Naruto and Toushiro. At the end of it, Ichigo was glad he was sitting down. His legs probably wouldn't have held him if he'd tried standing for the whole thing.

"So, what it all boils down to," Ichigo said, "is Naruto absorbed this Toushiro guy, who was a part of him that'd been separated centuries ago, and took back his rightful zanpakuto, Hyôrinmaru?" Rukia nodded. "Damn. I knew the Soul Society had some crazy shit going on, but this one really—"

What it did, he didn't get to say. At that moment, his window and a good portion of the wall around it exploded inwards, sending him and Rukia to the floor covering their heads. As soon as it was safe, he scrambled around for his badge and pressed it against his chest the moment he had it, leaving his body to lie on the floor as Rukia followed him. They both leapt into the sky, staring at the figures across from them, who Ichigo recognized.

"You two!"

"I told you before," one of the girls started.

"If you attempt to interfere, you will be eliminated," the other finished.

"Shinigami-kun," a new voice interrupted.

Ichigo spun to look at the man, dressed in a shihakusho with a tattered brown cloak about his shoulders and a white mask on his face. He scowled and tightened his grip on Zangetsu. Something in his gut told him the guy was bad news.

"Who're you?" he demanded.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, "there's something off about that guy. He's got a really weird reiatsu."

The stranger didn't say anything, just drew his sword and the sheath evaporated — _just like Naruto's did_. And the sword, it was familiar, from the soft bluish lavender of the hilt to the guard, but it was all wrong. The guard was shaped like the four petals of a blooming lotus, not a four-pointed star, the color was off, and the blade was too short; other than that, however, it looked just like…

"That's Hyôrinmaru!" Rukia whispered.

But that was impossible, Ichigo thought. Hyôrinmaru was Naruto's zanpakuto. How did this guy have it?

"Sôten ni zase," the stranger said, "Hyôrinmaru!"

That was the signal. The two girls leapt into action, one knocking Rukia away so she could strike Ichigo, who blocked it effortlessly. He was caught off guard, however, by the long silver chain that wrapped around his other arm and tried to hold him in place for the purplish dragon swerving at him. Ichigo dodged with shunpô, but the stranger's chain tightened around his skin and he sent Ichigo spinning through the air like a bolo, trying to right himself.

Then there was a pull and Ichigo went flying one direction as the stranger came at him from the other, sword brandished and poised to kill, silvery blade gleaming.

"Damn it," Ichigo swore. "Why are you—"

"Because _I_ am Hyôrinmaru's master!" the stranger declared vehemently.

Ichigo freed himself just in time to block, and at the clash of their swords, memories that were not his own bled into Ichigo's mind — images of two boys, one dark-haired and the other with white, talking, laughing, sparring. He flung their zanpakuto up and away, then leapt back and turned around to block the blue-girl, sending her back to Rukia like a baseball. Then the stranger came at him again, soaring upwards, and Ichigo simply dodged out of the way with shunpô, avoiding the red girl who came at him from above and a pincer attack that would have skewered him. He landed on a large steel telephone pole.

"Answer me, you bastard!" he shouted. "Who are you?"

The stranger paused, sword held cautiously by his right leg.

"My name is Kusaka Soujiro," he said at last. "The man who, in the chambers of the Seireitei's Central Forty-six, was murdered by Hitsugaya Toushiro. Soul Society has labeled Hitsugaya Toushiro a rebel, and thus, he has no home to return to!" Ichigo could almost hear the smug smirk that crept across the stranger's face. "The only x-factor left in the equation is you."

He brandished his sword and leapt forward, "Time to die, Shinigami!"

Ichigo leapt forward, too, and met him in the center with a clang as their zanpakuto clashed again. Again, memories not his own poured into his mind, and again, they were of those two boys, except they were in a cave and staring at one another incredulously. Then the cave became a giant room filled with a bunch of stuffy nobles looking down at them, declaring that they must fight to the death for Hyôrinmaru, then the cave again as the one, Kusaka, it had to be, lost and was killed mercilessly by Onmitsukidô.

Ichigo blinked as the memory ended. The man across from him reached up and pulled away the mask, revealing the scarred face of Kusaka Soujiro and a wide, maniacal smirk. He used Ichigo's surprise to knock him back, then sent a gush of frigid water forward with a single swing of his sword. It froze almost instantly into purplish ice, but Ichigo had already leapt backwards and out of the way, skidding through the air as he tried to make sense of what he'd just seen.

"Hitsugaya will walk the same path as me," Kusaka said. A vortex of purple water gather around his sword. "I won't let anyone stop me! Hyôrinmaru!"

He swung and a dragon of ice soared from his blade to attack Ichigo, who tried to block it but was swept backwards, down, and away, finally stopping as they both slammed into the ground and froze. Rukia turned around to see and froze as well, taken over by a sudden wordless despair. She could feel his spiritual pressure — it was a bit weak, but it was still there and steady; he was alive — but her eyes kept telling her, "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead…" and her heart seemed to have stopped.

"Hyôrinmaru's powers keep increasing," Kusaka's voice said smugly. "It's time. You two clean up this mess."

"Hai," two voices answered the first. Kusaka's reiatsu left.

The despair shifted swiftly to rage and she spun around, screaming her anguish as white reiatsu, tinged at the edges with navy blue, erupted around her. She reached up and brought her hand down across her face, summoning her mask as, for the first time, she unleashed Sode no Shirayuki without a word.

She leapt furiously into action, attacking both of the girls with a ferocity that seemed to shock them. It allowed her to score a hit against the blue one, carving a gash across her shoulder that wasn't too deep but had to hurt. The red one jumped on her, lashing out with her flame sword, but Rukia with her mask on was far beyond them both and batted her away effortlessly.

If she were thinking straight, Rukia would later reflect, she could have destroyed them both then and there, but her mind had been clouded with anger and so too had her attacks been wild and less focused. Though neither Arrancar could touch her, they could maneuver around her enough that they didn't suffer any serious injuries, either.

Behind them, however, there was a flash of bright light and the gigantic wall of ice encapsulating Ichigo shattered — and he stood there, a long, sleek black nôdachi gripped in his right hand and his tattered black coat fluttering in the wind. His eyes were calm and serious as he looked up at them and Rukia's heart soared; her mask dissolved into nothing. She'd been foolish. Of course he was fine. He'd faced Naruto nearly nonstop for the better part of a month. Kusaka would have been nothing, even if the attack landed.

Ichigo's brown eyes looked past her to the stunned red and blue girls, "Tensa Zangetsu."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The place that Naruto found himself in was dark and dirty and it looked like it must have been a factory at some point, but it was abandoned as he pushed open a door (it was like a maze, really) and ignored another throb from his injury. It had finally, _finally_, started to heal, and already it was much smaller than it had started out. That didn't mean that it didn't pain him, however. It still hurt, but it was tolerable now. He could work at this level, even fight.

The room around him was massive, so much so that he couldn't see the other three walls and the majority of the ceiling and floor were covered in shadows. Several pillars rose up from the tiles below and connected to the tiles above, and they were all massive as well, big enough that it would take two clones and himself stretching their fingers and arms as far as they could to encircle just one.

Steeling himself, he leapt over the railing in front of him (because he didn't particularly feel like walking down all those steps on the — well, it looked like a fire-escape), landing easily on the ground below, and let out a triumphant grunt when his wound didn't send spikes of crippling pain throughout his body. He straightened and it gave a small jolt, but it was a jolt he could push past, now.

He found himself walking forward as he followed the semi-familiar feel of Kusaka's reiatsu, Hyôrinmaru held tightly in his hand and every muscle taut and ready for battle. He jerked and turned to the side, and Kusaka was standing there, arms crossed and mask in place.

"You finally found me," he remarked airily. He pulled the mask away, revealing a scarred, smirking face. "I've been waiting for you. After all, that's the reason I used Hyôrinmaru to leave a wound on your body. You can't figure out how I'm still alive?"

"Let's get something straight," Naruto interrupted. "My name isn't Hitsugaya Toushiro, it's Namikaze Naruto."

Kusaka laughed, laughed hard and long. It seemed as if the idea that Naruto was not Toushiro was as ridiculous a concept as saying Yamamoto was an impulsive, virile young man who spent his summers seducing women in Fiji. For the first time, Naruto entertained the idea that Kusaka's insanity might stretch beyond the normal villainous kind.

"I could understand if you wanted to take a different name to distance yourself from Soul Society," Kusaka said. "But really, Toushiro, there's no point trying to fool me. I can feel your spiritual pressure, and no matter how much you change physically, your spiritual pressure can't lie. You are Hitsugaya Toushiro."

He held up his hand and the Royal Seal sitting in his palm began to glow, "Now, let's end this detour. It's time to fulfill my dreams…and get our revenge on Soul Society!"

The world around them blurred and twisted as yellow energy filled the air and sent bolts of electricity dancing. Then, all of the sudden, they weren't standing in the dank basement of an abandoned factory, but someplace else entirely. There was an overcast sky above them and dirt had replaced the corroding concrete and tile beneath their feet. Naruto recognized it instantly.

"This is…"

"That's right," Kusaka said. "This is Sokyoku Hill. This is the power of the Royal Seal. It's able to move space, time, and matter into another dimension at the user's will. It makes teleportation trivial. I can send an enemy's attack to another dimension before it hits. If I get injured, I can return my body to any time before it was hurt." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's right. I was transferred to Hueco Mundo and reborn there, and I've been searching for the power of the Royal Seal ever since, so that I could take revenge against the Seireitei!"

He held it out in offering, "Toushiro! Cut it! Your Bankai should be able to cut the Seal! And when you do, everything will evaporate!"

He laughed maniacally again and Naruto's grip on his sword tightened as his face pulled into a scowl. At that moment, however, three figures appeared behind him and landed deftly on the dirt. He recognized them all in a second.

"Looks like we made it here first," Madarame Ikkaku commented, his sheathed sword slung over his shoulders.

"Looks like it, Ikkaku," Yumichika agreed.

"Namikaze-taichô!" Renji said, and he sounded betrayed. "Why?"

"Don't bother, Renji," Ikkaku said, grinning. "What's the point asking him that now? Going by the emergency alert and our orders, we have to take in Namikaze Naruto and the Royal Seal's thief."

He unsheathed his sword and brandished it.

"Madarame Ikkaku," Kusaka said calmly, an amused grin on his face. "The foremost soldier in combining raw power and skillful swordplay."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, pal," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"But you are no opponent to me."

Ikkaku leapt into the air and towards Kusaka, sword swinging as he fell, "IS THAT SO?"

Naruto appeared in front of him and blocked him, throwing him back. Ikkaku landed easily, grin gone and eyes solemn. Naruto pressed his free hand to his wound, which had started to bleed again, though it was still much better than it had been a few scant hours ago.

"Fighting with that wound," Ikkaku said quietly. "I guess you're serious."

"Why are you going to such lengths, Namikaze-taichô?" Renji demanded.

"So you've even got these simpletons dancing to that tune!" Kusaka commented. Naruto ignored him.

"Stay out of the way," he told the three of them seriously.

They didn't listen, as he should have known they wouldn't, and released their swords all together. He scowled and swept them all back with a swing of his sword and a blast of reiatsu, but even that was a temporary measure meant mostly to intimidate, show them the distance that separated their level of power.

"Come on, Toushiro!" Kusaka cackled. "Show them your Bankai, then show them what the Royal Seal can do!"

"Shikai is already overkill," Naruto said, more to himself than anything. "If I unleashed my Bankai right here, all four of you would be crushed under the raw spiritual pressure."

Zabimaru lashed out at him, but Naruto snapped it back easily with a single swipe of his left hand, and he saw the look on Renji's face — he must have been having a flashback to Aizen, who had done something similar in this same place with the same ease. Ikkaku came next and he might have been more of a threat if he had attacked when Naruto's wound had made it difficult to fight, but Naruto grabbed him by the blade of his spear and flung him back into Renji, sending them both tumbling backwards. He looked over at Yumichika, who had yet to move.

"No wonder Zaraki-taichô wants to fight you," Yumichika said with a nasty grin. "You're a monster."

"Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku's voice cried. Naruto swung his sword upwards to knock away the thrust, then spun and slammed his elbow into Ikkaku's gut, careful not to do too much damage, and finished off with a roundhouse kick to the chin that sent him tumbling again. Any other man, any sane man, would have lied down and accepted defeat, but Ikkaku stood again, grinning, and spit out a glob of blood, then reached over and popped his dislocated left shoulder back into place without even a whimper.

Naruto frowned.

The sound of hundreds of shunpô stopped them from going any further. Behind the makeshift line of Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji, shinigami appeared, so many that it must have been at least two divisions' worth. Soifon's voice called out from amongst the crowd, "That's far enough!"

She, Komamura, and Byakuya all appeared beside Renji, who was brandishing his sword in Naruto's direction. He could see Renji's lips form his captain's name in surprise, but Byakuya didn't even acknowledge him.

"Surrender, Namikaze!" Soifon called commandingly.

"And the man behind you, too!" Komamura added.

"Pathetic," Kusaka breathed, then cackled insanely again.

"Who are you?" Komamura demanded. Ukitake had appeared behind him.

"Toushiro," Kusaka said, "what are you doing? Let those fools experience our hate! Our suffering!" He hefted the Royal Seal into the air and the Captains all reached for their swords, prepared for the worst. "This is our revenge! Cut it, Toushiro!"

Naruto lifted his sword and turned in Kusaka's direction. Behind him, Soifon shouted, "Capture him!" and the hundreds of shinigami behind her leapt into action. Naruto's lips curled; the presence of those shinigami would make it difficult to accomplish his goal. He didn't want to kill them, and incapacitating them one at a time would take too long.

"Getsuga Tenshô!" a familiar voice called.

A crescent of black-red energy slammed into the ground between Naruto and the divisions behind him, and a moment later, Ichigo and Rukia appeared to stand against the Seireitei's combined might.

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "Is fighting the only thing you people know how to do? Do you people really want to kill Naruto? Don't rush to it just because someone ordered it!"

"Shut your mouth!" Soifon said, taking several steps forward. "We are the Gotei Juusantai! We must follow our orders no matter our personal feelings on the subject! That's what it means to be a Shinigami!"

"And I'm telling you that you're being stupid!" Ichigo retorted.

"Enough talk!" Soifon said. "If you insist on interfering, I'll just have you killed, too!"

Around her, all the shinigami drew their swords and looked ready to use them. Naruto wanted to lash out and hit Ichigo for being so damn stupid, but settled for tightening his grip on his sword.

"Halt!" a strong voice called, and all of the shinigami froze, then dropped to their knees reverently. Only the Captains remained standing, and the haphazard grouping of shinigami split in half down the middle, revealing a path and the hunched figure of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni that walked down it. Behind him, leaning on his Lieutenant, was Kyoraku Shunsui. Ukitake's face brightened.

"Kyoraku! So, you're with us again."

"Something like that," Kyoraku said, tipping his hat. "But I'd have bad dreams if I let this thing go any further."

When he stood even with the other Captains, Yamamoto slammed the butt of his cane into the dirt, "So, you're still alive, Kusaka Soujiro."

"'I thought you were killed,' right?" Kusaka asked mockingly.

Yamamoto's eyes cracked open, "The Royal Seal gave you new life, and Hueco Mundo raised you up."

"That's right," Kusaka said, "and I've come back. Thanks to the Royal Seal, I got my life back, and I will wield it to become the King of Soul Society!"

Yamamoto looked like he wanted to laugh and Naruto very nearly did.

"The King of Soul Society, you say? How arrogant."

"You're the arrogant ones," Kusaka said, a laugh in his voice. He lifted the Seal up and it glowed bright yellow. "Now, learn your place!"

Naruto leapt into action, his sword swinging down. Kusaka blocked it and slammed a kick into his gut, sending Naruto reeling backwards and clutching his wound. His breath came in pants as the still-tender injury flared to life again and sent painful jolts of near-crippling agony through his body. The Shinigami behind him gasped.

"Taichô!" Matsumoto's voice called worriedly.

"Stay back, Matsumoto!" Naruto told her, hand glowing green as he pressed it to his wound. Healing Kido wasn't really his forte, but he knew enough to numb the pain for a while. That normally wasn't a good idea if you intended to go into battle (and come out alive), but with both Hinata and Unohana standing behind him, however much worse it got, they could treat it. "This is my fight."

"What's the meaning of this, Toushiro?" Kusaka demanded, red eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I told you, my name's Namikaze Naruto," Naruto said. "It was never my intention to join you. My only goals were to honor the proper fight you and Toushiro never had, and to atone for my mistake, the mistake that gave you Hyôrinmaru and ruined your life."

"Didn't he betray the Gotei Juusantai?" Kurotsuchi asked confusedly.

"Then why did you attack us?" Soifon asked, a little more vehemently than she normally would have.

"Are you going to strike me down?" Kusaka asked hysterically. "Kill me? Again, Toushiro?"

"I'm just trying to atone for my mistake," Naruto said.

"And what's your mistake?" Kusaka asked, brandishing his sword. "Do you think you can atone by killing me?"

Naruto leapt forward again, swinging down. Kusaka blocked. Naruto spun around to the side and swiped again, and Kusaka blocked it awkwardly, bending his arm backwards, and jumped over the slash that followed. He brought his own sword down, attempting to cleave Naruto in half, but Naruto parried the blow and sent Kusaka reeling backwards, then attacked himself.

Again and again, they clashed, dancing over the hill, and this time it was clear that Naruto was the better swordsman. Kusaka was desperately blocking, and with every second, he got less and less chance to attack back.

"I don't understand," Rukia said. "I know Hitsugaya-taichô became a part of Namikaze-taichô and that he's trying to make up for Kusaka's death — Kusaka, who was betrayed and killed by the people he served because there were two of his zanpakuto — but what does he mean by mistake?"

Ichigo didn't answer because he didn't know.

"Hundreds of years ago, when Namikaze-taichô died, he separated his soul into two halves," Yamamoto answered her. "The first half stayed in the World of the Living and avoided notice, and this half was purely Naruto. The second half was given Hyôrinmaru and placed in Junrinan, where it grew into Hitsugaya Toushiro. If everything had gone as planned, that's all that would have happened. It did not, however, and when Namikaze-taichô split his soul, a piece of Hyôrinmaru split from it and must have bonded with Kusaka Soujiro. And because it bonded with Kusaka, his fate was irrevocably changed."

Yamamoto closed his eyes sadly, "Namikaze-taichô must blame himself for Kusaka's fate, and so he is trying to atone for the accident that doomed Kusaka to an early death. He believes he made a mistake that resulted in all of this, and that he made that mistake as a man, not a captain, so he is trying to fix it as a man."

Kusaka grunted as he blocked again, his sword vibrating in his hand as he struggled to push Naruto back, "So, from the very start, you…"

"That's right," Naruto confirmed.

Kusaka smirked self-depreciatingly. "I see. I misunderstood you."

The Royal Seal began to glow and a burst of its reiatsu pushed Naruto back as Kusaka lifted it above his head, "Then I'll do this on my own! Answer my call, Royal Seal!"

"Stop!" Naruto called. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"My plan to use the power of a Bankai to release the Royal Seal may have failed, but…but I can do it now!"

He tossed the Seal up and cut through it as it began to fall — yellow reiryoku burst out in a violent twister, sending everyone's clothes flapping so hard that they appeared ready to tear. Yamamoto's eyes had gone wide and his mouth fell open in a sort of mild panic, but it was panic nonetheless.

"Damn it, Kusaka!" Naruto yelled.

Ichigo was suddenly in front of him, standing tall. He didn't look back at Naruto, "You don't have to suffer alone."

"Out of the way, Ichigo!"

Ichigo spun around, "You don't have to carry the burden by yourself! Let your friends take some of your pain, and the resolve that goes with it!"

"This," Naruto said lowly, "has nothing to do with them."

The punch came before he could stop it and knocked him on his ass. Ichigo stood over him, his fist still shaking but his stance unwavering. "Did you ever think about how everyone around you felt while you tried to carry everything by yourself?" he asked. His eyes softened. "I knew someone who didn't want to rely on others, just like you. And in the end…he was the weakest of them all!"

Naruto didn't say anything; he just stood slowly and kept the thoughts rolling through his head to himself. He didn't need to say it; Ichigo, even if he didn't realize it now, would know that he was grateful for reminding him about the importance of friendship and loyalty.

"Taichô!" several voices cried, and members of his division stood around him now. "Namikaze-taichô!"

"Naruto."

"Prepare yourself, Ichigo," Naruto said at last. "Here he comes."

The twister died down, the swirling winds slowing to a stop and revealing the humanoid form of an ice dragon, its eyes glowing red. Kusaka had transformed into a monster, with big teeth, a long snout, wings, tail — the whole nine yards. His voice, distorted and echoing, came from somewhere inside the creature he had become, "It's mine at last! This is the power of the Royal Seal!"

The laugh that followed was twisted and maniacal, but it was matched by the bloodthirsty cackle of Zaraki Kenpachi, who leapt past everyone else, sword raised and yellow reiatsu glowing around him, to attack the monstrosity. His blow, a single stab into the creature's gut, cut it in half without preamble. The grin on his face vanished.

"Done already? I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

The beast grabbed his sword and leapt backwards, carrying Kenpachi with him over the edge of the hill. A deranged and booming chuckle rent the air as it leveled triumphant red eyes on its foe, "Your attacks won't work on me!"

Kenpachi's return chuckle stopped whatever else it might have said.

"You're not dead yet?" he asked. "Now we're talking!"

He pulled his sword free and made to hack the dragon-man to pieces, but the beast carved a single gash into Kenpachi's chest with ridiculous ease and he fell backwards through the air, bells jingling the whole way.

"You're in the way."

A stream of water gushed down and enveloped Kenpachi, and there was no response, not even a deranged cackle. Kusaka flew over to a tall bell tower and landed on it deftly — in an instant, ice had encapsulated it and formed a giant pillar as his wings grew larger and longer, spread out as if to take in the entirety of the Seireitei.

"Amazing!" he laughed as the sky darkened. "This power is amazing!"

Two figures, one red and the other blue, dropped from the clouds and landed before him, kneeling gingerly. He looked at them both, "What happened? Don't tell me you ran away with your tails between your legs."

"Please forgive us," the red one said quietly.

"Whatever," Kusaka said, lifting his hands. Ice captured them both, and he lifted his head, roaring. Mist shot out from his body, spreading around and solidifying into ice as it went until it had formed an entire tree whose branches extended even overtop the Sokyoku, slamming into the ground.

"Don't be afraid!" Yamamoto commanded. "Kill the felon, Kusaka Soujiro!"

Affirmatives answered him, then the Shinigami leapt into action — all except Kurotsuchi, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and their Lieutenants. They used the branches to reach for him, and those with longer-range zanpakuto attacked as soon as they had a clear shot, but Kusaka blocked them all, laughing the whole time. With a motion of his hands, the branches cracked and broke and the Shinigami were sent tumbling to the ground below.

An orb of dark energy formed then in Kusaka's icy chest, sweeping outwards and forming a dome, growing and growing until it had enveloped a large section of the Seireitei around him.

Yamamoto bowed his head in resignation.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

When Naruto came to, it was on the tiled floor of the Seireitei with Matsumoto standing above him, her back pressed against the slab of concrete that she was holding up. In an instant, he was on his feet and pushed it away for her. She dropped to her knees and smiled up at him.

"It's the Lieutenant's duty to watch their Captain's back," she told him.

There was a rumble as more rubble was moved around, then another slab was thrown away violently and Ichigo stood from underneath it, rubbing his back gingerly, then offering a hand to Rukia, who took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her up. He looked over and noticed Naruto immediately.

"Hey, Naruto. You guys okay, too?"

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji called, appearing atop one of the slabs. Zabimaru was slung across his shoulder, resting comfortably in Shikai. "Take a look around you. See what's happening?"

They all looked up, eyes going wide. Behind Renji were four gigantic stone towers, each one connected at the top to a large platform whose bottom tapered into a nest of spiked rocks — stalactites, it looked like. It looked only vaguely like a castle, and even then, it looked like no castle Naruto had ever seen.

"It looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls," Renji said, peering back over his shoulder.

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I know."

There was a blur of white cloth, then Soifon and Yoruichi dropped down in front of them, landing deftly.

"Ichigo!" she called.

"Yoruichi-san!"

Everyone hurried over, huddling around them as Yoruichi started to explain, "Every second counts."

"The sôtaichô is preventing this dimension from expanding any further," Soifon said. "We've been ordered to kill Kusaka while he's doing that."

"We're going to climb up there the old fashioned way," Yoruichi said, smirking. "We're going to use our feet. And then we'll break down the center tower. So let's do it now, while he can't move."

"All right," Ichigo said, fist clenched.

"Wait a minute!" a voice called. Ikkaku and Yumichika came towards them from a crumbling hallway, the former with sword slung over his shoulder and the latter with his arms folded. "We're finally getting to a real party! I'm not about to be left out!"

"Me neither," Yumichika said.

There was a dull roar and everyone spun around as bright yellow light shone from the platform's stalactites, glowing between them, and from it came Hollows of all shapes and sizes, all hell bent on attacking the small group.

"Don't worry about them!" Yoruichi barked over her shoulder. "Leave this to us!"

Soifon flung her haori off, then they both ran full tilt towards the Hollows with a simultaneous cry of, "Shunkô!"

The two women became alight with white reiatsu and the backs, shoulders, and arms of their clothes were obliterated in an instant. They leapt forward to meet their attackers and carved a vicious swathe through them effortlessly, energy crackling around them.

"Amazing," Ichigo said quietly.

"Captain," Matsumoto mumbled. Naruto turned to face her, and cradled in her arms was his haori and crimson obi. She smiled. "Here."

Naruto hesitated only a moment, then, with the others watching and smiling proudly, he shucked off Kusaka's cloak and slipped his own haori back on, pulling his arms through the sleeves with practiced ease and flipping the collar back up when it folded beneath itself in the back, as it always did, then tying his red sash back into its usual butterfly knot around his waist and his green sash back into its position, slung over his right shoulder and under his left. Hyôrinmaru rested on his back once more.

He turned around and faced the formidable towers in front of them, pausing to enjoy the feel of silk on his upper arms and neck again, then turned his head towards them.

"Matsumoto," he said. "Watch my back."

"Hai!" she replied seriously.

"We're splitting into two groups," he said. "Madarame, Yumichika, Matsumoto, you're with me. Renji, Rukia, you're with Ichigo. Go!"

They all took off, splitting up and heading for one of the four towers. A liberal application of shunpô had them all at the base of their chosen tower in only a scant few seconds, and it was easy for a Shinigami to leap across the gap and land on a stone outcropping — Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were lucky enough that their tower had a spiraling walkway going up its height. For Naruto and his group, however, they had to jump straight up, finding ledges where they could like some bastardized rock-climbing adventure.

Halfway up, they were attacked by a large Hollow that floated in the air, shooting balls of condensed lightning at them. Naruto recognized them from the two girls who had attacked the Royal Seal's procession and later Ichigo, which meant that the Hollow attacking them was the blue girl. He cursed and prepared to unleash Hyôrinmaru, but before he could, their tower shook threateningly.

"This monster can move?" Matsumoto asked, surprised.

"No," Ikkaku said, a slow grin creeping onto his face, "that's not it. This reiatsu belongs to…"

A deranged, bloodthirsty laugh echoed up from the tower's base, then the tower was split in half from bottom to top. Ikkaku let out a little laugh of his own, "Taichô!"

"Damn Kenpachi's impulsiveness," Naruto said lowly as the tower began to crumble. "Hurry up!"

They pushed onwards and made it just in time to reach that center platform. Behind them, the remains of the tiered spire they'd been climbing fell to pieces and collapsed to the ground. Naruto spared a glance back at it, "Well, at least we managed to—"

"Taichô," Matsumoto said quietly. He turned around to see that the division grounds Kusaka had upheaved for his castle now played host to a number of Hollows, including at least three dozen Menos Grande Gillian. The nearest group saw them immediately and turned, orbs of red glowing in their mouths.

"Shit," Naruto swore. "We need to take care of this quickly, don't have time for fooling around. Guys, get back and stay back, unless you wanna be crushed!"

The Cero grew larger and larger. Matsumoto looked at him, "Taichô, what are you—?"

"No time for arguing, Matsumoto!" Naruto said anxiously. "GO!"

She and the others leapt away, just as the group of Cero were unleashed upon him and came screaming his way. He swung his sword in their direction, eyes glowing blue and cold as ice, and said a single compound word.

"Bankai."

Even as far out of the way as they could be, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika — and even Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji — could feel the sheer power released in that single moment as those Cero impacted. Then, as soon as it came, it swept back in on itself and seemed to disappear completely as the beams of red light dissipated, leaving behind a trail of dust and destruction.

"Taichô!" Matsumoto called — and she couldn't believe that he had been taken down so easily. There was no way, just no way…

Then the reiatsu appeared again, so dense and powerful that even Yamamoto could feel it outside the dome. Every Captain atop that central pillar stumbled, and everyone without a Bankai struggled to stand; the Hollows were crying out in agony and confusion, and the reiatsu was so fierce that it distorted the gravity on that floating piece of land: entire buildings were hovering several feet off the ground.

When it finally tapered off to a more manageable level, the Lieutenant class Shinigami still had trouble standing straight and the Menos were all running around in a panic.

"Nadegiri," a calm voice called quietly. Everyone watched as an arc of blue light leapt towards the Hollows, slicing through nearly half the Menos and catching a number of others in its path. When it finally stopped, it carved a gigantic gash into the tile and formed a jagged wall of spiked ice. Unfortunately, no sooner had it slain those Hollows than did they reform, completely unharmed and untouched.

"Damn. Was afraid that might happen."

Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika looked back to where Naruto had been standing, the dust and smoke having been cleared by the arc of light, and found him standing there, dressed entirely different but looking nothing like he was using Bankai.

His haori had changed. It was now sleeveless, solid azure-cobalt, and hemmed in gold, reaching nearly to his ankles. A navy blue sash wrapped around it snugly at his waist and an eight-petal lotus design, bearing great resemblance to the guard of Kusaka's Hyôrinmaru, was embroidered in gold silk on each side of his chest and the two kanji for "Azure Sky" on his back. Ice covered his feet and left hand, shaped into the likeness of a dragon's claws. In his right hand was Hyôrinmaru, and that was it. For all intents and purposes, Naruto may as well have just changed clothes.

He started walking forward.

"Stay as far away as you can, Matsumoto," he said without looking her way. "If you get too close, you'll be crushed by my spiritual pressure."

"Taichô," she began breathily, "what…?"

"This is the final form of my Bankai," Naruto said simply, "Tenkô Hyôrinmaru. It compresses almost the entirety of my Bankai's power into a single blade, but it's not complete yet, and I've just recently found out why. Because it's not yet complete, I can't control it entirely, so if you get too close, you'll die."

He sized up the monsters in front of him. Another Cero boomed towards him, but he casually flicked a hand upwards and a wall of ice rose up before him to block it. With the same hand, he made a pushing motion, still casual, and the wall gushed forward, now water, to overwhelm the creature that had attacked him. It froze again an instant later, a giant sculpture with a helpless Gillian in the center.

"Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika," he said, "Ichigo and I are going to make a dash for it. Think you could keep my path clear for me?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" answered him. Matsumoto faltered halfway through; there was a cut on Naruto's arm, a thin sliver that should have bled if nothing else, but there wasn't a single trace of red anywhere. A compression type, he said, like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu or Kuchiki-taichô's Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. But there was something...different. With Kuchiki-taichô and Ichigo, it was about compressing the Bankai's power to increase its combat and destructive potential. With Naruto, it felt almost as if he had _become _Hyôrinmaru; there was so little difference between their spiritual pressures now that she almost couldn't tell them apart.

"I like that idea!" Ikkaku said, grinning. "But, Namikaze-taichô, like it or not, I'm going to be clearing that path all by myself!"

"You're going to use it?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"Yep," Ikkaku said, brandishing Hozukimaru. "Matsumoto, Namikaze-taichô, please keep this a secret from everyone!" He started spinning his spear; a twister of reiatsu formed around him. "Bankai!"

When the dust cleared, three blades, a spade, a curved scimitar-like thing, and a strange, crescent-shaped dragon-crested weapon, all adorned him, two in his hands and the third hovering over his shoulders and behind his head. "Ryuumon Hozukimaru!"

Then he started spinning them by the chain that connected them and the crest began to turn red. He carved a quick swath through the ranks of the Hollows and Naruto gave a brief nod of thanks, then dashed as fast as his feet could carry him through the long crater that remained. Hyôrinmaru was wielded mercilessly against anything that got in his way, and as he went, he left a trail of jagged ice pillars in his wake — the remnants of mindless beasts who thought to attack him.

The moment he reached the base of the ice tower, two black wings sprouted from his back and carried him upwards, Ichigo, panting slightly, a few steps behind him. A trio of dragons came downwards from Kusaka's perch, but Naruto swept them aside with his hand and they disintegrated. A single swing of his sword unleashed nine, all winged and ice-blue, and they soared snake-like towards the top.

Ichigo took the lead and slashed down at Kusaka's monstrous form, who blocked it with a blast of yellow reiatsu not unlike a Cero from his mouth. Ichigo was repelled, then leapt out of the way as Naruto's nine dragons assaulted Kusaka, one taking each ankle and wrist, another two grappling with his thighs, and another two doing the same for his arms. The last one curled around his torso and bit into his neck. Ichigo reappeared again, mask still on, and stabbed his sword into the creature's head.

"Getsuga Tenshô!"

A flash of red-black reiatsu obliterated the monster's head and carved out a decent portion of the tower. The creature was still for a moment, then began to crumble as a pillar of blue light soared up into the sky, and the dome began to disintegrate from the top down. Everything that had been transformed changed back and all of the Hollows were blown away into dust.

As the last remnants of the Seal's influence faded, Ichigo dissolved his mask and Naruto dropped out of Bankai (and every Shinigami Lieutenant level and below breathed a sigh of relief) and both landed back on the ice, which was, itself, slowly melting away. The figure of Kusaka stood hunched over across from them, propping himself up with his sword. Naruto frowned and stepped forward, slipping into the Shino Academy's kendo rather than his own style.

Kusaka looked up at him through a curtain of black hair, "Toushiro…"

"Let's end this," Naruto said.

Kusaka brandished his sword in the same style as Naruto, smirking faintly.

"Yes, let's."

At an unseen, unheard signal, they dashed for each other and gave one mighty stab towards another. They collided with the ringing clang of steel. There was silence for a moment, then Kusaka's Hyôrinmaru clattered to the ground, the blade snapped in half, and slumped over Naruto as his blood began to bloom red across the white captain's haori.

"I guess this is it, then," Kusaka said hoarsely, a weak smirk on his face. "You really are Hyôrinmaru's master, ne, Toushiro?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly. _For everything. For cursing you to this fate. For making the mistake that cost you your life and future. For destroying your chance at happiness._

Kusaka let out a breath like a chuckle, "You've got nothing to apologize for." _Because I don't blame you. I never did._

And then he vanished, disappearing into tiny shards of blue reishi that floated up into the sky. There was a flash of gold above him, but Naruto ignored it and reached down for the upper half of Kusaka's Hyôrinmaru — all blade — and took it into his hand. He frowned and squeezed it until it drew blood, then, from nothing, it seemed, a completely new sword built itself particle by particle from the jagged edge of that shard. It was almost identical to the form of Kusaka's version, but the hilt was the same color blue as the sword in his right hand. Once again, there were two Hyôrinmaru.

He flipped the second blade up and caught it by its hilt with his left hand, gave it a once over, then slipped both swords over his shoulders. Two sheaths formed and there were two swords on his back once more. More importantly, Hyôrinmaru was whole again.

"Oi, Naruto," Ichigo called. Naruto turned around and caught the small golden object that was tossed his way. It was the Royal Seal. "So, did you fix your mistake?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "The only mistake I made, Ichigo, was believing that a life, no matter how short, could _be_ a mistake. So, thanks."

"Naruto-kun!" a voice cried, and Ichigo let out an indignant scream as he was flung out of the way by Namikaze Hinata, who enveloped Naruto in a tight hug — just in time for his earlier technique to wear off and the entire pain of his wound to flare to life in all its agony. Naruto let out a strangled yell at the sudden powerful jolt that set all the nerves in his abdomen on fire.

Hinata jumped back, aware now that she'd hurt him, and looked down at the bloodstain on his front. The black parts of his shihakusho were darker and wet, and the white obi that held his hakama up and sodenashi closed was stained red and maroon with dried and fresh blood. Even his haori bore spots of crimson on it.

"You're hurt," she stated plainly.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah. Sorry."

She slapped him.

Murmurs of surprise swept around the shinigami who had turned to watch. Naruto's face had dropped all signs of humor and was instead frozen in something like surprise — his eyebrows were up in his hairline and his mouth had formed a perfect little, 'oh.' Already, a red, hand-shaped mark was beginning to show on his cheek

"_That_," Hinata said, her voice filled with a seething undertone, "was for worrying me!"

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, one that made his lips tingle pleasantly and sent liquid fire rushing through his veins, pumping excitement and energy to every single cell in his body. Her fingers threaded themselves through the mess of spiky hair on his scalp and his own fingers found their way to her cheek and her own hair, caressing her soft, porcelain skin and the silky dark locks that cascaded down just past her shoulders. The catcalls and wolf-whistles that erupted from their audience were ignored.

They pulled apart only when they could not remain together, breathless and cheeks flushed.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly.

"I felt like it," she replied with a smile.

Naruto laughed.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**To be continued**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**Bonjour. Konnichiwa. Hola. Guten tag. ****Zdravstvujtye. Salveo. Maes senois aneu.**

**I find it ironic. I have unwittingly (yes, it was accidental) recreated "LOVELESS."**** The three Knights – one flies away (the guy, Tsukuyomi, at the beginning of last chapter), one is captured (the Azure Knight, Susano'o, who descended among the mortals to change the world), and the one who remains becomes the hero (the Crimson Knight, Kagu-tsuchi, who became a hero to the Shinigami). **

**Sodenashi means "sleeveless." It's a sleeveless kimono, different from the normal shihakusho "kosode," which means "little sleeve." The "Tenkô" in Tenkô Hyôrinmaru means "Heaven's Light." "Itten Issen" is another name for the "Megami Tengoku Issen" revealed in Naruto's midnight fight with Gin several chapters back.**

**Yes, you read right. Soifon's crushing on Naruto.**** It's a little different from the normal, "I love Yoruichi-sama!" approach to her, but I hope it's not too out of character (especially since she seems to be trying to deny it pretty hard).**

**I wanted to portray Kusaka as slightly delusional, enough where he could pass off Naruto and Toushiro's physical dissimilarities because their spiritual pressures were almost identical, and thus, mistake Naruto for a grown-up Toushiro. Did I succeed?**

**Watching the movie, I found Rukia's reaction to Ichigo getting frozen quite interesting. I played it up a bit here, but it was still very similar. That's very telling, I think.**

**Naruto's first CCTAM Bankai. What did you think?**

**EDIT: An anonymous reviewer pointed out that Tenkô Hyôrinmaru seems too much like Ichigo's Bankai, and I understand his point. HOWEVER, what you see of it right here is only a short glimpse - like the Privaron Espada that Ichigo fought in canon, you saw [it] only for an instant. Next time Naruto uses Tenkô Hyôrinmaru, however, or perhaps when he wields it against Aizen, you will understand exactly why it's different. Or, perhaps if you reread the chapter, you might understand better why it's different (Cause I made some changes). Remember what Toushiro told Harribel - "All of water is my weapon. All of heaven is under my command." - and you'll have a very slight idea of the true power of Tenkô Hyôrinmaru, as well as its limitations. And no, it isn't like Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshô.**

**As for why Matsumoto and the others were not crushed by his reiatsu, he was holding as much of it in as he could. Still, if they had gotten too close (twenty feet = OHSHI - WAY TOO CLOSE!), they would have died. Instantly.**

**I'm looking for an artist who meets these criteria:  
Is experienced with Photoshop or other similar programs  
Can expand upon a basic color palette  
Can work with a hand-drawn and scanned portrait with little to no problem and w/o a reduction in the quality of the final product  
Can work with both anime/manga style portraits as well as realistically drawn figures  
Can color in the spirit of the picture as well as in how it's drawn**

**If you think you meet the above criteria, please prepare a portfolio of one or two pictures and provide me a means to view them. Scenery is optional; the person/people should be the focus. I will announce the winner (if any) at the end of chapter ten. **

**On the other hand, if someone simply wants to draw fanart for this story, hey, feel free. I'd just appreciate it if you showed me, you know?**

_**In mortem, veritas. (In Death, Truth)**_

**James Daniel Godric Alan Fawkes**

_J.D.G.A.F.__  
J__ames __D__aniel Godric Alan Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


End file.
